Heal Me, Hurt Me Part II
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: War is brewing in the Underground and it seems as though Sarah's favorite Goblin King is in the center of it. Alliances are being formed quickly but also broken just as fast. Tension rises in the continuation of Heal Me, Hurt Me!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

**Summary:** War is brewing in the Underground and it seems as though Sarah's favorite Goblin King is in the center of it. Alliances are being formed quickly but also broken just as fast. Tension rises in the continuation of Heal Me, Hurt Me!

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Heal Me, Hurt Me ****– Part ****II **

**By: Kadasa Mori **

**Chapter 1 (January 1st)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Staring up at the dull sky, the young woman sighed, brunette hair blowing slight in the chilled wind. "Tut, tut. Looks like snow," she murmured, rubbing her arms. She turned to the stone in front of her and smiled lovingly and brushed snow off the top and from around the base, setting the flowers in front of it. "Hey Toby," she murmured. "Sorry I haven't visited for awhile. Been really busy."

She sighed and glanced about before pulling the glove off her right hand and staring at her palm. A small green flame flared and she knelt, touching the cold ground. It warmed instantly and she sat down in front of the stone. "Last year went by really fast… between going Underground, meeting all these new people and helping with the upcoming war, I didn't realize that I hadn't come up here a lot… guess that's a good thing."

She played with what was left of the grass in front of her. "I miss you… I miss you so much… Sometimes I can't keep up the grinning face and I have to hide from everyone. I guess that's normal but… well I used to ache for days after a heartbreak. Now everyone's been helping me. Guess I'm starting to heal." She sighed.

"Lots of things are gonna change Tobe… I can feel it. It's like all of last year, everything that happened, everyone I met and the things in between, will explode this year. I'll just have to protect everyone I love to my full extent." Her eyes hardened. "I won't lose anyone else." She ran her fingers over the marble, feeling its chill. "I promise Tobe, if I meet up with you soon, it'll be after I've taken out all I can to save all I love."

A bark to her left made her turn as a dog raced up, a young blond haired girl hurrying after it though her mother called her back. Sarah smiled as the girl fell into her lap. "Hiya Emmy. Say hi to Toby. He was _my_ brother and Riley's owner."

Her eyes widened and she turned to the stone then patted the top of it and hugged the dog. Sarah giggled. "See Toby. Emily's taking very good care of Riley." The dog barked and both girls giggled.

"Ready to go?" She turned and looked up at the man standing behind her then nodded and held out a hand. He helped her up, the blond girl hurrying back to the gates where her family stood, the dog following her.

The brunette ran a hand over the marble once more. "Bye Toby…" She kissed the top of the stone. "I promise…"

The man wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked towards the gate. "Promise what Sarah?"

"Tsk, tsk. You shouldn't pry Jareth. It isn't nice."

He rolled his eyes and looked up at the sky. "Looks like it's about to snow."

"Yup." She glanced at the sky. "Tut, tut. Looks like snow."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sighing heavily, she stared at the clock watching it swing back and forth, chin in her palm, elbow on the knee crossed over her other leg. Her companion was sighing beside her, complaining about being bored while she just watched the clock swing. "Kara!" She glanced at him. "I'm bored!"

"So I heard the first seven billion times Jason. Go find something to do."

"Well you're not doing anything! Aren't you bored?"

"I could be reading if you weren't speaking."

He 'hmph!'ed and crossed his arms. She rolled her eyes heavenward with a heavy sigh. _Three… two… one…_ "Kaaaaaaaarrrrrrrraaaaaaa! I'm bored."

"So you've said."

"But-but Kara!"

"Shut up Jason."

His bottom lip trembled. "Kara… you're so _mean_!"

"Yeup."

"I'm so bored!!!"

"Oh you poor thing!" They turned to their sudden audience, Sarah grinning wickedly. "Have you had to listen to _that_ the entire time we've been gone?"

Kara scowled darkly, Jason grinning at the sudden 'not boredness' in his life. "Yes," the strawberry blond hissed darkly. "Find something for him to do _now_."

"Sarah!" Jason vaulted at her. "Can we do something? Like blow something up or have a food fight or something?!"

Sarah tapped her chin, apparently in deep thought before she grinned widely. "I have a much better idea."

Kara groaned, grabbing her book and walking off. "I _was not_ included in this."

They pouted at her. "Party pooper!" When the door slammed after her, Jason turned to Sarah with a grin. "So? What's your idea?"

"Well…"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Walking into the library, Sarah paused, looking around. Tapping her chin, she peered around several cases of books before finally giving up and inhaling deeply. "EVELYN SNOW!!!" she shouted, it echoing in the vast library.

There was a shriek from the back of the room, followed by a loud thud. Grinning, she trotted towards it and found a young woman sprawled on the ground, chair overturned. Blue eyes narrowed at the brunette who grinned wickedly at her. "I _hate_ you Sarah."

Sarah smirked. "Aw. That's not very nice Evie."

"Hmph." She held out a hand and was tugged to her feet, brushing her skirt off. "So what have you been up to?" At Sarah's wicked grin she added," no good I suppose?"

"Why Evie," she put a hand on her chest in false dramatics. "However can you assume I'd do anything that wasn't good?"

"You are the definition of mischief and being up to no good, Sarah."

She grinned. "Well, don't worry. It won't hurt you."

"Uh huh. Will Jareth try and wring your neck later?"

"Perhaps…"

Evie sighed and swatted her out of the way. "Well go cause mischief someplace else dear Sarah. I really don't want to be included in it."

"You're such a party pooper, Evie."

"Yes well, I won't be the one Jareth's angry at. Shoo fly."

Sarah stuck her tongue out and stomped off only to run into Ashley who'd been returning to Evie. "Hey Ashley! Did you have fun with Mira yesterday? We missed you at the party."

Ashley nodded sheepishly. "Yes Sarah… I just… wasn't ready to go back up there… I'm sorry."

"Hey Kiddo. It's no problem." She ruffled her hair. "We'll have a party down here to celebrate together, kay?" Ashley nodded happily. "Catch ya later."

"Bye Sarah!"

'Stay out of trouble!" Evie called after her.

"That's impossible Evie!" In the hallway, she turned right and collided with another familiar face. "Rica!"

The pink haired girl grinned and popped a bubble of gum. "Hey. How's it going?"

"Good. How was your New Years?"

"Alright I suppose. Family's the same."

"Where's Mira?"

"Recovering from staying up all night."

Sarah grinned widely. "Aw… little sis can't stay awake for so long?"

Rica grinned as well. "I suppose not."

She hooked her arm around the other girl's. "So, what mischief shall we start today? It's quite boring and I want to get the year off to a good start."

"Well… I hear the cook is making soup today."

"Shall we pay him a visit?"

"Yes, let's."

A half an hour later, Jareth was reclining in his chair at his desk when screaming echoed through the halls. He sighed and looked up as Sarah flew by screaming, then Clarica, and finally the chef who was covered in soup. He sighed again and rubbed his temples. _Why do I let these people stay here?_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sarah peeked around the corner, biting at her lip. "I think he's gone."

Clarica sighed heavily. "Oh thank goddess…"

The brunette giggled. "You know… I think he may actually kill us one day."

"I wouldn't be surprised… didja see that new butcher knife he got for Christmas?"

"Yeah."

"What _are_ you doing?"

Both yelped and spun to find a blue haired panther standing there, arms crossed over her chest. Sarah grinned widely and glomped her. "Valdis! I missed you! Didja have a good New Years?"

"I suppose. You?"

"Pretty goo-"

"I hear you and the Goblin King-"

Sarah squealed loudly. "Valdis! Does _everyone_ know?!"

"Pretty much," both panther and neon yellow haired girl answered.

"There you two are!"

All three spun only to find the cook gaining. Sarah shrieked and raced away. "Damn it Sarah!" Clarica yelped, taking off after her. Valdis took one look at the butcher knife and disappeared.

"Let's split up!" Sarah cried.

"Good idea. Go right!" Skidding around the corner, Sarah hid in a closet and watched the chef fly by. She let out a near silent sigh and sat there for a few minutes before slowly creeping out. Someone slammed into her and she shrieked, tumbling head over heels.

"Damn it Sarah!" Clarica shouted once more. "Find a good hiding spot why don't'cha?!"

"Ah ha! I found you again!"

Sarah shrieked again and tore down the hallway. "I hate you Rica!" she cried.

"It's your fault!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Shut up and stop running!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
An hour after the screaming trio had gone by, Jareth's door slammed closed. He looked up sharply and found Sarah leaning against it, arms shaking as she tried to hold herself up. He raised an eyebrow. "You all right?"

"Cook… wants to… kill me…"

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Sarah…"

"Not… my fault… this time…"

"Oh? And I suppose he was just asking for it? Like the time he was asking for the spiders on his head or the cake to explode?"

She grinned weakly and walked over, flopping into the chair opposite him. "He was… just… to let you know."

"Hm…I'm surprised you lasted an hour."

"I'm… surprised… _he_ lasted an hour." He chuckled and turned back to his paper work, hearing her breathing slowing down after a few minutes. "What are you doing?"

"Writing."

"Writing what?"

"A letter?"

"To who?"

"Whom."

"Whom? Who's that?"

"No. To whom, not _to __who_."

"Whatever. Who are you writing a letter to?"

"One of my good friends."

"Why?"

He sighed. "I'm going to visit him next week and wanted to give him a warning."

"How very… un-Jareth of you."

He sent her a dull look. "He's often out and about and I wanted to make sure I didn't waste time dropping in and having no one be there."

"There's the Jareth we know!" she chirped happily and whapped his arm. "Do I get to go with you?"

"As long as you don't drop Pop Rocks into their soup."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sarah sighed happily, all of her tormenting for the day complete. She was standing on her balcony and watching the world pass her by in a sleepy haze of winter. The sun would be setting soon so the gray snowing haze would fade to black starry skies and-

"SARAH WILLIAMS!!!"

She grinned wickedly and hurried out of her room, plastering a frantic look on her face as she skidded into the throne room. "What?! What hap-" She stopped dead, looking around in a sort of horrified amusement.

Jareth glared darkly, hair standing on end. "Why the _HELL_ is my throne room like _this_?!"

"Oh my god…what the hell happened to your throne room?!" Kira was nearly biting through her lip looking around the room. Jason had disappeared, Kara's lips were twitching frantically and Alan was examining one of the painted flowers in the corner.

He snarled. "What'd you do?!"

"Me?!" Her eyes flashed, face twisting into anger though her mind howled to laugh. "What makes you think _I _did this?!"

"Because you were complaining earlier that you were bored. If you'd continued complaining, I wouldn't have thought it was you but you STOPPED complaining meaning you found something to do!" He motioned to the walls. "Something to do!"

She almost couldn't contain it anymore, glancing over the painted bunnies frolicking through the flowers, rainbows everywhere and a bright sun grinning widely at the word. "I would hardly draw something like… this…"

"Sarah?"

"Ye-" She squawked as a chocolate cupcake hit the side of her head. Turning she glared darkly at the blond Goblin King who smirked wickedly. "Oh," she waved a hand, a chocolate _cake_ appearing there. "It's on." She pitched it at him and he ducked, it slamming into Alan's head.

The man yelped and spun, Kira bursting into a fit of hysterical laughter. Thinking it was her, he scowled and threw a bowl of flour at her. She let out a cry of outrage and began pitching eggs at him but he ducked behind Kara. The strawberry blond squealed as they hit her, her clothes turning into a goopy mess. Snarling, she pointed to Sarah.

"This was all _your_ fault!" she shrieked and began pitching pineapples at the brunette who leapt behind the table to avoid them only to get hit with several dozen water balloons. The fight escalated to entire chickens and buckets of water. It stopped only when the door opened and someone cleared their throat.

Everyone paused, either in the act of throwing or creating food and turned to find Glorificus standing there, eyebrow raised. "Hotaru would like to invite you all to dinner this upcoming weekend." He glanced at the broccoli hanging from the light and wrinkled his nose, eyes continuing to the pastel covered walls splattered with food. "Unfortunately, I must add that if a single _grain_ of bread is thrown, I may have to remove your spleens." They all glanced at each other. "Hotaru requests your confirmation within two days." He turned on his heel and walked out.

Jareth turned and scowled darkly at Sarah pitching a soggy loaf of bread in her direction. "Why must you always embarrass me in front of my father?"

She scowled back. "Why do you always start the fights?!"

"This time it wasn't my fault! You painted the walls!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Kira turned to Alan, hair covered in spaghetti sauce and flour on her nose. "Think we can leave without them noticing?"

Kara sighed heavily. "I would enjoy escaping any more flying food." Alan nodded his agreement and all three quietly slipped out as the meatloaf came into play.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"And then he threw a taco at me! A taco!!!"

**"****Hm****…"**

"Carmen! Tacos are like… godly! You must eat them and digest their wonderfulness! You cannot throw them at people!"

"**Suppose not,**" the horse murmured.

"_Car_-men!!! Why aren't you listening to me?!"

"**Cause**** I'm trying to eat**."

"But I'm so much more interesting-"

"Hi Sarah."

"GAUGH!!!" She shrieked loudly, jumping a foot in the air and spinning around, colliding with Carmen and falling in a heap on the ground. Carmen stepped back quickly to avoid stepping on her accidentally and Astald trotted over quickly to make sure she was okay.

Cleo grinned, leaning over the fallen girl. "You all right?"

Sarah clutched at her chest. "I may be dying of a heart attack sometime soon but otherwise I'm good." The centaur laughed and held out her hands, pulling the girl to her feet. "Hey Anor." He nodded his greetings. "How bout you? How was your New Year?"

"Pretty good. Anor complained the _entire_ time-"

"Did not."

"-but otherwise, it was a normal New Year."

"Sounds comforting."

"Hm." Cleo exchanged a glance with Anor, the pale centaur nodding. Cleo shot Sarah a sly look. "I hear someone had a memorable New Year."

Sarah blinked at her. "Huh?" Spotting Anor's smirk, she realized who they were talking about and flushed darkly. "I wonder who it could be…"

"Perhaps a former Aboveground mortal had a run in with a blond Goblin King?"

She scowled. "And how could you have heard such a thing?"

"Oh… a little ray of sunshine caught me on my morning walk and happened to-Sarah? Sarah! Get back here! Sarah! Oh please don't kill him!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"And so I said 'the pineapple said ooray!'" Jason finished his joke, Kira bursting into a fit of hysterical laughter, Alan grinning widely, Kara rolling her eyes and Jareth smirking.

"Good joke, for once, Jason," Kara said.

Jason beamed and opened his mouth only to pause and turn towards the doors as they flew open, a bright red Sarah standing there. "Jason! You jerk!"

He yelped and leapt out of his seat, racing from her as she chased after him. "What?! What'd I do?!"

"How many people have you told?!"

"Not many! Just a few! And they may have told quite a few more!"

"Imma gonna kill you Jason!!!"

Jareth looked to his sisters in confusion. "What'd he do?"

"Told about seven dozen people that you and Sarah were making out," Kira answered.

"I even covered for you, you jerk!" Sarah shouted.

"Covered?"

Kira shrugged. "Guess he had something to do with the paintings in the throne room."

Jareth's eyebrow twitched. "Excuse me a moment Kira." He got to his feet and moment later he was standing in front of Jason, shoving a crystal into the man's hands.

Jason blinked at it before the crystal exploded. When the dust cleared he was covered in bright, colorful –"FLIES OF DEATH!!!!!" Screaming, he took off down the hallway, butterflies fluttering after him.

Sarah grinned and turned to Jareth. "Thank you Jareth."

"Not a problem."

"Aw," they turned to Kira who was clasping her hands together. "Give him a thank you kiss!"

Sarah snarled and leapt at her. "Kira, I'll kill you!!!"

As the two raced off, Kara turned to Jareth. "You do know this won't stop for at least two weeks. Everyone's gonna tease you two."

He sighed heavily. "I know… but hopefully it'll only last a few days, unlike the time Jason tackled you at that party. That lasted what, three months?" Kara scowled darkly and stomped off. Jareth smirked. "Three down."

Alan gave him a moment of glory before chipping in happily, "four million to go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Welcome to Part II everybody! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. I was trying to half recollect the last chapter, half keep it funny and not plot-ish. (squeals) And I get to introduce more characters next chapter! Yay for OC's!!!!

This was supposed to be up on Friday but I went to the mall. Then I was gonna put it up on Saturday but I played Guitar Hero III and petted my puppy. Then it was gonna be up Sunday… well no. I lie. Superbowl took up Sunday. GIANTS WIN!!! Awesome game! Then it was supposed to be up yesterday, which might be today because I don't know when Fanfic changes days, but Stewart and Colbert vs O'Brien has so far distracted me… XDDD sorry!

I will review to all of Part I's reviews over the next few days hopefully. Gots a test to study for tomorrow/today. Wahh… psycho-lology demands I do not update and study instead!

I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 2**

Meta's head snapped up as he heard a crash and Venus' scream. "VENUS!" he shouted and raced for the kitchen, just drawing his sword as he raced through the entryway. At least half a dozen men dressed in black were in there. Venus collided with him as she was trying to run out. He shoved her behind him, holding his sword in front of him. "Six against one huh?" he asked then smirked. "Not very fair odds for you."

"AH!"

He turned as Venus shrieked again then a welcoming grin spread across his face seeing Jareth standing there, one hand on Venus' shoulder, a girl standing behind him. "You're a welcome sight," Meta stated.

Jareth nodded towards the intruders. "Who are they?"

"Dunno." He held up his sword threateningly and grinned. "Shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

**Summary:** War is brewing in the Underground and it seems as though Sarah's favorite Goblin King is in the center of it. Alliances are being formed quickly but also broken just as fast. Tension rises in the continuation of Heal Me, Hurt Me!

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

**.  
.  
.  
.  
.**  
**Last Time:**

Kira shrugged. "Guess he had something to do with the paintings in the throne room."

Jareth's eyebrow twitched. "Excuse me a moment Kira." He got to his feet and moment later he was standing in front of Jason, shoving a crystal into the man's hands.

Jason blinked at it before the crystal exploded. When the dust cleared he was covered in bright, colorful –"FLIES OF DEATH!!!!!" Screaming, he took off down the hallway, butterflies fluttering after him.

Sarah grinned and turned to Jareth. "Thank you Jareth."

"Not a problem."

"Aw," they turned to Kira who was clasping her hands together. "Give him a thank you kiss!"

Sarah snarled and leapt at her. "Kira, I'll kill you!!!"

As the two raced off, Kara turned to Jareth. "You do know this won't stop for at least two weeks. Everyone's gonna tease you two."

He sighed heavily. "I know… but hopefully it'll only last a few days, unlike the time Jason tackled you at that party. That lasted what, three months?" Kara scowled darkly and stomped off. Jareth smirked. "Three down."

Alan gave him a moment of glory before chipping in happily, "four million to go!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.**  
****Heal Me, Hurt Me ****– Part ****II **

**By: Kadasa Mori **

**Chapter 2 (January ****5th)  
**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Sarah… Sarah… Sarah!" Shrieking, the brunette flew backwards, bouncing off her bed and landing in a pile of blankets on the ground. She blinked… then blinked again then slowly looked up. Clarica grinned, lying across her bed. "Sup?"

Sarah sighed. "You."

She grinned widely and kicked her feet. "Jareth wanted me to wake you up. Something about going to see somebody."

"Huh? Oh… right…"

"Yeah so get up!"

"… I can't."

Clarica eventually helped up the brunette who stumbled towards the bathroom. Only after a bath, new clothes and beating Clarica upside the head with her pillow, did Sarah decide to head towards Jareth's office. He was sitting at his desk, leaning back and staring upside at the window behind him.

She raised an eyebrow and leaned against the doorframe, watching for a few minutes. "Any blood left in your brain?" she asked suddenly. He sat up quickly, head snapping to her before he winced as the blood began returning. She grinned and walked over, flopping into chair opposite him. "So… what's up?"

He scowled at her, rubbing his temples. "We're visiting the person I was writing a letter to the other day."

"We are?"

"You wanted to go, right?"

"Yup! When are we leaving?"

"In an hour. We'll probably be gone till after dinner. If you need something to entertain yourself, make sure you bring it."

She scowled and 'hmph!'ed. "Fine! I will."

Jareth chuckled. "Well go get it. I need to finish a few things before we leave."

"M'kay." She didn't move and he sighed. "Do you think your friend will have cake?"

"His wife will probably make it."

"Oooh! He's married?!"

"Yup."

"Yes! Someone to talk to!"

Jareth sighed and rubbed his temples. "Yes. Now get so I finish this stuff."

"You mean staring out the window?"

He scowled and held up a gloved hand, a cake materializing. "Get." She squeaked and hurried out of the room. Smirking, he turned back to his work.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A house of modest size, two floors and not that small but not incredibly large either, sat just inside a vast forest. A colorful garden surrounded the house that took up a quarter of the clearing it sat in, a river inside the trees off to the side. It was one of those homes that when you came upon it, your shoulders instantly relaxed from the sheer 'home'-ness it radiated.

Slipping through the back door the predator growled quietly. He crept along the dark hallway towards the kitchen where his prey stood, stirring a pot of soup. He grinned, fangs showing. As silent as a shadow, he slid up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her off the ground and spinning.

She shrieked gripping his arms, the spoon having flown across the room. He laughed and set her on the ground. She spun glaring at him. "Mr.Meta!" she shrieked.

"Yes Venus?" he asked innocently, a grin spreading across his features.

She pouted. "It's not fair. You have special be quiet abilities."

He grinned widely. "It's not my fault I'm part elvish."

She held her pout for a moment more before a smile broke out across her face and she launched at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and squealing. "I missed you!"

"I missed you as well," he replied hugging her back. He peered around her. "What's for dinner?"

She blinked then shrieked. "My soup!!!" He grinned, watching as she fluttered frantically around the pot before turning down the flame on the stove and hurrying for a new spoon since the old one was currently under the table where she'd flung it.

"It's good to be home," he murmured and was smacked with a spatula in her search for a spoon.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Dinner was normally a quiet affair for the two, because they were the only ones who lived there. He of course would sit down and begin complaining about the food. He would be instantly swatted before he could get three sentences out and they would enjoy a nice dinner, chatting about someone in town or about what was growing in the backyard. It was the kind of evening that would make a somewhat busy person go insane from the not 'busy'-ness of it, like being on vacation twenty-four seven with all the time in the world to do nothing.

Meta leaned against the doorframe, watching as Venus hummed to herself, putting the finishing touches on the last of dinner. "Did you get our mail today Venus?" he asked, a sudden thought occurring.

"Not yet."

He nodded and headed to his den just down the hall. Running his fingers gently over the small box, he pressed several buttons. A hiss escaped from the box and it slowly opened, a small pile of letters inside. He pulled them out and tapped it close. Flipping through each one, he found his objective and pulled it open, eyes scanning the contents quickly.

A clatter in the kitchen hardly drew his attention, used to Venus' ruckus when she got annoyed with something. The startled scream echoing from the woman made his head snap up. "Venus?!" he shouted. "You all right?"

"META!" she screamed. He dropped the letters and raced for the kitchen, just drawing his sword as he raced through the entryway. At least half a dozen men dressed in black were in there. Venus collided with him as she was trying to run out. He shoved her behind him, holding his sword in front of him. "Six against one huh?" he asked then smirked. "Not very fair odds for you."

"AH!"

He turned quickly as Venus shrieked again then a welcoming grin spread across his face seeing Jareth standing there, one hand on Venus' shoulder, a girl standing behind him. "You're a welcome sight," Meta stated.

Jareth nodded towards the intruders. "Who are they?"

"Dunno." He held up his sword threateningly and grinned. "Shall we?"

Jareth grinned as well. "Now I know you want to slice them but we have better means."

Meta faked a heavy sigh. "All right. No killing." Jareth nodded and they both flew forward. In less than a minute, 5 men were out cold and tied together, the last conscious and looking at them in fury. "So," Meta began. "Who sent you?"

The man spat at them. "I'll never speak to council dogs!" he cried before all six disappeared.

Meta sighed. "Well that was no fun." He turned to Jareth. "Goblin King." Jareth smirked as he was pulled into a tight hug. "It's so good to see you again!"

"You too Meta. How long has it been?"

"Too long. Although your letter stated you would come tomorrow."

"You said you'd be here today. Might as well come today instead of wasting time."

"Just like you," he sighed heavily. "Thanks for that."

"Hn."

Venus walked over and wrapped her arms around Jareth. "Good to see you Jareth."

"You too Venus."

Meta motioned to the woman Jareth had brought along with him. "And who's that?"

Jareth reached out and Sarah stepped next to him bowing slightly, eyes running over them. "Sarah, this is Meta and his wife Venus. Meta and Venus, this would be Sarah Williams." A knowing grin spread across Meta and Venus' faces and Jareth scowled. "Not a word Meta."

"But Jareth," he cried. "She's the only person to ever beat you!"

"Meta!"

"Sarah!" Venus chirped. "It's great to meet you! I've heard all about you from this love struck fool."

"Venus…" Jareth ground out.

Sarah smirked. "Love struck? Ooo. Jareth. Didn't know that. Should've guessed it with the way you turned bright red when Jason started teasing you last night." He sent a scowl in her direction and Venus and Meta laughed. "So, how do you guys know Jareth?"

"We've known him since forever."

Meta grinned. "I got to see him when he was a newborn." Sarah's eyes lit up at possible blackmail.

Jareth growled, mouth opening to spit out some sort of threat when Venus shrieked. "MY SOUP!!!"

All four seemed to realize the black cloud billowing from the soup on the stove was probably a bad sign…

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sarah smiled, sitting at the table and swinging her feet lightly, watching Jareth and Meta argue over something simple, Venus listening and scolding them both with the threat of her soup covered spoon.

Meta had pale silver blue hair, the short spikey hair glimmering in the dying sunlight coming in through the windows lining one of the walls. His eyes were bright sky blue like a cloudless day. His eyes and hair were both set on a tanned skin face making them glow even more. His smile was warm and loving and full of laughter, kind of like a favorite uncle spotting his favorite niece.

Venus had waist length brown hair that was pulled into a braid right now swinging with her movements as she tried to finish dinner yet again. Her eyes were a deep blue and had either a mischievous rebellious teenager look or a loving and caring best friend-sister look. Next to Meta she looked pale but Sarah knew it was just because he was tanned.

Knowing that in the Underground, looking in your thirties meant you were probably 900 or older. Add to this the fact that Meta had seen Jareth when he was a baby… he was probably over 1,000! With this fact in mind, Sarah made a mental note to ask Jareth later how old they were. A more pressing question was at the front of her mind, one that she needed answered before her brain imploded into itself.

"Is your real name Meta?" she asked suddenly as conversation paused for a moment. All three blinked and stared at her for a moment.

Meta recovered first and laughed. "No. My real name is Himmel Sannin. But ever since I was little I've been fascinated with swordsmanship so my nickname is Meta, short for metal."

"Sannin?" She frowned, recognizing the name but not knowing why. "Sannin… Oh my god! Are you related to Ryoko?!"

Venus turned and looked horrified. "Oh you poor child. You've met Ryoko already?"

Meta laughed. "He's my younger brother."

Sarah blinked then cocked her head one way then the other way before shaking her head. "No. I just can't see the resemblance."

Meta grinned. "Wait till you see us together. We look even less like brothers then." He stretched. "Have you met Jason yet?"

"Yes, of course I have. He practically _lives_ in Goblin Castle."

"If Kara's there, then he is as well," Venus chimed, stirring the second batch of soup. Sarah grinned. "Which probably means Kira's there as well?"

Sarah nodded. "Do they ever spend time in their own castle?"

"Never," Jareth said dully.

Meta laughed. "In all of the years I've known them they haven't."

"And how long have you known them?"

"Quite a few centuries… I was a century old when Jareth was born."

"And Venus?"

"I'm only a few years older than Alan dear so I wasn't fortunate enough to see baby Jareth."

"Does anyone have pictures of him when he was a baby?" Sarah asked. Jareth groaned, rubbing his temples.

"I'm pretty sure Hotaru may have some. Shall we go ask?"

"No!" Jareth barked. "Your soup will burn again."

She blinked then squealed. "My soup!" She paused not seeing it burning. "My soup is _fine_! You jerk!"

Sarah grinned widely. "Yay! Someone else calls him a jerk!" Venus just stared at her. Sarah pointed to herself. "That's what I call him when he's being mean."

"Ah. I take it you say it quite often then?"

"Yup!"

Jareth sighed softly, glad the topic was off potential blackmail. A nudge to his side made him turn to Meta who grinned, knowing exactly why he'd sighed. Jareth sent him a look, basically telling him '_remind her and die._' Meta just grinned further as Sarah and Venus ranted about some soup product, Jareth completely forgotten.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Dinner didn't actually start till nearly an hour later and finished nearly an hour after that. Sarah and Venus sat on one side of the small table, chattering away about something, Meta and Jareth on the other sigh talking about a higher up. It felt like dinner with her family aboveground before Karen went nutso. Smiling, she helped Venus clean up, then sat back and waited for Jareth and Meta's conversation to end.

Meta stretched then turned to Jareth. "It's getting late. Shall we get to business?" Sarah looked between him and the blond in confusion. "You're not one for random friendly dinners so I know you're here for a reason."

"Meta…" Jareth turned to him with a sigh. "We need extra hands. We need craftsmen, swordsmen, blacksmiths… anyone and everyone who can give up weapons, shields, food, water, horses… and we need help training everyone…"

Venus let out a sorrowful sigh and Meta looked up. "We're really going to go to war aren't we?" Sarah looked at her feet, the blond sighing heavily.

Jareth nodded. "I would like you both to come back to the castle with me until we can get protection spells around your home."

"Give us some time to pack and we'll join you on your way back."

"Thank you."

Sarah frowned at the tenseness then hopped between the two, wrapping her arms around each of theirs. "Don't feel so bad! At least you get to hang out with me more!" Venus grinned widely at the prospect of some female company, Meta smiled at the thought of Venus having a good time and Jareth sighed at the idea of two times as much mischief.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Welcome to Goblin Castle!" Sarah shouted, throwing her arms into the air as the castle appeared.

Venus sent her a grin. "We _have_ been here before Sarah."

"Ah, yes. But _not_ with me! First you must meet Carmen!"

"Carmen?"

"My pretty horsie!" She pointed to several horses standing in the field. "CARMEN!"

The horse turned his head then trotted over. **"Sarah… it's been awhile since I heard your screeching voice."** Sarah pouted and he batted her with his nose. **"What's up?"**

"Carmen, this is Venus and that's Meta. Meta, Venus, this is Carmen, my pretty horsie."

He batted her again. **"Don't call me ****horsie****."**

"I'll call you whatever I want you walking glue stick!"

**"You use that one far too often.****Can't you think of any other insults silly two-****legger****Oh, but I suppose you can't seeing as how you don't have a brain.****" **

As Sarah leapt after the horse, screaming death threats at the top of her lungs, Jareth sighed. "Come on you two, I'll get you settled in. Sarah will be back later."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Jareth?" The blond fae looked up to find Meta peeking around the corner.

He turned back to his paperwork. "Yes?"

"I gotta ask you something."

"What?"

"Have you taught Sarah how to defend herself? With steel, not magic?"

Jareth paused then glanced up, eyes narrowing. "No… why?"

"It's just… I think she should learn how… just in case."

He frowned then turned back to his paperwork. "Would you be willing to teach her?"

Meta nodded. "I also want to teach some of the people around here, mostly because they hang out with Sarah so often. Kaigan may have told our enemies about our allies."

Jareth sighed heavily then nodded. "I'll speak with her."

Meta smiled and bowed slightly. "Thank you Jareth." Jareth watched him walk out then turned to his papers with a heavy sigh.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sarah hummed to herself, brushing out her hair just to prove to Kira she could. Earlier the blond had stated that her hair looked like a rat's nest and commented that Sarah must never brush it. Sarah snippily replied she'd been attacking Carmen with the brick Jareth had given her for Christmas earlier and hadn't had time to fix it yet. Kira had just shrugged which meant Sarah set off to prove her wrong.

So now her hair shone like she'd spent an hour brushing it… which she nearly had… but that was besides the point. Shaking her head, she grinned, then spent the next ten minutes prancing about her room and waving her head just to feel the silkiness of her hair.

"Should I even ask what you're doing?" Clarica asked, dusting the shelves in her room.

"No!" she chirped happily, doing a twirl.

"All right."

Sarah laughed and skipped over, waving her hair in Clarica's face. "Is is not gorgeous?!"

"No. It's not. Let me finish dusting please."

Sarah let out a loud wail. "Rica you're so meeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn!"

"Yes I am. Go show Jareth your awesome hair."

"Kay!" She hurried from the room and towards the den where Jareth sat with Meta, talking about something or another, probably something boring. "Jareth!" she cried and wrapped her arms around him.

He bristled then relaxed as he recognized her. "Good evening Sarah. How may I assist you?"

"See how pretty my hair is?"

Meta who'd been about to sip at his drink inhaled it and choked, coughing. Jareth sighed. "Your hair is gorgeous Sarah…"

She grinned. "Watch!" She twirled about the room, waving her head. "It's so much fun! You should try it!"

Meta snorted, biting on his lip to keep from laughing at the image in his head of the Goblin King twirling about. Jareth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sarah… what did Kira give you?"

"Sugar!!!" He sighed again. "I'm gonna go show Kara my pretty hair!!!"

"Wait. Sarah?"

She paused in the doorway. "Yes?"

"May I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you know how to fence?"

She blinked. "Um… no?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"You've _got_ to be kidding me."

She stood, covered in protective gear, a sharp pointy 'gigantic toothpick of doom' in her hand. Meta stood opposite her, grinning, wearing only a leather vest for protection. Jareth and Venus leaned against the wall, watching with similar grins on their faces.

"Come now Sarah. It's not that difficult. Now, all you have to do is make sure I don't disarm you. Disarming means death in the field. Understand?" She nodded, swallowing uneasily. "And if I tap your neck, or you tap mine, it means death, understand?" She nodded again, gripping the thin toothpick uneasily. "Venus? A count down my dear?"

She nodded. He pulled away from Sarah and took up a defensive stance. Sarah did the same. "One… two… three!" Sarah tensed and a heartbeat later her feet were out from under her and his toothpick was at her neck. She blinked in confusion as Meta sighed.

"Sarah… you tensed…"

"… what just happened?"

Jareth let out a snort of laughter, a grin on his face as Venus burst into hysterical laughter. Meta sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is gonna take some work…"

He helped Sarah to her feet. "Let's try once more. This time, _relax_."

"Kay." She got into her stance and shook out her limbs.

"Ready Venus?"

She nodded. "One… two… three!" Both bystanders burst into laughter as Sarah once again found herself staring at the ceiling.

She sighed heavily. _Ceiling… I have a feeling we're going to be hanging out a lot more often._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

So this chapter was completed procrastinating the studying of one test last week, doing laundry last night and procrastinating the studying of a test I had last week. It was finished today when I actually had nothing to procrastinate… for once… Le sigh… XDDD at least I passed my tests…

Because of procrastination while studying, my brain failed me which is why this chapter started out quite sane and slowly evolved into total insanity. Please forgive me for sugar rules my life.

And I also put up a doodling of Kara and Jason on my deviantART page. You can find the link on my fanfic author page thingy. A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or favorited/alerted this story! (_hugs_) Loves you all!

Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! Till then!

**Kadasa Mori**

**1)** Yes, I know the brain rushes to your brain when you look upside down but Sarah's statement sounded so much cooler than "Any blood left in your body?"

**2)** For all those people out there who have long hair, you know the fun of prancing about and twirling when it's neatly brushed and awesome.

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 3**

"Cleopatra." The centaur turned towards Anor who was watching her.

She scowled. "What?"

"You are needed back at the herd."

Her eyes narrowed then she sighed. "I'm sorry Sarah. We'll have to continue our session another time."

"So is she." They both turned and looked at the golden centaur who was looking at the ground.

"What?" Cleo asked quietly. "Sarah?"

He nodded. "Lord Jareth requested she be present."

Sarah looked confused. "Present for what?"

Cleo knelt next to her. "Climb on."

Anor raised his gaze sharply, a scowl on his features. "Cleopatra."

Cleo shot him a glare. "What? I will not make her walk to the herd."

He growled, stomping over. "And you will not let her ride on your back like a common mule." He turned, kneeling next to Sarah. "On. Now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

**Summary:** War is brewing in the Underground and it seems as though Sarah's favorite Goblin King is in the center of it. Alliances are being formed quickly but also broken just as fast. Tension rises in the continuation of Heal Me, Hurt Me!

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

"One… two… three!" Sarah tensed and a heartbeat later her feet were out from under her and his toothpick was at her neck. She blinked in confusion as Meta sighed.

"Sarah… you tensed…"

"… what just happened?"

Jareth let out a snort of laughter, a grin on his face as Venus burst into hysterical laughter. Meta sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is gonna take some work…"

He helped Sarah to her feet. "Let's try once more. This time, _relax_."

"Kay." She got into her stance and shook out her limbs.

"Ready Venus?"

She nodded. "One… two… three!" Both bystanders burst into laughter as Sarah once again found herself staring at the ceiling.

She sighed heavily. _Ceiling… I have a feeling we're going to be hanging out a lot more often._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me ****– Part ****II **

**By: Kadasa Mori **

**Chapter 3 (January ****10****th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Stepping through the trees and brushing snow off her long sleeved shirt, Cleo immediately spotted her target lounging on a thick blanket beneath the snow covered tree. She bent down and brushed the snow around the tree beside her away from the base of the trunk, quickly finding a small pebble. She glanced into the paddock and found the irritable Budyonny grazing in a weirdly un-snowed area of grass. Cleo rolled her eyes knowing the brunette had melted the snow for him despite her repeated rants about how annoying he was.

She bounced the pebble in her hand, eyes flickering between the brunette, the snowy limbs and where she stood. After a minute she took three steps to the right and pelted the small stone. It collided with one branch, hit the bottom of another and rocketed into the last, finally dropping harmlessly into the snow below it.

The effect was instantaneous. The brunette looked upward with a "huh?" and the three branches the pebble smacked quivered in anger, snow falling from them.

Sarah screamed as the snow fell onto her head. Cleo walked over, arms crossed behind her back and smirking, just as Sarah burrowed out from underneath her new snowy mountain. "Hello Sarah."

Sarah's eyes flashed angrily, cheeks flushed bright red in cold and inner fury. "Cleo…" she ground out. "What the hell?"

Cleo pulled up her innocent look. "What is hell? Well, I'm quite sure it's where I'm going."

"No doubt about _that_!" Sarah grunted as she pulled the rest of her body from her snowy prison. She pitched a handful of snow at the centaur who ducked then sidestepped the next three.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. Aren't snowballs a little childish?"

Letting out a scream of fury, Sarah leapt at her, racing after her and yelling death threats at the top of her lungs. Cleopatra laughed and hurried away from her.

"CARMEN!" Cleo looked back over her shoulder as Sarah clambered up onto Carmen's back, the horse whinnying and racing after her. Grinning, the centaur took off. Carmen had to focus on not letting Sarah fall and Sarah had to focus on staying on Carmen while trying to hit her with snowballs. Cleo just had to pitch the snowballs and not worry about falling so it was safe to say she quickly won the battle. Carmen sat down after fifteen minutes of getting pelted in the face and Sarah shrieked, landing in a snowdrift.

**"Next time Sarah, try to actually **_**aim**_** for her face?"** Carmen asked, nudging her head.

Sarah pouted. "I hate the both of you."

Cleo grinned widely and Carmen snorted. **"I'm cold so I'm heading to the barn. You ****staying?"**

"Yeah. We're gonna chat."

**"Kay. Make sure you ****come**** visit tomorrow. It's been boring lately."**

"All right." She pat his nose. "Be good till then."

**"You know I won't." **

She giggled. "Night Carmen." He nickered and trotted back to the barn.

Cleo grinned at her. "Aw…. Sarah! You're so cute!"

Sarah scowled at her. "Shuddup." Cleo bit her lip, Sarah glaring at her. There was silence for about fifteen seconds before Cleo squealed. Sarah growled at leapt at her. "Imma gonna kill you Cleo!!!"

"I do wish you wouldn't. I rather like staying alive."

"Cleopatra." The centaur turned towards Anor who was watching her.

She scowled. "Wha-eep!" Sarah yelped as she collided with the centaur and fell into a pile on the ground. Cleo smirked at her then turned to Anor. "What?"

"You are needed back at the herd."

Her eyes narrowed then she sighed. "I'm sorry Sarah. We'll have to continue our session another time."

"So is she." They both turned and looked at the golden centaur who was looking at the ground.

"What?" Cleo asked quietly. "Sarah?"

He nodded. "Lord Jareth requested she be present."

Sarah looked confused. "Present for what?"

Cleo knelt next to her. "Climb on."

Anor raised his gaze sharply, a scowl on his features. "Cleopatra."

Cleo shot him a glare. "What? I will not make her walk to the herd."

He whinnied angrily, stomping over. "And you will not let her ride on your back like a common mule." He turned, kneeling next to Sarah. "On. Now."

Sarah looked at Cleo who sent her a sorry look before she bowed lightly to Anor. "Thank you Anor."

He glanced at her in surprise then ignored it. "Just hurry."

When she was settled he began running towards the forest, Cleo hurrying beside him. "Why do you think I'm needed Cleo?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know. No human has ever been to a centaur's meeting before… Lord Jareth is hardly ever required unless it is a serious matter."

"All of our matters are serious," Anor murmured. Sarah was positive he was being sarcastic and only said it to make Cleo scowl, which of course, she did.

"Thank you Anor."

"I'm about to become Horus, Ithil." Cleo frowned.

"Huh?" Sarah asked.

"My centaur name is Horus, Lady Sarah," Anor said. "Most centaurs have a different name they use within human society. You are not to call me Anor when we're in council. Cleopatra's name is Lady Ithil."

"Wait… not Lord Horus?"

"No. Ithil is princess of the centaur herd." Sarah's eyes widened and she looked over a Cleo who was looking away.

"Wow. Cl-Lady Ithil. You're royalty." The dark haired centaur glanced her way. "Surprising considering your oh so grateful attitude." Cleo's eyes widened as if she'd been expecting something different, though she probably shouldn't have expected any different. This is was Sarah.

Anor's whinny of laughter startled both of them as the golden centaur shook his head. "She's going to bode well with the council."

Cleo smiled too. "Yes. This will be interesting." Her smile suddenly faded. "Here goes nothing." Anor's face fell into a stoic mask again as they trotted into a clearing. Cleo had gone from comfy teen to regal princess in three seconds, head held high and shoulders straight, not running anymore.

Anor stood half a step behind her. Sarah slid off before anyone could see her and walked alongside them. Anor glanced back at her in confusion. She winked and mouthed 'stupid mule.' His lips turned upwards in a short smile before falling back down.

"Princess Ithil!" a voice called. Sarah turned to find an elder centaur, lines marring his face. He was a deep rich maroon color with amber gold eyes and dark red hair speckled with gray pulled into a neat braid, a short red goatee on his face. A shimmering golden crown sat atop his head.

She bowed her head. "Father…" Sarah blinked then immediately hated him, but kept all emotion off her face. This was the king that ordered his wife's death… Cleo's mother's death.

"What took you so long? King Jareth was beginning to worry."

Cleo glanced over to see Jareth standing next to him. Sarah sighed as Jareth's gaze flew over her for injuries like normal. _Overprotective jerk…_

"Is this the human?" the centaur asked stepping forward and examining her. "She looks like a normal human…" She held back the angry twitch at begin called human twice.

Sarah held her chin high. "I suppose that's because I am a normal human good sir." He took a step back, eyes wide. Jareth sent her a warning look. "I'd appreciate it if I was not called 'human.' It's as rude as me calling you all 'centaur' instead of your given name. My name is Sarah. May I ask yours?" she said coolly.

He blinked. She saw Cleopatra staring at her, jaw dropped, Anor looking away quickly as though to hide a smile. He regained himself and plastered a smile on his features. "My name is King Ambitio, my lady Sarah. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard much from Lord Jareth and my daughter Ithil about you."

Sarah smiled coldly. "Thank you. I hope it was all good?"

"Very much so." His eyes flickered to Cleo then narrowed. "Ithil. Where is your crown?" She raised a hand to her head then looked about. "You silly girl. Go find it." Her eyes fell to the ground and she nodded, trotting off towards the village. "Anor. Go assist her." He nodded once and hurried after her.

Sarah grabbed Jareth's elbow while Ambitio was turned and dragged him close, hissing in his ear. "Why the _hell_ didn't you warn me about this?"

"I didn't know myself till thirty minutes ago…" She gave him a confused glance but Ambitio had turned back and she was forced to release him quickly.

Ambitio shook his head. "I apologize for her rudeness."

"She wasn't rude at all," Sarah replied quickly. "I do hope you'll allow her longer visits in the future. She is quite pleasant company and has been schooling me in the constellations."

"Has she?"

"She has. Very interesting, the stars."

"There is must to learn from centaurs. Perhaps she can officially teach you our ways."

"Perhaps…"

Cleo returned, a heavy looking silver crown, smaller than her father's but still gaudy, on her head. "Ah. Finally. Now that we're finally ready…" He turned, waving an arm behind him. "Welcome to the Council of the Centaur of the Labyrinth Forest. Please, come take a seat. We have much to discuss."

Sarah turned to Jareth who held out a hand, eyes silently warning her to hold her tongue. She of course glared but took his hand and followed them to a small clearing. Two seats were placed on the edge of the clearing, some centaur already standing about in a circle.

"If you will," Ambitio said, motioning to the seats. Jareth nodded his thanks and lead her to the throne-like chairs, both seating themselves in them. "Centaurs of the Labyrinth Forest! Please welcome Lord Jareth, the Goblin King and Lady Sarah to the council." There were a few nods directed in their direction. "First on the agenda, a roll count please. Amber, if you'll start?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sarah stared at the grass. She'd gotten up to eight hundred and ninety-three and Jareth had shifted, distracting her and she hadn't had the patience to start counting again. Roll call had taken nearly a half an hour, followed by petite little tiffs here and there that really didn't need her sitting there listening and so she'd drifted off for the first hour and a half, only tuning in when there was a pause in the drone.

"Now… centaurs of Labyrinth Forest. We must decide on war." There was a hum of chatter in the clearing. "Lord Jareth here will relay the most recent events and then we'll discuss possible outcomes."

Sarah turned to Jareth, only hearing his nearly inaudible sigh because she was so close as he got to his feet. As he talked about the past year of events, she looked around the clearing. Most of the centaurs were listening intently, but a few looked completely repulsed. She frowned softly. Didn't they understand that the war was coming _here_?

"And just two months ago, they kidnapped Lady Sarah and Lady Samra of Fog Mountain. Luckily we caught the one responsible for the act and rescued both. He outright told us that war was upon our shoulders. The vampires following Daederath have agreed to help on our side as well as a huge portion of the council."

Jareth took his seat again and Ambitio nodded his thanks. "Centaurs. We must now discuss."

A few had mixed opinions that were stated, a few for, a few against, but all were pretty tame in their opinions. One however, stood out. "Why should we have to involve ourselves in this war?!" A bronze colored centaur with a tanned face and short hair shouted. "It is not our war to begin with!"

Sarah scowled and glanced at Jareth who was sitting there lazily, looking like he was daydreaming.

"Keep your tongue, Tibor." Cleo spat. "We will decide the fate of this war and if it rests upon our shoulders."

"Well I say we leave the worthless beings to deal with it. We have never played pawns to their will. Why should we now?" Sarah was starting to get annoyed, fingers twitching to get around someone's throat. She felt Jareth's gaze turn to her and she glanced at him as if daring him to say something but he stayed silent. "Maybe all fae are just as weak as that human."

"That's it!" she cried and jumped to her feet, everyone falling silent and looking at her in surprise. "I have put up with your scathing remarks _all night long._ I am not here of free will. I was called upon to help with ideas. If you do not want to help with the war then leave. You can go prance about like happy pony for all I care!" Several centaurs stomped at this. "Shut up!" she shouted at them and turned back to him.

"This war is coming whether you like it or not. Forces are gathering, armies are training, people are planning. It will come and it will destroy lives, most likely those who didn't want it in the first place; in other words, _you_. So let me tell you now, even if you don't involve yourself in the war, even if you don't help out, what's going to happen when those 'weak fae' lose and the stronger take over? Do you think the rule of the Labyrinth will stay the same? Do you think you'll have the same freedoms, same leaders? Your friends will die, you will die. It is inevitable unless we band together and try to fight off this evil."

She held up her hands flopping back into her seat. "But hey! I'm just a weak, stupid, simple minded human. I have no idea what I'm talking about and therefore you probably should just run through the flowery fields like the happy-go-lucky, for peace pony that you are. I'll enjoy seeing your carcass being eaten out by ravens after we win and you die from lack of loyalty, bravery and all things that makes someone something in this world, even if that is a pawn. At least they died trying instead of rolling over, being a coward like you are, you _stupid__. M__indless. __M__ule_."

With that she fell silent and silence broke out over the clearing. Jareth was watching her with a raised eyebrow. A noise drew their attention to the stoic Anor whose head was bowed before he burst out laughing. Cleo, who never agreed with him on anything, also started giggling and soon both were on the ground leaning against each other in hysterics, crying they were laughing so hard. Elena had both hands clasped over her mouth, tears streaming down her face as she tried to hold in her giggles. A few centaurs were grinning widely, trying desperately not to laugh but the twitches and spasms proved they couldn't hold it in entirely. Others had given in like Cleo and Anor, holding their sides and laughing while some glared darkly at Sarah as though she'd just sentenced them to rot in hell.

"Well…" Ambitio said. "I guess we've decided…" He bowed to Jareth making everyone else bow as well except Cleo and Anor who were still on the ground giggling. "We go to war my lord."

Jareth stood and bowed back. "I thank you King Ambitio, and all of the centaurs of these woods."

"This meeting is adjourned." As centaurs began leaving, the noise level increasing dramatically, Elena helping her brother up off the ground, then Cleo, Ambitio walked over to Jareth. "Perhaps you and I can speak? Ithil will take the lovely Ms. Sarah back."

Jareth nodded. "Sarah?"

"Sure." She bowed lightly to Ambitio then hurried over to Cleo. "You're supposed to bring me back."

"Okay…" she grinned widely. "Let's go." Anor was trying desperately to wipe his face clean of emotion but the grin kept returning. Elena kept squeaking, trying to muffle her laughter and Cleo had no problem sniggering here and there as they all walked back towards the Goblin Castle.

"Sarah." Anor grinned. "You have some powerful words there little human."

Sarah giggled, hopping onto Cleo's back once they were far enough away. "I try."

"Sarah…" Cleo said. "That was _the_ best speech in the history of speeches anywhere! I so need to remember that… happy-go-lucky, for peace pony." Cleo giggled then moaned and held her stomach. "Can't laugh. Hurts…" Elena squeaked, slapping her hands over her mouth, trying not to laugh.

Sarah giggled at them and Anor started laughing as well, holding his stomach tightly. "Just think of Tibor's face when you called him a mule!" That started another round of violent laughing and they had to stop to catch their breath. They eventually made it to the paddock and Sarah hopped off, landing on the path back to the castle. "Thanks for an awesomely entertaining evening."

"Thank _you_ for the awesomely entertaining evening," Cleo shot back with a grin. "It looks like we'll be seeing more of each other in the upcoming months."

Sarah frowned. "Huh?"

"Well… because I was the first one to chat with you, and have the most connections with Goblin Castle, I'll probably be the one bringing letters back and forth and whatnot."

Elena grinned. "And Anor or I will get to come cause we're her bodyguards!"

Anor let out a heavy sigh. "That's _not_ something to be proud of Elena."

Cleo shot him a dirty look and Sarah giggled, patting her side. "It's okay Cleo. Just think of him as the happy-go-lucky, for peace pony prancing through the flowery fields." She didn't get past "peace" before all three started laughing again.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It was nearly twenty minutes later that Sarah and the three centaurs had finally calmed down enough to say their goodnights and head back home. Sarah stretched on her way to her room, about to pass by Jareth's office when all of the sudden a hand on her arm made her turn and she was dragged into a bone-crunching hug from Jareth who let out a cry and spun her around.

"Thank you Sarah! You have no idea how much that just gave us an advantage!"

"Wha… what?"

He kissed her then pulled away. "You got King Ambitio to agree to go to war on our side! He's the cousin of the king of centaurs! That means he can get the king of centaurs to agree which means every centaur tribe in every allies' lands will be at war! That's at least 5,000 strong arms between my lands, Jason's, Honou's and Toroku's! That doesn't even _count_ Kaku's! She has the largest population of centaurs in her lands! Kira has a smaller amount but still a good chuck! Washi and Taka had a good number and Ryuu has several dozen troops! We could have well over 15,000 strong hands added to the war because of what you just did."

Her eyes widened. "Fi… fifteen thousand?!"

He grinned and grabbed her waist lifting her into the air and swinging her around. "Fifteen thousand!" She let out a cry of happiness and hugged him tightly. He kissed her again. "Why are you so brilliant?"

"Oh are you just noticing?" she asked with a grin.

"Well of course. Your idiot-ness was covering it up for the past few years."

She scowled and put her hands on her hips. "You'd better take that back Mr. Goblin King."

"Oh? Are you gonna do something about it Lady Idiot?"

"Yes I am!" She glanced at the pillow on the couch beside her. "And you'll regret ever messing with me!"

"Oh?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes," she replied, grinning back, hands inching towards the pillow. She glanced at it then at him before shrieking, diving behind the couch and just missing the pillow he'd pitched.

Grabbing the pillow beside her, she flung it through the air. He growled as it missed his ear by half an inch and threw the next pillow, smacking her square in the face. She pulled it off and flung it at him.

He ducked and but heard the sound of it colliding with someone. He turned towards the sound and paled. Sarah peered over the couch when there was no retaliation and paled as well as the pillow slowly slid off of Glorificus' face.

The man didn't lose his stoic look, merely blinking slowly. "I can see that the maturity level has dropped since my last visit," he drawled. Sarah glanced at Jareth who twitched slightly. "But I do have to congratulate you on the recent addition to the forces." They nodded their thanks slowly. He looked about the room before walking over to the fireplace and tapping a rather breakable looking vase. "There. I believe you can't break anything now." With that he walked back over to the door. "Continue as you were," he said before closing the door behind him.

Sarah blinked. "What the hell?" She yelped as a pillow smacked her in the face. "_What the hell_?!"

Jareth straightened his shirt. "You made me look bad in front of my father. Now you must be punished."

She scowled. "It's not my fault! You threw the first pillow!"

"I would never commit such a crime."

"You would too you jerk!"

"I would not."

"Would too!"

"Would not."

"Would so totally!"

"I think you're mistaken Sarah."

"No I'm not!!!"

"You just proved my innocence."

She blinked, mouth that had been open to argue shutting in confusion. "What?"

"I was on the 'no' side and you were on the 'yes' side so therefore by you saying 'no' _and_ 'not' I am hereby cleared of all charges of suspicion of pillow throw-oomph!"

He turned slowly as she smirked at him, pillow in her hand. "You were saying?" A slow smirk on his face turned her smirk into a look of horror.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kira and Alan were sitting in the library, enjoying a quiet chat with Kara and Evie when screaming was heard. Sarah tore into the room, a water gun in her hand and hair sopping wet. "Don't tell him where I am!" she shouted and tore out the opposite door.

They all blinked after her then turned to the first door as Jareth tore in and looked around. "Where is she?"

Kira pointed to the door she'd disappeared through and he raced after her.

There were a few seconds of total silence then, "AUUUGH!!! KIRA YOU JERK!!!"

Kira smirked as Kara and Evie shot her a grin and Alan sighed heavily. "And people say I'm nothing like my brother…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

So we've got vampires, plus centaurs, plus panthers, plus dragons from Ryuu and phoenixes from Honou… what else should there be? Oh! Werewolves… must remember wolves… (_jots__ on palm_) Any other awesome critters I can use?

And, yeah. I've had Sarah's rant against the centaurs planned since… two chapters after Cleo came into being? Just needed the perfect time. So here it is!!! Ranting time! All throughout it, I kept imagining this pale pink centaur with flowers drifting from the sky, skipping along a flowery field of goodness giving me the peace sign… good lord what am I on?! XDD

Let's see… I haven't got much to comment on this chapter… Happy Leap Year everyone! I was so confused cause everyone's like "yay! Leap year!" and I was like "Um… not it's not… February has 29 days." and my friend just kinda shot me this odd look and I redid the math and… yeah… Yay Leap Year!

**Kadasa Mori**

**1.** "directed in their direction"… doesn't that just sound cool? Directed in their direction. _Directed_ in their _direction_! XD Wow… I'm way too tired to be doing this…

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter ****4**

"So! What's new Kara?"

"Nothing. You?"

"Not much here. Quite boring if I do say so myself."

She snorted and stuffed her hands into her pockets. "Be glad it's boring. When it's not, there's usually blood being shed."

"True, true."

She glanced at him. "You're not going into repeat yourself day are you?"

"Huh? No… that was last Monday!"

"Good. Besides, that was annoying."

"Was not, not!"

She scowled. "Jason…"

He grinned wickedly, putting his hands behind his head. "Yes?"

She scoffed and crossed her arms irritably. "You're a jerk."

"I know!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

**Summary:** War is brewing in the Underground and it seems as though Sarah's favorite Goblin King is in the center of it. Alliances are being formed quickly but also broken just as fast. Tension rises in the continuation of Heal Me, Hurt Me!

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

O

o

O

o

O

**Last Time:**

Kira and Alan were sitting in the library, enjoying a quiet chat with Kara and Evie when screaming was heard. Sarah tore into the room, a water gun in her hand and hair sopping wet. "Don't tell him where I am!" she shouted and tore out the opposite door.

They all blinked after her then turned to the first door as Jareth tore in and looked around. "Where is she?"

Kira pointed to the door she'd disappeared through and he raced after her.

There were a few seconds of total silence then, "AUUUGH!! KIRA YOU JERK!!"

Kira smirked as Kara and Evie shot her a grin and Alan sighed heavily. "And people say I'm nothing like my brother…"

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

**Heal Me, Hurt Me – Part II **

**By: Kadasa Mori **

**Chapter 4 (January 25th)**

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

Staring out the window at the snow covered mountains far off in the distance, the Lord of the Realm of the Sun sighed heavily. He tapped his fingers against his chin, other hand playing with his long hair, a habit he'd picked up from Kira after spending so much time around her family. Nothing had been happening in his lands recently, but the killings had stopped, thank the goddess. It was not a happy time to hear that your citizens were dying due to an unknown enemy that you couldn't catch in time to save them.

_Enough morbid thoughts._ He leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms above his head and feeling every bone pop and shift into place before he yawned widely and wondered what was for dinner. He hoped that it wasn't fish… the past two weeks all the chef wanted to cook was fish… At the thought of fish he made a face. _Wonder what Jareth's having… maybe I'll eat there…_

"Jason." He turned towards the door to find Kara walking in, a book in one hand. "I found it."

He'd needed to find a specific book, one on barriers and safety nets. He would protect his people till his dying breath but if he didn't have to die and could use spells instead, it was a definite bonus. Unfortunately he was not library compatible so he'd needed someone who was. Unfortunately for Kara, she was the only one he knew (besides Evie and a few others but they didn't count at the moment).

He grinned widely. "Oh thank you Kara my love!"

She rolled her eyes. "I only agreed to help because I'm the one who had to help organize the library."

"That and you _love_ me!"

"Do not."

"Do toooooooooo!"

She rolled her eyes and dropped the book on his desk. "Do not. I'm heading back to Jareth's place."

He leapt to his feet. "I'll walk you to the apparition mark!"

"No need."

"I'll do it anyway."

"Jason. I sai-"

"I don't care. You're in my lands and it is customary to be polite to your guests." His tone indicated the conversation was over.

She sighed heavily but nodded. "Fine. Let me just grab my coat and we can leave."

"I'll meet you at the entrance."

She turned left and he turned right, walking towards the main doors. He told several people he'd be back later and to contact him immediately if there were any problems. Used to this, they just nodded and went on their way. Before a few months ago, he was usually never around. There was peace in his lands and many people would come to vacation. He spell locked everything he didn't want them to touch and allowed them to use his castle as a temporary home away from home.

But once the killings started, he'd closed his lands to outsiders to first attend to his people before daring to let them in. It had nearly killed the economy for awhile but… at least his citizens weren't dead. He leaned against the door, snapping buttons into place on his coat and waiting for Kara to come down the stairs.

In the Realm of the Sun, it was almost always a beautiful sunny day. That didn't mean it wasn't cold though. During fall and winter, they were at low temperatures but hardly any snow for it would simply melt away the next sunny day. He scowled outside. He hated the cold. He'd much rather live in warm temperatures forever than in this. It chilled him to his bones… he couldn't figure out how Jareth could stand it at his castle in the bitter cold. It was… disgusting. The snow was beautiful for the few days it was there but after that, just frozen barren ground. He held back a shudder and pulled his coat tighter.

"Jason!" He turned quickly and found Kara standing there, hands on her hips. "Did you hear a word I said?"

He blinked then grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Kara my love! What was that?"

She sighed irritably but turned, heading out the doors. "Never mind."

He bounced after her, waving to a few people he spotted facing the cold temperatures. "So! What's new?"

"Nothing. You?"

"Not much here. Quite boring if I do say so myself."

She snorted and stuffed her hands into her pockets. "Be glad it's boring. When it's not, there's usually blood being shed."

"True, true."

She glanced at him. "You're not going into repeat yourself day are you?"

"Huh? No… that was last Monday!"

"Good. Besides, that was annoying."

"Was not, not!"

She scowled. "Jason…"

He grinned wickedly, putting his hands behind his head. "Yes?"

She scoffed and crossed her arms irritably. "You're a jerk."

"I know!"

She rolled her eyes as they walked out of the gates to the town and down the path towards the apparition mark. "So I heard from Jareth that Sarah mouthed off at Ambitio and the herd at that meeting two weeks ago."

Jason chuckled. "I would've paid to see that!"

A grin spread across her face. "Maybe we can borrow someone's memory orb and watch it."

"Ooo! Good idea! I know Toroku has one… and I think Washi might have one too."

"Toroku's probably a no so let's ask Washi."

He suddenly blinked then grinned widely and hopped in front of her, walking backwards. "My dear Kara, you just agreed with me on something!"

She blinked then scowled. "Shut up."

He cackled. "Kara agreed! Kara agreed! Hahahahaha!"

She pushed him, sending him into the ground. "Jason! Shut up-" She let out a shriek as an arrow whizzed past her ear, landing a foot away from his surprised face.

Spinning, she instantly smacked her hands together and pulled them apart, a thin sword glowing strawberry gold appearing between them, quickly turning into metal. Jason reached behind him, pulling his sword from its sheath strapped to his back. He swung forward, grimacing when metal bit metal. Pushing forward, he pulled out the dagger at his hip and used it to block an attack from his side.

When that solider was blasted away by a pink wave, he shouted his thanks over his shoulder to Kara who had a sword in each hand, battling ferociously. He quickly disposed of the several soldiers who'd leapt at him and turned to make sure Kara was alright. She was battling against one, doing quite well and pushing him back before she thrust the sword forward, catching him in the chest. He went down quickly and she smirked triumphantly, not seeing the one swinging to take off her head.

"Kara!" She turned, seeing the sword headed for her face. Jason tackled her, then spun, sword embedded in the enemy's chest. He kicked the soldier's chest, the man falling away before he turned to her. "You all right?"

She sat up quickly, flustered. "I'm… I'm _fine_!"

"All right." He held up his hands in surrender, getting to his feet.

She scowled and realized there was something golden on the ground. She picked up a handful and blinked then gasped and turned quickly to Jason who was watching her warily. "Your… your hair!"

He fingered the chin length golden locks. "Ah… well…" His eyes crinkled, a smile spread across his face. "Well I was ready for a change anyway…"

She swallowed roughly before spinning on her heel. "Well… good then."

"Aye… good…" When he was sure she wasn't looking, he raised a hand and touched his hair, wincing at how short it was. _Damn it…_

They got to the apparition mark and she turned to him. "I'll see you later. I'm sure Jareth will want to talk to you."

"What are you talking about?" He looked confused.

"You said you'd walk me to the apparition mark. Here it is. Here we part."

He let out a bark of laughter. "You've got to be kidding me Kara. As if I'd just let you go off on your own after we were just attacked!"

"I expect you to do just that. I'll see you later Jaso-" He grabbed her bicep and the world swirled around her, the Goblin Castle appearing in the distance. She snarled. "Who gave you permission to-"

"Kara… quiet… please." She frowned but headed for the castle, Jason following after her. The sudden sound of a sword against a sheath, she spun, hands already moving to create a weapon. Jason raised an eyebrow, hand slowly retreating from the handle of the replaced sword.

A slow grin spread across his face. "Jumpy?" She scowled and turned bright red, spinning back around. An arm draped around her shoulders. "I apologize for making fun of you."

"Yeah right…" At a snort of laughter she elbowed him. "See! You can't just apologize for laughing then start laughing! Jason!... Jason, stop it!!"

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

Sarah yawned and stretched as she entered the kitchen, the usual crowd, plus Samra, Toroku, Venus and Meta already seated and eating a late breakfast. "Morning…" She hugged Jareth's head, the blond sighing, just holding his fork in the air.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"Please release my head."

"Mm… kay…" When she didn't move his eyebrow twitched and Kira snorted.

"Sarah? Come here. I've got muffins."

"Muffin?" She wandered over and sat beside Kira, gnawing on the muffin. Jareth sent his sister a thankful look and finally got to eat the piece of egg that had been taunting him.

"Hello all!" They turned together, ready to mumble greetings to the newcomers only to gasp.

"Jason!" Kira cried, getting to her feet quickly. "What happened to your hair?!" Kara unsuccessfully hid her flinch.

He laughed nervously, putting a hand on the back of his head. "I uh… wanted a new look but… can't really work well on myself. Think you girls can give me a hand?" Kira nodded and stood dragging Jason along, Samra and Venus following after them.

As soon as they were gone, the rest turned to Kara. "Kara?" Jareth asked softly. "What happened?"

She shifted uneasily. "A few soldiers got to us on the way back."

"What happened to Jason?"

She shrugged. "He wanted a new look." When Jareth opened his mouth once more, she stretched her arms above her head. "I'm really tired. I'll see you all tomorrow." She turned on her heel and quickly disappeared.

Jareth frowned. "What just happened?"

Toroku and Meta shrugged and Alan sighed, shaking his head. "I feel sorry for Jason… and for your table."

"My table?" He turned and found a disaster of crumbs in front of Sarah, the brunette building a castle out of them and putting a blueberry on top. He sighed heavily. "Why do I let you out of your room before ten o'clock?"

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

Frowning slightly, he ran a hand through his short hair. Kira had made it look nice, spiked up a bit and highlighted a little. But… it was so _short_. He'd been growing his hair out for 300 years now! He'd been able to sit on it and now… it was an inch and a half long! He ran his hand through it again and sighed heavily.

_A younger Kira pouted, putting her hands on her hips. "Leave me alone Jason!" _

_He grinned. "Aw! I know you love me!" He hugged her and she squeaked and batted him away. He ran a hand through short hair. "See! Doesn't my hair look nice?" _

_She crossed her arms irritably and looked away. "I like guys with _long_ hair Jason." _

_He blinked then grinned widely. "Then I'll grow it out! Just for you!" _

"Jason?"

He quickly pulled his hand from his head and turned finding Kara looking guilty. He stuck the offending hand behind his back and grinned widely. "Ello Kara! How are you doing?"

She crossed her arms. "I'm… I'm fine. You?"

He nodded. "I'm good." She didn't say anything and he cleared his throat. "Did you need someth-" He froze as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, crying.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed.

He blinked then hugged her back. "It's… it's okay. I'm fine, Kara. Really." He winced as her arms tightened and accidentally let out a hiss of pain.

She froze then pulled away. She looked up at him. "Jason…"

He swallowed and grinned sheepishly. "Uh, yeah?"

Her face darkened and she pointed to a stool. He sighed and walked over, sitting down with a slight pout. She lifted up the edge of his shirt and gasped. "Jason!"

"Yeah?"

"How long have you been walking around with this?!"

"Um… since I got cut?"

"_When_?!"

"When I pushed you out of the way." He immediately snapped his mouth shut as her mouth thinned and her eyes got watery. "I-I mean…"

She turned away irritably. After a moment she turned back, wiping at her cheeks. She pulled a chair over, commanded he get rid of the bloodstained tee shirt and rubbed her hands together. When she pulled them away from each other, they were glowing a warm strawberry gold color. He watched in slight amazement as she carefully traced the deep puncture wound in his side, the pain fading. She reached back and pulled out a strand of her hair. It glowed for a moment before it turned into a spool of thread, a needle attached. He blinked as she glanced up at him then back at the wound quickly. She carefully sewed it shut.

She placed her palms together then slowly pulled them apart about a foot away. A piece of gauze appeared where her hands had been and she placed it over the wound. She pulled away once more and took the spool, squashing it into one hand then using other hand to spin the glowing pile. It turned into a long piece of bandage, which she wrapped around his waist and ran a finger over the end, taping it to the other pieces.

She sat back with a heavy sigh. A hand on her cheek startled her and she looked up at Jason who smiled and brushed away tears she didn't remember crying. "Thank you." He stood, walking over to his dresser and pulling out a shirt.

She swallowed and wiped off the other cheek before taking a deep breath and heading for the door. She glanced over her shoulder at Jason who was looking in the mirror.

"Jason?" He looked back at her through the mirror. She gave him a weak smile. "I'm not just saying this but… I like the new cut." His eyes widened and he spun to look at her. She grinned this time then disappeared.

He blinked at her then turned and looked back in the mirror before he grinned widely and stood straighter. "Then why the hell should I grow it back out!" he chimed and heard her laughter echo down the hall.

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

Sarah hummed to herself as she made her way to the kitchen for later that day. The last few hours were a blur of muffin crumbs, sleep and lounging in front of the fireplace with no will to do anything but lie there. She vaguely recalled a lot of shouting… and something about someone getting in trouble… but other than that, sleep was all that filled her mind. As she turned the corner to the dining room, she blinked then froze, staring at the unknown person in her kitchen. She felt like she should know who he was… but… _who was he_?!

"Sarah?" Kira asked in confusion. "What's wrong?" The man hadn't noticed her yet.

She glanced at Kira then back at him. "Who is that?"

Kira raised an eyebrow. "Who is who?"

"The man talking with Alan and Samra."

Both eyebrows rose, a hint of a smile twitching on her lips. "Oh. Him? Well his name is… Rodriguez."

"Is he from the underground?"

Kira nodded. "He's been friends with Alan since… birth almost."

"Is he nice?"

Kira barely muffled her giggle threatening to burst forward. "Very."

Sarah's eyes narrowed then she grinned brilliantly. "I'll go say hi!"

"You… you go do that," Kira barely managed to get out as Sarah skipped over and tapped 'Rodriguez' on the shoulder.

"Hi!" she chirped. "My name's Sarah and I-"

She was enveloped in a bear hug. "Oh Sarah! I have missed you! I have seen the wonderful muffin castle artwork you created and wanted to congratulate you on destroying that muffin with all of your wonderful mauling goodness!"

Her eye twitched as she was set back on the ground. "JASON?!" she shrieked.

He blinked then grinned brilliantly. "Yup! That's me!"

"JASON!"

"What'd I do?"

"YOU… YOUR HAIR?!"

He grinned, hands on his hips. "I chopped it off!"

"Why?!"

"Boredom… and Jareth threatened me to."

Jareth jerked and swung around as a deadly aura was directed at him. "…what?" he asked when Sarah glared darkly at him.

"How _dare_ you?!"

His eyes narrowed in confusion, Toroku and Meta both raising an eyebrow, eyes flickering between the two. "How dare I what?"

"You… you're horrible! His hair was awesome and long and pretty! How could you make him cut it off?!"

Both eyes widened. "What?!"

"Jason told me what you did! I can't believe you!"

"_I_ didn't tell him to do anything! _He_'s the one that tried to chop it off and had to get _Kira_ to fix it for him!" Her eye twitched and she slowly turned to glare at the other blond who giggled nervously and waved. Snarling, she raced for her, the blond shrieking and taking off. Jareth rolled his eyes and turned back to the other two only to blink and find another face.

Daederath smirked. "Having girl problems?"

"No." he ground out. "What do you want?"

"I've found two people that may help your cause. I just have to collect them and bring them here. Interested?"

"Aye… we'll meet before dinner?"

"Sounds good. See you then Goblin King."

He turned and disappeared. Jareth sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. He found Meta and Toroku smirking at him. "Not. A. Word." They just grinned as he gathered up Alan and Jason and marched them all out of the room.

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

Sarah panted, completely and utterly lost within the labyrinth of hedges behind the castle. She'd lost Kira nearly two hours ago and tried to get out, only to realize she was hopelessly lost. There was no snow in the hedges so she couldn't follow her way back out and she had nothing to mark the ground with this time. She'd tried creating an object (a pineapple) and setting it pointing towards the way she went but when she returned… it was gone…

Sighing heavily, she flopped onto a bench and stretched weakly, trying to regain feeling in her limbs and wondering if she should just give in and call Jareth now, only to have him laugh at her for the next week because of it.

A dark shadow floated across her vision and she looked up, frowning. _There's… a shadow? But the sun's not out…_ When the shadow turned, crimson eyes meeting her own she inhaled sharply, nails digging into the bench's armrest as fear overtook her, her mind connecting what the shadow actually was and brain recalling the pain that it had gone through the last time it met up with the shadow.

The incubo slowly floated her way. Her mind was racing, waiting to feel that familiar pain and fear. It stopped in front of her and slowly bent its face towards her. **Are you Sarah Williams?** She swallowed then slowly nodded. It straightened, just staring at her before it reached a clawed hand out. **Perfect…**

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

"But the mountains are still icy there!"

"Which means the enemy can't follow us! If we go south they'll have better footing."

Jareth sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. "All right… let's recount supplies once more then call it a day. We've been arguing since lunch and I don't think-"

"Hey Jareth!"

He turned with another sigh. "Sarah. Now's not a-" His heart leapt into his throat, eyes widening and paling dangerously as Sarah trotted in, an incubo right behind her.

She grinned brilliantly. "Can I keep it?"

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

For all those JasonxKara lovers, this chapter probably made you giggle insanely. For all those that aren't, you can have a copy of Sarah's Blueberry Muffin Crumb Castle as a forgiveness present.

Omg! Jason's actually serious in this! For like two seconds, but still!!

And I was gonna chop off the end of the chapter at where Sarah met the incubo but the "Can I keep it?" line was too good to pass up.

Wow, this is a short author's note…

Sorry for the long wait everyone. This was supposed to be up a few weeks ago (checks last update) er… a month ago… ouch… so I'm VERY sorry for the long wait and I will be replying to reviews soon. Got a test nearly every day this week and all this random stuff to get around to… le sigh… I can't wait for summer…

And also sorry about the weird divisions, 'o's instead of dots. Dots weren't working... le sigh...

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 5**

Sighing heavily, the Goblin King of the Labyrinth watched as two of his council members bickered back and forth angrily. They'd been arguing for two hours now and it was starting to give him a headache. _Toroku and Taka need to chill out._ He frowned as that thought went through his head. _I've been spending far too much time with Sarah…_

A sudden sense of dread filled his veins and he held back a visible shudder. Half of him wanted to leap out of his chair and find the brunette quickly but the other half told him she'd probably broken something and was trying to hide it from him, like last week with the vase. He'd felt uneasy and hurried to locate her, only to come across the brunette trying to hide the shattered vase beneath a chair in the hallway. She'd just laughed nervously and took off.

Sure enough, the dread wore off rather quickly and he sighed at the thought of having to fix something else sharp and breakable. Taka let out a particularly loud shout of aggravation and he turned back to the scene at hand, Sarah forgotten for the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

Seiko Miwarui is owned by Dark Angel Millenia. Holice Silverfang is owned by Fay Carmichael 21.

**Summary:** War is brewing in the Underground and it seems as though Sarah's favorite Goblin King is in the center of it. Alliances are being formed quickly but also broken just as fast. Tension rises in the continuation of Heal Me, Hurt Me!

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.

.

.

**Last Time:**

"But the mountains are still icy there!"

"Which means the enemy can't follow us! If we go south they'll have better footing."

Jareth sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. "All right… let's recount supplies once more then call it a day. We've been arguing since lunch and I don't think-"

"Hey Jareth!"

He turned with another sigh. "Sarah. Now's not a-" His heart leapt into his throat, eyes widening and paling dangerously as Sarah trotted in, an incubo right behind her.

She grinned brilliantly. "Can I keep it?"

.

.

.

.

.  
.

**Heal Me, Hurt Me – Part II **

**By: Kadasa Mori **

**Chapter 5 (January 25th)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sighing heavily, the Goblin King of the Labyrinth watched as two of his council members bickered back and forth angrily. They'd been arguing for two hours now and it was starting to give him a headache. _Toroku and Taka need to chill out._ He frowned as that thought went through his head. _I've been spending far too much time with Sarah…_

A sudden sense of dread filled his veins and he held back a visible shudder. Half of him wanted to leap out of his chair and find the brunette quickly but the other half told him she'd probably broken something and was trying to hide it from him, like last week with the vase. He'd felt uneasy and hurried to locate her, only to come across the brunette trying to hide the shattered vase beneath a chair in the hallway. She'd just laughed nervously and took off.

Then it had happened again later that evening. He'd been lounging in front of the fire, enjoying a quiet evening to himself when dread clutched at his heart. He leapt to his feet and appeared beside Sarah. The brunette shrieked and he turned bright red, disappearing as she flung a shampoo bottle at his head, towel grabbed and wrapped around her body. When he'd asked if she were alright, she'd screamed something about slipping out of the tub before yelling a few choice words that made him turn redder and disappear quickly.

Sure enough, the dread wore off rather quickly and he sighed at the thought of having to fix something else sharp and breakable. Taka let out a particularly loud shout of aggravation and he turned back to the scene at hand, Sarah forgotten for the moment.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The brunette, meanwhile, was actually quite frightened as a rather familiar dark shadow approached her, mind racing back to the pain she'd felt the last time she'd seen an incubo.

**Are you Sarah Williams?** its voice echoed through her head. She swallowed then slowly nodded. It straightened, just staring at her before it reached a clawed hand out. **Perfect…**

Sarah flinched, eyes shutting tightly. _I'm gonna die… Jareth, I'm sorry I yelled at you at lunch and made a mess out of my muffin! Riley, I'll tell Toby you're doing well and that Emmy loves you! And… wait…_ She peered open and eye and found the incubo staring at her.

**Do you fear me so much little human?**

She blinked then nodded slowly. "One of your little friends tried to eat my brain a little while ago and seeing how I rather like my brain, I was quite offended by that act."

It let out a bark of laughter through her brain. **My friends do not prey on humans such as you. Only the ones that deserve it.**

"And… I _don't_?"

**No. **

Sarah scowled. "Then why did an incubo attack me?!"

**That was one who'd been under the darkness' control. **

"Aren't you all creatures of the darkness?"

**We were created from darkness but not all of us have the darkness ruling our every thought and action. I am one of the lucky few who survive in light instead of dark. **

"Uh huh… do you know who Jareth is?"

**I do. **

"He's gonna freak if he sees you."

**Well then let's go introduce him to me. **

She sighed. "I'm torn between amusement and guilt. He's scared of you guys but I wanna play a prank… isn't that awful?"

**Yes but you have to introduce me sometime. Might as well be right now. **

She nodded then frowned and looked around. "Well… here we reach a problem. I'm hopelessly lost."

**It's not a problem.** She floated up a bit then pointed. **The castle is that way. **

"But this is a _maze_ with dead ends and stuff."

**I'll guide you through. Now move before I decide that I am quite bored and your brain is nearby. **

Sarah squeaked and raced in the direction of the castle. As the incubo pointed her the right way, she looked up. The incubo was a lot different than the last she'd seen. The other was skinny and spiny, black flames flickering about its shadowy body angrily, eyes narrow and blood red, a vicious grin on its face. This incubo was… _pudgy_-ish. She had thin blue eyes but they were calm instead of vicious. Her hair swirled about the top of her head, bottom half of her body like a ghost. She still had that shadowy effect to her, but it was more of a comfortable shadow instead of a dangerous one.

"So… got a name I can call you?"

**Malandra**.

"Malandra? It's pretty." When the incubo didn't respond Sarah frowned slightly. "So what's Malandra mean?"

**It's a mix of Malinda, meaning dark or black serpent, and Sandra, meaning defender of mankind.**

Sarah scrunched her nose in confusion. "You're not very… serpent-y." Malandra visibly sighed though she really had no mouth. "I wonder what Sarah means. I hope it means the awesomest person ever! Wouldn't that be awesome! It'd be like announcing every time I meet someone that I am the most awesomest person in the entire planet-nay universe!!" She paused then shrugged. "But the defender of mankind sounds neat-o too…"

**You like to talk, don't you? **

"Well you _don't_ talk so I have to make up two parts of the conversation."

**Hm… turn to your right.** Sarah did so and squealed as she saw the entrance.

"Thanks Mally!"

Malandra stopped dead and turned to her with a dark look. **What?**

"Mally! Malandra is far too many syllables! Such as Cleopatra is Cleo, Elena is Ellie, Anor is… well Anor is only two syllables so his name stays the same. But if it's more than two syllables then you get a nickname! Mally!" The incubo just stared at her then turned and shook her head, floating towards the castle. They made it to Jareth's study in only a few minutes and surprisingly didn't run into anyone on the way (luckily because Sarah would've had a hard time keeping them from screaming).

"_But the mountains are still icy there!" _

"_Which means the enemy can't follow us! If we go south they'll have better footing." _

Malandra turned to Sarah. **Tell them that the mountains have been overrun and that I would like to speak to Sir Jareth in private.**

She nodded and turned as she heard Jareth sighed heavily. "_All right… let's recount supplies once more then call it a day. We've been arguing since lunch and I don't think_-"

She threw open the doors and trotted in, Malandra following behind her. "Hey Jareth!"

He turned with another sigh. "Sarah. Now's not a-" He stiffened, eyes widening and paling dangerously as he spotted them.

She grinned brilliantly. "Can I keep it?" The room burst into an uproar, Jareth just staring at her. Sarah waited for a few moments then inhaled sharply. "OI!" It quieted.

"Sarah… what are you doing?" Jareth asked, eyes flickering between them.

"And why is an incubo following you?" Jason yelped.

"Her name is Malandra." Sarah chirped. "We just met a few minutes ago." The incubo was looking around the room. Her eyes landed on something beyond the table and she floated towards it, landing beside the vase on the fireplace Glorificus had placed the non-breakable spell on. Ghostly fingers traced the air around the vase. "She says that the mountains have been overrun?" Sarah shrugged. "Whatever that means." The shadow then flew to 

a chair in front of the fireplace, sitting down and staring at the flames. "She also requests a private meeting with _Sir Jareth_."

The council turned to Jareth who nodded once. "I believe we were finished for the day. I will call each of you later." Slowly, they walked out, casting glances back at the shadow sitting in front of the flames.

Sarah grinned and shot Malandra a peace sign. "Everyone's out Mally! Private meeting to commence now!"

**Private means without everyone else. That means you need to leave as well dear Sarah.**

Sarah blinked in surprise then pouted. With a 'hmph!' she turned on her heel and stomped off. At the door she glanced back at Jareth. Once he gave her a slight nod she turned and closed the door behind her. Skipping down the hall, she waved to Evie as she passed by the library, the dark haired girl waving back and turning to Ashley as the little girl chattered away. As she crossed the entryway to the kitchen, headed towards the kitchen to, of course cause mayhem as usual, someone called her. Turning, she blinked then grinned widely. "Daederath!"

He smiled in return. "Hello Sarah."

"What's happening?"

He blinked. "We're… greeting each other?"

Sarah laughed. "I mean, what's up? What's new? How's life?"

"Silly mortal. Just ask how I've been instead of using slang."

"But I _like_ using slang."

"Well I don't. Besides, I want to introduce you to some people." He turned and motioned to a pair of women standing a few feet away. The one of the left was tall and skinny, black leather vest, pants and high heeled boots. Down both arms, shoulder to wrist, was an intricate tattoo pattern, nails filed to look sharper than normal. Her features were sharp, like a humanoid cat, with light honey brown eyes, black cat ears hidden in her nearly thigh length black hair, a black white-tipped tail like a dog or fox waving behind her. But what really caught Sarah's attention were the two black wings on her back.

The woman on the right, while looking as human as Sarah, had an animalistic aura that signified almost instantaneously that she wasn't mortal. She had shoulder length black hair, eyes a deep green. A black choker adorned her neck, a pearl earring in each ear. She wore a white sweater with a wide neck and a tan pattern around each wrist, pants matching her eyes, the bottoms hidden in her knee high black boots. Black fingerless gloves were just visible beneath the brim of the sleeves of her sweater. She looked short next to the taller one but was still a few inches taller than Sarah.

"Sarah. I'm pleased to introduce you to Seiko Miwarui," he motioned to the cat-bird humanoid, "and this is Holice Silverfang." He motioned to the other girl.

Sarah dipped her head in greeting. "Nice to meet the both of you." They nodded their return greetings.

"Seiko is the leader of a land called 'Misfit Demons.'"

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Like Misfit Toys?"

He frowned in confusion. "I'm not sure I follow…"

"It's all the toys in the world that are abandoned because they don't work or aren't right."

"Well that's literally what her lands are, all the creatures in the Underground that don't have a place to call home because of tainted blood."

Sarah wrinkled her nose. "Tainted blood?"

Daederath sighed. "Some fae don't think they're as equal because they're mixed blood, really mixed blood or mutts. Like aboveground where someone could be German, or German and Italian, or German, Italian, French, Russian, American… you get the idea."

"Gotcha."

"Holice is the princess of the Western Mountain Woods and Shifter Druid."

"Shifter druid?"

"Just another name for the Were."

Holice had her head cocked. "You smell like-"

"Sarah." Sarah screamed, leaping forward and bouncing into Daederath, who caught her before she could fall. Jareth raised an eyebrow. "All right?"

"Fine." She pouted. "Why'd you have to scare me?"

"Because it's oh-so much fun." He turned to the vampire who was trying to detach the brunette from his attire. "Daederath. If you could bring Princess Holice and Lady Seiko to my office and wait there for us?"

Daederath nodded and poked Sarah's side. She yelped and jumped away. He turned and held out his hands. "Ladies? If you would?" Holice and Seiko each took a hand and he stepped back into the shadows, pulling them with him.

Once they disappeared, Sarah turned to Jareth. "Well…?"

"What Malandra says may be true… Seiko would probably know so I'll ask her and see what she says. If she tells me what Malandra has said, then she's free to go." Sarah nodded. "But _no_ interfering Sarah. And I will still not fully trust the incubo even if her words are true."

"I'm not asking you to Jareth. Just take her words into consideration, kay?"

Jareth nodded then sighed. "How do you get me into such situations?"

She just grinned and hooked an arm around his. "It's just too much fun to pass up." He rolled his eyes and they reappeared outside his office. "Where is she by the way?"

"I told her to wait in the council's meeting chamber down the hall." He opened the doors and stepped in, Daederath seated by the fireplace, Holice and Seiko seated on one side of the table, Jareth sitting opposite the winged cat and Sarah across from the Were princess.

Sarah tried to hide a yawn after twenty minutes of formal "my lands are good" "we export this stuff" "we need this stuff" "we're joining the war" and so on.

"We would like to get troops in," Jareth suddenly announced, Sarah sitting up quickly to pay attention. "There's two options; one, through the valley pass or two, over the mountains."

"The mountains have been overrun," Seiko announced, stretching her wings and tattooed arms. "Can't go through there."

"YES!" Sarah shouted, leaping to her feet. Seiko's ears flattened against her heads in surprise, staring at her, Holice's eyes wide. Sarah pointed to Jareth. "Malandra is free!" She spun on her heel, racing out. "MALLY! MALLY YOU! ARE! FREEEEEEEE!!"

Jareth sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What… the hell?" Seiko asked.

"Sarah's new pet…"

**Does she always yell so loudly?** Jareth nodded wearily at the incubo that floated in.

"I-i-it's an i-i-incubo!" Holice stuttered, flying backwards out of her seat, Seiko frozen.

"Mally!" Sarah cried happily. "There you are! Seiko told us that the mountains were overrun and since you told us that _hours_ ago, you're free!!"

**Wondrous… Do you have a level of speaking lower than screaming?**

"What?"

"Stop yelling Sarah…" Jareth groaned.

"Why is there an incubo in here, Goblin King?!" Holice shrieked.

Seiko leaned forward. "What'd she called you?... Mally?"

Malandra visibly sighed. **Please don't call me that. My name is Malandra**.

"Bah!" Sarah chirped. "Don't listen to her. She's just irritable its past her bedtime. This is Mally. We met earlier today!"

**Sarah. I now understand why my cousins devour people's minds…**

Sarah grinned brilliantly at her and Seiko leaned back, cocking her head. "Malandra _is_ a mouthful… Mally is a somewhat pretty nickname however…" Sarah shot the cat-bird a thumbs up.

Holice frowned. "So… you won't hurt us?"

"Nope! Mally's a good incubo. She lives in light instead of shadow." Sarah blinked and looked at Daederath who hadn't moved during the entire thing, looking entirely at ease. "Why aren't you wigging out?"

He raised an eyebrow at her word selection, but brushed it off quickly. "I'm also a creature of darkness Sarah so we are one in the same. She cannot harm my kind and I cannot do anything to her so there's no reason to fear one another."

Sarah frowned then glanced at Malandra who'd taken a seat in the air, lounging and looking quite at ease as well. "So you're like… cousins?"

Malandra sighed again and Daederath rolled his eyes. "No. We're different species."

"Oh…"

Seiko leaned towards Jareth. "Kinda slow isn't she?"

"You have no idea."

Sarah spun around to Daederath. "I have a question."

"Yes Sarah?"

"Are you guys staying for dinner?"

Daederath looked to Jareth who shrugged then he turned back to Sarah. "Would you like us to?"

"Yup!"

"Then I suppose we'll stay."

"Yay! I'll go tell the cook that we'll need more plates-eep!" Jareth grabbed the back of her shirt quickly and held her in place.

"You will do no such thing. He's ready to kill you if you play another prank and I will not lose the best chef I've had in years to you Sarah."

The brunette pouted. "But… but… but…"

"If you give him another week or two, maybe he'll have calmed down from your last prank. Until then, you aren't allowed in the kitchen while he's there."

Sarah pouted and flopped back into her seat. "Fine…"

Jareth turned to the visitors. "I'll be back momentarily. Please make sure she stays here." They nodded and he vanished. Once they were sure he was gone, Seiko turned to Sarah.

"So what'd you do?"

Sarah grinned. "Well… one time we dropped a fake spider on his head." Holice winced. "Another time, I think the most recent, we dropped pop rocks in the soup and it exploded in his face. Uh… we've started numerous food fights in the kitchen, blew up a cake, made a picture out of dinner."

"I can see why he won't let you down there anymore," Holice murmured. Sarah smirked victoriously.

**Sarah… I don't believe I feel safe anymore staying in Goblin Castle with you…**

Sarah turned to the incubo with a pout. "Aw… Mally… that ain't nice."

Daederath sighed from the fireplace. "Sarah… Malandra is a creature of shadow. You can not give her a name such as _Mally_."

Sarah shot him a scowl. "Unless you'd like to be referred to as _Daisy_ for the rest of existence, I don't believe you should say anything else."

Daederath blinked in surprise then glared darkly. A gloved hand slapped around her mouth. "And unless you'd like to be bitten and sucked dry, you should stop threatening vampires," Jareth announced. She pouted and he turned to his company. "I hope she didn't annoy you too much. Dinner is ready." He hooked his arm around her neck and dragged her from the room.

They stood, heading for the dining room. Seiko stepped up beside Daederath and glanced at him. He didn't even have to look over to note the smirk. "You even _think_ about breathing word of that nickname to Westlyn and I will have to harm you." She didn't reply but the smirk didn't leave.

"So!" Holice jumped as Sarah popped up beside her then looked back at Jareth in confusion as to how the brunette had gotten free from his grasp. Sarah grinned. "What do I smell like?"

The werewolf blinked in confusion then recalled their earlier conversation. "Peaches." Sarah made a face and Holice frowned. "Is something wrong with that?"

"Yes… the last peach I had was drugged."

"It was _not_ Sarah." Jareth sighed, sitting beside Sarah, the brunette across from the werewolf.

"Yes it was."

"No it _wasn't_."

"Yes it was!" she shrieked. "You _drugged_ me! I was only 15!"

Holice snorted, covering it up by dabbing at her mouth with her napkin. Daederath smirked. "Goblin King. How dare you hit on someone hundreds of years younger than yourself?"

"A_nd_ underage," Seiko added, grinning wickedly.

Jareth shot them a dark glare. Sarah opened her mouth to tease him but didn't have the chance as arms wrapped around her face. Jason sighed, hugging her head as her muffled shrieking was heard. "Sarah! Kira is being mean!" Jareth smirked at the brunette furiously trying to remove the arms around her face.

"I am not!" Kira argued as she also appeared in the room.

"You are too!!"

"Kira! You jerk!" Kara shouted as she walked into the room.

"What'd I do?!" she cried. "First Jason and now you?!"

"Kara… what happened to your hair?" Jareth asked.

Kara snarled. "My _sister_ decided to put blue dye in my shampoo! That's why I'm angry at you, you jerk!"

"And that's why _I'm_ angry at you!" Jason cried and released Sarah who gulped air as the arms retreated. "Why would you ruin such gorgeous hair as Kara's?!"

She looked across the table at the amused faces and reached forward, grabbing Holice's sleeve. "Take me with you! Please!"

Holice glanced between the sisters and Lord of Sunshine arguing, Jareth watching in amusement and the girl grasping at her sleeve. "No thanks. I really don't want them following after you to annoy me about giving you back."

"Smart girl," Daederath murmured as Sarah was dragged into the argument.

--

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Whew. That took awhile.

Hey everybody! As usual I'm procrastinating for my finals tomorrow and decided "hey! Let's update Heal Me, Hurt Me! Yay!" So here's the update! A month later!

TT.TT I'm sorry…

But school is over this week and I'll be back to updating faster! … hopefully…

And yay for two other characters, both of which do not belong to myself, and one that does and the random appearing and disappearing of peoples. I realized at the end of the chapter that Mally kinda disappeared between the nicknames and dinner. (shrugs)

So yeah, till next time and I apologize again for a long wait!

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 6**

"Sarah?" She turned to look back at him. "I don't want you leaving the castle for a few days without someone with you."

_Subtitle_: _Jareth Language_ – You're under house arrest unless I'm with you.

She instantly bristled angrily. "I can take care of myself Jareth."

"Don't argue Sarah. I'm just-"

"Argue?! I've got free will Jareth! I can do what I want!"

"Unless I tell you to do otherwise!" he snapped.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" Sarah cried in frustration.

He growled. "What's wrong with _you_?!"

"Me?! There's nothing wrong with me! You're the one going all vicious on everyone! I'm trying to keep it together!"

"Nice job trying to do that!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

Jennifer and Ari belong to her amazing royal author-ness, Crystal Shores.

**Summary:** War is brewing in the Underground and it seems as though Sarah's favorite Goblin King is in the center of it. Alliances are being formed quickly but also broken just as fast. Tension rises in the continuation of Heal Me, Hurt Me!

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.

.

.

**Last Time:**

"Kira! You jerk!" Kara shouted as she walked into the room.

"What'd I do?!" she cried. "First Jason and now you?!"

"Kara… what happened to your hair?" Jareth asked.

Kara snarled. "My _sister_ decided to put blue dye in my shampoo! That's why I'm angry at you, you jerk!"

"And that's why _I'm_ angry at you!" Jason cried and released Sarah who gulped air as the arms retreated. "Why would you ruin such gorgeous hair as Kara's?!"

She looked across the table at the amused faces and reached forward, grabbing Holice's sleeve. "Take me with you! Please!"

Holice glanced between the sisters and Lord of Sunshine arguing, Jareth watching in amusement and the girl grasping at her sleeve. "No thanks. I really don't want them following after you to annoy me about giving you back."

"Smart girl," Daederath murmured as Sarah was dragged into the argument.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Heal Me, Hurt Me – Part II  
**

**By: Kadasa Mori **

**Chapter 6 (February 7th) **

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarah Williams wasn't one of those girls that complained if a cloud floated in the sky on a perfect day or if a blade of grass was bent the wrong way on her path. She did, however, wish for some sort of normalcy that included being able to wake up, smile at the world, get ready for the day, find and give her boyfriend a good morning kiss then pleasantly enjoy breakfast.

The first three on this beautiful morning were accomplished rather easily. Rica had the day off and was enjoying shopping in a town not too far from the castle and Mira was spending more and more time hanging out with Ashley so Sarah was allowed to wake by herself, stretch happily and skip to the bathroom, taking a comforting bath and dressing for the day.

The next part was a little more difficult seeing as how Jareth enjoyed hiding from society on a daily basis. She did find him (after a twenty-five minute search) seated at his desk in his den, doing paperwork as usual.

"Good morning my dear Goblin King," she said sweetly as she entered the room.

He raised an eyebrow and sat back. "Good morning…what have you done today?"

She pouted. "I've done nothing. I just had a pleasant awakening and I've come to give my boyfriend a good morning kiss." The other eyebrow rose and he shrugged. She grinned and leaned forward, giving him a quick kiss. He took the opportunity to pull her onto his lap. She yelped then pouted and poked his nose. "Not nice."

"Maybe not. But I'm not a nice guy." Sarah grinned and gave him a hug.

"Hey Jareth? Are you-whoa! Sorry guys!" Meta chirped as he entered the room and stopped dead.

Sarah turned and grinned. "Meta! Ol' chap! How goes it?"

Meta glanced at Jareth who was glaring at him, then back at Sarah who was smiling. "Er… it goes good I suppose…"

"Where's Venus?"

"With the day care center Evie seems to have started. I just wanted to know if you two were planning anything for today? If not I'd rather like to return to my home and make sure nothing's exploded."

"I don't think anything's planned so far-"

"Jareth!" Both turned quickly as Jason came racing into the room. He skidded to a stop in front of them, panting heavily. "Jareth! Washi and Taka were just attacked! They're in really bad shape."

He leapt to his feet and hurried around the desk, Sarah jumping up as well. "Where are they?" he asked as they all raced after Jason.

"They're in the dining room! Seems they were outside walking and were ambushed. Luckily they fought them off and had enough time to get here!"

They raced into the dining room to find people hovering about. Jareth pushed through, getting to the two wounded fae lying on thick blankets. Ikkakujuu was working on Washi, who was wincing as his hand jerked from the pain of the many bleeding spots on his body, Venus seated beside him and gently holding a quickly reddening towel against the side of his head.

Sarah stepped to the opposite side of Kara who was sitting beside Taka, eyes screwed shut in concentration, hand quivering as she frantically tried to help the worse off woman. Taka's head jerked to the side before her eyes flew open and she gasped looking about before she caught Sarah's eyes. "Jenn… Ari…."

Sarah frowned. "What?"

Taka's eyes rolled back into her head as she fell unconscious again. Kara let out a dark curse, frantically moving to the side she'd reopened, hands flying about trying to hold her blood in her body. Ikkakujuu hurried over, gently pushing Sarah to the side as she helped Kara try and heal the hawk.

Kira and Jason took over helping bandage Washi. Sarah turned to the eagle. "Washi? Who are Jenn and Ari?"

He blinked at her eyes trying to focus before freezing, horror covering his features. He spun to Jareth, ignoring Kira and Venus' scolding about his wounds. "Jareth. Find them!"

Jareth nodded and grabbed Sarah's arm, tugging her to her feet before they disappeared. Sarah scowled as she found herself flash through a couple of apparation points before landing on solid ground on a path in the middle of nowhere. "Jareth! Where are we?!"

"The Realm of the Birds. Come quickly." She frowned but hurried after him. He glanced over. "I'm going to ask you to do something very dangerous but very important." She nodded slowly. "I want you to ball up some magic inside your chest and imagine a spot further down the road. Focus on the spot then released the ball immediately."

Sarah nodded and stopped long enough to focus on the end of the stone wall beside them. She shut her eyes and did as he asked. When she reopened her eyes she found herself at the end of the wall. Grinning, she looked back. Jareth nodded and reappeared beside her.

"It's dangerous to try too much at once so I'll let you try it three times to get to the castle." He motioned to the castle. "Divide the length in half and travel the first half. Wait until I reach you then try it again."

Sarah nodded, eager to try it again. She was instantly at the halfway mark. He appeared beside her and she reappeared in front of the castle steps. "Good girl," Jareth praised as they raced up the steps.

"Why'd I have to do that?"

"I need to make sure I have enough magic left if Washi and Taka's enemies are still here and apparating that many times would drain it."

"Despite the fact that it normally doesn't?"

He sent her a smirk. "Also wanted to see if you could actually accomplish it." She stuck her tongue out and nearly ran into a wall for her effort. Jareth snorted, turning the corner. In front of them stood a wooden door that stretched from ceiling to floor, decorated in wooden carvings of all different species of birds. Jareth swung a wrist, crystal appearing. "I am Jareth, King of the Goblins." He pressed the crystal against the center of the door and it swung open. Sarah blinked at the door then at him. "We all have a room like this. Only certain people are allowed in and the list can be changed by a mere thought alone." He stepped into the room and looked around. "That feature was added when we realized there was a traitor in our midst."

"So who are Jenn and Ari? Dogs? Birds?"

Jareth shot her an amused look. "Kids."

She nearly tripped over her own feet. "Washi and Taka have kids?!"

"Yes."

"But…but they've never said!"

"They are birds Sarah. They like to keep their nestlings hidden."

"Oh… right." Sarah scowled at him as he chuckled and turned to peek behind the wardrobe. Ten minutes later, Sarah was getting frustrated. For little kids they sure hid well and for a secret room it was huge. A whimper to her left made her turn quickly and head into that room. It was painted in a pale pink, toys scattered everywhere and three large wardrobes. She checked each wardrobe and frowned, not spotted any kids. As she turned to leave she found herself staring in a mirror, a movement over her right shoulder catching her eye. She walked over and pulled back the drapes. Two little girls sat there, the older of the two hugging her sister closer.

Sarah slowly hooked the drape to the side and stepped back to the middle of the room. "Are you Jenn?" She smiled warmly, sitting back on her heels in front of the girl who nodded slowly and got to her feet. "And is that your little sister Ari?" The girl nodded once again, shifting unconsciously to stand halfway in front of her sister. "I won't hurt you Jenn. I'm friends with your parents."

"Mama…mama said not to trust anyone if they said that…" Jenn said quietly.

Sarah chuckled. "Yes. You're right…" Sarah cocked her head, trying to figure out how to convince them she wouldn't hurt them. Jenn, the older of the two stood tall despite being only a few years older than Ari who was clutching a stuffed bunny tightly and staring at Sarah. They looked nothing like their parents. Both had black hair, Jenn's falling to her shoulders and Ari's short and curly. Jenn had dusky-grey eyes and Ari had green eyes that at the moment were dark in fear.

Sarah sighed, realizing she was the one causing the fear. Turning to look over her shoulder she called for Jareth. He peeked in, gaze instantly landing on the two girls. "Jennifer. Ariel."

Both looked up at him, relief in their eyes. "Jareth!" Jennifer cried. He walked in and they ran around Sarah to hug his legs. "Are Mama and Dada okay?"

He nodded. "They're fine. I'll take you to go see them but first," he motioned to Sarah. "This is Sarah. She's someone you can trust."

"Sorry," Jennifer murmured, a light blush spreading over her features, eyes falling to the ground.

Sarah grinned. "Don't apologize. You're very smart not to trust anyone you don't know." She cocked her head again then smiled. "Tell ya what. When we get back to the castle we can have some ice cream and be friends, yeah?" Jennifer nodded happily, Ariel smiling shyly. "Good! Then let's go!" She held out a hand, Jareth taking it, Jennifer holding onto his hand and Ariel onto hers.

They reappeared in the entry hall, Jareth leading them into the dining room. Washi spotted them first. "Ari! Jenn!" They raced over, colliding with him. Sarah saw his wince of pain but he hid it quickly as they looked up at him. "Are you two all right?" They nodded. "You got to the nest?"

"Yes Daddy!" Jennifer chirped. "Just as you said! You said if someone attacked, straight to the nest!"

"That is what I said. I've proud of you both for remembering."

"We met a new friend Daddy!" Jennifer turned and pointed at Sarah who waved. "She said she'd get us ice cream!"

Washi chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Good. Go have ice cream with Sarah. Both of you be on your best behavior, got it?" They both nodded and headed for Sarah, Ariel hiding halfway behind Jennifer, eyes drawn to the ground. Washi nodded to Sarah, telling her silently to keep them safe. She nodded back then winced as he took a deep breath and lay back, body quivering in silent pain.

Sarah quickly ushered the girls from the room and to the kitchen. "What kind of ice cream do you two like?" she asked.

"Chocolate!" Jennifer announced happily. "Ari loves chocolate too!"

Sarah giggled and pulled out the container of chocolate, quickly scooping it into three bowls and pulling up stools for the girls to sit at. As they ate their ice cream, she quietly ate hers. All of the sudden she felt drained, probably from the use of magic earlier. Her eyes did _not_ want to stay open.

"Sarah?" She turned to Jennifer. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Are you two finished?" At their nods, she helped them down and picked up all of the dishes, placing them in the sink.

"Oh!" All three turned to find Evie walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Evie," Sarah smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Ashley wanted cookies so I was commissioned to go and get them for her." She rolled her eyes.

Sarah chuckled and turned to the girls. "This is Evie." Sarah introduced. The young librarian smiled warmly and held out a hand to Jennifer who glanced cautiously between her and Sarah. "She's a friend." Jennifer took the hand and carefully shook it, Ariel giggling shyly, not removing herself from her sister's person. "I have to ask you a huge favor m'lady Jenn," Sarah said, kneeling down to her eye level.

"What?"

"Will you and your sister stay with Evie for a few hours? I need to go lay down. Evie will keep you safe. Maybe you can even get her to tell you a story!"

Jennifer nodded slowly. "All right Sarah."

"Thank you very much Jenn." Sarah stood and turned to Evie. "And thank you."

"No problem. Go take a nap."

Sarah smiled and headed out of the kitchen, hearing Evie say 'okay! Who wants to make some cookies?!' As she walked through the entryway, she found Jareth talking with Kira, Meta and Venus seated on the steps and watching them. Sarah waved to the group as she made her way towards the hall that would lead to her room.

"Sarah!" She turned to look back at Kira who waved her over. Heaving a near silent sigh, she made her way over.

"Yes?"

"Have you told anyone what's happened today?" Jareth asked quickly.

She frowned. "No. Why would I?"

"Well don't. We can't let word get out about this."

"It's going to anyway Jareth," Kira spoke. "We can't really hide a Lord and Lady from public for a few weeks while they heal. Their servants will notice something."

"Well then get over there and make something up!" he snapped angrily.

Everyone paused. "You okay?" Sarah asked.

"I'm fine! I just want to keep this under a sealed lid. If it gets out that Lords are vulnerable, the council may be in more danger that it already is in."

"All right. I'll get right on that," Kira said with a roll of her eyes.

"And I won't tell anyone," Sarah reassured. "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"I don't want you leaving the castle for a few days without someone with you."

_Subtitle_: _Jareth Language_ – You're under house arrest unless I'm with you.

She instantly bristled angrily, temper flaring because of her weariness. "I can take care of myself Jareth."

"Don't argue Sarah. I'm just-"

"Argue?! I've got free will Jareth! I can do what I want!"

"Unless I tell you to do otherwise!" he snapped.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" Sarah cried in frustration.

He growled. "What's wrong with _you_?!"

"Me?! There's nothing wrong with me! You're the one going all vicious on everyone! I'm trying to keep it together!"

"Nice job trying to do that!" Sarah let out a shout of frustration and spun on her heel, stomping off. Jareth sneered after her, then turned in the opposite direction.

"You see," Kira announced, flopping beside the stunned Meta and Venus. "Jareth and Sarah's relationship is a flip flop one. Sarah gets angry. They break it off. Sarah apologizes. They're back together. Jareth gets angry. They break it off. Jareth… 'does something besides apologizing'. They're back together." She put her two fingertips together and drew a circle in the air. "All in the great circle of life."

Venus peered around Meta. "The circle of life requires death, Kira. Neither of them are dead."

"_Yet_ my good friend. Yet."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarah had recently come to terms that nothing in the Underground was ever not-surprising. Nothing was normal therefore everything should surprise her. Nonetheless, she was still surprised when she stepped into the library later that evening to find Evie, Kira and Taka seated comfortably on the couch (Taka bundled with many pillows to keep her in less pain than she would've been in otherwise) while Bellezza, Katrina and Jennifer played tag with Ashley and Mira, and Emily and Ariel, each holding their respective stuffed animal, sat on either side of Riley petting the golden retriever and watching their sisters.

"Yo!" Sarah announced as she stepped into the room. She was instantly knocked to the ground by many bodies, the girls all giggling insanely and hugging her various limbs. She let out a groan. "Please kill whatever bus just ran me over…"

Kira and Evie laughed, walking over to help her up by removing all kids from her person. "I'd do so but there are no buses Underground."

Sarah grunted and got to her feet, brushing herself off. She turned her attention to Taka. "How are you holding up?"

"Well enough." the hawk said sharply. "But I do have to thank you for taking care of Jenn and Ari."

"It was no problem." A rare smile graced the woman's features as the girls hurried to her side. Sarah smiled as well, then grinned wickedly.

Evie spotted it first. "Sarah…"

"Hey guys. I've got a great idea!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"They're in here somewhere. I know it!"

"I don't think this is such a good idea…" Evie muttered.

"Sarah's ideas are never good," Kira sighed. "But it's best to just go along with them until we can say 'I told you so'."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Thanks for your never-ending support guys. Ah ha! Here they are!" Pulling away from the closet with brightly colored tube things. "Here you go!" Sarah chirped, handing Bellezza the bright purple fencing "sword", which was really just a rubber tube covered in fluff… kinda like those pool noodles but much softer… and skinner and not nearly as long… so really, nothing like those pool noodles. Each of the girls got one and just blinked at them, then at Sarah.

She grinned. "It's like fencing but more fun." She poked Bellezza in the stomach with her own 'sword'. Bellezza squeaked and giggled then poked Sarah with her own sword. Sarah laughed and jumped out of the way, Bellezza running after her. Soon enough the others caught on and it was a massive chaotic scene.

Ashley and Mira had gotten into a battle, complete with shouting and dramatic death scenes. Jennifer was running away from her sister who was trying to hit her with the sword and not trip at the same time. Kira's three kids were trying to attack Sarah, who was soon enough regretting ever giving them their gigantic pointy, yet very soft and not harmful, toothpicks of doom.

"Sarah?" She stopped and turned, only to be bowled over a moment later, all three girls squealing as they also went down. Kara helped her up.

"Thanks Kara."

"No problem. Jareth wants to see you."

She frowned slightly then glanced at the girls looking at her expectantly and grinned. "Girls! I must go! But Aunt Kara will be taking my place!" She shoved the bright orange 'sword' into Kara's hand, the girl stiffening as the girls raced for her.

"I'll kill you Sarah!" she shouted, turning and running from them.

Sarah cackled and hurried out of the room, heading up to Jareth's den. At the entryway, she knocked on the door frame. He stood in front of the window and looked back. "Sarah. Come in."

She stepped inside. "Something the matter?"

"No. Earlier, you got angry when I asked you to stay within the walls. I just… I apologize for acting so rudely but I need you to stay here. Agreed?" When she nodded, he turned back around. "Thank you. That's it."

"Jareth?" He glanced over his shoulder. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Something obviously is. You're biting everyone's heads off."

"That's not possible to do when no one seems to have a head at the moment," he sneered.

She blinked then frowned and crossed her arms angrily over her chest. "Seriously. What is your problem?"

"Sarah. Stop poking your noise into my business."

"It's my business too Jareth!" she snarled. "I live in the Underground now! My friends are at risk too! I deserve to know what's going on!"

"I'm trying to protect my family and to do so I need to keep some secrets _secret_!" he yelled back.

"Don't be such a selfish brat! I want to keep them safe as well! They're my family too!"

"I'd be surprised if your _family_ was happy with the way you turned out. You'd get them killed with your stupid need to know everything!" Jareth knew it was a mistake the moment he said it. Only pride kept him from apologizing immediately. Sarah's hands fisted at her side and she drew her eyes to the ground. Her fists shook. "I…" he started.

She drew her eyes back up to him and he unconsciously stepped back at the anger and sadness in them. "I…" she growled quietly. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs before reaching out and smacking him hard across the face. She spun on her heel and stormed out of the room, bumping into Kira as she walked into the room.

"Sarah?" Kira called.

The girl spun around at the doorway. "Leave me alone! All of you stupid fae!" She spun back around and sprinted from the room, disappearing.

Kira turned to Jareth who had a hand on his cheek. "Jareth… what did you say to her?" He looked away. "Jareth…"

"I said something bad about her family," he mumbled.

"Jareth!"

"What? She was insulting me too!"

"She's probably going to run off!"

"Too late."

"What?!"

He nodded towards the window seeing the dark form of Carmen racing away. "She left."

"Go after her!"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because. She needs time alone."

"Jareth! We're going to war with your neighbors!" His eyes widened and he spun looking at Kira. "They could be out in those trees right now!" She didn't get to finish her sentence as he raced for the balcony and flung himself off, already transforming into an owl.

_Please. Please let her be all right._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

FINALLY! I've been so road blocked on this. Gwah… but it is finally up!!

So recently, I was looking up names for characters. Jason, a Latin name, meant "to heal" while Kara, a English name, meant "beloved" and "friendship". I thought this was kinda odd because Kara was the one that healed people and Jason was the one that was friends with everyone. But whatever. Just had to share that.

Short author's note for a change. Till next time!

**1)** I must again thank Crystal Shores for allowing me to use Jenn and Ari!

**2)** The fencing idea between the girls was an idea from AnimeAlexis so I thank you also!

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 7**

"Who are you?" she growled, Carmen snorting his displeasure.

He held up his hands. "I mean no harm."

She frowned then looked away. "What do you want then?"

"To inquire as to whom you were speaking of?"

"The Goblin King."

"You know him? Are you friends? Oh you must be the human, Sarah Williams."

"That'd be me… though we're not on very friendly terms as of right now."

He suddenly grinned widely. "Good. Then he will not come for you right away." Her eyes widened and she took in sharp breath as the glint of silver metal hit her eyes, a sword diving for her chest. Carmen let out a whinny but wouldn't get there fast enough.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

**Summary:** War is brewing in the Underground and it seems as though Sarah's favorite Goblin King is in the center of it. Alliances are being formed quickly but also broken just as fast. Tension rises in the continuation of Heal Me, Hurt Me!

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.

.

.

**Last Time:**

"She's probably going to run off!"

"Too late."

"What?!"

He nodded towards the window seeing the dark form of Carmen racing away. "She left."

"Go after her!"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because. She needs time alone."

"Jareth! We're going to war with your neighbors!" His eyes widened and he spun looking at Kira. "They could be out in those trees right now!" She didn't get to finish her sentence as he raced for the balcony and flung himself off, already transforming into an owl.

_Please. Please let her be all right._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Heal Me, Hurt Me – Part II **

**By: Kadasa Mori **

**Chapter 7 (February 7th) **

.

.

.

.

.

.

A lonely patch of grass waved lightly in the evening breeze, bringing a chill through the air. It was longer and greener than the grass around it, growing peacefully until… CRUNCH! Carmen munched on his sweet selection of grass, nickering to himself as he grazed around the small clearing.

"STUPID!" He raised his head towards his angered lady before returning to his grazing. "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" At every shout Sarah kicked the tree in front of her as hard as she could, resulting not only in pain in her foot, but more anger because of the pain. "I can't believe him!" she ranted to Carmen though he was hardly listening. "I spill to him, telling him everything about my family and he uses it again me! Damn fae! I hate him! I _hate_ him!"

"**Sarah…"** Carmen nickered softly and she sighed.

"He's so annoying Carmen. I hate him…"

"May I ask whom?" She turned to find a man with dark hair and eyes walk into the clearing, looking amused. He looked like a guard, armor over his chest and leather gloves up to his elbows, a sword dangling from his hip. She instantly got a feeling of déjà vu but…

"Who are you?" she growled, Carmen snorting his displeasure.

He held up his hands. "I mean no harm."

She frowned then looked away. "What do you want then?"

"To inquire as to whom you were speaking of?"

"The Goblin King."

"You know him? Are you friends? Oh you must be the human, Sarah Williams."

"That'd be me…" She frowned, anger returning. "Though we're not on very friendly terms as of right now."

He suddenly grinned widely. "Good. Then he will not come for you right away." Her eyes widened and she took in sharp breath as the glint of silver metal hit her eyes, a sword diving for her chest. Carmen let out a whinny but wouldn't get there fast enough.

A scream of a bird of prey sounded and a barn owl dove from the sky, talons flying out and scratching the man's face. He let out a scream of pain, sword pulling away, hands coming up to grab his bleeding face. The owl transformed, turning into Jareth who stood in front of Sarah.

"Jareth!" she cried, clinging tightly to the back of his jacket.

He smirked grimly. "Trying to assassinate before the war even begins?"

The man stepped back, opening angry eyes, blood from the three deep lines across his face pouring down. "Jareth," he hissed then smirked. "You _dare_ start a war with another country?"

Jareth scowled one hand on his sword. "I don't. You attacked one of my people therefore _you_ began the war."

He scowled back and turned to Sarah who hid slightly behind Jareth. Carmen snorted angrily, pawing at the ground and curling around the back of Sarah to keep her sandwiched between him and Jareth. "Ah… the mortal." He smirked at Jareth. "She's made you weak Goblin King." Jareth's hand tightened over the handle of his sword. "Nothing to say? Must be true."

"If you've no further inquires about my well being I suggest you leave Darium."

"Darium?!" Sarah squeaked, both eyes spinning towards her.

_Something tackled her and she screamed as she was flipped onto her back, the hands going around her neck and lifting her into the air, her precious supply of oxygen cut off. "I'm going to KILL you!" he screamed, face still red and in pain as he shook her. She clawed at his hands, kicking wildly, though the force was beginning to slow and her vision darkened. _

"_That's enough Darium." _

Her eyes narrowed darkly. "You're the one who helped kidnap me!" she snarled. "You're the one that tried to strangle me!!"

Jareth's eyes flashed darkly and he growled. She felt his shoulders tense under her fingers. Darium's eyes narrowed. "Yes. I would've succeeded had we not been interrupted and had you not cheated."

"I'm a mortal. It's what we do best." They all turned hearing hooves beating nearby. Darium took an uneasy step backwards. A group of centaurs, each with a bow and arrow slung over their shoulders raced into the clearing, Anor and Cleo leading them. "Anor! Cleo!" Sarah cried in relief.

Cleo smiled in relief at her then glared darkly at Darium. "Are we needed for aid m'lord?"

He shook his head. "No. Technically we are in neutral lands. He is free to go."

Darium glared at him then hissed. "Before this war is over, I will _gut_ you Goblin King."

Jareth grinned cruelly. "Believe me Darium, I will return the favor you before you have the chance to complete it." Darium scoffed then turned and snatched up his sword, sheathing it and disappearing.

Sarah let out a sigh of relief then stiffened as Jareth turned and gave her an icy look. "Cleo."

The centaur glanced between them. "Yes your majesty?"

"Thank you for coming to our aid."

She blinked then bowed. "You're welcome."

"Leave us now." She nodded. "And take the horse." Carmen snorted at him but trotted after the centaurs. Sarah shot Cleo a '_don't leave me alone with him!'_ look only to be returned with a regretful, _'I'm sorry. I can't disobey him,'_ look. Sarah watched after them, back stiff and unwilling to turn back around and face the fae of doom.

"Sarah." She swallowed. "Turn around." Doing so, she kept her eyes on the grass below her feet. "What the hell were you thinking? We are at _war_ with our neighbors! They would kill you without a second thought, or at worse, take you prisoner again!!"

"Why would the taking prisoner be worse?"

"Don't be smart," he sneered.

"I'm not!"

"Some countries aren't as… weak willed as Kaigan was. You were merely put in a cell and feed twice a day for a month. Some would torture you for information or just for the fun of it." She looked back down quickly. "Darium wouldn't hesitate to cause you pain."

"I know-"

"Then why'd you run off?!"

"Because you're such a jerk!" He flinched but held his tongue. "How _dare_ you use my family like that?! They may not have been perfect but there's no reason to ever say that!"

"I know. And I am sorry." He wrapped his arms around her. "I almost lost you _again_. Don't ever run off."

Some psychotic part of her brain answered with a joke. "Was that an order?"

He pulled away looking surprised but smirked. "Yes. It was. I order you never to run away again."

She grinned wickedly. "I hope you know how _awful_ I am at remembering orders."

"Ah but if you forget this one, you will be punished." She raised an eyebrow. "No chocolate for a year."

"Jar-_reth_!" He chuckled and opened his mouth only to pause, eyes going distant. "Jareth?" she asked, tugging lightly on his sleeve. He didn't respond. She frowned and lightly patted his cheek. "_Jareth_?"

He blinked and shook his head. "Damn it. Not now." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and the forest disappeared, her room reappearing. "Someone just got wished away. I'll be back." She nodded and he stepped back then paused and stepped forward, giving her a kiss. "Stay here."

She rolled her eyes and bowed mockingly. "As you command my king." With a smirk he walked to the balcony and jumped off, turning into an owl and flying off.

Sarah waited a moment the turned on her heel and headed for the library. She got sidetracked at the dining room when she realized that there was nice delicious food waiting for her. "Hey!" she chirped as she entered the room. All eyes turned to her and then behind her. "He had to go pick up a wished away," she explained.

"Are you alright?" Kira asked.

"Never better. Just really hungry." As she sat down to fill a plate, Taka cocked her head.

"You know I never really did get the wished away thing. Care to explain seeing as you've had a firsthand experience Sarah?"

Sarah shot her a dirty look. "Well, my dad and step mom had left me alone, for the millionth time, with their year old son Toby and he was screaming and yelling and I was angry at the world so I wished him away and Jareth came and said I had to run the labyrinth to get him back." She took a bite out of her sandwich. "Well I did. Nearly got killed several times, but made it to the castle and got Toby back before the clock chimed thirteen. Jareth was jerk through the entire thing though."

Jason snorted, Kira sniggering, the rest of the table varying between unease and trying not to laugh. "_I_ was a jerk?" She yelped and spun to find the blond haired fae standing there, arms crossed.

"Hey Jareth! How goes the wished away?" He motioned towards the door, a little boy standing there, half hidden by the door frame. "Hi!" Sarah chirped. "Are you hungry?" He nodded and she waved him in. As he walked into the room, Sarah stiffened and glanced at Jareth who shut his eyes and nodded slowly. Sarah smiled warmly as he climbed into the chair beside her. "What's your name?"

"Alexander," he replied, a hint of a French accent in his voice.

"Can I call you Alex?" He nodded and she motioned to the table. "Anything you want?"

He hesitated, eyes flickering about. Jason, sitting on his other side, reached forward and grabbed the chocolate pie. "Want some of this? It's really good!" Alexander nodded. A huge piece was cut for him and set on his plate. He quietly began eating it.

Sarah glanced at Jareth who motioned towards the door. She turned to the boy and smiled. "I'll be right back, all right? Just ask Jason if you want anything else."

"Yeah!" Jason chirped. "We'll be best buddies!" Alexander smiled and ducked his head.

Sarah hurried after Jareth into the hall. "What happened?"

"Mom decided she didn't want him anymore. Boyfriend realized she may kill him and wished him away."

"But… the bruises…" She glanced back at the boy, his red hair bright against the purple welt on the side of his face, brown eyes narrowed at Jason who was teasing him.

Jareth smiled faintly. "She didn't want him anymore, Sarah."

Sarah looked to the ground, tears brimming her eyes. "Does anyone run the Labyrinth just because they _want_ their children back?"

He tapped her chin and made her look up. "You'd be surprised. There are a select few who'd do anything for their children back."

She smiled and glanced back towards the door. "What now?"

"Now _you_ get to go bring her _dreams_ to her."

Sarah grinned viciously. "Well. Let's not keep her waiting." Walking back into the room, she smiled at Alexander who now had a plate full of food and was eating and laughing at Jason's jokes. "Hey Alex?" He looked back. "I gotta run. Stay with Jason, yeah?" He nodded and she turned, holding out a hand. Jareth took it and they disappeared.

"Whoa…" Alexander turned to Jason. "They disappeared!"

"Yes. Jareth's the Goblin King and Sarah's his girlfriend. They have lots of magic."

"Where did they go?" Jason shrugged. "Sarah's nice."

"She likes little kids."

"I'm not little! I'm 12!"

Jason blinked. "Oh." He grinned wickedly and ruffled his hair. "But you look so cute!" As Alexander and Jason began arguing, Kira and Taka shared a concerned glance. While he said he was twelve, he looked years younger.

"Eat up," Taka ordered. "Before it gets cold." Alexander pouted, having not fully exacted his revenge on Jason for making fun of him, but did indeed dive into his food.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Half an hour later, Sarah and Jareth reappeared in the empty dining room. Sarah looked at the crystal on her palm, slowly inhaling and exhaling until it turned from dark green to emerald. She glanced at Jareth who raised an eyebrow. "How did you deal with this?"

He shrugged. "I've become… immune in a sense. It's a job that must be done and I worry about nothing but completing it and finding a new home for the wished aways."

Sarah nodded, grabbing the tray of cookies left on the table and turned to head out of the room. "Oh!" They both turned and found Venus walking in. "You're back. We didn't expect you so soon. We're having a hot chocolate party in the library to celebrate Alex's new status in the Underground."

"Oh?"

"He beat Jason in a pie eating contest." Jareth snorted and Sarah grinned widely. They followed her out of the room and towards the library. "So what happened aboveground that merited both of your attentions?"

"I am the Nightmare Queen," Sarah announced with a grin. "You see, Jareth brings them their dreams, but then I come and give them nightmares…. Well only if they were abusive. If they were just stupid kids, I tell their parents what they did and they get screamed at silly for a few hours."

"An amusing sight to behold nonetheless." Venus cocked her head. "Abusive?" Sarah's eyes fell to the tray she held. "Hm… He will be fine though."

"He will?"

"He's here isn't he? He'll be fine."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks Venus."

"It's no problem."

"As adoring as this bonding session is," Jareth remarked. "I must go file _more_ paper work now." He stole several cookies and kissed Sarah's temple. "Good work today _Nightmare Queen_." She smiled brilliantly before he disappeared.

"You two are like teenagers in love," Venus muttered as they continued towards the library. "It's adoring yet sickening at the same time." Sarah scowled at her but didn't have time to say anything as they neared the library.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Having gotten Alexander settled into his new room, Sarah finally got to sit down to watch the fire. A knock on her door made her turn to find Jason standing there. She smiled and patted the couch beside her. He walked over and sat down with a sigh. "Some day huh?"

She snorted. "You have _no_ idea."

"No?"

"No."

"Tell me then?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine. I woke up this morning in an excellent mood but it was quickly shattered when I learned that two council members had been attacked. I was then dragged to another land, taught how to apparate in case we were attacked, found the daughters of the two attacked and brought them back, had a verbal spar with a boyfriend, took a nap that lasted nearly the rest of the day, was beat up by little kids, which was fun until my boyfriend called me back to spar even more, said something nasty so I ran away, nearly got killed, came back and never got to eat because an abused wished away suddenly appeared, had to go and 'abuse' back the wished away's mother, came back to the Underground to have a party and celebrate the gaining of a new status, and have now sat down to relax and you must remind me of it."

"Well… it wasn't such a bad day, was it?" She sent him an 'are you for real?' look. "Well I mean, besides the sparring and almost dying and abusive stuffs… okay. It was pretty bad…" She snorted and he grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Aw. Poor Sarah."

"Poor Sarah needs a vacation and Hawaii's looking pretty sweet."

"Hawaii?"

"You've never been either?"

"… Hawaii?"

She rolled her eyes. "We'll go this summer, kay?"

He gasped. "Just us two? Sarah, my dear. Not only would I be cheating on Kara but you'd be cheating on Jareth! Jareth would kill me!"

"And Kara would kill me."

"Nope."

"No?"

He shook his head. "Kara would thank you for finally getting me off her back." Sarah sighed and hugged him. "Jareth probably would thank you too… after he killed the both of us…"

"Such happy thoughts."

"Yes." They both jumped and turning to find the blond fae standing behind them. "But may I ask why I'd be killing you both?"

"Because we're eloping." Jason replied, all serious.

Jareth raised an eyebrow and glanced at Sarah who blushed prettily. "Sorry Jareth," she murmured. "But I can't hide my feelings anymore…"

"Finally!" All eyes turned to the door at Kara who pumped her fist into the air. "Jason's finally leaving me alone! Thanks Sarah!" As she turned and walked off, Jason's squeaked.

He leapt off the couch and raced after her. "No! Wait! Kara I was just kidding!!"

"Damn it!"

Jareth turned to Sarah who grinned mischievously. "I hate you both," he announced.

"I know." She patted the vacant spot on the couch and he sighed and sat in it. "What's going to happen to Alex?"

"We'll find a good family for him."

"When?"

"There are many families looking for a child. He'll be adopted very soon."

Her face fell. "Oh…"

He watched her for a moment. "You can't keep them all Sarah."

"I know…

After a few minutes he sighed and kissed her temple. "Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Jareth." As he closed the door behind him, she sighed heavily. "Finally… peace and quiet." There was a knock on her door and she groaned. "What?"It opened and Valdis stepped inside. She blinked then grinned. "Val! What's up?"

"I cannot stay long but Haimon has been annoying me so I'll let you in on a little secret so you can torment him back for me." Sarah raised an eyebrow. "His birthday was on the third of this month."

Sarah grinned. "Was it then?" The panther smirked. "Well… it seems as though a small birthday party is in order…"

"Let me know the date by tomorrow and I can guarantee we'll be here."

"Thanks Valdis." She waved and closed the door behind her. Sarah in turn, grabbed a notebook and pen and started writing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo." Jareth turned from his spot at the window to find Jason entering the room. "Why do you think Washi was attacked?" Jason asked almost immediately, pouring himself a drink and taking a seat in front of Jareth's desk.

Jareth frowned darkly. "I appointed him our war general when Sarah and I went to the High Council Meeting."

Jason's heart sunk. "You think it leaked out?"

"It had to…"

"They attacked Toroku first because he was the most suspicious. They attacked me second because I've been in the council as long as you have… No one can find Ryuu or Ikkakujuu's lands and Honou's is too hard to get to. Washi was attacked because, as you said, he was appointed war general… you do realize who's left…"

"Kira and Alan. I know… Why do you think I've had them stay here so often?"

"But you've still let them go back."

"Yes. As worried as I am about them… I'm sorry to say that there's really no gain in taking over their territory. Crystal Lake isn't that strong of a community to use as an advantage towards war."

"I know but I mean getting at you by attacking them."

"I've no doubt someone will try again."

Jason paused and looked over in confusion. "Again?"

"Did you forget what happened to Kira?"

He frowned then suddenly stiffened. "Damn it. How could I forget that…"

"She doesn't remind us of it so it was easily brushed back."

"Nonetheless," Jason held up a hand, another over his heart. "I pledge to annoy her to the fullest extent tomorrow."

"And I give you permission." Both turned as the vicious snarl, Kara's eye twitching.

"Kara..." Jareth started cautiously. "What happened to your hair?"

"My _darling_ older sister," she announced darkly, twirling a strand of neon green hair around her finger.

Jason ran up and grabbed her hands. "I will avenge you Kara!"

"Thanks Jason. Make sure you do," she muttered, pulling her hands from his and walking back out.

Once she disappeared, Jason turned and nodded once to Jareth. "Good night."

"Night Jason." He stepped out and closed the door behind him, leaving Jareth to stare out the window and wonder what the hell he was gonna do…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Sorry my friends, for taking so long to update and for not replying back to reviews. But I mean it hasn't been _that_ long. It's only been what… three weeks? Ah ha haaa. Grrrrr. Blame work, sleep and heat that makes me wanna sleep for days on end.

Anyway, the flashback part was in chapter 37 of part I where Sarah was kidnapped by some unnamed dude (later killed by Kira) and handed off to Darium who was under orders from Kaigan to kidnap her but was too lazy to do so himself. XDD then Sarah beat him up and he tried to kill her but didn't get away with it.

I love tormenting Kara so much. It's so much fun. XDD poor girl. And poor Haimon for that matter. Sarah will have much fun tormenting him.

Not much to say in this note. I'm sorry to say I've been quite distracted as of late with my new Harry Potter fic. It's been stealing what little brain power I have right now but I will try and update soon! Thanks all for keeping up with the story and my slow updates!

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 8**

He scowled. "You were so much more pleasant when you were asleep…"

She giggled then smiled warmly. "I'm glad you're all right though."

"No muffins if I died?" he asked sarcastically.

She grinned. "Yes. But also no Goblin King." He glanced at her then sighed, getting into a sitting position. He motioned her forward and she raised an eyebrow, leaning forward.

He kissed her but before she could scold him for it, grinned. "I would've missed you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

Crystal Shores owns Jennifer, Twist and Ariel.

**Summary:** War is brewing in the Underground and it seems as though Sarah's favorite Goblin King is in the center of it. Alliances are being formed quickly but also broken just as fast. Tension rises in the continuation of Heal Me, Hurt Me!

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.

.

.

**Last Time:**

"Kara..." Jareth started cautiously. "What happened to your hair?"

"My _darling_ older sister," she announced darkly, twirling a strand of neon green hair around her finger.

Jason ran up and grabbed her hands. "I will avenge you Kara!"

"Thanks Jason. Make sure you do," she muttered, pulling her hands from his and walking back out.

Once she disappeared, Jason turned and nodded once to Jareth. "Good night."

"Night Jason." He stepped out and closed the door behind him, leaving Jareth to stare out the window and wonder what the hell he was gonna do…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Heal Me, Hurt Me – Part II **

**By: Kadasa Mori **

**Chapter 8 (February 9th) **

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jareth rubbed his eyes wearily. When he'd first been given this job he figured it would be a life of adventure, mayhem and action. It seemed all he did now was look over paperwork, sign on the dotted line. He groaned and flopped back into his chair, an arm over his eyes. _I HATE paperwork…_

"Good morning Jareth."

He lifted his arm and found Sarah walking in. He raised an eyebrow. "It's two in the afternoon."

"It's morning for _me_." She grinned. "Dinner's gonna be late today so if you're hungry you should probably eat now."

"I ate a few hours ago. I'll be fine."

"All right! See ya later!"

Jareth frowned as Sarah walked out of the room. She was acting normal, but slight movements told him she was still angry at him. He spun his chair around to stare out the window. She had every right to be… it wasn't that he didn't apologize because she knew that saying 'I'm sorry' was difficult for him and he _had_ said it… she was just confused as to _why_ he said it, which would take a lot of explaining that he didn't actually want to explain. He scowled darkly.

"Well that's a nasty face!" He barely kept himself from jumping out of his skin and turned slowly to find Jason seated on his desk, hands holding his feet. He grinned. "Hi!"

"What?"

"Can't I see my bestest buddy without a reason?" Jason asked innocently.

He growled darkly. "_What_?"

"The panthers are on their way here. Valdis sent word that Azrael would be here by dinner on Saturday." An eyebrow rose and Jason shrugged. "More monsters I believe."

He cursed darkly. "Do you know what it was?"

"Nah… something nasty though I think. Valdis wouldn't comment any further than '_another monster attack_.'"

He rubbed his shoulder with a sigh. "Damn… and we still can't figure out where they're coming from…"

"Toroku's got an idea." Jareth looked up sharply and Jason held up his hands quickly. "I can't tell you cause I don't know. He informed me through the grapevine that he had an idea but he wouldn't disclose it unless you were there. I suppose it's information that shouldn't be spoken aloud…"

"Hm… When is he coming?" Jason shrugged again. "If you're in contact with him at all in the next few days tell him to tell me that Samra wants to visit and we shall set up a date."

"Kay."

"Jason!" Both spun to the doorway as Kira leaned around. "Oh good! There you are! Sarah needs help with the decorations!"

He grinned wickedly. "I'll be there in a minute!" She nodded and raced off. He turned back to Jareth. "Shall I be putting up more guards around my Realm? My people can't be attacked anymore Jareth."

He nodded. "Not enough to raise suspicion but enough to hold off another attack. We need to start preparing."

"Gotcha." He slid off the desk and walked to the door. "See ya at the party!"

Jareth nodded then spun quickly. "_What_ party?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"And we need this table to be over here… oh! And some balloons right here maybe… we'll have a cake in the center with the cookies around it and drinks on the end and-oh! Kira! Where are the streamers?!" Jennifer raced up and held out the colorful streamers, Ariel running up behind her, Twist beneath one arm, the other holding her streamers. "Thanks you two." They nodded and hurried back over to the other girls, helping them color pictures to hang on the walls.

Taka walked up, limp hardly noticeable now even though it had only been two days. Sarah scowled in envy at having two healers on hand to heal you up in two days when it would've taken her at least a month to get over her injuries… if she even survived them that is.

"Jenn and Ari are very happy to be helping out. Thanks for letting them."

"It's no problem," Sarah murmured, trying to reach higher and tape the streamer to the wall. Taka shifted and suddenly rose up beside Sarah. The brunette turned quickly, two wings on the woman's back fluttering to keep her in the air. She took the streamer and tapped it to where Sarah wanted it before landing lightly back onto the floor. She realized Sarah was staring and blushed lightly.

"Sorry. I forget not many people know I can do that… It's just half-shifting into my bird form."

"Can I do it?"

"If you've a form to shift into." As they moved down the table, Taka continued to explain. "I'm from a long line of sparrows so our ability to shapeshift has passed down the line. Washi's from a long line of eagles so he's also a strong shifter. It's very strong in my family and his so my girls should be able to shift despite what birds they become." She fluttered up to attach the streamer then landed lightly beside Sarah. "The Goblin King can shift. You should ask him to try and teach you."

"Hm…"

Taka glanced over then bit her lip. "I may be out of line but… what caused this rift between you two?"

Sarah smiled wearily. "He… said something nasty and I'm still trying to figure out _why_ he said it."

"Mm… I take it that it was totally uncalled for?" Sarah nodded. "Talk to him. He'll explain why." She attached the streamer then landed and lay a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Life down here is… difficult. Just ask him." Sarah nodded and sighed, holding out the next streamer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After an hour the streamers were up and ready, food all out and plated, kids sitting in the corner playing a game and most everyone lounging on the couch. Sarah frowned, realizing the guest of honor wasn't in the room and headed outside to search for him. After a fifteen minute search and no red-furred panthers showing up, she headed back to the library.

Once she entered, she found that there were two new additions to the group (coincidentally the ones she'd been searching for). "Valdis!" she chirped happily, setting the cookies down on the table. The blue haired panther turned then nodded once, eyes going back to Kara who was talking to her. "Haimon!" Sarah shrieked, the maroon haired panther turning to look at her dully. "I heard your birthday was _last_ week!!"

"Yes it was."

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"No I didn't."

"WHY?!"

"Because I knew this would happen… just with worse results…"

She wailed and tugged on his sleeve. "How could you do such a thing?! This is a belated birthday party now! I thought it was a birthday party!!"

"There's not much difference." Wrong thing to say. She wrapped him in a headlock, wailing loudly. Valdis walked by smirking as he struggled to get out of her grasp with no success.

Twenty minutes later when Jareth walked into the library, there was a very ruffled looking maroon panther seated on top of the bookcases, glaring down at him. The blond fae raised an eyebrow, then turned to find Sarah attacking another helpless victim and sent Haimon a sympathy nod, continuing on his way.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Okay everyone!" Sarah announced. "We're going to play a wonderful game! It's call Hide and Go Seek!" The adults rolled their eyes and the kids cheered happily. "The game is different in this way. You don't just pick a spot to hide in. You have to hide from everyone because you don't know who the seeker is." She held up a crystal and tapped her shirt. It turned bright blue. "I'll be the seeker first. When I tag someone, they're automatically the seeker. They have to count to twenty to give me a chance to get away then they have to go find people. We'll only stay in the west side of the castle though to make it easier, all right?" They cheered again. "All right. Go!"

As they raced out of the room, Sarah turned to the others. "Well?"

"No way in hell Sarah," Jareth said dully, setting three cards on the table.

"I would, but I'm playing poker," Jason announced. "Checkmate."

"There's no checkmate in poker," Alan sighed as Meta snickered.

"Idiot," Valdis and Honou chimed.

Sarah sighed and turned to the others. Venus, Samra and Evie ignored her, Kira looked away innocently and Kara just gave her a dull stare. She sighed again with a pout. "Fine! I'll play by myself."

After another few seconds she hurried from the room. As she trailed up and down the halls, she listened carefully. There were no sounds coming from the rooms. She knew the perfect spot to hide but she just needed to tag someone fir- She stopped dead as she heard a soft giggle behind her. Trailing back in near silence, she peered around the edge and found a foot beneath the curtain. She stepped back a few paces and made noise as she entered the room.

"Hello?" she called and heard the girl gasp quietly. "Where _are_ you?" She peered through a few cabinet drawers and under the bed before walking to the curtain. "I wonder where Bella could be?" She opened the 

curtain on the right and sighed. "No Bella but these curtains are filthy! I think I should take them to the wash." She scooped up Bella and the curtain she hid in and headed for the door. "The maids will be very happy to scrub these!"

"Wait! Wait! I don't want a bath! I'm here!" Sarah gasped and set her on the ground.

"I found you!" Bella laughed and threw her arms into the air. "You hid so well!"

"Is it Bella's turn?"

"Uh huh!" Sarah motioned to her shirt and Bella gasped as it glowed bright blue. "Count to twenty!"

Bella slapped her hands over her eyes. "One! Two! Three! Four!"

Sarah hurried from the room and towards her hiding spot, a gigantic chair facing a window a few rooms up. She slid into the room and into the chair, sitting cross legged. No one would be able to see her if they just walked past. Grinning, she lay back to get comfy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She should have thought this one out.

Sighing, she tapped her fingers against the arm of the chair. No one had been by the room in at least an hour. She'd heard someone run past but couldn't make noise fast enough for them to hear her. She sighed again, beginning to get bored when a cold nose touched her hand. She shrieked and spun, nearly falling out of the chair to find Riley sitting there. He barked and Emily came running into the room. A smile split her face as she ran to Sarah and held her arms out, receiving a hug.

"Are you it?" Sarah asked. Emily nodded and point to Sarah's shirt which now glowed bright blue. "All right! Go hide!" Emily nodded and hurried out of the room. Sarah turned to Riley whose tongue lolled and he wagged. "Good boy Ril-" He spun, looking behind him then raced out of the room after Emily. Sarah rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "One… two… th-"

A dark growl from Riley made Sarah sigh, cursing the small creature he was stalking to hell. In a minute the creature would start shrieking its head off and Riley would go chasing it down the hall barking loudly until Jareth told her to make him shut up before he was thrown in the bog.

When he snarled viciously and someone screamed, she shot out of her seat and raced down the hall. Emily was on the ground and Riley had sunk his fangs into a man's arm, head thrashing side to side, the man screaming bloody murder and reaching for his fallen dagger.

"No!" Sarah shouted and tackled him away from the dagger, Riley still gripping the man's arm. "Emmy! Run!" Emily just stared, frozen. "RUN!" she shouted at the blond who jerked, eyes wide in fear, then turned and ran away.

"Get off me!" the man shouted, trying to shove Sarah away but she held on tight to his other arm, trying to keep it from the dagger.

"JARETH!" she screamed just as he grabbed the dagger. Both hands were full so she lunged forward and sunk her teeth into his arm, copying Riley who was tearing at his other arm. He howled and she grabbed his wrist, pulling away from his arm and grabbing the hilt of the dagger, throwing in the other direction. A hand slammed down on his wrist beside her face and she gasped, spinning to find Jareth and Alan beside her. He nodded to her and she slid away quickly, Riley backing off as well.

Alan held his wrists, Jareth standing in front of him. "Who are you?"

The man sneered and spat at him. "I will not talk Goblin King."

Jareth's eyes glimmered and he grinned cruelly. "I suggest you do. You may live to see daylight again."

Before anyone could react, the man's foot came up and connected solidly with Jareth's ribcage sending him flying backwards. He slammed into the wall, his head cracking sickeningly against the stone wall. As he slid to the ground, a warm trickle easing its way down his neck and back, world getting blurry, he found a bright blue object racing towards him and screaming for him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jareth frowned as he slowly regained consciousness. His world was blurry but after a few blinks became focused. He looked around and found a smiling face staring at him. "Hey," she whispered.

He smiled faintly. "Hey Ma…" A frowned grew on his face. "What are you doing here?" She put a finger in front of her lips and pointed to his legs. He looked down, just now feeling the pressure on them. Sarah had an arm flung over them, her other arm pillowing her head while she sat on a chair beside the bed, out cold.

Hotaru leaned down beside his head. "She's been there for the past two days. Please try not to wake her…"

"Two days?" he whispered back.

"You've been out that long. You still have a nasty bump-" Sarah shifted in her sleep and they both shut their mouths. Hotaru shrugged like 'oh well.' He nodded and smiled his thanks. He received a smile in return and a hand brushing his hair back. She turned and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Jareth smiled at the sleeping brunette before falling back to sleep. He woke a few hours later when her arm pulled back and found her sitting up in slight confusion. "Evening," he murmured.

She blinked at him then grinned widely. "Jareth! You're all right!" She jumped out of her seat only to flop down beside him and hug his head. "I thought you died!"

"What?"

"You didn't move after that guy threw you into the wall and I was so worried! But you're alive! Which means when you get better you owe me muffins for saving your bum."

He scowled. "You were so much more pleasant when you were asleep…"

She giggled then smiled warmly. "I'm glad you're all right though."

"No muffins if I died?" he asked sarcastically.

She grinned. "Yes. But also no Goblin King." He glanced at her then sighed, getting into a sitting position. He motioned her forward and she raised an eyebrow, leaning forward.

He kissed her but before she could scold him for it, grinned. "I would've missed you too." She laughed and kissed him back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I've got dinner!" Sarah announced happily, walking into Jareth's room. He was still in bed, papers spread out all over, one hand in his hair, the other holding another paper up. He glanced over and gave her a faint smile. She rolled her eyes and set the tray down, shoving all of the papers away.

He scowled at her. "I just spent an hour organizing those."

"Well then you can spend another hour reorganizing them _after_ you get better."

"I'm fine."

"That is not an adequate excuse for your physical or mental well being." He raised an eyebrow. "Now eat your dinner before it gets cold." He rolled his eyes and took the soup from her, quietly sipping at it. They ate in silence for a few minutes before she shifted uneasily. "Jareth?" He glanced over from his soup. "Why _did_ you use my family as an insult?"

He paused then set his spoon down and sighed. "Sarah… I'm a _Goblin King._ I use whatever insult I can. It's… it's been programmed into my mind to automatically fight back with the worst I can deal." He picked up the spoon to distract him, stirring the soup. "It's not all niceness down here. You fight for the right to rule. Many people thought I got it easy, my father being the High King. He just gave me the Goblin Kingdom and the Labyrinth to rule over when I decided not to be High King."

She looked at him sharply. "You were going to be High King?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought I told you…"

"I don't recall."

"Yes. I was to be named High King but after my sister was killed I needed out and came here. It was in disarray so I took over and began building. Many people thought that I got scared off and ran away so I wasn't a favorite in the council for a long time. I had to stand up for myself to keep anyone from tearing apart what I've worked so hard to create." He tapped the spoon against the bowl. "It's like… well," he winced, "like a criminal killing people so that others fear him. You've got to build up a tolerance to the voices and speak back in a language they understand as 'don't piss me off.'"

She chuckled. "I'm sure you've got that language down pact." He smiled humorlessly. "Well then… if you promise to never say it and actually mean it, then I suppose I forgive you."

"I didn't mean it."

She let out a sigh. "Good… I mean I knew you didn't but knowing you really didn't-"

He leaned forward and pulled her into a one armed hug. "I'm sorry."

"I know." She hugged him back. "Thanks."

"Mm…" He pulled away and waved a finger. "Now finish your soup before it gets cold." She stuck her tongue out in response.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Walking down the hall, humming to herself, Sarah looked around, examining the various paintings and wall hangings as if she'd never seen them before. It was more of something to do rather than actually looking at them for she was bored… which was not good for the citizens of Goblin City.

"Sarah?" She turned and found a familiar orange haired panther standing there. Azrael smiled and waved. "Hi there."

"Azrael!" she cried and raced over to grab him in a hug. He laughed and hugged her back. "I missed you!" She pulled away and looked around. "Are Aidan and Beck here too?"

He nodded. "Valdis and Haimon as well." He grinned. "I heard about Haimon's birthday party." Sarah cackled. "I know Rebecca's is in April… the 27th I believe."

"Will you plan with me?" She suddenly frowned. "Oh but Beck's a girl… she'll be happy for a party…"

"Aidan's is August 5th."

"Azrael!" Aidan cried as though wounded as he turned the corner. "Don't tell her that!" He turned to Sarah. "Azrael's is March 12th."

At Sarah's grin, Azrael pouted. "Thanks Aidan." The golden haired panther gave a half shrug and swung an arm around his shoulders.

"So where is our valiant Goblin King?" Aidan asked.

"Up and about somewhere. Hotaru has been trying all morning to get him back into bed. Apparently three days in bed for a welt on his head isn't enough." Azrael and Aidan didn't laugh and she frowned. "What?"

"Are you making fun of me?"

She yelped and spun, Jareth standing there, arms crossed. "No!" she protested quickly. He glanced towards the panthers who nodded then smirked as she scowled at them. "I was telling them your mother was after you to get you to rest some more."

He made a face. "Hn… she's looking for you."

"Why?"

"Something about something." He waved a hand. "I'm far too busy to listen."

She rolled her eyes. "As you command your majesty. You two coming?"

"We'll meet up with you later," Aidan nodded. "We've gotta make our rounds."

"Kay!" She waved and hurried down the hall.

Jareth turned to them. "Well?"

Azrael ran a hand through his hair. "Three more… We've gotta stop it Jareth."

"What was it this time?"

"A Foschia," Aidan answered, Azrael hugging himself and looking sick. "We… we were a few feet away when it happened…"

Jareth winced. Incubos were by far the worst of the creatures but a Foschia, a creature of the mist, was in a close second. It swept up, using the fog to mask itself and attached itself to its victim, quickly sucking out the oxygen 

in their body and replacing it with water leaving the victims drowning on dry land, coughing up their watery blood.

"We need to think up a plan so that we can get out if we need to," Azrael said. "I can't lose any more of my people to these monsters."

Jareth nodded. "How long are you staying here?"

"We can only stay four days maximum. They'll be expecting us back by next Thursday."

"Good. I'm going to get the council here as well. We need rescue plans and escape tunnels-the works. Everything needs to be written out and ready to go at a moment's notice."

Azrael nodded. "We'll help as much as we can."

"Thanks." He motioned down the hall. "You should probably catch up with Sarah before she destroys something."

Laughing, Azrael, tugged Aidan in the direction the brunette went. Once they disappeared, Jareth sighed heavily and continued towards his den. _Looks like even more paperwork…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Okay, you know those Listerine Minty Strip thingys? So I just randomly found a pack lying underneath a pile of junk in my room and thought, what the heck? So I'm eating them and for one, they're burning my mouth and for two, they get stuck to the roof of my mouth. So now I'm trying to get it off like a dog does to peanut butter and it's burning my mouth!! And I looked on the back of the packet and it says "Phenylketonurics: contains phenylalanine" which I assume is the ingredients … what?

If I don't post for like a year, it means the phenotonics have killed me.

Yeah. So besides murdering phenotonics, this chapter nearly killed me. I had the idea but then the idea floated off like jellyfish in the ocean and it became… _this_… this horrible chapter of horribleness that you all must deal with because I'm too lazy to fix it… I mean look at it! It's… blark… but Azrael's in it! (_snugglez panther_) He's so cute!!

And yes I know. I need to update my dA account. I shall work on that as well and hopefully will post something soon! And I've been finishing replying to everyone and was so excited because the reviews were on 7.3 or 7.8 and I was like "Yes! I got them done only a week after they were written… then realized it was August… (_weeps_)

Thanks for being so patient with me guys. I love you all!!

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 9**

"So what did you get Sarah for Valentine's day?" Honou asked cheerfully.

Jareth turned to him in confusion. "Huh?"

"You did get Sarah something… right?"

"When's Valentine's day?"

Jason groaned and smacked his head against the table while Honou paled. "You're kidding…"

Jareth scratched his head. "What day is it?"

"It's the thirteenth you idiot!" Taka shouted. "Are you insane?!"

The blond fae paled then cursed darkly. Jason looked up. "Jareth. You'd better get her something. If you don't, I don't think the world shall survive much longer. We won't have to worry about monsters with Sarah about."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

Seiko Miwarui is owned by Dark Angel Millenia. Holice Silverfang is owned by Fay Carmichael 21.

**Summary:** War is brewing in the Underground and it seems as though Sarah's favorite Goblin King is in the center of it. Alliances are being formed quickly but also broken just as fast. Tension rises in the continuation of Heal Me, Hurt Me!

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.

.

.

**Last Time:**

"We need to think up a plan so that we can get out if we need to," Azrael said. "I can't lose any more of my people to these monsters."

Jareth nodded. "How long are you staying here?"

"We can only stay four days maximum. They'll be expecting us back by next Thursday."

"Good. I'm going to get the council here as well. We need rescue plans and escape tunnels-the works. Everything needs to be written out and ready to go at a moment's notice."

Azrael nodded. "We'll help as much as we can."

"Thanks." He motioned down the hall. "You should probably catch up with Sarah before she destroys something."

Laughing, Azrael, tugged Aidan in the direction the brunette went. Once they disappeared, Jareth sighed heavily and continued towards his den. _Looks like even more paperwork…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Heal Me, Hurt Me – Part II **

**By: Kadasa Mori **

**Chapter 9 (February 13th) **

.

.

.

.

.

.

When Honou stepped into the council's meeting room, he had this feeling that nothing good could come of the meeting today. It was nearing ten in the morning and Jason was already bouncing off the walls. He was in deep conversation with Sarah and they both looked up to no good. Valdis sat in the chair beside them, eyes flickering between them, every once in a while a smirk gracing her features. Azrael and Aidan were chatting lightly with Taka, Washi and Ikkakujuu. Toroku, Ryuu and Haimon looked bored to tears.

"Hey guys!" Honou chirped happily, waving as he stepped into the room.

"Honou!" Sarah and Jason chimed together happily.

Even more proof of the upcoming mischief… Honou mentally sweatdropped and prayed to all the gods and goddess above that it would wait until _after_ the meeting so Jareth wasn't twitching throughout it.

"What you two up to?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing," the chimed together once again.

_Definitely_ up to no good.

He raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Can it at least wait until after the meeting?"

Sarah grinned widely. "It could perhaps be delayed until tomorrow." She glanced towards Jason for confirmation and he nodded, a wide grin on his face.

"Definitely till tomorrow."

"Wonderful."

"Sorry I'm late," Jareth announced as he stepped into the room. "Kira was distracting… Sarah? What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing!" she chirped happily and hooked an arm around Valdis', tugging the panther from the room. "Just came to collect Valdis. Kira wanted to show her something." Valdis snarled and tugged her arm back, glowering at her. Sarah held her hands up. "Kay, kay." She walked out of the room, Valdis following, ears flat against her head in annoyance.

Jareth just blinked after them then shook his head and turned back to the table. "Sorry."

"It's all right Jareth," Washi announced. "Shall we begin?" He nodded and everyone took their seats, the table elongated for the three extra panthers seated there.

Jareth turned to Haimon. "You aren't following her?"

The maroon haired panther sighed. "She said she'd disembowel me if I tried."

"Hm…"

"It's a good thing she's with Sarah then," Alan commented, leaning back into his chair with a grin. "Cause she won't have time to disembowel her with all the insanity Sarah will be putting her through."

.

.

.

.

.

.

As lunch time rolled about, Sarah stood before the doors to the room listening. She couldn't hear anything so she took that as a good sign to interrupt. Two knocks and a 'come in' later, she stepped inside and smiled brightly. "Lunch is ready!"

"Yes!" Jason cried and vaulted past her out the door. She blinked then peered around the door to find the amber haired man nowhere in sight.

"Kay…" She turned back around to the group. "Shall we?" she offered, motioning to the door.

Honou grinned and hopped up, passing her on his way to the door. "You've turned into a perfect wife you have," he informed her with a nod before heading out.

She turned a brilliant shade of red and snarled, racing after him. "Honou you jerk!"

Jareth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. A hand on his arm made him turn to the pale unicorn still standing there. She smiled faintly. "Will you walk with me?" He nodded and held out his arm, the woman sliding her arm through it.

Following the group, making sure his voice was low enough, he glanced towards the pale lady. "Are your legs weak again?"

She sent him a weak smile. "I fear they will never be the same again… This cold does not help either."

"And it _is_ very cold."

"Makes one wish they wore fire around their ankles as they stepped through the snow. Unfortunately illusions are only so well done."

He chuckled. "Well you do them so perfectly."

"So Ikkakujuu says."

"Eden… you've no need to hide from the council. They'd understand."

"But I'll ask you to keep it secret just the same. Ikkakujuu would rather keep it quiet…"

"As you wish." Jareth glanced back at the group before them. "Where is Kaku by the way?"

"Trying to find our lady." She rolled her eyes. "A near-impossible task. If our lady wishes not to be found, she shan't be."

"Come on you two!" Jason shouted. "Food!"

Jareth sighed through his nose. "Does she need help? I'd be glad to go on an impossible task if it meant a vacation away from here."

.

.

.

.

.

.

After the council went back into the meeting room to continue their talks, Sarah needed some entertainment. She found some entertainment in a horse named Carmen, which of course meant stalking, ambushing, attacking and eventually falling into a six foot high snow drift and screaming curses at the horse who just laughed it off.

"YOU STUPID HORSE!"

"**Honestly Sarah! That saying is so old! Can't you think of new material?"** Shrieking, the brunette lunged at the horse, Carmen darting out of her reach as she fell face first into the snow.

She pulled her face up, bright red from embarrassment and cold and snarled. "You… you… you stupid _EQUUS CABALLUS_!"

Kara raised an eyebrow. "Gesundheit?"

Cleo rolled her eyes, arms crossed under her chest. "Sarah. The rules are that no swear words can be made up on the spot."

Sarah shot them both dirty looks. "It's the scientific name for 'domesticated horse'."

Evie glanced up from her book. "She's right you know."

Kara and Cleo glanced at each other, shrugged and turned back to Sarah. "Very well," Kara informed her, waving a hand. "Carry on."

Sarah leapt at Carmen, who'd been distracted by their conversation on the fence. He whinnied as she splattered snow into his face. Shaking it off, he dipped his head so she fell, slid down his neck and onto his back. He then raced to the high snow drift he could find and tipped so that she fell face first into it, screaming the entire time. The three bystanders just sighed heavily and shook their heads.

"What'd she do now?" Evie and Kara let out shrill shrieks, nearly falling off the fence. Cleo grabbed Evie who was closest, but black clad arms grabbed Kara and tugged her back onto the fence. She turned and scowled.

"Thanks a lot Daederath! You took nearly three hundred years off my life!" Evie let out a shaky breath and thanked Cleo and Seiko who'd both grabbed her before she could fall.

"Apologies," Daederath shrugged. "I thought you'd heard me."

"You're a bloody vampire!" the strawberry blond shrieked. "It's your job not to let anyone hear you!" He smirked but didn't get to reply as Sarah and Carmen made their way over.

"Hey guys!" Sarah chirped happily. "How are you?"

"Hello Sarah," Seiko said with a nod.

"We're fine," Holice added.

"Where's Malandra?" Seiko asked. "She promised to finish our conversation on the advantages and disadvantages to drifting through walls the last time I was here."

"I dunno." Sarah pouted, crossing her arms. "She said she wasn't gonna stick around our craziness any longer but would be back if someone other than myself needed her."

**And a glorious few weeks it was, not listening to your babble every minute of every day.** Sarah shrieked and leapt backwards, colliding with Carmen and falling onto the ground as Malandra hovered up beside her. The incubo raised an eyebrow then lay back in the air, floating over to Seiko. **Are you staying for the rest of the evening?**

"Yes. Until after dinner."

**After your meeting then, perhaps we can chat?**

"That would be wonderful."

"As warm and touchy this meeting is," Daederath interrupted. "We are needed at the meeting. Can we go now?"

As Seiko, Malandra and Daederath got into an argument, Sarah turned to Evie and Kara, still sitting in the snow. "Hey… where's Valdis?"

Kara shrugged, eyes following each person speaking. Evie looked around as if just realizing the panther had vanished. Cleo motioned towards the forest. "She left a good twenty minutes ago Sarah."

"Oh… is she coming back soon?"

"I don't know. She just suddenly took off while you were falling into snowdrifts."

"Hmph."

"Sarah!" She turned to find Venus walking up, hands on her hips. "You were supposed to meet Meta and I in the gym forty minutes ago!"

"Oh was that today?"

"Yes!"

She sighed. "Alright." Carmen grabbed the back of her coat and tugged her to her feet. She pat his nose and promised him a carrot, said good bye to the still arguing trio and waved goodbye to the rest, following Venus back to the castle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Knock! Knock!_ Jareth sighed through his nose.

"Sarah. If that's you-" He stopped as Malandra flew through the door. "Malandra."

**His 'Lord of Darkness', Seiko and Holice are here to meet with you Goblin King.**

"Come in." The door opened and Holice waved. "Welcome."

"Hello Goblin King," Daederath announced as he followed the others into the room. "So sorry to interrupt."

"It's no problem Lord Daederath, as it was I who invited you."

"Hey Holice!" Kira chirped. The werewolf made her way over, taking a seat between Kira and Azrael.

"Hello Kira. How are the kids?"

"Fine, fine. Driving me insane daily." She smirked. "As of right now they're driving my dear mother crazy."

Seiko snorted, taking a seat between Ryuu and Honou. "That's a sign they're healthy kids."

"Well I wish they'd take a day off sometime," Alan agreed with a sigh.

"Can we continue the meeting now?" Jareth asked.

"No," Kira told him and turned back to the newcomers.

Jareth sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. "Kira…"

"Yes brother dear?"

"Shut up. Meeting now."

"Yes please," Taka said with a dry smile. "The sooner the meeting is over, the sooner we can get back home and out of Sarah's range for whatever it is she's planning."

"… planning?" Jareth asked.

"Er-" She shot a look at Washi who held his hands up in a 'you started it! You finish it!' gesture.

"Sarah and Jason are planning," Honou said cheerfully, ratting out the amber eyed man who immediately tried to sink beneath the table.

"Jason?"

"Yes?" he squeaked.

"What are you two planning?"

"Erm… nothing?"

"_Jason_."

"Fine! I give up! She was going to help me dye Kira's hair purple!"

"Jason!" Kira shrieked. "You do and die!"

"Exactly! I'll be dying your hair!"

"No! Dying as in dead!"

"Oh… well that's not very nice!"

Jareth sighed heavily. "Can we _please_ finish the meeting?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cling! Cling! Clang! Cling! Cl-THUD!

Meta sighed through his nose, idly waving his fencing sword around before glancing at his opponent who was lying on the ground, swallowing breaths of air as she panted heavily. He sighed again and walked over, leaning into her vision. "You know Sarah, exercise isn't _bad_ for you. You should try it sometime."

"You… try it… sometime…" was her comeback through deep breaths of air.

He rolled his eyes. "Brilliance darling. I'm stunned by such a comeback." She said something quite rude and he sighed again.

"How bout… I try… with Venus?"

Meta glanced up towards his wife who shrugged and got up off her chair to walk over. Sarah got to her feet and grinned. "Good luck," Meta said, clasping a hand onto Sarah's shoulder before walking to the side lines.

Sarah turned to Venus. "So, shall I count or you?" Venus shrugged. "I will then. Three… two… one… go-" THUD!

Sarah blinked at the ceiling then lifted herself onto her elbows, Venus smirking and twirling her sword. "Want Meta back now?"

Samra sighed from her seat against the wall. "Sarah? Could you try and stay on your feet longer than half a second?"

"Shut up Samra! Why don't you try it!"

She shrugged and stood. "Venus? Would be terribly opposed to a friendly spar?"

"Not in the least if you're at least a little better than Sarah."

"Anyone's better than Sarah. _Edmund_ is better than Sarah." As Sarah protested, Venus let out a laugh. Sarah made her way over to Meta and crossed her arms, pouting.

"Meta, if you would," Venus asked, both her and Samra getting into a starting position.

"Ready… three… two… one… go!"

Sarah's eyes widened as both met each other, swords nearly invisible they moved so fast, bodies twirling, hair spinning with them as they spun and met back up. Cling! Cling! Clang! Cling! Clang! Clang! Cling! It was almost a dance, both moving to a silent tune. Sarah looked up at Meta who also looked surprised but was saying nothing, eyes flickering between the two quickly.

When neither had gained any ground ten minutes later, Samra took a step back and held up a hand, gasping for air. "Apologies… still… not recovered…"

Venus frowned in confusion, also panting but not as hard. "Recovered? From what?"

"Oh my god! Samra!" Sarah yelped and hurried over. "It's only been three months! You should've thought of that before. Do you want me to get Toroku?"

"No! No…" She rolled her eyes and took a deep calming breath. "No. He's worse than a mother hen. I'll be fine. I just need to rest." She led her over to the chairs where the elf flopped gracefully into a seat.

"What happened?" Venus asked in concern.

"We were kidnapped!" Sarah chirped. "Though Samra was already there for a month." Venus looked at Meta in surprise and the man shrugged. "But we're all better now. Though Samra should've known better than to have a duel! Silly girl."

"Well, since Samra must sit out, back to your training," Venus said, motioning to the middle of the room.

Sarah groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Meta answered, taking the sword back from Venus and leading Sarah back out. "Ready?" Sarah pulled up her sword. "Set… go!"

Cling! Clang! Cling! Cling! Cling! Sarah leapt to the side and avoided his swing and swung out with her own sword. She just grazed his shirt and grinned widely. "I did-" THUD!

_Hello ceiling. Great to see you again! How're the kids?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alright… I think we've all always known this, but we'll make Goblin castle our safe zone. We can create an extra portal that will transport everyone to a safer place if they're attacked at home. I'm sure the High King can arrange such an area as well as immediate housing and guards." Jareth rubbed his forehead. "The portal will be a slight problem as to where it's placed… somewhere out of the way but in easy access… somewhere safe and quiet but again, easily accessible."

"What about the room beyond your throne room?" Azrael asked. "It's on the first floor but unknown by anyone other than the council… or at least those that know of it think it to be a pantry for the goblins."

The blond fae nodded. "That's a good idea. Objections?" No one spoke. "Good. I shall ask the High King about getting a portal in place there. Everyone continue on their evacuation plans for the time being. We can meet up again in a few weeks to go over them again." Jareth sighed. "I think that's it for the day."

"Thank the goddess," he heard Jason mutter only to be silenced with a vicious jab to the ribs from Honou.

"I second that," Kira mumbled, brain looking fried.

"So what did you get Sarah for Valentine's day?" Honou asked cheerfully.

Jareth turned to him in confusion. "Huh?"

"You did get Sarah something… right?"

"When's Valentine's day?"

Jason groaned and smacked his head against the table while Honou paled. "You're kidding…"

Jareth scratched his head. "What day is it?"

"Are you insane?!" Kira shrieked.

"It's the thirteenth you idiot!" Taka shouted, also looking fearful.

The blond fae paled then cursed darkly. Jason looked up. "Jareth. You'd better get her something. If you don't, I don't think the world shall survive much longer. We won't have to worry about monsters with Sarah about."

Kira shuddered. "It makes my skin crawl even _thinking_ about it…"

**Lord Vampire, may I hide in your lands for awhile?** Malandra asked dryly. **A crazy Sarah is bad enough. A crazy enraged Sarah would be terrifying.**

"You've all permission to hide in my lands," Daederath said in amusement, watching relief fill their faces. "As long as you've no problem with vampires trying to drink from your necks."

"Er… I think I'll take my chances with Sarah," Honou added with a nervous laugh.

"Vampires are no problem compared to Sarah," Kira mumbled. "I'll be there tomorrow morning."

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Thank you for leaving her for me to deal with." He ignored Jason's '_it's your problem to begin with_!' and continued with, "now get up. Dinner should be ready soon so we can all move to the dining hall."

Standing, they began meandering out of the room. Jareth offered an arm to Edenorog who gladly took it, smiling and chatting with Holice who walked beside her. "Well you survived," Toroku commented, following him down the hall.

Jareth sighed. "It was a very near thing."

He snorted. "Have you any clue where Samra might be?"

"With Sarah somewhere, hopefully _not_ causing chaos to my castle."

"JARETH!" He sighed as arms were flung around his neck as they entered the dining hall. "I missed you!" Sarah squealed then pulled away and spotted who was beside him. "Kaku!" The silver haired lady blinked as she was hugged tightly by Sarah. "I missed you!"

A smile graced her lips. "I just saw you this morning Sarah dear."

"I know! But I missed you anyway!" She pulled away and grinned. "Cleo and Elena and Carmen and Scarab say hi!"

She laughed. "Well tell them I said hello back." She glanced back outside. "I'm sad to say I must cut this short. I do need to get back home."

"Aw… come visit again soon!"

"I will." Sarah waved and turned, hurrying off. Edenorog watched her tackle Kira, the blond shrieking and a shouting match starting before Jason gleefully flung himself on them and started a wrestling match instead.

"Do you need help?" Jareth asked.

She shook her head. "My legs have warmed up a bit so I believe I'll be fine." She smiled. "But if you see me collapsed in the snow in a few hours, I'd like some assistance." He rolled his eyes and she laughed. "Good evening Jareth."

"Good evening Eden." She smiled faintly before walking out of the room, a little wobbly but still on her feet. Jareth turned back around and sighed heavily at the chaos in his dining hall, wondering if Ikkakujuu would be offended if he suddenly showed up to help.

--

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Yay! New character! I love new characters! They waste lots of space when you've got writer's block! Eden's a character much like Elena or Evie… wow… that totally wasn't planned but they all start with "E"s.

Anyway, Eden's a lot like them; quiet and kind. Ikkakujuu's much like her but more… I dunno. She's stronger than Eden. When Ikkakujuu fought off the Incubo attacking Sarah, Eden would have cried and not known what to do. She's not a fighter at all unless it's fighting the council to protect Fairy Forest as she did the first time we met "Ikkakujuu."

Technically, we didn't meet the real Kaku until Chapter 13. When Sarah hugs her and she's startled, it's because she didn't know who Sarah was. Luckily Eden had told her what she was like in advance so she was pre-warned.

…

#90 - **Edenorog** – (_Russian_) unicorn

Edenorog, younger twin sister to Ikkakujuu, is a very quiet girl. She was in an accident a few years earlier and nearly lost her legs but thanks to her sister's healing capabilities she was able to regain the use of her legs. She excels at illusions and when Ikkakujuu is busy and can't attend meetings, she sends Edenorog in her place. _Naturally_, only Jareth knows this.

You can tell when it's Eden because she'll hold onto someone's arm after sitting for a long time. She'll do it as a gesture of friendship when really, she needs help walking. Her legs become stiff and sore after long council meetings but after walking around for a bit it makes it easier to walk, but still painful.

…

So yeah, Eden was introduced simply because I COULDN'T FINISH THIS CHAPTER! Omg. Total writer's block. I'd just open it… stare at it… stare… stare… stare… sta-oh look! Law and Order's on!

Or I'd recall the pile of homework seated on my desk. Hi homework!

Till next time, which will hopefully be soon because you patient readers are teh awesomz!

Lawls.

Oh! And for those reading Three Times, it was updated. Final chapter will hopefully be done soon!

Thanks all!

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 10**

Sarah walked into the library and found Hotaru and Rica sitting on the couches watching Mira and Ashley play with the three musketeers. "Not going out?" she asked.

"We're too old I'm afraid," Hotaru answered.

Rica coughed behind one hand. "_You're_ too old."

Sarah giggled as Hotaru shot Rica a look which was promptly ignored. "You'll never be too old Hotaru."

"Thank you my dear but I believe you need your eyes checked."

"Speaking of eyes, have you seen your adorable son on this fine day?"

"No, not yet." Hotaru's eyes narrowed. "You can't find him?" Sarah shook her head. "Hm… I'm sure he'll turn up. He's probably off finding you something for the day."

"Well he'd been show up soon or there'll be no _day_ left."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

**Summary:** War is brewing in the Underground and it seems as though Sarah's favorite Goblin King is in the center of it. Alliances are being formed quickly but also broken just as fast. Tension rises in the continuation of Heal Me, Hurt Me!

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.

.

.

**Last Time:**

"Aw… come visit again soon!"

"I will." Sarah waved and turned, hurrying off. Edenorog watched her tackle Kira, the blond shrieking and a shouting match starting before Jason gleefully flung himself on them and started a wrestling match instead.

"Do you need help?" Jareth asked.

She shook her head. "My legs have warmed up a bit so I believe I'll be fine." She smiled. "But if you see me collapsed in the snow in a few hours, I'd like some assistance." He rolled his eyes and she laughed. "Good evening Jareth."

"Good evening Eden." She smiled faintly before walking out of the room, a little wobbly but still on her feet. Jareth turned back around and sighed heavily at the chaos in his dining hall, wondering if Ikkakujuu would be offended if he suddenly showed up to help.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Heal Me, Hurt Me – Part II **

**By: Kadasa Mori **

**Chapter 9 (February 13th) **

.

.

.

.

.

.

Smiling warmly, she stepped into the library, spotting her husband seated on the couch, eyes shut with a faint smile on his face. She crept over to stand in front of him and leaned down to give him a kiss. He jumped then smiled and kissed her back. "Good morning lovely," she said.

"Morning," he replied and tugged her onto his lap. "And how are you on this fine day?"

"I'm very well actually. Mom's stealing the kids so we can have the day to ourselves."

"Ooo. Can we go to that place aboveground for dinner?"

"If you'd like. I've no preferences as long as it's not seafood or broccoli."

He chuckled. "I think we'll find a place to fit those standards." She giggled and leaned forward to kiss him again.

"Goooooooooood morning Goblin castle inhabitants!"

With a shriek of surprise, Kira vaulted off Alan's lap and landed in a pile on the floor. She sat up, hair in disarray and face bright red. "SARAH!"

"It's _so_ much more fun when it happens to others," the brunette grinned wickedly. "Know where Jareth is?"

"NO!"

"Kay. See ya." With that she turned on her heel and exited the room.

Kira scowled after her then turned to her husband who let out a suspicious sounding snort. "Alan…"

"Yes dear?"

"Shut up."

"Yes dear."

"Kira!"

She turned with a snarl. "_What_?!"

Jason yelped and jumped back. "Sorry!" he shouted, running out of the library. Alan didn't even try to hold back the laughter that erupted and couldn't defend himself against the pillow attack that came upon him a moment later.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ooooohhhh! I've got a loverly bunch of coconuts! There they are all standing in a row! Big ones! Small ones! Some as big as your head! La la de da de da that's what the showman said! Oooooohhhhh! I've got a loverly bunch of coconuts_!"

"Oh you do, do you?"

With a shriek of surprise, Sarah spun and scowled at the newcomers. "Just so you know, I hate you both."

Hotaru grinned widely and Rica looked away innocently. "I missed you too Sarah," the older woman announced.

Sarah stuck out her tongue and opened her mouth to continue when Jason ran into her. "The hell?!"

"Sorry Sarah! Talk to ya later! Kira's scary! Bye!" He disappeared down the hallway and Sarah blinked in confusion then turned to Hotaru and Rica who looked just as confused.

"The hell?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Sarah!" Turning from her spot, she found Jason walking in. He gave a wave that was returned halfheartedly. "You alright?" Sarah sighed and nodded. Jason frowned and took a seat beside her on the balcony. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find Jareth…"

"Oh. He's not in his office?"

"No. And no one's seen him yet today."

"Maybe he's getting you something special."

"Why?" She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I've not done anything outstanding lately."

"Because he likes you?"

She wrinkled her nose at him. "But I've not done anything needing appreciation shown."

"But he's supposed to get you something to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

Jason sent her an odd look. "Valentine's Day."

There was a long pause before Sarah turned to him with a confused look on. "But why would he have to get it today. Valentine's Day is next week, isn't it?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"And then she goes, 'why would he have to get it today. Valentine's Day is next week, isn't it?'"

"What?!" Kira shrieked. "We were all worried yesterday and she didn't even know it was today?!"

"I know!"

"Worried?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"That you'd kill us all if Jareth forgot your valentine's day gift!"

"Daederath offered us safe haven as long as we didn't mind vampires feeding off of our necks."

"I didn't," Kira interrupted. "As long as it got me away from you."

Sarah scowled darkly at her and Jason grinned, swinging an arm around her shoulders. "You'll be happy to know that I was going to stay here."

"_You_ were going to run back home," Kira snapped. "Which is just as bad."

"It's great to know you both have such faith in me," Sarah growled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wandering around once more, Sarah pouted. Kira was off with Alan, Samra with Toroku, Venus with Meta and Evie with Ryuu. The panthers had all gone back home to celebrate their festival of something or another. Hotaru was playing with the kids and Rica had gone out somewhere else, Carmen was asleep and Cleo hadn't shown up at all today. Jason had vanished and she had yet to locate Jareth or Kara-Oh! Wait! Speak of the devil.

"Kara!" The strawberry blond turned quickly. "You look fantastic!"

Kara blushed lightly, fingering the dress she wore. "Thanks…"

"Who's the guy?"

"Jason." Sarah's eyes widened then a grin spread over her face. Kara held her hands up quickly. "I lost a game and his prize was taking me out to dinner… a _nice_ dinner… to which I fervently opposed but nonetheless-"

"As I've told you before, big words confuse me. But besides that you look great."

Kara smiled faintly and looked back into the mirror. "It feels odd to dress up knowing I'm not attending a ball."

Sarah laughed. "I know the feeling. That's why I'm a jeans and tee kinda gal." Kara rolled her eyes.

"Ka_raaaaaa_! Are you ready to go or whaaa…" Jason's jaw dropped, just staring at her. Kara turned bright red and stared at her hands. Sarah looked between the two with a wicked grin on her face.

After a few moments, Sarah smirked. "You know, if you want to get to dinner, you should probably leave soon."

Jason blinked at her then nodded. "Shall we?" he asked, holding out an arm. Kara took it and shot Sarah an 'I'll get you for this later' look as they walked out the door. Sarah merely grinned cheekily and waved.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So?"

Kara glanced up over her menu at Jason and raised an eyebrow. "So."

He grinned. "How am I doing so far?"

Her eyes slid back down to her menu. "All right I suppose."

"All right is good right?"

She smiled. "I suppose." He'd brought her to a pretty fancy restaurant; huge fish tank in the middle of the room, each table alit with a candle and flowers kinda place. She tried to ignore the fact all of the others in the place were snuggling close together or holding hands.

"So what are you having?" he asked, setting his menu down.

"I'm not sure yet." She chewed on her lip for a moment. "What are you getting?"

"Chicken thing on page three."

"Mm… that does look good. But so does the pasta on four."

"So get that. We can split them."

"You sure?"

"Yup!"

"Alright." She closed the menu and leaned back in her chair, sipping at her drink.

"You look very pretty tonight."

She blushed brightly. "Thanks," she mumbled.

He smiled, chin in one hand. "You know, if I'd won this bet last year, you'd have removed my spleen." Kara rolled her eyes. "I think Sarah's a good influence on you."

"She's very loud."

"So am I… but she's good for you I think."

"She's good for everyone. Look what she's done to Jareth. And Toroku. And _father_."

"Yes but you're the most awesome."

She blushed again. "Shut up Jason."

"Yes ma'am." She glanced up when he didn't continue. "I must act like a date tonight, not me."

She rolled her eyes. "Just act like yourself Jason."

"As you wish my love!"

"_Jason_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stepping into the library, Sarah found Hotaru and Rica sitting on the couches watching Mira and Ashley play with the three musketeers. "Not going out?" she asked.

"We're too old I'm afraid," Hotaru answered.

Rica coughed behind one hand. "_You're_ too old."

Sarah giggled as Hotaru shot Rica a look which was promptly ignored. "You'll never be too old Hotaru."

"Thank you my dear but I believe you need your eyes checked."

"Speaking of eyes, have you seen your adorable son on this fine day?"

"No, not yet." Hotaru's eyes narrowed. "You can't find him?" Sarah shook her head. "Hm… I'm sure he'll turn up. He's probably off finding you something for the day."

"Well he'd better show up soon or there'll be no _day_ left."

Hotaru gave her a warm smile. "Knowing my son, whatever is keeping him is very important otherwise he'd be at your side."

Sarah just sighed and nodded before a wide grin covered her face. "But… I can keep him at my side out of guilt for missing most of the day." Hotaru rolled her eyes and turned to help Katrina with her game.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kara stepped outside and pulled her shawl up. Shivering slightly, she glanced at Jason who stepped outside and straightened his jacket. "I must say that was a very nice dinner Jason. Thank you."

He looked startled then smiled. "You're welcome. Thank _you_ for not disemboweling me."

"Well you _did_ win the bet."

"Didn't stop you from trying last time."

She laughed then hid it behind a hand as people looked over. He held out his arm and she took it, walking through the parking lot to get to the sidewalk. A wolf whistle made both turn to look at a group of guys leaning against a car nearby.

"Hey there pretty lady," one called. "Why don't you come join us?" Jason bristled but Kara merely turned her head and ignored them. He followed her lead and they continued towards the entrance. When someone grabbed her arm and tugged her into them, she snarled.

"Let go of me!"

"I just want to say hi. Maybe we could hang out? It _is_ Valentine's day."

"Let go of her," Jason growled darkly, hands fisting at his sides.

"Aw shuddup," the man growled, tugging Kara towards the group of guys. He let out a yelp of pain as she sunk her nails into is arm. When he let go of her, Jason grabbed her wrist and tugged her out of his reach.

"Let's go Kara." She nodded and hurried after him.

"Hey! I wasn't done-"

Spinning, Jason implanted a fist into the man's cheek sending him flying back into the car, the group scattering to get out of the way. "I believe you were," the amber eyed man growled ferociously, arm wrapping around Kara and leading her out of the parking lot. As soon as they were out of sight, the dining hall reappeared around them.

He smiled sadly. "Sorry about that horrible ending to an otherwise good evening."

"No worries." She stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "Thank you Jason." He blushed bright red. She looked surprised at unsettling him so much.

"Kara! You're back!"

With a roll of the eyes and a muttered "brilliant time as always Sarah" she turned to face the brunette. Kara was quickly dragged off for 'girl time.'

Alan came around the corner and spotted him. "Oh. Jason. You're still alive. It must've gone well."

"Alan. Just the person I was looking for. Have you seen Jareth around?"

"No actually. No one has apparently."

"Well then you're the next best thing. Up for a friendly fist fight?"

Alan grinned widely. "If you fill me in on the way."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"It was alright," Kara admitted, brushing out her hair.

"Aw! Details girl! Details!" Kira cried. Sarah grinned when Kara scowled at her.

"Shut up Kira."

"_Details_!" Rica joined in.

"You shut up too!"

Sarah inhaled deeply and shouted "DETAILS!"

"What details?" All four jumped and turned to Glorificus who, when spotting them, looked nervous. "Sarah I must speak with you when you've the chance…. Good evening ladies." He quickly vanished.

Kira rolled her eyes. "Father can face the most dangerous creature alive and stand tall but in the midst of girls and women, he bends like a flower."

Sarah and Rica snorted, Kara rolling her eyes again. "Sarah. Go see what he wants. When you return I may tell a bit more story."

"Hurry Sarah!" Rica and Kira shouted, pushing her out of the room.

She laughed. "I'm going! I'm going!" Hurrying down the hall, she spotted Glorificus around the corner. "Glory!" He paused and looked back, waiting for her to catch up. "Hey. What's up?"

"Have you seen Jareth?"

She frowned and shook her head. "Not since yesterday."

He rubbed his chin. "Troublesome boy… he came to see me this morning but I've not heard from him since…"

"Is he alright?"

"I'm quite sure he's fine."

Sarah chewed on her lip. "What'd he come to see you about?"

"Some small issue on his borders. I brushed it off because there wasn't enough evidence… perhaps I should've listened better." He nodded to her. "Nonetheless, I will find the boy and whip him for leaving a lady such as yourself alone on Valentine's."

She smiled brightly. "No worries. Just tell him to get back here with some chocolate and we'll call it even."

He smiled back and nodded. "Good evening Sarah."

"Night Glory." As soon as he turned the corner she sighed and leaned against the wall. _Jareth… where are you?_

She returned to the room with a smile on, but was distracted during Kara's retelling of Jason being an absolute gentleman and not embarrassing her at all that night.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"It's been taken care of!" With a startled yelp the book fell out of her hands and onto the ground and Kara spun to glare at the intruder. Her jaw dropped when she spotted him. Jason grinned back brilliantly, a black and blue bruise already forming on the right side of his jaw.

"Jason!" she cried and leapt to her feet, hurrying to his side. She led him over to the couch and sat beside him. "What happened?!"

"I went back to teach them guys a lesson!" He pouted as she examined the bruise. "Can't have them harassing my girl!" With a roll of the eyes, she collected magic into her fingertips and began healing the bruise. "What? Am I not allowed?"

"Stop speaking. It'll heal wrong." A second later she pulled away and swatted at him. "I didn't ask you to defend my honor but I thank you all the same." She picked up her book, found her page, leaned back into her chair and continued reading.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Am I dismissed?"

"You can leave, you can stay. Whatever. I'm reading though." He grinned and leaned back, putting an arm behind her head and tugging her into his side. She pulled away quickly. "Personal bubble Jason."

"Aw…" As she returned to her book, he realized that she hadn't removed his arm and he smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A hand running through her hair woke her, startling her because she didn't remember falling asleep. "Mrgh?" She tried to open her eyes, the world fuzzy from sleep. "J'rth?"

"Shhh. It's late… or rather, very early. Sorry to wake you."

"S'all-" she yawned widely. "S'all right." She sat up and stretched, rubbing her eyes. "W'time is it?"

"Three in the morning."

"Mm… where were-" She inhaled sharply as her eye sight cleared. "Oh my goddess! What happened?!"

He winced as she poked around the scrape on his temple. "Just a small scuffle is all."

"And you didn't take care of it?! Come here you dummy." She dragged him into the bathroom and sat on the counter to reach better, carefully cleaning it out. "What the hell hit you?"

"Troll," he grumbled angrily. "I didn't know it was there till it hit me. Knocked me out." She couldn't help but snort then tried to keep her face clear of emotion when he glared at her. "Forgot trolls are repellent to magic and I didn't have time to summon a weapon."

"Fun times."

"Mm. I'd have rather spent the day with you than knocked out in the middle of nowhere."

"I know." She put a bandage over the cut and smiled. "I'd have rather spent the day with you too. _But_ I got to see Jason taking Kara on a _date_, despite this date being her losing to a game and him winning her out on said date."

Jareth smirked. "I love it when that happens."

She pouted. "It's happened before?"

"Numerous times, though the last time Jason came back near dead. I'm pretty sure he stayed away from Kara for awhile after that." Sarah chuckled. "Now, the more important topic… how do I make up today, rather, yesterday's absence to you?"

"Chocolate bar and call it even?"

"No go."

She blinked in surprise. "Why?"

"Yesterday was _Valentine's_ Day, Sarah, and as a couple we were supposed to spend it together."

"Well… yes but-"

"Then how is a chocolate bar going to make it up?"

"I was just… how about you take me out _today_? We'll make February 15th _our_ official Valentine's Day."

He raised an eyebrow then smiled. "Fine by me."

"Good." She gave him a kiss. "Fine by me too. Now let me sleep."

He sighed dramatically. "As you wish, my princess." Scooping her up, he deposited her not very gently onto her bed. She squeaked, bouncing high into the air before curling up under the covers.

He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "I will see you in a few hours princess Sarah."

She smiled sleepily. "Night Jareth."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Scowling darkly the next morning, hands on her hips, Kira stood before the two sleeping on the couch, her head on his shoulder and his head resting on hers. Her scowl fell for only a second to reveal the grin behind it before it came back full force. "And _what_ are you two doing?"

Both awoke instantly, Kara looking confused, Jason leaping to his feet and saluting. "Sir, yes sir!"

"What's going on?" Kara asked, rubbing at her face.

"I found you two… _snuggling_." Kara looked horrified and Jason looked ecstatic.

"Kara! You love me!" He enveloped her in a huge bear hug, lifting her up off the couch.

"Jason!" Leaving the room, Kira grinned to herself. Yes, it was much more fun when it happened to others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Are you confused?

Good. That's what I was aiming for. Basically that was Sarah's day-lots of confusion, making fun of people and wondering where the hell Jareth was while Jareth was unconscious beneath a tree. Lol. Poor Jareth. Next chapter will be better. Promise.

Gotta go enjoy what's left of my birthday! Till next time!

**Kadasa Mori**

P.S. Apologies to any all and spelling/grammar errors! I am currently high off of sugariness and chocolate cake and have no patience to recheck this 50 times!

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 11**

"JARETH!" He leapt out of his seat and was in the library beside Sarah in a heartbeat.

He grabbed her arms. "What's wrong?!" She pointed up and behind him. He turned and found a fluttering bird flying around the ceiling. He scowled. "Sarah. I told you not to do that unless it's an emergency."

She just stared at him, then back at the bird before grabbing the front of his shirt. "THAT'S ALEX!!!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"ALEX! THE BOY! HE JUST… HE'S A BIRD!"

"Actually I believe the technical term is a phoenix."

Her eyes twitched. "I DON'T CARE! GET HIM DOWN!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

Trella and Lucianare owned by Dragoneyes171986.

**Summary:** War is brewing in the Underground and it seems as though Sarah's favorite Goblin King is in the center of it. Alliances are being formed quickly but also broken just as fast. Tension rises in the continuation of Heal Me, Hurt Me!

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.

.

.

**Last Time:**

Scowling darkly the next morning, hands on her hips, Kira stood before the two sleeping on the couch, her head on his shoulder and his head resting on hers. Her scowl fell for only a second to reveal the grin behind it before it came back full force. "And _what_ are you two doing?"

Both awoke instantly, Kara looking confused, Jason leaping to his feet and saluting. "Sir, yes sir!"

"What's going on?" Kara asked, rubbing at her face.

"I found you two… _snuggling_." Kara looked horrified and Jason looked ecstatic.

"Kara! You love me!" He enveloped her in a huge bear hug, lifting her up off the couch.

"Jason!" Leaving the room, Kira grinned to herself. Yes, it was much more fun when it happened to others.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Heal Me, Hurt Me – Part II **

**By: Kadasa Mori **

**Chapter 11 (February 15th) **

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So!" With a start, Jareth jumped up from his chair and spun to find Sarah there. She grinned and slid into the seat he'd just vacated, legs over the arm of the chair and sending him a peace sign. "Where are we going?"

He growled and waved a hand, Sarah levitating. She giggled as he retook his seat then lowered her back down. "What do you mean where are we going?"

"I mean exactly that my lord of mightiness. Where are we going?" He still looked confused. "For our Valentine's day dinner?"

"I told you to pick at breakfast and it's already nearing lunch!"

She got to her feet. "And I said that I didn't care!"

"And I said you're the one that lived with mortals! You choose!"

"It's only eleven and you two are arguing already?" Jason moaned as he shuffled by.

"Shut up Jason!" they both snapped after him.

"Damn. You two are arguing already?" As one, they turned to glare darkly at Alan who held his hands up. "Sorry, sorry. Sarah? Rica's looking for you."

She nodded and he quickly exited the room. Before she could turn around, hands grabbed her waist and tugged her back. With a yelp she fell into Jareth's lap and pulled to scowl at him. "What was that for?!"

He gave her a quick kiss. "I apologize for yelling-"

She smiled faintly. "It's all right,"

"Even though it was totally your fault."

" I apologize-wh-wh-wait. What?"

"What?"

"This was not my fault!"

He grinned. "No?"

"Jareth!"

She whapped him then leaned back into his chest. "So what were you working on?"

"A way to work with the trolls despite their obvious lack of intelligence."

"Of course. I mean, nothing intelligent could _ever_ hit the Goblin King."

"Did you just call yourself stupid?"

She sent him an annoyed look. "Let me rephrase that, nothing intelligent could ever hit the Goblin King _with a club_." He chuckled then grunted as she elbowed him. "Now, I am going to go see what darling Rica wants during which you will decide where we'll be going for dinner. After _that_ we will go to dinner and after that I will find the nearest _not_-club and beat you upside the head with it." She kissed his cheek and jumped up, walking from the room.

Jareth sighed, smiling and turned back to his report. His peace was shattered not ten minutes later by a scream of "JARETH!" He leapt out of his seat and was in the library beside Sarah in a heartbeat.

He grabbed her arms. "What's wrong?!" She pointed up and behind him. He turned and found a fluttering bird flying around the ceiling. He scowled. "Sarah. I told you not to do that unless it's an emergency."

She just stared at him, then back at the bird before grabbing the front of his shirt. "THAT'S ALEX!!!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"ALEX! THE BOY! HE JUST… HE'S A BIRD!"

"Actually I believe the technical term is a phoenix."

Her eyes twitched. "I DON'T CARE! GET HIM DOWN!"

"Yes, yes." Stepping away he transformed into an owl and flew up towards the ceiling. As he got close, the red phoenix suddenly burst into flame and screeched at him, darting away. He nearly fell out of the air, but caught himself and landed gently on the ground, transforming back into himself. "Well… that didn't work. Let me go make a call. Keep an eye on him." She nodded, eyes glued to the panicking bird as he hurried to his office.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Honou stretched, looking out of his window and towards the town. Phoenixes were flying from here to there, all different colors despite popular belief they were all red and yellow. A soft 'beep!' made him blink and turned to look at the orb on his desk. Jareth's gem was flashing. He sat at his desk with a frown and tapped it.

"Yes Goblin King?"

"_Honou! Thank the goddess. We've an… emergency of sorts here. If you could possibly make a quick trip to the castle_?"

"Be there in a few minutes."

"_Brilliant. See you then_." Sitting back in his chair after tapping the gem, Honou cocked his head staring at the orb. Last time Jareth had sounded that panicked but that vague Katrina had gotten stuck in an alcove about forty feet about their heads and it was impossible to get her down. Smirking, Honou stood and grabbed his coat wondering who'd gotten stuck this time around.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Standing in the entryway, Jareth frowned, arms crossed and eyes on the floor. It had taken Sarah at least a month, month and a half for her magic to first show… Alex had only been Underground for a week. He should _not_ have showed powers so quickly. Even Sarah's power was quick to show but she was also trying to protect herself and Emily. Alex, as he understood, had just gone from human to bird in a second. He sighed heavily. Just another thing for him to add to his plate.

"Hey Jareth!" Turning, the blond fae raised an eyebrow. Spotting a familiar red head, he turned towards the library, Honou catching up to him. "So what's the fantastic emergency?"

"Seeing as you're the only shapeshifter around-who doesn't hate kids," he added quickly when Honou opened his mouth, "and isn't too busy, I'd like you to meet the newest addition of the Goblin King household."

Smirking, the phoenix followed him. "How old?"

"Twelve."

"Why'd it take him this long?"

"He's a mortal from aboveground… well technically not anymore, but he was."

"Ah. Poor kid."

"Indeed."

As they stepped into library, Sarah was running out. She crashed into Jareth who thankfully-and embarrassingly-had Honou right behind him to hold him up before he fell over. "Sarah?" Jareth asked in annoyance as the phoenix hid a wide grin.

"Alex… transformed… back… ceiling…" Both men looked up and found a young boy dangling from the chandelier.

Honou snickered but stepped forward, smoothly transforming into a phoenix and flying up to Alex. Since he was big enough, the boy just slid onto his back and he drifted back towards the ground, transforming with Alex on his shoulders. "I take it this is the shifter?"

Jareth nodded. "You alright Alex?"

The boy was bright red but he nodded. "What happened?"

"You've a power called shapeshifting I believe," Honou explained, picking him up and setting him on the ground. "It gives you the power to transform into other creatures. It seems as though you've found your main creature however." He smiled. "Just like me!"

"Is that all I do?" Alexander asked. "Just transform into different animals?"

"That and you can use their power." He held up a hand a flame appeared. "Fire for phoenixes."

"What happens if I turn into a fire-bird-"

"Phoenix."

"-and then transform back while I'm in the air with nothing to hold onto?!"

"You'll need to train then."

Alexander frowned. "Train? Like… like fire-birdy school?"

Honou rolled his eyes. "Phoenix. And no. You'd be trained by a mas-" He turned and shot Jareth a look. "A master." Jareth sent him an innocent one in return. Honou sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "The training usually only takes a few weeks… if you'd be willing to take it seriously."

"Is it… hard training?" he asked nervously.

"Only if you don't try your best." He waited a moment, then added, "you could come stay with me to train." Alexander shook his head quickly. "Alright. If you change your mind, just ask Jareth to find me." He nodded and mumbled a 'thanks' before taking off out of the room.

"Thanks Honou," Sarah said brightly then turned to Jareth. "I'm gonna go make sure he's okay." Jareth nodded and she hurried out after the little red head.

"His foster 'mother' lives here," Jareth explained. "And he's only been in the underground a week so he's not quite ready to move without her." He sighed turned to Honou. "Shall we retire to my sitting room?" Honou nodded and disappeared. Reappearing the room, Jareth took a seat in one of the chairs by the fire, Honou across from him. "So, how's life in the land of phoenixes?" Honou grunted. "That good?"

"Mother has it in her mind again that I will die soon and need an heir." Honou rolled his eyes. "And a wife for that matter, but the heir's more important. I've met with more princesses in the last two weeks…"

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Is there someone here I can borrow to appease her for awhile? I thought about Sarah but… Sarah plus snooty phoenixes doesn't equal fun happy times. Kira's married, Jason would kill me if I even thought about Kara and Evie's taken."

A scream down the hall made both turn quickly. The doors flew open, Sarah and Clarica falling into the room. They leapt to their feet and dove behind the desk. Before Jareth could ask what they were doing, the cook raced by, screaming death threats at the top of his lungs and waving a large knife. Once he passed, Honou looking confused and Jareth rubbing his temples, Sarah peered over the desk.

"Is he gone?"

"He's gone."

"Sweet!" She leapt to her feet and struck a victory pose.

"What did you do now?"

"Made the chicken he was trying to cook scream as he tried to shove it in the oven." Clarica snickered, Honou grinned widely and Jareth groaned.

"Sarah…" Sarah tried to look ashamed but her wicked grin destroyed that image.

"I'll try and keep her out of trouble my lord," Clarica said, looking at the ground solemnly.

Sarah elbowed her. "_You_ told me about the chicken! I just used magic! It was all your idea!"

"It was _not_."

"Was too!"

"Was not."

"Was TOO!"

"Just because you EMPHASIZE one word doesn't make it TRUE, Sarah." Sarah stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms with a 'hmph!' Clarica grinned and turned to Jareth and Honou. "Excuse us."

Jareth nodded his consent, sent Sarah a warning glance and turned back to Honou. "So?"

"Wait! What about Clarica?!" Honou asked as though having a sudden epiphany.

Clarica froze. "What about me?"

"My mom wants me to get married soon but I don't wanna so if I bring you back with me, we have fun at the party and hang out for a few weeks before loudly and publically breaking it off… she'll get off my back because I actually tried and she won't be able to find you because you're not a princess!!!"

Jareth tapped his chin. "That… that might work."

Clarica shot him a dark look. "Do I get any say?"

"You'll get to lounge around a castle for a month playing princess instead of serving Sarah 24/7."

She blinked then grinned. "Well I'm in!" Sarah pouted. "When do I leave?"

"As soon as you'd like."

"Well…" She rubbed her arm. "I'd have to talk to Alex."

Honou raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I'm kinda in charge of taking care of him. I can't just abandon him with no word from him."

Honou's eyes lit up. "And there's how we met!"

When he didn't explain, Sarah coughed lightly. "Pardon?"

"That's how we met and fell in love! Alex was an untrained shapeshifter so I took him in to train him and she came along to take care of him and we fell in love! Ha! Story!"

Clarica glanced at Sarah who shrugged but Jareth nodded. "That might work… Clarica?"

"Sure?"

"It's settled then!" Honou chirped. "Clarica and Alex will stay at my lands until Alex is trained. Then you can come back here!"

"Yes my lord," Clarica agreed. "I'll go make sure Alex is fine with it and start packing. If you'll excuse us…" She grabbed Sarah's arm and dragged her from the room.

Alexander was found quickly, the boy in his room, looking up information on 'fire-birds', as he referred to them. He took the news well, Sarah thought. Then again, he really didn't care as long as Clarica was there. He hurried off to go pack his things. They made their way down to Clarica's room, the neon yellow haired girl opening a bag and throwing things in.

"I can't believe you're not gonna be here for a month," Sarah mumbled.

"Don't worry Sarah," Clarica assured her. "We'll keep in touch. You'll need to bring Ashley and Mira to hang out with Alex! I'm sure the Goblin King has one way or another to get you to Honou's lands to visit." She brightened.

Sarah nodded then gave her a hug. "Try not to sound like you're reassuring yourself as well," she murmured.

Clarica smiled weakly. "It'll be fine… I'll miss you guys."

"Like you said, we'll visit. No worries."

"Good." She hugged her tightly again then stood and grabbed her bag. "Well… off to royalty then."

"It's an odd transition," Sarah informed her, grabbing another of her bags. "Going from a no one to a someone."

"I'll bet. You went from weird teen to lady labyrinth."

"I know! And if I ever hear 'you're _the_ Sarah Williams' again, I may shoot them in the face… with a pelican… a poisonous one."

Clarica shot her an odd look then took a step out of reach. "Uh huh… what I said about visiting? I take it all back. Stay away from me you psycho."

Sarah rolled her eyes and punched her shoulder, both erupting into laughter. It was suffice to say they'd made their mark when they walked in laughing and Jareth tensed, looking around warily.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jareth found his sleeping sister (the insane one) and a calm-for-once Jason seated in the library an hour later. He sighed and rubbed his temples, knowing that despite the fact the day wasn't even close to being over, he still had a lot to do and he really shouldn't go sit down and relax but… The next minute found him seated beside Jason, feet up on the table before him, chatting about a princess in a nearby kingdom starting a riot against the use of lima beans in her soup.

"Jareth!" The blond turned as Sarah came racing into the room, something golden dangling from her arms. "Look what I found!" She thrust the gold thing at him and he raised an eyebrow, a golden fox a foot from his face looking very dizzy. "Isn't she cute?!" Sarah squealed.

"Trella!" Jason chirped happily and vaulted over the couch, Kira jerking awake with a startling yelp as she fell off the couch. "Where'd you find her?"

Sarah blinked. "She's yours?"

"Yup!" Jason poked the fox in the head. It turned to look at him then yipped and jumped at him. Sarah's eyes widened as it transformed into a woman who hugged Jason tightly.

"I missed you!" she cried.

"I missed you too Trella! It's been ages!"

"At least three weeks!"

"I know!"

Sarah blinked. "Er…"

The girl turned and grinned brightly, holding out her hand. "I'm Trella, Jason's cousin!"

"Oh… I thought you were his sister. You two look alike." They had the same amber gold eyes and bright grin, but Trella's skin was much paler than her tanned cousin's and she was almost a foot shorter. Her hair was short amber with gold streaks. A long creamy dress adorned her figure making her bright hair and eyes stand out. "I'm Sarah Williams."

Trella's eyes widened and Sarah sighed, awaiting '_THE_ Sarah Williams?!' Instead arms were thrown around her and she was dragged into a tight hug. "Oh! I've been waiting to meet you for so long!" She pulled away and turned to the golden satchel at her hip, pulling something golden brown out of it and shoving it in Sarah's face. "So has Lucian!" He was a winged ferret, sleepy eyes looking at her. He blinked then yawned and fell to sleep in Trella's hands, dangling there. Trella grinned. "He's been waiting for so long he fell asleep!"

Sarah laughed. "Sorry to have taken so long."

"It's no problem! But now you must talk with me about a serious matter." Her face grew grave and Sarah frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I must know… do you like ice cream?"

"Erm… yes?"

"Fantastic! Let's go have some!"

"Sar-" Jareth's call died as they disappeared around the corner. He sighed heavily and Jason raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter?"

"She's still not decided on where we're going out to eat tonight."

"Tonight's not for another four hours," Kira mumbled, climbing back onto the couch and flopping into the pillows.

"Please don't remind me," Jareth groaned. "So far today I've helped another council member avoid his mother's wishes for marriage, sent a shapeshifter away to me trained, sent a maid away to help said council member, realized that Trella wouldn't be leaving and there'd be _another_ addition to the household, am still recovering from yesterday's knock out and have yet to take my girlfriend on a date."

Jason looked confused. "What council member?" Jareth put his face in his hands.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Do you spend a lot of time with Jason?" Sarah asked as she took a bite of ice cream.

Trella nodded, alternating between licking her spoon and allowing Lucian, who'd floated up to her shoulders and wrapped around her neck, to lick the spoon. "Jason and I are practically siblings minus the fact we're cousins."

"Are you related to Ryoko and Meta?"

"Only by marriage. See, I'm the daughter of two fae. My mother was Jason's aunt. His father married an elf whose sister married a werewolf." Sarah looked confused so Trella stuck her finger in her chocolate syrup and drew a quick family tree on the table. "See? Meta and Ryoko are the sons of a werewolf and an elf. That elf had a sister who married a fae and had Jason. That fae had a sister who married another fae and had me!"

"Oh…" Still confused, Sarah just nodded. "Where do you live?"

"Way south." Trella stuffed a large spoonful of ice cream into her mouth and swallowed. "I hate the cold. So does Lucian." She scratched his chin. "We live on the beaches of the Southern part of the Southern Waters Kingdom."

"Is it nice there?"

She nodded. "Always. Kinda boring sometimes… but it's really nice. It's more of a tourist resort than a kingdom." She grinned brightly and Sarah blinked as she realized it was just a female Jason staring back at her. "You'll have to visit us!"

Sarah nodded, then frowned softly. "If you're always in sun then why are you so pale? Er… no offense meant."

"None taken. Bacon lad stole my tanning genes." Trella calmly ate another huge scoop of ice cream while Sarah just stared at her.

"Uh… huh…"

Kara, who'd entered somewhere during the conversation, snorted. "Sarah, now do you understand what we have to put up with from _you_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Having gotten away from Trella, Jason and Kira an hour later, Jareth and Sarah arrived at the Aboveground only to launch into an argument on where they would be eating that evening, neither wanting to decide where to go.

Finally deciding on somewhere to eat, Jareth and Sarah spent a lovely candlelit dinner chatting lightly about their insane friends who lived Underground. Sarah had no problem at all annoying Jareth to no end the entire time and ordered him to choose the next restaurant they went out to. He agreed as long as she picked the movies they attended after dinner.

As they left the restaurant Sarah shivered violently in the cold. Jareth immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulders and tugged her into his side. She smiled up at him and snuggled closer, the couple seeming like any other normal couple out for a walk in the snow.

"Jareth?"

"Hm?"

She didn't reply for a second before squeezing him tighter. "You're warm."

His chest vibrated as he chuckled. "Glad you think so."

"Sarah!" Turning to look over Jareth's shoulder, Sarah gasped and pulled away, hurrying back to the person who called her and enveloping her in a hug.

"Erin! I've missed you so much!"

The curly haired brunette grinned back at her. "I missed you too! It's been what… four months since we last saw each other?"

"Ah. It's your pirate friend," Jareth announced as he walked up.

"And it's my fairy friend the Goblin King." Sarah snorted and was poked in the side for it. "This is my boyfriend Erik."

"Erik and Erin?" Jareth asked with a raised eyebrow.

The dark haired young man grinned and held out a hand to shake Jareth's. "Aye. Erik O'Brien."

"Nice to meet you."

Sarah snorted. "Erin O'Brien." With a scowl, Erin whapped her arm. "Ow… _sorry_."

"We're gonna be late luv," Erik announced.

"Oh. Sorry Sarah. We've gotta go or we'll be late to our movie."

"We'll walk with you," Sarah offered. "That's where we're headed as well."

"Oh? What movie?"

"Not sure yet. We'll figure it out when we get there."

"We're seeing Fool's Gold."

"Oh yeah?"

As Sarah and Erin launched into conversation, Jareth stepped back to walk along Erik. "Women," Erik murmured with a roll of his eyes. Jareth chuckled. They made their way to the theater, got their tickets and separated at the concession stand. Sarah led them to their seats and stretched. After a moment, she turned to Jareth. He didn't turn to look at her so she just stared. It took him a few minutes before responding.

"Did you want anything?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She grinned. "Thought you'd never ask!" She took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, leaning into his side. He looked startled but only for a second before the arm wrapped more tightly around her. She just snuggled into his side and turned her attention back to the previews.

Once the move started, Erin glanced towards Sarah and Jareth and smiled seeing them cuddling. Jareth leaned over and murmured something into the girl's ear and Sarah smiled widely and whapped him lightly, muttering something back. Erik shifted and Erin turned to him. He raised an eyebrow and she just shook her head, leaning into his side and glancing back at the happy pair.

_Good for you Sarah,_ Erin thought to herself, turning back to the movie. _You finally caught a keeper._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Finalement! This chapter is finished! Between writer's block, school and work, it's DONE!

Trella finally makes an appearance! Thanks to Dragoneyes171986 for letting me borrow her and Lucian, the adorable flying rodent.

And I just realized that at the top of the page last chapter I forgot to change it to Chapter 10 (February 14th). Apologies to all who were like 'dude, seriously. Didn't I _just_ read chapter 9?'

Have a great holiday if I don't update before then!

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 12**

"Lady Clarica?" The girl leapt a foot in the air and spun around. A young maid stood there, looking shocked. "I-I'm sorry!" she cried and bowed. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

Clarica let out a breath of relief, hand going to her chest. "No worries. I was daydreaming. What do they call you?"

"I'm Alanna, my lady."

"Well Lana, what am I to do for the day?"

Alanna blinked at her in confusion. "Er… huh?"

"Am I to greet someone or what?"

"Uh… take a bath… maybe?"

"Kay! To the bath!" She took a step forward then paused. "Where _is_ the bath?"

Alanna giggled and led her to another room. "Here you are my lady."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

Trella and Lucian are owned by Dragoneyes171986.

**Summary:** War is brewing in the Underground and it seems as though Sarah's favorite Goblin King is in the center of it. Alliances are being formed quickly but also broken just as fast. Tension rises in the continuation of Heal Me, Hurt Me!

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.

.

.

**Last Time:**

As Sarah and Erin launched into conversation, Jareth stepped back to walk along Erik. "Women," Erik murmured with a roll of his eyes. Jareth chuckled. They made their way to the theater, got their tickets and separated at the concession stand. Sarah led them to their seats and stretched. After a moment, she turned to Jareth. He didn't turn to look at her so she just stared. It took him a few minutes before responding.

"Did you want anything?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She grinned. "Thought you'd never ask!" She took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, leaning into his side. He looked startled but only for a second before the arm wrapped more tightly around her. She just snuggled into his side and turned her attention back to the previews.

Once the move started, Erin glanced towards Sarah and Jareth and smiled seeing them cuddling. Jareth leaned over and murmured something into the girl's ear and Sarah smiled widely and whapped him lightly, muttering something back. Erik shifted and Erin turned to him. He raised an eyebrow and she just shook her head, leaning into his side and glancing back at the happy pair.

_Good for you Sarah,_ Erin thought to herself, turning back to the movie. _You finally caught a keeper._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Heal Me, Hurt Me – Part II **

**By: Kadasa Mori **

**Chapter 12 (February 16th) **

.

.

.

.

.

.

When she woke up she had absolutely no idea where she was. It was eerily like the first day she'd arrived underground, sitting up and rubbing her arms as she tried to figure out the last time she remembered consciousness. When she spotted her bag tucked away in the corner, she remembered the previous day and sighed, flopping back onto the bed, one arm draping over her face. Within five minutes her world had been flipped upside down. She sighed again before wondering how her friends were and if they missed her yet.

Finally deciding some fifteen minutes later that she should probably be getting out of bed and figuring out what she was to do for the day, she slid out from beneath the covers and instinctively began to fold them back into place, mind falling into routine rather than thought.

"Lady Clarica?" The girl leapt a foot in the air and spun around. A young maid stood there, looking shocked. "I-I'm sorry!" she cried and bowed. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

Clarica let out a breath of relief, hand going to her chest. "No worries. I was daydreaming. What do they call you?"

"I'm Alanna, my lady."

"Well Lana, what am I to do for the day?"

Alanna blinked at her in confusion. "Er… huh?"

"Am I to greet someone or what?"

"Uh… take a bath… maybe?"

"Kay! To the bath!" She took a step forward then paused. "Where _is_ the bath?"

Alanna giggled and led her to another room. "Here you are my lady."

"Wow!" Her bathroom was nicer than Sarah's! _Then again,_ she thought as she ran a hand over the black countertop, _phoenixes are birds and birds preen a lot._

"Oh!" She turned to look at Alanna in confusion as the maid stared at her wide eyed once more. "Your hair!"

Clarica cocked an eyebrow and looked at the mirror. "What about it?"

"It's yellow!"

"… and?"

"Well it was green just a moment ago!"

"Sorry." She grinned sheepishly. "My hair has a mind of its own and changes colors sporadically."

"Oh…" As though suddenly realizing she was speaking out, her face turned towards the floor and blush spread across her cheeks. "Pardon my questions ma'am."

"No worries," Clarica chirped, turning back to examining the bathroom. "Just show me how to work this thing and we'll call it even." Alanna giggled and walked over to help her.

Half an hour later, now dressed in an elegant white gown (Alanna had told her that she shouldn't pick any colors because they might clash with her hair), Claria looked at herself in the mirror… and didn't recognize the girl looking back at her. She frowned softly, once again feeling the unease she'd felt when she first entered the Labyrinth.

"My lady?" Alanna asked in concern, arms filled with the blankets Clarica had used from the night before. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine…" She smiled. "And you don't have to wash the sheets everyday Lana. Once a week or once every other week will do for now."

She dropped the sheets. "Oh! I'm sorry my lady!"

"And don't apologize. It makes me uncomfortable."

"I'm… alright."

_Knock knock._ Both looked to the door as Honou stepped in.

Alanna stood straight then curtsied deeply. "My lord! Good morning!"

He nodded to her. "Good morning." He swept over to Clarica and kissed her cheek. Clarica turned bright red, hair dying pink. "Good morning."

"G-good morning," she muttered, playing with the edge of her sleeve.

Alanna giggled then looked at the floor quickly when Clarica scowled at her. "Is that all my lady?" Alanna asked quickly. As soon as she received a nod she gathered the laundry and shot out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Honou grinned and crossed his arms. "That was very well acted."

She shot him a glare. "Who said it was acting?! And who said you could kiss me?!"

"Kiss?" He laughed. "That was a simple good morning peck. No kissing involved. Clarica, if you're to act like my girlfriend, you'll have to get used to it." She crossed her arms as well with a 'hmph!' He rolled his eyes and headed for the door. "When you're ready, come to breakfast. The family will be here at lunch, no doubt, as word will spread fast."

"Oh! Wait!" She slipped shoes on and followed him out of the room. "I don't know my way around yet so you can't leave me alone. Maybe you could allow Alanna to follow me?"

He held out an arm. "Or I as your _boyfriend_ could show you around?"

"If you must." She heaved a sigh and wrapped an arm around his.

He chuckled. "Oh and by the way, you look fantastic."

She blushed furiously. "Oh _thanks_." She spotted a maid who grinned and hurried off and her blush lessened, eyes falling to the floor.

His arm tightened around hers and she glanced at him. He leaned towards her. "I was being serious," he muttered then stood straight and motioned to the door. "Shall we?"

She rolled her eyes, blush back full force. "If we must." He laughed and opened the door, leading her inside.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarah was in heaven. Cool fingers were running through her hair, someone humming softly as she drifted in and out of consciousness, a warm fire crackling and keeping her warm… wah… heaven…

Until a girly shriek suddenly tore through her conscious. Her eyes snapped opened as Jason leapt out of his seat, knocking it over and falling with it, shaking his leg. "TRELLA!" he shouted. "Take it back!"

Trella grinned. "Good boy Lucian!" The ferret let out a purr of happiness and floated back over to her, landing lightly on her shoulder. She pat his head and Jason scowled at it.

"Stupid rodent." It hissed at him and he made a face.

Sarah turned to Jareth who was watching with a sigh, glove back on his hand and cozy moment over. As Trella walked over, Sarah sat up and fell into Jareth's lap so that Kara could shift down and make room for Trella. Jareth's arm wrapped around the brunette to keep her from falling off the couch and, still sleepy, she let her head nestle in between his neck and shoulder, eyes shutting, mind listening to the conversation but not having enough power to add her thoughts.

"Where is Kira?" Trella asked.

"Dunno," Kara replied, flipping a page. "I think her and Alan had something to do in their lands."

"Ah. I was hoping to play with the kids."

"Send your hell spawn there to play with them then!" Jason grumbled. "Evil little hamster."

When he shrieked again, this time even more high pitched, Sarah's eyes shot open and she looked over. Lucian was attached to his arm, Jason trying to shake him off as he raced around the room. With a chuckle, she put her head back.

"Jason," Jareth spoke, chest rumbling with each word. "Just sit down and ignore him. He'll leave you alone eventually."

"GET IT OFF TRELLA!"

Trella squealed in laughter, even Kara laughing. "Come here Lucian!" The ferret squeaked happily and floated back over to her. "Good boy."

"Why did I miss you again?" Jason asked, rubbing his arm. Kara snorted and flipped another page.

Jareth chuckled. "Now now Jason. Be nice to Lucian."

The ferret purred his happiness, turning to butter under Trella's fingers. The girl giggled. "Good boy."

"Nasty hell spawn!" Jason snapped and curled into his seat, pouting angrily.

Kara snorted and pulled the book up to hide her face. Jareth felt Sarah's lips curve into a smile, body trembling as she tried to inhale her laughter. He tightened his arms around her and felt her curl even more tightly into him.

Feeling someone watching him, he looked up and found Kira watching them. He raised an eyebrow and she shook herself then smiled warmly and gave a half wave, continuing her trek into the room.

"Good day all. My spawn are infecting High City so I figured we could perhaps have a party?"

Sarah made a noise that could've gone either towards agreement, disagreement or 'leave-me-the-hell-alone-am-comfy-and-Jareth-y.' Jareth shrugged, not caring as he really had no say anyways despite it taking part in _his_ castle.

"Party!" Trella chirped and pumped a fist into the air. "I'm all for it."

Kara's book lowered. "I suppose a small party could be allowed… as long as either Samra or Evie attended so I didn't have to intake alcohol and craziness at the same time."

"If Kara, Kira and Sarah are there," Jason grinned, "I'm so there."

"What am I, chopped liver?!" Trella crossed her arms angrily.

"Yes," he replied with a sniff. "You sent that crazy rodent after me. You are now of the chopped liver minority." She pouted and Sarah giggled.

"Who will be attending this party?" Jareth asked.

Kira shrugged. "All of us, Evie, maybe Samra will come? Oh, and by the by, where did Meta and Venus disappear to?"

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Some tour of the forests of the Labyrinth."

"In other words, they won't be back for at least a week."

"Yup."

"Okay so Alan and me-"

"I," Kara corrected.

"-_I_," Kira said with a scowl towards her sister, "Kara, Trella, Sarah, Jareth, Evie, Jason, Samra and Toroku… anyone else?"

"Ryuu," Sarah added.

"Ryuu if he'll come." She counted on her fingers. "Eleven. That's a good number for a small party. I'll go contact the others."

As Kira left the room, Jareth sighed. "And why do I let my sisters stay here?"

"Because they keep me from getting bored," Sarah replied.

"And they are welcome to stay as long as they'd like."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Breathe in, breathe out… in… out… now imagine yourself as the phoenix."

"The fire-bird?"

"No. The phoenix."

"I thought it was a firebird."

One gold eye opened. "Are you teasing me?"

A wide smile crossed the younger boy's face. "Maybe."

The eye shut, a smile crossing his face as well. "Fine. The _fire-bird-_"

"You mean phoenix?"

Clarica stepped into Alexander's studying room (one of only three rooms she'd memorized her way to) only to find and irritated Honou trying to reach a bird seated on top of the wardrobe, squawking its laughter. She raised an eyebrow. "Should I ask?"

He scowled at her, flustered. "No. Tell your boy he's a brat."

She turned to the blackbird who bobbed his head. "Alex. You're a brat."

He squawked at her then yelped as he suddenly transformed, wardrobe nearly falling on Honou who just managed to keep it in place. Clarica quickly hurried over and helped the red head down.

"Thanks Rica," he chirped.

She ruffled his hair. "No problem kid."

"Wow! You look pretty!"

She scowled. "As opposed to normally when I don't?"

"Well… usually you're cleaning something so you don't dress as nice. But now you look pretty."

"You don't tell women they look bad." She swatted him upside the head. "You should know that."

He grinned cheekily. "I do. Bye!" With that he took off out of the room.

Clarica sighed and turned to Honou who was pulling his long hair back into a low ponytail. "Sorry my lord."

He smiled. "It's alright. I'm just glad he was able to transform. It'll make it easier to learn how to transform if he's already done it before."

"Good." She hooked her arms behind her back. "So… how long do you think we'll be here?"

"Well," he scratched his chin. "It's hard to tell. If Alex is picking this up so quickly, you could be out of here sooner but… we have a ball in three weeks. We can have our blow up then? Afterwards you can head back home and everything will be back to normal."

She nodded. "Sounds good." She took a step back towards the door. "I'll see you at dinner then."

"Ah. Wait." He walked over and put two fingers on her skin right beneath her collar bone. She inhaled sharply as there was a burn, not painful, but startling. He grabbed a mirror and held it up so she could see two red wings tattooed there. "This is basically your get out of jail free card. Only people I've allowed into my home can wear it and only I can remove it."

"Oh. Thank you."

"If you need any help, this mark will guarantee you get it." She smiled and repeated her thanks. "Good. Now, where shall I escort you my lady?"

"Er…" She shrugged. "I was just going to try and find my way back to my room."

"Shall I give you a tour?" he asked, holding his arm out.

"I suppose," she mumbled and wrapped an arm around his.

"Very well. Afterwards we can hunt Alexander down and have dinner with him." She nodded her agreement. "And then you shall help me plot ways to get him back for today."

A wide grin crossed her face. "Now _that_ I can do."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Clarica already found that her new tattoo was a very good thing to have. She'd been minding her own business, sitting in one of the open windows in the castle, a book in her hands though she wasn't reading it, head leaning back against the stone, eyes shut and just enjoying the day, when a guard decided she shouldn't be there.

"Hey!" She turned quickly and found the guard heading towards her quickly. He wore gold armor, a sword at his side, purple colored wings formed on his back. "What do you think you're doing here?!" he snapped angrily, grabbing her arm and tugging her to her feet.

She yelped and tugged her arm away. "Let go of me! I wasn't doing anything!"

"If you're a guest you're to stay in the guest wing! Not travel around our lord's home without a guide!"

She bristled angrily. "I was allowed access to _ALL_ of the castle you brainless pigeon!"

_Note to self: Never ever, ever, EVER call a phoenix a pigeon again. I may not live long enough to regret it._

She paled as every feather on his wings stood on end and his eyes flared, hand reaching out to fist in the collar of her gown. "What did you call me?!"

She swallowed nervously. "I-I-I-I'm sorry!" she cried, trying to pull away.

His mouth opened to yell some more when his eyes flashed to her collar. In a heartbeat he'd released her and was kneeling before her. "My lady! Apologies! I did not see your mark!"

She blinked in confusion before recalling the tattoo on her collarbone. "Oh…" She frowned. "Well spread the word. I'd rather not have to flash people in order to keep from being harassed." She reclaimed her seat then scowled. "Damn it!" Her book was gone. She peered out the window and let out an explicit curse seeing it on the bushes far below. She got to her feet, ignoring the still kneeling soldier and stomped towards the stairwell.

"My lady?" She glanced back and found him looking up nervously. "What are you doing?"

"Retrieving my damn book as I'm quite sure the librarian would have my hide for not returning it."

He got to his feet, spread his wings further before climbing onto the windowsill and jumping out. She choked on her oxygen and raced over, looking out to find him landing safely on the ground beside the bush. He grabbed the book and flew back up to her, holding it out. "Here you are my lady."

"Thanks!" she chirped. "You just saved me four flights of stairs."

He smiled faintly and flew back through the window, falling into a kneeling position. "What is it you require of me, my lady, for so rudely handling you?"

"Name?"

He blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Your. Name."

"Oh!" He bowed again. "My name is Aiolos."

"Nice to meet you Aiolos. I'm Rica." She straightened her book and went back to reading. He sighed uneasily and slowly made his way off. Once he'd vanished she rolled her eyes.

At dinner that night, watching Alexander with one eye, chatting with a lady of the court to her right and managing to make fun of Honou at the same time, she spotted the guard as he entered the hall. A grin slowly crept onto her face.

Honou raised an eyebrow and she wiped the smile off her face, waited until she caught Aiolos' eye, the guard freezing. She turned to Honou and motioned him closer. He leaned in and she barely kept from laughing as Aiolos paled.

"See the guard with the purple wings standing by the door?" she asked.

"Yes," Honou replied in confusion.

"We're playing a mind game right now, you and I. Just turn and give him a look and turn back to me."

Honou frowned uneasily at her. "Why?"

She pouted. "Please?"

With a roll of his eyes to her, he turned and sent Aiolos a look. The phoenix practically curled into himself, trying to hide against the wall. Honou turned to her. "And what's the reason for making him squirm?"

"Oh no reason." She lifted her fork and winked at Aiolos. "He should just learn not to manhandle a lady."

Honou really frowned this time. "Did he hurt you?"

"Just my pride." When he didn't look convinced, she added, "seriously Honou. I'm fine. I'm just having fun making him sweat."

Honou smirked at her, sent another look towards the guard and continued with dinner. In her mind, Clarica cackled evilly. _I've just found my new Sarah,_ she thought as the guard swallowed hard and stared at the ground.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Grinning, Sarah looked around at the remnants of the party. Evie was in Ryuu's lap, both watching Trella and Jason argue in amusement. Samra and Kara were having a battle of wits, Toroku looking between them with a confused face, Alan at his side, both eyebrows up, mouth dropped. Kira was out cold against Alan, mumbling in her sleep. Jareth had an arm around Sarah's shoulders, watching both battles with a smirk.

Sarah frowned, realizing they were missing a neon haired member of the party. Jareth's arm tugged her into his side. "Don't worry," he murmured. "She'll be back before you know it." She smiled up at him and snuggled closer.

"It's were, not was!"

"If you sic that rodent on me once more-AIE! TRELLA!!!"

"I say 'was'! Were just sounds weird!"

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"Well your face is weird!"

"EVIL DEMONIC SPAWN OF HELL!"

"Your mom's face is weird!"

"FUZZY FANGED RAT OF SATAN!"

"Your mom's face is weirder!"

Sarah sighed heavily. "Why couldn't I have pretended to be Honou's girlfriend and been not here?"

"For one, I'd have been insanely jealous," Jareth began. "And for two, I'd rather have pretended to be his girlfriend than be here."

Sarah's lips curled into a wicked grin. "Oh?"

"No. But strangely yes at the same time." She laughed.

Jason ran past them shrieking shrilly, Trella was on the ground in tears, Samra and Kara were still arguing over whose face was worse (they were up to sixteenth-cousin-fourty-times-removed-on-your-mother's-father's-great-great-great-aunt's-left middle toe's-side), Alan had given up and carried Kira out, Evie was giggling at the argument and Toroku and Ryuu were chatting.

Sarah smiled at the group. "You know… I think I'd have rather been here."

"Me too." She smiled up at him and curled into his side, watching her insane family duke it out over rodents and the use of was versus were.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

First off, apologies for being such a horrible fanfiction author updater person of stuff worthy stuff.

Secondly, apologies for such a horrible ending. I will try and do better in the future.

Thirdly, Alanna marks my 92nd character while Aiolos is 93! Sweet! I will most definitely reach my goal of 100 characters by the end of this novel/was never planned to be this long fanfic.

Fourthly, so there's this part in The Day the Earth Stood Still that's all sad and whatever, so I'm trying not to giggle, which is what I do when people start wailing on TV and all of the sudden Sarah/Jennifer Connelly goes "No, it's not fair."

Oh. My. God. I nearly DIED! My friend even looked at me weird cause I was trying not to laugh hysterically while simultaneously trying to keep breathing. I think all those around me thought I was having a seizure. It was **FANTASTIC**! See! All bold and emphasized to prove my point!

Lastly, I've got about three books to read and a whole lot of essay/reflection writing to do so I have to go finish that. I can't promise a quick update or replies to reviews. I would reply to them immediately but then I'd get sucked back into fanfiction which I can't afford because I'll fall behind. Blargh… real life is really annoying ya know?

I would like to send out an enormous thank you to everyone still reading and reviewing and favoriting and alerting my stories! Thanks for being so patient! (_cries_) I love you all!

**Kadasa Mori**

**P.S.** I had uploaded this chapter and then realized something... THIS HAS ALREADY BEEN UP A YEAR?! OMG! AND I'VE ONLY UPDATED 12 CHAPTERS?! I am a horrible person. I will try and fix this immediately... around ya know... the papers and homework and piles of 'ready to be lit on fire' stuff worthy stuff on my desk...

So congrats to well, myself. PART TWO IS ONE YEAR OLD!

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 13**

With a sigh he leaned back against the window frame letting the wind blow against him gently, resolving not to look outside again for at least ten minutes. They'd have to be gone by then and if they weren't… well he would not be responsible for his actions.

"Jason!" Sarah shrieked as she popped up beside the man who yelped, nearly falling out the window. She giggled, grabbing his arm and tugging him back into the room.

He grabbed his chest, heaving. "Goddess! Sarah you scared the hell outta me!" He grinned and wrapped her in a headlock. "I've taught you well!"

"Geroff!" She struggled out of his grasp and scowled, fixing her hair as he chuckled and looked back out the window. "Watcha looking at?" she asked, peering around him.

He pouted. "Kara's boyfriend is here."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

Trella and Lucianare owned by Dragoneyes171986.

**Summary:** War is brewing in the Underground and it seems as though Sarah's favorite Goblin King is in the center of it. Alliances are being formed quickly but also broken just as fast. Tension rises in the continuation of Heal Me, Hurt Me!

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.

.

.

**Last Time:**

Sarah sighed heavily. "Why couldn't I have pretended to be Honou's girlfriend and been not here?"

"For one, I'd have been insanely jealous," Jareth began. "And for two, I'd rather have pretended to be his girlfriend than be here."

Sarah's lips curled into a wicked grin. "Oh?"

"No. But strangely yes at the same time." She laughed.

Jason ran past them shrieking shrilly, Trella was on the ground in tears, Samra and Kara were still arguing over whose face was worse (they were up to sixteenth-cousin-fourty-times-removed-on-your-mother's-father's-great-great-great-aunt's-left middle toe's-side), Alan had given up and carried Kira out, Evie was giggling at the argument and Toroku and Ryuu were chatting.

Sarah smiled at the group. "You know… I think I'd have rather been here."

"Me too." She smiled up at him and curled into his side, watching her insane family duke it out over rodents and the use of was versus were.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Heal Me, Hurt Me – Part II **

**By: Kadasa Mori **

**Chapter 13 (March 1st) **

.

.

.

.

.

.

A faint smile was on his lips as he watched the twenty-five year old mortal-turned-fae creep down the hall, supersoaker in her hands hair pulled into a ponytail and body hunched in a defensive position as she peered around every doorway. He sat in an outcrop over the hallway, able to see her but she couldn't see him. With a chuckle, he aimed his own supersoaker and waited until she got close enough.

True to his aim, it hit the back of her head. She spun, finger already pulling the trigger. "ARGH! JARETH YOU JERK!" Realizing he was nowhere to be found her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Jareth?"

He motioned towards the crystal hiding on top of the cabinet behind her. "Yes my love?" The crystal spoke the words and she spun in its direction.

"Where are you honey bunch?" she asked sugar sweetly.

"Hiding," he and the crystal spoke, giving the illusion he was in front of and behind her.

She rolled her eyes. "Of this I know. But _where_ are you hiding is the question?"

"Someplace you will never find me," he chirped, aiming his supersoaker at her.

"Oh so sure?" With a yelp, he spun around, the brunette in the hallway disappearing, the real girl sitting on his chest and aiming the gun in his face. She smirked. "Gotcha."

He blinked then grinned widely. "Brilliant as ever my dear."

Tapping the gun it disappeared and she let out a cry of anger. "Jareth!"

He just laughed and sat up so she slid into his lap. "I'm very proud of you for finding where I was."

She blushed. "Erm… it's only cause… I kinda used it last week to tackle Toroku as he was walked by."

Jareth snorted. "And what did Toroku do?"

"Well… you see… if you're wondering why that cabinet was there instead of halfway down the hall…"

A blond eyebrow rose and they disappeared from the outcrop, reappearing beside the cabinet. He pushed it aside and scowled. "Sarah?"

"Yes Jareth?"

"Why is there a hole in my wall?"

"Well, Toroku blew it up when I startled him."

He turned to her with a growl. "And you couldn't fix it?!... Sarah?"

He picked up the green tinted crystal. "Nope!" Came her voice. "Cause I one, didn't know how, and two, made the hole bigger when I tried to turn it pink! Sorry Jareth! Catch ya later!" And with that, the crystal exploded, water covering him.

"SARAH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sitting in the window seat he stared out over the lands, trying to ignore the two down below. He hadn't been spying as he'd been out here first and they walked out to chit chat. Of course they had to chose this particular side of the castle and this particular area at this particular time when he was particularly distracted… and he knew it was just a coincidence but it still felt like the world was out to get him.

With a sigh he leaned back against the window frame letting the wind blow against him gently, resolving not to look outside again for at least ten minutes. They'd have to be gone by then and if they weren't… well he would not be responsible for his actions which would include numerous water balloons and fuzzy winged rodents with whom he'd made an alliance to torment anyone other than himself as long as it didn't attached itself to his arm.

"Jason!" Sarah shrieked as she popped up beside the man who yelped, nearly falling out the window. She giggled, grabbing his arm and tugging him back into the room.

He grabbed his chest, heaving. "Goddess! Sarah you scared the hell outta me!" He grinned and wrapped her in a headlock. "I've taught you well!"

"Geroff!" She struggled out of his grasp and scowled, fixing her hair as he chuckled and looked back out the window. "Watcha looking at?" she asked, peering around him.

He pouted. "Kara's boyfriend is here."

She blinked then peered out the window, spotting a somewhat familiar dark haired man. He was standing shoulder to shoulder with the strawberry blonde who was smiling happily as he pointed to things on the papers he held. He turned to her and grinned widely, telling her something. She squealed and hugged him tightly, the man catching himself before they fell over.

Jason looked away and Sarah sighed, hugging his head. "It's ok Jason. I still like ya."

He snorted. "Thanks Sarah."

She held out a hand. "Wanna go drown our sorrows in triple chocolate fudge ice cream?"

He didn't say anything for a moment before he nodded and grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

Outside Kara pulled away. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

He chuckled. "It's all right. I'll see you next Saturday then?"

She nodded quickly. "I can't wait!" He laughed again, allowed her to hug him once more, before heading back towards the barn to get his horse.

Kara took a deep breath and let it out, smiling happily. Turning to head inside, she spotted Jason and Sarah walking in the opposite direction. Sarah was holding the amber eyed man's hand, swinging it as they walked, mouth going a mile a minute. Jason was smiling but for some reason she couldn't really tell he was happy.

Shaking her head at that odd thought, she continued to the library.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Reishka pouted as her daughter-in-law scolded her for chatting instead of working. "It's _my_ restaurant."

"Well you're not the one running it!" she snapped. "Get to work!" Katya stormed off to the register and Reishka rolled her eyes, saying good bye to the couple who were politely trying not to laugh and heading for another table when the door opened and Sarah and Jason walked into Dieter's Heaven. "Sarah! It's been awhile!"

She waved. "Hey Reishka!" she chirped.

"No!" Katya cried. "Sarah _go away_! Reishka has to work!"

Sarah laughed and turned to Reishka. "Sorry Reishka but it's not a chit chat mission today." Jason looked around the small restaurant, now clothed in a pair of jeans, red tee and black sweater. "We're here to drown our sorrows."

Reishka nodded. "What flavor?"

"Triple chocolate fudge."

"With chocolate topping?"

"Yes… and sprinkles. Sparkly rainbow ones."

She bustled off and Jason looked towards Sarah in confusion. "She understands that?"

Sarah nodded and winked. "This is my 'drowning my sorrows' spot. Came here a lot during the past years."

Jason frowned. "A lot?"

She tsked. "Jason. This is your drowning sorrows time. Not mine."

Jason pouted. "Fine. My first sorrow is that you won't tell me what yours was."

Sarah chuckled. "Well I guess you'll have to keep that sorrow for awhile now."

"Damn."

"Here you two go." She set down the tray, two nearly overflowing ice creams and a big plate of cookies in the center.

"Thanks Reishka." The woman nodded and opened her mouth only to have Katya yell at her.

"_Reishka_! Get to _work_!"

The old woman scowled. "Shut it Katya! Tis my restaurant!"

"Then run it instead of chit chatting!" Sarah giggled as the old woman hurried off to get into an argument with her daughter-in-law.

Turning back to Jason she grinned. "Now you see why I come here when I'm troubled."

He chuckled. "Yes I can see. It's a brilliant place."

She nodded and stirred her ice cream. "So…"

"So."

"So why are you moping?"

He pouted. "I'm not _moping_."

"Are so."

"Are not."

"Are so."

"Are…" He sighed. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged and licked off her spoon. "S'all right. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You can unload on me if you'd like…"

He shifted uneasily, filling his mouth with ice cream instead of speaking. Finally he looked up. "You know I love Kara." She nodded. He smiled faintly. "I've loved her for Goddess knows how long… I never let her know how much I actually love her either, so that she doesn't think of me any differently. I try to act all spazzy around her so that she doesn't know I really just want to-" He cut off quickly.

"Want to want?"

He turned bright red. "Give her a ring."

Her eyes widened then she shrugged. "Why don't you?"

"She hates me."

"She does _not_. She just doesn't…" She searched for a polite way of saying it.

"Doesn't love me?"

"I was going to say doesn't feel as strongly."

He chuckled then sighed again. "I… I can't do it anymore Sarah…" Sarah frowned as his entire posture slumped. "I just can't. I love her but I can't deal with watching her love someone else…"

"Jason. She…" Sarah stopped talking. She had nothing to say. He looked up, expecting her to finish her sentence but she sighed heavily and slid out of her booth and into his giving him a hug.

"Thanks." He smiled. "Shall we get back Underground before Jareth realizes we're gone?"

"If you're sure…"

"We could always tell him we were eloping."

"Can we wear Hawaiian print shirts and flowers in our hair?"

He nodded, grin replaced in an instant. "Let's go!" She slid out of the booth and he jumped out and saluted Reishka as she walked over. "Thank you ma'am for the most delicious ice cream in the world! I _will_ be back!"

Reishka laughed. "That's wonderful to hear!" She patted his shoulder. "I hope that your sorrows have been drowned, but if not." She held out a plastic bag. "This is for later."

He blinked and took it, grinning widely spotting the box of cookies. "Thank you goddess of chocolate stuffs!"

"You're quite welcome. Visit whenever you want." He nodded and skipped to the door, happily opening it for a family walking in. She turned to Sarah. "Will he be alright?"

"I hope so…" She sighed. "I'll take care of him Reishka, don't worry."

"Good. I'll see you soon then?" Sarah raised an eyebrow and Reishka put her hands on her hips. "Sarah Williams! Nikolai's birthday is in April!"

Sarah sweat dropped. "Reishka… that's next _month_…"

"Yes! But I'll need help getting the party together."

"Kay… kay…"

"Sarah!" Jason shrieked from the doorway. "There's a store with shiny stuff in the windows! Let's go!"

Sarah rolled her eyes and Reishka laughed. "Bye Sarah."

"REISHKA! GET BACK TO WORK!"

Sarah smirked. "Bye Reishka."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jareth crossed his arms, watching as his girlfriend and best friend snuck in through the front door. He raised an eyebrow at their attire. "And _where_ have you two been?"

"Erk!" Sarah turned quickly around and laughed. "Heeeeey Jareth! How's it hanging?"

"You didn't answer my question."

She pouted. "Aw man…"

Jason sighed. "Nothing will distract him Sarah. We might as well tell him."

"Jareth… don't get mad…" Sarah wrapped her arms around Jason's waist. "We eloped." Jason nodded his agreement.

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Har har. That was funny the first three times. Sarah, you need to go tell Mira that just because Clarica isn't here doesn't mean she has to take over her job to annoy the cook. Jason, you need to go tell Trella to stop enchanting my statues to attack people as they walk by. And both of you need to inform Kira that she is _not_ to paint my library pink again no matter how boring it is in my castle. She has her own castle to contaminate!"

"Wow," Jason commented happily. "We need to stop leaving."

"I know!" Sarah chirped. "It's not even noon and he's already going nuts!" Jareth sighed heavily through his nose and turned on his heel, vanishing. Sarah smirked and turned to Jason. "Who shall we inform what first?"

"Mira cause the cook is most important than Trella who will hopefully have enchanted several more statues and finally Kira who will have colored several more rooms by the time we find her."

"Good plan. Let's stop for some ice cream in the kitchen on the way."

"Ooo! Smart!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rubbing his stomach happily, filled twice with ice cream and cookies, Jason headed for the library where Kira had last been spotted painting Jareth's books with pastel colors. He was going to inform her to 'cease her actions immediately because she had her own library to contaminate should she be so bored' as well as telling her that she was 'brilliantly awesome and why hadn't he thought of such a prank?!'

Kira had replied with 'tell Jareth to take a long walk off a short cliff' and 'because I'm brilliant. Wanna help?'

Of course he'd helped, of course Sarah had arrived four minutes later and of course they'd spent nearly forty minutes painting Jareth's library in pastel before the Goblin King himself walked in, froze, jaw dropping. All three had frozen as well in various positions of painting, Kira reaching for another book, Jason replacing a book and Sarah drawing a smiley face on the bookshelf. Jareth's hair suddenly stood on end (more so than usual) and his eyes became hell flames as he let out a low growl.

Kira shrieked and vanished, Jason disappearing to the top of the book shelf leaving Sarah to scream and run in the opposite direction. Watching happily from his safe spot, Jason watched them race around the library before Sarah got into the hall. Jareth let out a string of curses that would've made even the darkest soul blush then he raced out of the room after her.

Jason waited a few more minutes to make sure said Goblin King was really gone before jumping off the bookcases. He brushed himself, ran a hand through his hair and glanced back at the library. He chuckled and exited the room, heading for Kira's room to see if she were still around.

"Jason!" He turned and found Kara hurrying towards him. She grinned. "Hi!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Hi…?"

Her smile fell instantly and was replaced with a confused frown. "What's wrong?"

He pulled his familiar grin back up and he rubbed the back of his head. "Nothing. Was just confused. Usually you're running away from me, not towards me."

"Oh. Whatever. Anyways, what's your favorite color?"

"Uh… I dunno… that blue the sky turns when it's a gorgeous day out."

She blinked. "Oh… kay…"

"Why?"

"Just curious. Catch ya later." She turned on her heel and hurried off.

"…bye?" He stared after her in confusion then headed for his new therapist.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stomping down the hallway, Sarah seethed to herself. Not only had Jareth caught up to her and tossed her in the lake, not only had she been freezing and crouched in front of the fire to warm up, not only had her warm-up time been interrupted, but now she was pissed at Kara for causing Jason this much sadness. She knew Kara probably didn't even think about what she was doing but… hell! She was _not_ going to have to listen to this every hour on the hour. Checking the strawberry blonde's room first and not finding her, she checked the next most viable area.

Sarah peeked into the library and found Kara sat on the couch with her mother, sister and Samra, all chatting about something or another. Sarah held back a scowl and hurried in.

"Hey Sarah!" Kira chirped, the first to spot her. "How's it going?"

"Good." She grabbed Kara's bicep and pulled her up off the couch. "Gotta talk to you," she stated, dragging her out of the room.

Kara yelped. "Sarah! What the hell?!" Sarah didn't answer her, dragging her outside to a private area of the gardens. She released the strawberry blond who stumbled then scowled and created a coat to pull on. "What the hell?" she repeated.

"Make up your mind!" Sarah snarled, fists shaking at her sides.

Kara took a step back, eyes wide realizing how close she was to being hit. "W…what?"

"Jason is breaking apart! Make up your mind! Either be his enemy or be his friend! He can't take it anymore!"

A frown grew. "What are you talking about?"

"One minute you can't stand being around him and the next you want to know his favorite color! Damn it Kara! He can't do it! He's been trying to win your affection for years, _hundreds_ of years! I know that might not seem like a lot Underground but… damn it Kara! Make up your god damned mind! I can't watch it anymore and he can't do it anymore! Smiles only cover so much pain!"

Kara looked away quickly. "I…"

"No… I don't want to talk. I just…" Sarah raked her fingers through her hair. "I just needed to let you know… make up your mind or you'll lose a very good friend." She turned on her heel and headed back to the castle.

Kara stared at the grass then walked over to the bench and sat down. With a heavy sigh she put her face in her hands. "Damn it…" She rubbed at her face.

"She's right you know."

She jumped and turned to Jareth with a scowl. "What?!"

"She's right." He took a seat beside her. "You need to be friends or be enemies. None of this in between stuff. It'll drive him mad not knowing whether you're kidding or serious about being close to him."

Kara scowled darkly at him then sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I try to be nice," she muttered. "And this is where it gets me."

He chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Then try harder little sister."

She rolled her eyes and straightened her hair once again, pulled her coat tight and stood. "See you at dinner Jareth." He nodded his agreement as she left the gardens, returning inside. As she made her way through the halls she spotted a familiar amber eyed man heading her way. "Afternoon Jason," she said without pausing.

"After… Kara?!" She glanced back. "Wha… so now you're friendly to me?" he asked in confusion, hurrying to catch up to her.

"It was my New Years' resolution," she replied dryly.

He crossed his arms behind his head. "And you're just starting _now_?"

"I've been a bit… preoccupied." She flushed.

He snorted. "I'll bet you have," he muttered, thinking about that morning.

She darkened. "I _have_! Jareth asked me a few months ago to watch over Kira and her family. He _said_ he just wanted someone to make sure she wasn't plotting anything that would turn his castle periwinkle or something but I _know_ differently." She crossed her arms. "It's like he doesn't trust me to not leak it out."

"He just thinks that the less people know the better." Jason shrugged. "It's a common procedure that I find works in my lands. The less people know about what really goes on the better for their own peace of mind."

"Their own peace of mind? What really goes on in your lands?" she asked curiously.

He smiled and tapped her nose. "The less you know the better my dear."

She pouted. "Jason. Stop being secretive. I can handle it!"

He gave a half shrug. "Of that I'm sure but no go."

"Jason! Tell me!"

His smiled faded. "I tell you what you should hear Kara and that's all."

Her eyes flared. "So you tell me lies?!"

"No… just not the whole truth."

"What the hell?! Are your lands even called the Sunshine Realm? Are you even the leader?!"

"No I'm pretty sure it's the dog in my backyard." She bristled angrily. "Look Kara… there are things I can't tell you-"

"Can't or won't because I'm pretty sure you just told me you wouldn't!" When he only shifted she snarled. "Which?!"

"Won't. Will not. Would not like to. Therefore I will not tell you what really goes on!" he snapped angrily.

"So you lie to me!" She spun on her heel, storming off.

"Kara!" he shouted then sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Damn it…" He hit his forehead against the wall. "So much for her New year's resolution."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

SPRING BREAK! (_boogies_) So what do I do? WRITE FANFIC! Why? CAUSE WE'VE NOT UPDATED IN A MONTH! Yay! CAPITAL LETTERS! And dude. This chapter was like 'DON'T WANNA BE WRITTEN! STOP WRITING ME!' the ENTIRE time! : P stupid chapter. Depressed Jason is so hard to write when all I want him to do is crack jokes and cause utter torment and despair to the other characters with Sarah, which of course he did manage to do after behind depressed but still. _Difficult_.

Oh-em-gee! There's like no new characters! Huzzai!

So I was like, 'wow. I should so totally reread this fic as I have no idea what's going on.' So as I'm reading it I seriously thought 'OMG! I can't believe that happened! What's gonna happen next?!' Then I stepped back, smacked myself and returned to reading. What the hell am I on? Did that really just happen? And why are oranges called oranges? Apologies. It's like 2 in the morning and I'm going on like five hours of sleep… zzz… Anywho, I was also reading author's notes and was like 'wow. I'm either apologizing for not updating, spell checking or replying to reviews. I am a horrible author. Well, that and I eat a whole lot of chocolate. (_pats_ _tummy_) Yum. Chocolate.

So! To any and all who've read my two part oneshot **Mismatched Flowers**… any ideas on a new title? I do not like. (_pouts_) So yeah, as all author's notes by me go; apologies for such a long delay, I hate school/work/real life (cept for my puppy) and I hope to get the new chappie up soon. XDD is gonna be a fun one! _LOTS_ of drama! Mwahahaha!

**Kadasa Mori**

**P.S.** If you actually _read_ all of the author's note, I applaud you and hope your brain isn't rattled.

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 14**

"Well isn't this cozy!" Kira chirped as she dropped onto the couch across from them.

Jareth groaned. "Why don't we ever get time alone?" he asked Sarah, glaring at his sister.

She turned the page. "Because you forget to lock the front door sweetheart."

Alan snorted, flopping down beside Kira. "And because she's the Goblin King's sister. There's no stopping it. It's hereditary."

Jareth grumbled. "I should've smothered her in her sleep when I had the chance."

"Who would've looked after Kara then?" Kira asked innocently. "Because you were too busy causing havoc with Jason." He just glared and settled for pulling Sarah tighter into his side.

"Stop lying to me!!!" They all blinked and looked towards the doorway where Kara's voice had echoed through. "And stop smiling like an idiot!!!"

"Kara…" came Jason's voice. Kira and Sarah shot off the couch and crept to the door, peering around it. Kara was facing Jason so they couldn't see her face but Jason looked weary though a quiet smile graced his features. "You know I wasn't lying."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

Trella and Lucian are owned by Dragoneyes171986.

**Summary:** War is brewing in the Underground and it seems as though Sarah's favorite Goblin King is in the center of it. Alliances are being formed quickly but also broken just as fast. Tension rises in the continuation of Heal Me, Hurt Me!

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.

.

.

**Last Time:**

Her eyes flared. "So you tell me lies?!"

"No… just not the whole truth."

"What the hell?! Are your lands even called the Sunshine Realm? Are you even the leader?!"

"No I'm pretty sure it's the dog in my backyard." She bristled angrily. "Look Kara… there are things I can't tell you-"

"Can't or won't because I'm pretty sure you just told me you wouldn't!" When he only shifted she snarled. "Which?!"

"Won't. Will not. Would not like to. Therefore I will not tell you what really goes on!" he snapped angrily.

"So you lie to me!" She spun on her heel, storming off.

"Kara!" he shouted then sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Damn it…" He hit his forehead against the wall. "So much for her New year's resolution."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Heal Me, Hurt Me – Part II**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 14 (March 10th)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_STOP!" shouted the fae, holding his hands in the air. The mortals froze, their weapons gleaming in the sunlight, unknowing eyes focused on his brilliance. "Stop this insanity!"_

"_This monster has been killing our friends and family!" one of the humans cried. "He deserves to die!" He swung his sword towards the dragon's neck. Before it could touch him the metal exploded, pieces of shimmering silver falling around them like solid rain._

"Otherwise known as snow," Sarah commented lightly, turning the page of her book.

"What's known as snow? Oh, and we're having a ball."

Sarah blinked as the words slowly entered her brain, sluggishly registered before dribbling out the other side. "What?"

"We're having a ball," the irritable Goblin King repeated, flopping beside her in a pout.

"We… are?" He hummed his annoyance. "Oh… well Jareth? You're jolly good fun to be around and all but I'm not having that much fun as to constitute saying I'm having a ball."

He turned to her in confusion then rolled his eyes. "_No_. A ball. A party. Dressing up and dancing in circles for no apparent reason."

"Oh." She blinked once more. "Why?"

"Because… oh I don't know. Kira wants to have a ball. Something about war being stressful."

Sarah merely blinked for what seemed to be the thousandth time since he arrived then, turning so she was leaning against his shoulder, resumed her reading. He looked at her then sighed and grabbed her, tugging her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder. "Whatcha readin'?"

She shrugged. "Some story about a fae defeating an evil human trying to kill innocent dragons."

He snorted. "_Innocent_ dragons?"

"Mm… apparently this dragon was supposedly eating humans down the country side." She turned the page. "I keep imagining Ryuu suddenly growing large teeth and descending upon the unsuspecting population."

Jareth choked and began laughing. "I do hope you know I won't be able to look at the man anymore."

She grinned widely and kissed his cheek. "That was my intention my dear. Now hush up and let me finish."

"Hm." He smiled and tugged her closer.

"Well isn't this cozy!" Kira chirped as she dropped onto the couch across from them.

Jareth groaned. "Why don't we ever get time alone?" he asked Sarah, glaring at his sister.

She turned the page. "Because you forget to lock the front door sweetheart."

Alan snorted, flopping down beside Kira. "And because she's the Goblin King's sister. There's no stopping it. It's hereditary."

Jareth grumbled. "I should've smothered her in her sleep when I had the chance."

"Who would've looked after Kara then?" Kira asked innocently. "Because you were too busy causing havoc with Jason." He just glared and settled for pulling Sarah tighter into his side.

"Stop lying to me!!!" They all blinked and looked towards the doorway where Kara's voice had echoed through. "And stop smiling like an idiot!!!"

"Kara…" came Jason's voice. Kira and Sarah shot off the couch and crept to the door, peering around it. Kara was facing Jason so they couldn't see her face but Jason looked weary though a quiet smile graced his features. "You know I wasn't lying."

"Yes you were!" she shouted, hands fisted at her sides. She spun on her heel and Sarah and Kira clambered over themselves to go sit back on the couch. Kara stomped into the room. Jason followed her, pausing in the doorway spotting them but continued after her as she headed to the shelf.

"I was telling the truth Kara. You know I was."

"But you lie when you tell me!!!"

He sighed. "No. I don't. I just… don't tell the whole truth."

She scowled darkly at him. "Exactly. So how can I trust anything you ever say?!"

He rolled his eyes. "You're not listening Kara."

"_You_ aren't listening!

"What's going on?" Sarah turned and quickly hushed Samra who'd entered with Toroku. The two raised an eyebrow but sat quietly on the last available couch.

"No! _You_ aren't listening! I've been trying to tell you that I _can't_ tell you!"

"Why not?! I can handle it! It's not like I'm an idiot like _some_ people!"

He bristled. "You shouldn't insult those you're trying to get to talk."

"Oh caught that did you?" she sneered. "I thought I'd been a little too complex."

"Well Ms. High and Mighty, why don't you get off your high horse and join us commoners? You mind find that we're less selfish and bit more understanding!" Her eyes widened then narrowed dangerously, hand flying. His head jerked to the side then slowly turned back to face her. "Kara…" She swung again but he caught her wrist, smile completely gone. "That… was _not_ nice."

"Ooooo goodness," Sarah heard Alan whisper shakily as he began creeping away.

"I-I don't care!" she snapped. "I'm sick of you smiling and acting naïve and not telling me the truth!"

"_ENOUGH_!" Kara jerked back quickly, startled. "What the hell is your problem?!" She tried to pull her wrist away but his hand didn't budge. "I've tried and tried to be nice to you and you continuously get in my face about issues that don't concern you! You don't tell _me_ all of your secrets so why should I do the same?!"

Sarah felt Jareth's hand tighten on her leg and she glanced at the blond whose attention was complete focused and tensed, ready to get in the middle if needed. Sarah put a hand over his and he looked to her and she frowned. He shook his head lightly and looked back at his best friend and little sister.

"You don't want a smile anymore?" Jason asked with dark smirk. "Fine. No more smile. No more acting naive. No more lies." He squeezed her wrist and she inhaled sharply. "But in return, you _can't_ speak to me. Understand? That way, neither can lie to other."

"Fine by me!" she snarled and tore her wrist away. As she stomped off, she glowered at the group staring at them. "What are you looking at?!" she shouted and took off. Jason took a deep breath and nodded to them, exiting the room and going in the opposite direction.

Sarah blinked. "That was weird…"

"Good god Alan! Grow a spine why don't you?!" Kira snapped, whacking her husband's head as he hid behind her.

"But Jason's scary!" he cried. "I'm gonna have nightmares for a week!"

"Then you're sleeping on the couch."

"_Kira_!"

"What's up with Kara and Jason?" Sarah asked, ignoring the other two for the moment.

Jareth shrugged. "Jason said he accidentally let something slip but wouldn't tell me what it was and that Kara had been pestering him about it. Guess she finally got sick of him not telling her and…" He motioned towards the bookshelves.

"Hm… You wouldn't ever keep anything from me, right?"

"In a heartbeat my dear."

Beside them Trella (who'd appeared sometime during the battle but had gone unnoticed) snorted and Samra's lips twitched. Sarah shot them a dark look then Jareth. "You're a horrible person you know?"

"I do actually." He opened the book she'd been reading. "Thanks for informing me however as I'd forgotten." Samra giggled then looked away quickly when Sarah glared at her again. "So are you two staying for lunch?"

Samra looked hopefully to Toroku who sighed heavily. "I guess so."

"Yay!" the elf chirped happily. "Sarah. I must speak with you immediately. Someone's birthday is coming up and a party needs to be held."

She lit up. "Oh? Whose?"

"One of my aboveground friends' son. She owns a restaurant and wants to start plan-"

"You know Reishka?!"

Samra blinked. "_You_ know Reishka?"

"Oh my god. She's recruited you as well?"

The elf groaned. "She recruited me two months ago. I said yes without thinking and don't have any idea what to do so I was going to ask you to do it for me."

Sarah laughed. "Yeah. She recruited me the other day. When we visit let's pretend not to know each other and freak her out."

"Only you my dear," Jareth sighed heavily. "Only you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"And then I told them you had set Aiolos straight my lady!" Alanna chirped as she folded some laundry. "They laughed right proper at that."

"Right proper?" Clarica asked dryly, sitting cross legged on her bed and helping Alanna who sat opposite her. "Is that even grammatically correct?"

"Dunno." Alanna shrugged. "But it sounded cool. Anyways, I told them what you did to him at dinner the following evening and they damn near wet themselves! They now feel as though you're a celebrity. Speaking of which, Honou's uncle's granddaughter is a famous singer aboveground. I'm not sure what they refer to her as but she's made many a song as well as much money. I think she gives it all away though as anonymous donations because she's got so much money down here. I think that's fantastic! We should have her sing at one of the holiday balls down here but she doesn't want to sing in front of her family. Instead she wants to sing in front of complete strangers! Isn't that the oddest thing?! I asked if she might sing for the ball tonight but again she refused."

Clarica rubbed her arm nervously. It was _the ball_, the one where Honou and she blew up at each other so that she could finally go home.

"You might see her tonight if you're lucky. She flutters about like a hummingbird that one! One second she's here and the next on the other side of the room talking with four people at once about who knows what! People flock to her like a… well a flock really as they are indeed phoenixes, thunderbirds, firebirds, etc and so on. I mean there're so many types and colors! It's like a rainbow! I saw a rainbow the other day actually! It was gorgeous. I wanted to imprint it upon my mind but Nana was yelling at me to get back to cleaning." She rolled her eyes and glanced towards Clarica who was staring out the window, hands laying limply in her lap. Alanna raised an eyebrow then snapped the shirt. "And so I told her that a rainbow was worth not cleaning and she told me that I was a ridiculous child! And ooooohhhhh! I wanted to hit her with the broom!" Clarica didn't move. "But then I told her that you were daydreaming about our Lord Honou and she turned bright red."

"What?!" Clarica shrieked, falling off the other side of the bed, the shirt she'd been folding flying into the air and fluttering back down onto her head. "I am not!"

A grin crossed Alanna's features and she lay on her stomach, tapping her chin. "Oh? Then what I was I talking about before that?"

"Uhhh…"

"What?" The grin grew even wickeder. "Can't remember cause you were too busy thinking about how pretty Lord Honou looks in the sunshine?" Clarica's mouth thinned as a faint blush crossed her cheeks. "For he is quite pretty."

"He prefers handsome." Both girls shrieked, Alanna falling off the bed in shock. Clarica leapt to her feet, bright red. The man in the doorway grinned widely. "Hey."

"Aiolos!" Clarica shrieked. "What the hell?!"

Alanna grumbled, getting to her knees and resting her head on the bed. "I think I just lost a decade off my life."

"Good thing you're young," the young guard laughed. "_Pretty_ Lord Honou is looking for you Lady Clarica."

"Hmph!" She stomped out past him and down the hallway.

"Wait!" Alanna shrieked. "Rica!"

The girl ignored her and continued to the throne room. Swinging the door open she found Honou and his mother standing there. The woman blinked then raised an eyebrow looking her up and down as Clarica made her way to Honou, both of his eyebrows raised.

"Er…"

"Aiolos said you wished to see me my lord?"

He hummed his agreement and turned to his mother. "If we may continue this later?" She nodded, walking out and glancing back at Clarica before she disappeared.

"What was that about?" the girl asked.

He chuckled. "Did you look in the mirror before you exited your residence?"

She blushed and raised a hand to her face. "No…"

"Not your face my dear." He led her to the hallway where a mirror sat on the wall. She turned redder than a tomato, her hair flashing a bright pink which clashed horrendously with the yellow and green spotted tee shirt on her head and her outfit of a neon blue shirt and purple shorts.

Honou pulled the shirt off her head then turned it the right way and put it over her head. "No offense, but your shirt is burning holes into my corneas."

She blushed even more than she thought possible, feeling the red traveling down her neck. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's quite alright." He glanced back into the hall. "My mother is not quite as blind as to not notice your rather… peculiar set of clothing coloring but I daresay you may have started a new fashion in the square." He held out his arm for her to take and she carefully did so. "Why just yesterday I saw several girls wearing bright yellow gowns with bright green stripes." Clarica smirked at her influence. "Yes, my dear mother was _not_ pleased."

Clarica hid her giggles behind one hand. "That's my duty here," she chirped happily. "Annoyance of mothers and hero of fashion!"

"Rather destroyer of fashion," he grumbled halfheartedly. She smiled brilliantly at him. He tripped over his feet and she bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Shut up you," he grumbled.

"I saw a rainbow the other day actually! It was gorgeous. I wanted to imprint it upon my mind but Nana was yelling at me to get back to cleaning."

Clarica sighed and rolled her eyes, stepping through the doorway. "Alanna. Do you commit these speeches to memory?"

The girl and guard jumped and turned to her, Alanna grinning widely. "Of course! That way I can melt your brain with meaningless drabble!" She lost her grin as Honou stepped into the room. He raised an eyebrow at her then turned to Clarica.

"Shall I see you _dressed_ and ready for lunch in an hour?"

"If it should so please you, my lord, to see me in such state of color."

He sighed. "No bright purple please. It destroys my retinas."

"I thought it was corneas."

"That's bright blue." He kissed her cheek. "An hour then."

She turned bright red and fidgeted. "An hour." He smiled and walked out of the room. She watched after him then turned to the two still in the room and paled.

Aiolos' lips twitched. "He is quite pretty." Alanna burst into giggles and Clarica tried to sink into the floor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh turkey, oh turkey I love you so much! You're nummy and yummy and scrumptious for lunch! Oh turkey, oh turkey you are so divine! If you were a sandwich I'd always have nine!" Sarah took a healthy bite of her sandwich and looked around the table. (**1)**

Kira was humming under her breath as she made her own turkey sandwich, the Three Musketeers singing along except for Emily who was feeding Riley. Alan was sighing heavily and rubbing his brow, knowing that this song wouldn't leave his household for three weeks.

Jareth sat beside Sarah tuning her out as usual but his fingers were tapping to the tune of her song. Samra was completely ignoring Sarah, chatting with Evie and Toroku on her other side. Kara was blocking everyone else, book in front of her face at the end of the table.

"Hey Sarah!" Katrina chirped, food falling out of her mouth. Kira, without looking, reached over and tapped her chin, the girl shutting her mouth and smiling at her mother.

"If it's sunny do you wanna play outside tomorrow?" Bellezza continued where her sister had left off. Her sisters nodded their agreement.

"Sure thing!" Sarah chirped then frowned, looking around the room. "Speaking of sunshine, where has Jason gone?" Kara tensed.

"Home." She turned to Jareth. "He's…"

"Pouting," Kira interjected. "Because our sister was an idiot-"

"Hey!"

"And very rude," Jareth added.

Kara scowled at both of them and stood with a 'hmph!' storming out into the hall. Once out of sight she sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Damn…" she murmured. "I'm such a moron."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Standing in the Great Hall, people everywhere, Clarica glanced around, one arm around Honou's the redheaded phoenix chatting with several ladies before them, mostly about her embarrassing moments while at his home. She was supposed to be getting continuously annoyed and shifted uneasily.

"And then she realized I was standing there and turned bright red," Honou continued. Clarica could feel her hair changing to a mortified shade of maroon to match her cheeks.

"Shut up Honou!" she cried and whapped his arm.

Honou smirked. "Aw. Is little Rica embarrassed?"

She knew it was the taunt that was supposed to start it cascading downhill but… but…

She smiled slyly and curled around his arm. "No because I have far more blackmail on you my dear."

Honou blinked in surprise, looking confused but he couldn't do anything about it as the others giggled. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go check on _darling_ Alexander and make sure he's not blown anything up yet. I'll see you later. Good night all." She waved as she walked out of the room. Once out of sight she tore down the hall, running to her secret corner. She pulled her knees up to her chest and covered her face. _What the HELL?! I totally ruined the plan! Just get angry at him! That's all I needed to do! Why couldn't I-_

"_We have a ball in three weeks. We can have our blow up then? Afterwards you can head back home and everything will be back to normal." _

_I… I don't want to go home…_ she suddenly realized. _I don't want to go back…_ With a soft cry she let her forehead hit her knees. _Damn it._

"Clarica?" She stiffened. The door shut quietly and she prayed he'd left but as his leg touched her own, she looked up sharply as he slid down to sit beside her. He looked confused. "What happened? I thought-"

She looked around for an answer when red caught her vision. "I uh… Alex needs more help does he not? We can't leave yet."

His eyes narrowed in confusion. "Alex is struggling but it's nothing that practice won't help."

"Well I just want to make sure that he's got everything down so that he doesn't have to relocate again."

Honou shifted uneasily. "Clarica… is something wrong?"

"No." She frowned and played with the edge of her dress. "I just… I want to make sure Alex gets all the help he can before having to move back to the castle."

Honou cocked his head, obviously working through some problem before he smirked. "You just don't want to go back to serving Sarah."

Forcing out a laugh, Claria blushed. "That obvious?"

He chuckled. "I'd say. I _suppose_ I can allow you a few more weeks here… as a gift for playing the part."

She smiled. "Thanks Honou."

"It's no problem." He stood and held out a hand. "You've done me an invaluable service my lady." He bowed over her hand. "And for that I am forever grateful."

She felt her stomach clench painfully and force another smile. "You got me away from Sarah and for that _I_ am eternally grateful."

He laughed and held out his arm, tucking her hand around it. "Speaking of Sarah, I've been invited to one of Kira's random 'let's get together and eat and dance' balls. Would you be so wonderful as it accompany me?"

Clarica sighed. "As long as you keep her distracted should she head my way."

"Damn," he sighed. "I had hoped you'd be the one to do that for me!"

"Not a chance buddy! That your side of the deal. I'm here to keep the girls from getting to you, you'll be there to keep _one_ girl from getting to me!"

Honou theatrically sighed. "Very well." Standing before her door, he bowed politely. "Good night dear Clarica."

She curtsied. "Good night Lord Honou. See you in the morning."

"I'll be waiting." He waved as he walked down the hall and Clarica slipped inside and leaned back against the door with a heavy sigh. _Why didn't I just follow the plan?_ she moaned in her mind, sliding to the ground. _Another few weeks of complete hell. Way to go Rica._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Ha haaaa. Rica you're stupid. Lol. Trying not to write my Shakespeare essay. Anyone wanna write it for me so I can update more???? (_goes off to cry in corner_)

(1) This song goes to the tune of "Sweet Betsy from Pike"

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 15**

Sarah sighed heavily, fingering the edges of her gown. She hated being at these things with everyone dancing and her just… standing there. Jareth had been captured by evil princess Ruby who was hanging off him and flirting far too much. By all girlfriend rights, she should have pummeled the girl into a million pieces. The only thing that kept her from doing so was the knowledge that Jareth might not enjoy having a new enemy to face. She sighed again and jumped when a hand grabbed her arm. "Jason!" she growled at the person tugging her towards the dancers. "What are you doing?!"

He grinned wickedly at her, putting one of her hands on his shoulder, one of his hands at her waist and holding her other hand, pulling her into the fast moving dancers. "Dancing!"

She rolled her eyes. "I know that. I meant why are you dragging me into it as well?"

"I'm rescuing you from boredom."

"Ah. Well thanks lots."

"No prob. I'm saving Jareth as well… in about… five… four… three… two… one…" He turned. "Goblin King? May I ask we switch partners? This one keeps stepping on me."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

**Summary:** War is brewing in the Underground and it seems as though Sarah's favorite Goblin King is in the center of it. Alliances are being formed quickly but also broken just as fast. Tension rises in the continuation of Heal Me, Hurt Me!

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.

.

.

**Last Time:**

"Speaking of Sarah, I've been invited to one of Kira's random 'let's get together and eat and dance' balls. Would you be so wonderful as it accompany me?"

Clarica sighed. "As long as you keep her distracted should she head my way."

"Damn," he sighed. "I had hoped you'd be the one to do that for me!"

"Not a chance buddy! That your side of the deal. I'm here to keep the girls from getting to you, you'll be there to keep _one_ girl from getting to me!"

Honou theatrically sighed. "Very well." Standing before her door, he bowed politely. "Good night dear Clarica."

She curtsied. "Good night Lord Honou. See you in the morning."

"I'll be waiting." He waved as he walked down the hall and Clarica slipped inside and leaned back against the door with a heavy sigh. _Why didn't I just follow the plan?_ she moaned in her mind, sliding to the ground. _Another few weeks of complete hell. Way to go Rica._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Heal Me, Hurt Me – Part II**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 15 (March 14th)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jason!" The amber eyed man had no time to recover from the sudden arms around his neck as he fell forward. Luckily someone grabbed him before his face met the stone floor. He looked up and thanked Toroku who nodded once, then looked over his shoulder and found and grinning brunette.

"Afternoon Sarah!" he chirped. "How goes it?"

She pouted. "I've had to suffer FIVE days without you, Kira, Clarica or Trella! It's been soooooo boring!" Toroku cleared his throat and she rolled her eyes. "What I meant was Toroku was here." She waved her hand, a small black flag on a toothpick appearing there. "Yay," she deadpanned, waving the flag. The raven scowled at her and Jason laughed, tossing an arm around her shoulders.

"So what mischief should we cause today?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could possibly-"

"_No_, Sarah. No thinking for you today." All three turned to find Jareth and Daederath making their way towards them.

Sarah grinned brilliantly. "Why not dearest? I've got some plans that would liven this place up a bit."

"This place doesn't _need_ livening up," Daederath answered, crossing his arm irritably.

"You're the walking dead," Sarah said. "You don't get a vote."

The vampire scowled and Jason laughed. "Come on Sarah. Let's just go get some ice cream."

"Okay! Bye Toroku!" He waved and Jareth scowled. "Bye Daederath!" He nodded and Jareth's scowled deepened. Sarah laughed. "Stop pouting Jareth. I'll see you later!"

Jason glanced back as she dragged him towards the kitchen and Jareth sent him a grateful nod. He winked and followed after the emerald eyed mortal-turned-fae. She turned the corner and let out a yelp as she ran into someone. Jason grabbed her before she could fall and looked up, smile dropping instantly as he locked eyes with a familiar strawberry blond.

Kara shifted uneasily and rubbed her arm, looking away. "Afternoon Kara," Sarah said.

"Hi Sarah."

Sarah must've remembered who was behind her and waved. "See ya later!" She dragged Jason down the hall. Once out of range, she glanced back at him. He spotted it and smiled. "You okay?"

"Fine, just… coping." She wrapped her arms around his waist, making it rather difficult to walk but he didn't object.

"Sarah! Jason!" Both turned and found Kira running their way. "Run!" she shouted as she passed them.

"Run?" Sarah asked then paled as the chef ran after Kira literally breathing flames, his shiny sharp butcher knife of death waving in the air. Sarah screamed and tore after the blond, Jason on her heels.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarah had been ecstatic when she found out Clarica was attending the ball. She'd nearly broken all of the green haired girl's ribs when she found her and they'd spent two hours chatting about nonsense, mostly what they'd been eating, who they'd been tormenting and what their favorite books where until Kira forced them to get ready for the ball. Now they stood in the ballroom, Sarah glowering at the floor, Clarica's eyes glazed over as they listened to someone drone on and on.

Luckily that man had been replaced with Jason who happily informed them all that he was learning Elvish from one of the visiting nobles and he proudly recited what he'd already learned. Samra and Venus choked, both women staring at him and waiting for the punch line but when he merely looked confused, Samra cleared her throat. "Jason, darling, you just said a wild pink elephant was gnawing on your spleen." He scowled and shouted at the elf who smirked at him and turned back to their audience.

"Good evening all," Ryuu said as he reached their group. When someone choked, everyone turned to Jareth who looked away innocently. Sarah snickered and was elbowed for it. Ryuu raised an eyebrow. "Did I say something funny?" he asked.

Kira shrugged. "They've been laughing about something for the past few days. It's not just you."

But they were still confused as to why Sarah chomping her teeth towards Jareth nearly sent the normally stoically-smirking man into hysterics.

The blond fae had forced himself to go talk with other people because he couldn't look Ryuu in the eyes without laughing. Sarah regretted the joke because she now stood on the sidelines. She sighed heavily, fingering the edges of her gown. She hated being at these things with everyone dancing and her just… standing there. Jareth had been captured by evil princess Ruby who was hanging off him and flirting far too much. By all girlfriend rights, she should have pummeled the girl into a million pieces. The only thing that kept her from doing so was the knowledge that Jareth might not enjoy having a new enemy to face. She sighed again and jumped when a hand grabbed her arm. "Jason!" she growled at the person tugging her towards the dancers. "What are you doing?!"

He grinned wickedly at her, putting one of her hands on his shoulder, one of his hands at her waist and holding her other hand, pulling her into the fast moving dancers. "Dancing!"

She rolled her eyes. "I know that. I meant why are you dragging me into it as well?"

"I'm rescuing you from boredom."

"Ah. Well thanks lots."

"No prob. I'm saving Jareth as well… in about… five… four… three… two… one…" He turned. "Goblin King? May I ask we switch partners? This one keeps stepping on me."

Jareth let out a silent sigh of relief as Ruby glared at Sarah who was shoved into his chest, Ruby pulled towards Jason who swept her back into the mass of people, Jareth pulling Sarah in the opposite way.

"Thank goddess for Jason," Jareth whispered under his breath. Sarah giggled.

Jason smiled at the brown haired girl he was dancing with. "So Lady Ruby, how are you?"

She scowled at him. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing."

He blinked. "Oh?"

"I know that you just wanted to dance with me. That girl dances fine. You should probably know that I'm saving all of my dances for the Goblin King!"

"Pardon?" They both turned and Jason's eyes widened as he spotted Kara standing there, looking bored. "I've been recruited to dance."

"Thank the goddess!" Ruby hissed and tore away from Jason stomping off angrily.

"Bye Ruby!" Jason waved after her then turned to Kara. "Recruited?" he asked, holding his hands out. She grabbed one hand and placed her other hand on his shoulder.

"Kira ordered me to go dance instead of getting drunk and skipping it all."

He grinned falsely. "And you chose me?! Oh! And I thought you didn't care!!!" She rolled her eyes, spinning in tune with the music with him around the dance floor as a new song started up. It was a slow song and he paused before slowly pulling her in. He heard her sigh beside his right ear as they moved with the crowd.

"I suppose we'll have to allow a short pause in our earlier arrangement for this then," Kara murmured.

"I suppose…"

"Jason… how much of the truth do you leave out?"

He blinked then sighed. "It's not something I'd like to talk about here Kara."

"Well you're gonna have to tell me sometime." She moved to pull away but he pulled her tighter.

"I… I leave out the stuff I know will hurt you…"

"That's a load of-"

"No. I do. My lands aren't all fun and joy Kara and I don't want you do know what really goes on within them. I have to handle a lot of renewed lives from the terror they lived in before and I don't think you'd want all the details so I have to keep smiling to keep people from worrying."

"Oh… are… they bad?"

"Worse than you can imagine… even Jareth has a hard time stomaching some… If I didn't smile all the time I believe I would probably have to consider suicide from all the things I've seen." He felt her swallow against his shoulder. "Kara… why do you think my lands are called the Realm of the Sun?"

"Because it's always sunny?"

He snorted. "That's what everyone thinks. The Sun is the symbol for healing, optimism and warmth. It brings the dawn of a new day, constantly renewing that which was dark and cold and alone. My lands are a place of healing, for those that are unable to forget their previous lives, those that _can't_ become goblins and just forget. _That_ is why I don't tell you everything Kara. I don't want you to know because I know you can't forget."

Silence reigned the rest of the song.

Just as the song was beginning to end, she sighed. "You know… Kira didn't really recruit me…"

"Really? So you came just because you wanted to?" He gasped, trying very hard to keep up the act for the people around him who probably weren't even listening. "Or were you jealous?!"

She snorted. "You think I was jealous?"

He pouted. "Of course!"

"Well… I suppose I was." He froze, staring at her. "Night Jason." She turned on her heel and disappeared.

He blinked after her. "The hell…?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarah stared blankly at the woman who was speaking, focusing more on the fact that her lips moved oddly when she spoke rather than what she was speaking about. "Sarah?" A voice dragged her from her examination and she found Clarica standing there. "May I speak with you?"

Sarah nodded in concern, excusing herself from the conversation she was in and following the girl into the hall. "What's wrong?"

"I er…" She looked back at the doors to the party then at Sarah. "I think I'm falling for Honou!"

Sarah jolted then grinned. "That's fabulous!"

"No! It's not!"

"It's… not?"

"No!" She sat down heavily in the window. "He just needed me to stay for a few weeks! And I need to stay here for Mira! And… and you need me! And… this entire togetherness thing was fake!"

"Rica…" Sarah knelt in front of her. "Have you talked to him?"

"What good will it do?! He's a lord! I'm just a servant! A silly maid…" She sighed heavily, tears brimming her eyes. "I'm no princess Sarah…"

"Maybe he doesn't want a princess Rica." She tapped her chin. "Come on. You're better than any princess out there. You were my first friend down here and that says a lot. You have to be a very good person to be _my_ friend."

Clarica rolled her eyes but smiled. "Thanks Sarah."

"No problem." She stood and held out a hand, a piece of cloth appearing. "Now clean yourself up, take a deep breath and come back inside when you're ready. Kay?" Clarica nodded. "Good. I've gotta go play with the other ladies." She rolled her eyes. "If you need me, come and get me." Another nod. Sarah smiled and slipped back inside. Clarica wiped at her eyes then set the cloth down on her lap and sighed heavily.

"Clarica?" She looked up and sat straighter as Honou walked towards her with a frown. "Hey. What's up?"

"Huh?" she asked in confusion.

"Sarah said you were upset. What's wrong?" He took a seat beside her as she mentally cursed out the girl.

(_Inside the ballroom_)

"And I-" Sarah stopped dead, eyes going blank. Jareth raised an eyebrow then flicked her arm. She jumped and looked confused, before grinning widely. "Never mind me. I've just got a feeling my plan's working. Where was I?"

"Explaining what the plan was."

"No. I'm pretty sure I was telling you what I ate for dinner the other night."

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Very well. Proceed."

"So then I…"

(_Back outside_)

"I'm fine Honou," Clarica said. "Just a little weary of these get togethers. Dancing and socializing isn't really my thing."

He smiled and rested his elbows on his knees. "Me neither. Phoenixes like to preen their feathers but they dislike preening with anyone other than phoenixes."

Clarica smiled. "What about mortal-turned-fae?"

"You mean Sarah?" he asked in confusion.

She smacked his arm. "Me!"

He laughed. "I know it was you! I was just kidding!" He leaned back against the window and studied her for minute. She blushed under his scrutiny. "I suppose… some allowances may be made for mortal-turned-fae… then again…" He leaned closer and twirled a loose lock of hair. "I don't believe you're fae, are you?"

She shrugged, trying to control her breathing. "Maybe not. My mum… adopted mum, believes I'm a changling but I've yet to meet another changling who can't actually… _change_."

"Hm… well. For now you're just you." He winked. "And special kind of you who is allowed to listen to a phoenix preen."

She rolled her eyes. "Lucky me," she said dryly.

He laughed and stood, holding out a hand. "Shall we reenter hell?"

"Only if you're going with me," she replied and took his hand, hooking it around his arm and following him back into the room. She shot Sarah a dark glare when she spotted the brunette but only received a cheeky grin in return. Jareth just looked confused.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Making his way to his room, Jason let out a wide yawn. After Kara had left, Kira had dragged him onto the floor and began a dance war between her side (including him, her and Evie) and the opposing side (which consisted of Sarah, Clarica and Trella). They'd gone through the Chicken Dance, the Electric Slide, various songs which including clapping, hopping and 'cha-cha'ing. That and dealing with Kara had left him exhausted.

"Jason." He glanced back and found Kara leaning against her doorframe. "Hey."

He frowned slightly. "Hello."

She fidgeted. "I'm…" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're what?"

"I'm sorry I smacked you." His eyes widened. "And I'm sorry I called you a liar."

He smiled faintly. "No worries."

"_Yes_ worries. I was wrong and I shouldn't have smacked you or called you a liar or tried so hard to get you to tell me. I… I just want to be part of it, ya know?" He cocked his head in confusion. "You're all part of the council. Kira, Jareth and you. You all know what's going on and Jareth knows _everything_ and Kira knows about everyone and you… well you're _friends_ with everyone. Sarah's _the_ Sarah Williams and I… I just feel left out. I feel like no one wants me to be a part of it all sometimes."

"When the time comes you'll wish you weren't," he informed her as he walked back over.

"I know… I just wish that time were now." She shook herself. "But enough of me. I apologize for all of my wrongdoings that occurred the other day and most recently."

"Apology accepted." He held out his hand. "Truce?" She smiled and nodded, shaking it.

"Truce."

"Good night then Kara." He turned to walk away.

"Oh. Jason?" He glanced back at her. She held out her hands, a small box sitting in them. "Happy Birthday." His eyes widened then he gave her a slight smile. "Thank you Kara."

"Hm."

"I'm surprised you remember it," he commented as he carefully opened it. "Not even Jareth remembered."

"That's because you never tell anyone," she said dryly.

He hooked his fingers around the thin gold chain and lifted it up. There was a sun charm, slightly larger than a quarter dangling from the end in the blue color of the perfect sunny sky. He smiled faintly. "Thanks."

She leaned back into her room and grabbed something off the table, holding it up. It had a silver chain with a crescent moon charm dangling from the end in the same color. "I'll wear this one. If you ever need me, just call me using yours and I'll be there as quick as I can."

He stared at the sun then turned to her. "Can it work the other way?"

She nodded. "If I need you, I'll call."

"Good… thank you Kara."

"You're welcome."

"Good night."

"Night."

He turned and started walking back to his room, pulling the necklace over his head. As soon as it tapped his chest it suddenly grew warm. He looked down at it glowing then turned and looked back at her. She motioned for him to come back. He sighed and walked back. "Yes?"

She held out her arms. "Don't I get a hug?" He hugged her tightly then froze, spotting her boyfriend turning the corner. She gave him a questioning look as he pulled away quickly then looked behind her. "Oh. Joshua, come here."

He walked over, eyes flickering to Jason's chest. "Ah. You gave it to him?"

"Yup. Jason, meet Joshua. He's the man I've been plotting with to create your necklace." Jason blinked in confusion. Kara turned to Joshua. "I believe Jason, and the rest of my family, have been under the assumption that you were my boyfriend."

Jason stopped. His brain stopped. Heart stopped. Everything just kinda froze as his entire being screamed, 'what?!'

Joshua was laughing. "It's because you didn't introduce me correctly Kara. Sneaking around and planning stuff while no one was looking automatically means secret boyfriend. Didn't you know that?"

"Well of course I did. It's not my fault if nosy people assume something."

"Wait… _what_?!" Jason squeaked.

Joshua laughed and Kara rolled her eyes. "Good night you two. My alcoholic intake is affecting my head." She shut the door and Jason blinked. Joshua laughed again and took his arm, leading him down the hall.

"Sorry about tricking you mate," he said smoothly. "She told me not to say anything. Said she 'wanted to pull one over everyone for once.'"

Jason snorted. "Sounds like Kara."

"She's a great gal." Jason glanced at him uneasily. The man smiled and held up a hand, a golden band around his finger glinting. "I'm married. No worries."

Jason let out a sigh of relief and comically wiped at his forehead. "Phew!"

Joshua laughed again and patted his shoulder. "But seriously, good luck man." He winked. "She's got a temper. Took nearly seven tries to get the right color." Jason cocked an eyebrow and Joshua tapped the necklace still dangling around his neck. "Kept telling me I was getting the color wrong, that it had to be the perfect shade of blue… oh how did she put it… like the shade of the sky on a perfect day I think she said."

"Really?" Jason asked, holding the necklace up and looking at it.

"Yeah." Joshua rolled his eyes. "Goddess above I was ready to kill her. 'No that's not the right color. It has to be lighter. No that's too light, a little darker.'"

Jason laughed. "_Definitely_ sounds like Kara."

Joshua smiled and held out a hand. "Happy birthday." Jason shook it and said his thanks. "See ya." The other man walked off and Jason held up the necklace for examination once more.

"Jaaaaaaaay-suuuuuuuuuun!" He turned and found Jareth dragging a _very_ drunk Sarah down the hall. The blond fae did _not_ look happy. "JAY-SUN! Jay-sun I had loooooooooots to drink!" She giggled.

Jason grinned at Jareth who looked ready to bite her head off. "Why don't you just apparate to her room?"

"Because I'm not sure what it would do to her head and I'd rather not have her puke on me." His eyes flickered to his chest. "Where'd you get that?"

Jason shrugged. "Found it."

"Hm… Happy birthday by the way."

He blinked in surprise. "You remembered?"

He was given a dull look in surprise. "We've been friends for _how_ long now? I just didn't want this one to find out." He motioned to the brunette who was singing about tuna fish.

"Thanks for that," Jason replied. "I didn't want anyone to make a fuss over it."

"AND I LOVE TUNA!" Jareth growled at her and Jason burst into laughter.

"Good night you two," he commented happily, waving as Jareth sent him a 'don't leave me alone with her!' look and Sarah waved happily.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day, humming to herself and trying to ignore the throbbing in her brain, Sarah made her way to the barn. She spotted a familiar body laying in the field holding something at arm's length towards the sky.

"Jason?" she called.

He glanced over and smiled. "Hey Sarah. What's up?"

"Nothing. My head hurts."

"It's to be expected when one drinks so much," he commented with a wide grin.

"Hmmm. What have you got?"

He showed her the necklace. "I found it. Isn't it pretty?"

"Very. It matches the sky."

He laughed, holding it up once more to see it blend with the surrounding sky. "That is does. Perfectly."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Star Trek on the brain does not make it easy to write Labyrinth fanfic.

Oh, and despite being the writer, "You're the walking dead. You don't get a vote." makes me giggle every time I read it. I'm so very proud of myself for coming up with that.

See Star Trek. It's awesome.

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 16**

"Sarah?" She glanced up from reading to find Jareth walking over with a few papers. "Would you do me an invaluable service?"

She sighed and straightened her book. "I will _not_ sing for you Jareth. You know I'm horrible at it."

He blinked and just stared at her. "Wha…" He shook his head. "No you idiot. I wanted to know if you could run these to Kira?"

"Why?" she asked dryly. "Can't you just… 'poof' them over?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just bring the damn papers to my sister please."

She sighed and bookmarked her page, tossing the book on the table. "Only cause you said please."

"Oh thank you my lady," he said sarcastically.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

**Summary:** War is brewing in the Underground and it seems as though Sarah's favorite Goblin King is in the center of it. Alliances are being formed quickly but also broken just as fast. Tension rises in the continuation of Heal Me, Hurt Me!

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.

.

.

**Last Time:**

"Jason?" she called.

He glanced over and smiled. "Hey Sarah. What's up?"

"Nothing. My head hurts."

"It's to be expected when one drinks so much," he commented with a wide grin.

"Hmmm. What have you got?"

He showed her the necklace. "I found it. Isn't it pretty?"

"Very. It matches the sky."

He laughed, holding it up once more to see it blend with the surrounding sky. "That is does. Perfectly."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Heal Me, Hurt Me – Part II**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 16 (March 22nd)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jareth scowled darkly at the papers before him, cursing them mentally and fisted his hand around his quill to keep himself from stabbing them. A brush of paper made him look up to Sarah who was curled in an arm chair across the room, a book in her lap. He stared at her then at the papers then back at her before grinning.

"Sarah?" She glanced up from reading to find Jareth walking over with a few papers. "Would you do me an invaluable service?"

She sighed and straightened her book. "I will _not_ sing for you Jareth. You know I'm horrible at it."

He stared at her in confusion. "Wha… No you idiot. I wanted to know if you could run these to Kira?"

"Why?" she asked dryly. "Can't you just… 'poof' them over?"

"Just bring the damn papers to my sister please."

She sighed and bookmarked her page, tossing the book on the table. "Only cause you said please."

"Oh thank you my lady," he said sarcastically.

She smirked and took the papers, humming to herself as she headed out of the room. The portal still scared the hell out of her but it was better than apparating. She stepped through and shook herself for a minute, trying to rid herself of any invisible inter-dimension goop. After she was sure none was left she headed for the living room. She peeked around the corner first and was glad she did. The blond haired fae was lying on the couch, her hair hanging over the arm. Alan sat in a chair beside it, one fist holding up his cheek, the other hand running his fingers through her long hair.

"I think all the knots and tangles are out darling," he said with a smile.

She sent him a look. "There weren't any knots or tangles in my hair to begin with sweetheart."

He chuckled and stood, leaning over the arm rest and kissing her forehead. "Then I suppose all that unnecessary hair brushing was just for my entertainment."

She smiled back with a half smirk. "And my relaxation. I did have four of your children."

"Ah yes. Only four dearest? I thought I had more-oh wait. That's my _other_ wife."

She rolled her eyes. "Ha ha. That was funny the first thirty times."

"I'm surprised it was funny for so long then." He glanced around then whispered conspiratorially. "But you're my favorite wife."

"I'm your best wife."

"And most pretty." Kira laughed and reached for him, giving him an upside down hug, running her fingers through his hair. After a minute he pulled away. "Sorry wife-y. My back ain't what it used to be."

"Must be from giving piggybacks to all them kiddies. Come here." He took a seat on the couch before her and she began rubbing his back.

Sarah quietly tiptoed past the room and glanced at the bundle of papers in her hands. They could wait. She smiled and headed for the kitchen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When Sarah didn't return at least an hour later, Jareth scowled at the clock as though it were the reason his brunette hadn't come back. Standing, he quickly made his way through the portal and towards the living room where Alan and Kira frequented. Sticking his head in, he only found the husband of the duo.

Alan glanced up from his game against Katrina. "Hey Jareth!" he chirped happily. "What's up?"

"Where's Sarah?"

He blinked owlishly. "Sarah? She's here?"

Jareth growled. "She's supposed to be."

"Well if she's here I'll be surprised. Usually when she's around things explode."

Jareth snorted and held out his hand, a crystal forming. "Sarah. _Where_ are you?" The crystal lifted and vanished.

Alan returned to the game. "So what's up?"

"I sent Sarah here with papers for you and Kira an hour ago and she hasn't returned."

"Well she wasn't here. Go fish Kitty Kat." She pouted and reached for the card, obviously pulling the one she needed because she squealed loudly. "Maybe she's with Kira in the kitchen?"

"She'd better be."

The crystal suddenly reappeared before him. He held out a hand and it landed in his palm.

"_Aboveground you numbskull. I told you yesterday Samra and I had to meet up with Reishka. Kira brought me by the by." _

"_SARAH! Don't get ME in trouble too!" _

Sarah's cackling was heard as the crystal vanished. Jareth rubbed his forehead as Alan laughed. "Sarah's so much fun!" he chirped.

"Yeah. Fun." Jareth twitched and stepped out of the room heading back to his castle. Might as well make use of the silence without the brunette.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Samra asked as the shop neared.

Sarah tapped her chin. "Hm… we need to act as though we don't know each other. What she did the last time I went over to help her was ask me a million questions. We need some kind of code so that we both have the same answer."

"How about if I tap my cup it means no?"

"But that means I'll have to continuously stare at your cup."

"Right… oh! How about I'll tap your leg? I usually sit with my hands in my lap so she won't notice."

"Good plan. If she asks about colors then we just say blue."

"Then green. Then silver. Then just recycle back through. Blue, green, silver."

"Very good plan!" Sarah squealed. "I'm so excited! She's gonna be so baffled!" Both Kira and Samra turned to look at her in surprise. "What?"

"You know a big word!" Kira cried and hugged her. "I'm so proud!" She frowned. "But I'm sorry to say that Reishka's not going to fall for it." Samra and Sarah raised an eyebrow. "She's got the '_touch_.' She'll know something's up."

Just as Kira predicted, Samra went in first then Sarah and Kira a few minutes later, Reishka introducing everyone happily. As she reached for her drink she paused and rolled her eyes. "Whatever you're up to Sarah, it won't work. I know you two know each other."

Sarah scowled darkly at Kira who raised her hands. "I _didn't_ say anything! I told you! She's got the '_touch'_!"

"What's the touch?" Samra asked curiously while Sarah pouted over the failure of her plan.

"It's… I can read people; emotions, connections to others at the table. When an old couple comes into my diner I can tell they've been together because their being is nearly the same. When Sarah first came here I could tell she was sad." Sarah frowned, ignoring the questioning stares. "If a business woman comes in and she's in a hurry and stressed, I try to ease a smile out of her, calmly and business-like, not too personal but enough to let her know I'm a friend. Doing that makes the customer happy and they'll want to come back."

"That's cheating," Sarah announced unhappily.

"Ah my dear… it's the rules of the game of commerce. NOW! On to planning! My boy was born five hundred and some change years after Leonardo da Vinci!" Reishka boasted. "He deserves the greatest party EVER!"

Sarah rolled her eyes skyward and Samra sighed heavily. Kira squealed. "Oh that's incredible!"

_This is going to be the longest afternoon ever_, Sarah grumbled to herself as Reishka and Kira dove into exactly how chairs would be placed and what color the doorknob should be.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was a legal stuff. Words upon words, theories and testaments and treasuries and loyalties and royalties and housing and economics and… goddess… Jareth rubbed his forehead. Every sentence he had to pick apart and reread a dozen times just to understand. For example. There was an entire paragraph, all thirty sentences that when finally understood said, _The new fare at the docks will be increased by two percent._ Jareth's eyes felt like they were bleeding. He'd been at it all day and now-

**Pop**! Jareth's eye twitched and he looked up at the brunette sitting across from him. She was reading but the smile stretched across her face noted that she obviously knew he was getting annoyed.

**Pop**! Jareth's eye twitched again and he heard a giggle.

**Pop**! He slammed his fist down and looked up at her growling darkly. She was shook in silent laughter and pulled the book up higher.

**Pop**! He got up and walked over to stand before her, crossing his arms.

**Pop**! "_Sarah_."

**Pop**! "Yes Jareth?"

"You do know that your bubble popping could be annoying others."

**Pop**! "Yes Jareth."

He twitched. "Then do you think you could stop?"

She looked at him, chewing before she slowly blew a huge bubble. **Pop**! She grinned wickedly. "No Jareth."

As she blew another huge bubble, he leaned down and bit it, the bubble exploding with a loud **POP**! She stared at him, startled. "Stop."

She blinked then pouted. "Thanks a lot."

He rolled his eyes. "Go to your room and pop it there. I've gotta finish these."

"Fine. _Fine_. Throw your girlfriend out!" She let out a dramatic sigh and floated out of the room.

"What was that about?" Jason asked as he walked in, taking the seat she'd just left.

Jareth shook his head, returning to the papers. "Sarah's being Sarah and I've gotta finish these."

"Ah. Need help?"

"It would be very highly welcomed." Jason laughed and curled into the opposite chair to read.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Just tell him!" Alanna urged happily.

"I… I _can't_ do that!" Clarica yelped, face bright red.

Aiolos laughed. "Sure! Just walk up," he walked over to Alanna, knelt and grabbed her hand, "and say, 'Lord Honou, lord of all things red and pretty, I want you to know that I am _deeply_ in love with your pretty hair!'"

Alanna giggled. "Why my dear Clarica, while your hair color is retina destroying I am in love with you too."

Aiolos stood. "Oh how happy I am!"

"Insert make out session." Clarica turned the darkest red possible, hair bright pink and clashing horribly. Alanna almost fell over she was laughing so hard, Aiolos propping himself up on the spear he always carried, crying and laughing hysterically.

"Shut up!" Clarica shrieked.

"So go tell him!"

"Fine!" she shouted and stomped out hearing their laughter echo down the hall. Nearing his throne room, she glanced in a mirror and willed her face to lose some blood, patting down her hair and turning it to a calming shade of green. Spotting the doors up ahead of her she smiled and tugged on her gown (only white for once) and crept up to the door.

"-Rica…She's such a silly girl," Honou said with a tone that she knew accompanied the 'I'm just humoring you because you're annoying' smile. "I don't understand why anyone could ever think I'd be falling in love with her. She's a _servant_ by goddess."

Clarica was glad her hand covered her mouth to keep the gasp from escaping as her other hand clenched at the gown before her heart. Her chin trembled and she took a step away.

The man he was speaking to, one of his closer friends, spoke up. "So you're not in love with this girl?"

He scoffed. "No. I could never."

"She seems to hold such a fascination with you and you with her that I thought-"

"You thought wrong my good man. I knew of the fascination but I didn't want to hurt her. Girls are so fragile you know, especially this one. She's like a china glass wrapped in idiocy and false smiles. Besides, how could I fall in love with such a lower class girl? I am to be married one day."

"Oh? To who?"

"The most beautiful princess out there."

Clarica tore away from the door, racing back to her room. She was glad they'd made her wear the soft slippers around the castle because they kept her from making noise. She burst into her room, door slamming open.

Aiolos and Alanna looked startled as she began ripping her things from her furniture and throwing them into her bag.

"Clarica?" Alanna asked in concern. "What's wrong? Didn't you tell him?"

"No!" she said angrily. "He wants nothing to do with me! I'm going back to Goblin castle! At least I'm _wanted_ there!"

"What did he say?" Aiolos frowned.

"He said he couldn't understand why anyone could ever think he could fall in love with me! He said I was an idiot and in such a lower class he couldn't love me!" Her chin trembled. "I… He said he was going to be married to a princess."

"You _are_ a princess!" Alanna cried, grabbing her hands.

"I'm really not Alanna," Clarica murmured. "I'm a servant to Lord Jareth. I'm only here to pretend for Honou."

"Ah. That's where I know you from," Aiolos spoke up. "It's been bothering me. I saw you there a few years ago when I travelled to Goblin Castle with Lord Honou."

Clarica smiled faintly. "So really there's nothing to be lost by my leaving… I must go say my good byes to Alex…"

They kept her company on the walk to the young boy's room. He'd shut his eyes and clenched his fists looking like he was about to cry but then swallowed and stood straight with an elegant nod she knew he'd learned by watching Honou. Her chin trembled and she informed him she was proud of him and that if he needed anything he was to contact her _immediately_.

After a few more hugs and farewells, she stepped into the hallway and gave her two friends a watery smile. "Will you two walk me out?" They nodded and led her towards the apparition chamber within the castle. "I will… miss you both. Write to me?"

"Of course." Alanna let out a watery hiccup, wiping at her eyes. "I will miss you so very much Rica."

"I as well," Aiolos said uncomfortably, wings rustling.

"Watch over Alanna for me. She's very ditzy."

"Hey!"

He laughed. "Of course _my lady_."

She smiled and turned to leave only to have a familiar red headed phoenix walk in smiling. "Ah. Clarica. I was looking for you. What _are_ you doing in _here_?" He glanced at Alanna and Aiolos with a frown as Alanna visibly bit her lip and looked at the ground sharply, Aiolos' jaw setting angrily and focusing on his feet. Ignoring them for the moment he turned to Clarica. "Are you ready for lunch my dear?"

She sent him a wide smile. "I'm sorry. I'm needed back at Goblin Castle."

He frowned. "I'd not heard wind of this news."

"Because it's very recent news." She swallowed.

"Just the other day you wanted to stay longer. What need is so great in Goblin Castle that merits your attention?"

She bristled angrily. "The obvious fact that you need to leave your nose out of my business." He jerked back, startled. "Oh, and before I go," she pulled down the collar of her shirt exposing the brilliant tattoo he'd placed there. "Could you perhaps get rid of this?"

His eyes darkened and veiled themselves. "You mean not to return."

"Precisely." When he didn't move she scowled. "Any time would be lovely."

He lifted his eyes to hers. "No."

"What?!"

"I said no. Should you return you'll need that symbol to find me."

She snarled. "I won't be returning!" She distantly knew she was causing a scene but couldn't make herself care enough to stop yelling. "I don't want to be here anymore!"

He flinched as though he'd been smacked. "Fine then. I won't bring you back. No matter what you say," Honou sneered. "Once you leave you're gone for good."

"Perfect!" She stomped towards the apparition circle. "I don't ever want to see you again! I hate you!" She disappeared, the words echoing in the large chamber and all eyes on their lord. Honou stiffened, hair standing on end.

"M-my l-l-lord?" Alanna asked nervously, huddling against Aiolos' side, the guard's hand on his sword.

Honou let out a screech of fury bursting into flame. "_OUT_!" he shouted. "_ALL OF YOU! OUT_!"

They wasted no time in relocating themselves to the other end of the castle.

After a few minutes Honou gasped for air looking around the scorched room. He looked down at his hand and found it to still be on fire. He shook it off and calmly walked back towards the entryway only to pause at the familiar dark haired raven leaning against the doorframe. "My, my, my. The bird has a temper," Toroku chimed, eyes looking around the room in barely hidden amazement.

Honou felt the heat building in his fisted hands and tried to will it away. "I'm _not_ in the mood."

"Hmm… I'd just dropped by to leave you a few things Jareth needs you to sign off on. Shall I inform him not to contact you?"

Later, Honou would appreciate the gesture but now the mocking words made his blood boil. "_Out_," he snarled, the flame now surrounding his hands.

Toroku unfolded his arms and held his hands up in a pacifying gesture. "Relax my lord. I'm gone." He disappeared with his words.

It took Honou nearly twenty minutes to calm himself enough to make it to his room without frying any of his servants.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarah sighed looking out her window. "I'm bored," she commented to no one. "No one's around… bored… oh!" She pulled out her compact telephone thingy and flipped it open. "Valdis."

After a minute the panther's face appeared. "_Sarah_."

"Hi!"

"_Hi…? What's wrong_?"

"Nothing. Just bored."

"_Oh…_" Valdis curled a strand of hair around her finger. "_Was that all_?"

"Yeah. Are you around?"

She rolled her eyes. "_No Sarah. I'm at home_." She growled. "_Azrael is being a total jerk_!"

"_Am not_!" came a voice in the background.

"_Are too,"_ she shot back angrily. "_He keeps making out with Aidan around the hou_-"

"_Don't tell Sarah that_!!!"

Sarah giggled. "Is he turning bright red?"

"_Yup. Like a tomato_."

"_Valdis! Stoooop!!!_"

"_No._" The screen turned so Sarah could see the other panther, red clashing with his orange hair.

"Nice Azrael. You cover all of the warm colors of the rainbow."

He pouted and turned his back on her. The screen shifted back to Valdis. "_So what did you want?_"

"Nothing. I'm bored."

"_So I heard. There was a rumor of it_."

"Shut up Valdis!" She pouted. "No one's around and Jareth's busy. I'm lonely."

"_Well you've got me on the line. However could you be so lonely?_"

"Cause you're no fun."

"_Yippee. You broke my heart_." She yawned, tongue curling like a cat's.

"You okay?" Sarah asked.

"_Yeah. Sleepy… it's been raining on an off._"

"Oh I forgot. Kitties don't like the rain."

She received a glare for that. "_Kitties like to claw out eyeballs and tear up spleens._"

Sarah laughed. "I know right!"

"_Wow you're stupid_."

"I know." She sighed. "Well I'll let you go. Just wanted to check in. I haven't seen you in awhile."

"_We've been busy around here. Spring is a major festival time_."

"Festival?"

"_Hmm_…" She cocked her head. "_You should come_."

"_Valdis_!" Azrael snapped. "_You know what the elders would say_."

She rolled her eyes and sent him a look. "_Like you don't defy them every day by being with Aidan_."

"_But Jareth_-"

She snorted. "_If they elders were so quick to side with him then they shouldn't complain if their princess invites a noble to a festiv_al."

"_I suppose_…"

"Hey," Sarah interrupted. "I don't wanna cause trouble."

"_A first_," Valdis replied dryly. "_No. I want you to come visit only if it's safe. Ask Jareth about it and I'll send you the details later_." She scowled. "_Gotta go. Aidan just showed up_."

Sarah laughed. "Tell Azrael to stop making out when you're around."

"_I _heard_ that_."

"_Good_." Valdis replied. "_Talk to you later Sarah_."

"Bye." The screen went black and she smiled faintly before sighing feeling even more alone now. "Maybe a walk through Crystal Lake town." Pulling on a thick coat and a scarf she headed for the portal, quickly and quietly making her way through the castle and towards town.

Not many people were out and about as it was chilly out and nearing dinner. She pulled the scarf up under her nose with a heavy sigh, hoping no one noticed her as she took a seat on one of the benches to watch the stray traveler. Her luck ran out as a blond hurried past, glancing at her quickly then froze and spun around. "_Sarah_?!"

She looked up and blinked. "Aminta?"

The blond laughed. "It _is_ you! It's been forever! How've you been?"

"Good I suppose, granted it _is_ cold and I _am_ hungry."

Aminta laughed. "Well I was just on my way home to make some dinner. Want to join me?"

"I don't want to intrude."

"Please do. Mikel is at a friend's house and I'll be by myself." She fluttered her eye lashes. "_Please_?"

Sarah laughed. "I suppose I could make a quick stop. What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs! It's about the only thing I can make beyond peanut butter sandwiches." She hooked an arm around Sarah's. "So tell me all of the juicy details. How's your gorgeous boyfriend?"

"Just fine. Working on something so he's busy."

Aminta frowned at the hard tone. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"Hmph. My mother always says 'fine' was not a good enough response. You must be dandy, depressed, d-adjectives, etc. and so on."

Sarah smiled. "Oh? Could I be devilish? Deceitful? Daring?"

"I suppose you be all of those though I'm quite sure you're the first." Sarah laughed and Aminta held out a box. "Help me out if I'm to feed you."

Over dinner they chatted lightly about friends and gossip in town. After dinner Aminta poured her a glass of wine. Once Sarah had finished at least half of it, Aminta cocked her head. "So what's wrong? And I know it's not 'nothing' so don't try it."

Sarah looked down into her drink. "I feel stupid about it but… I'm lonely. I mean I'm always surrounded by people but…" She gave a half shrug. "Everybody else has someone else they can talk to."

"I don't understand," Aminta said with a frown.

"Well… Kara is Kira's sister but she's also Jareth's brother, Jason's potential love interest and friends with Evie and Samra because of their books. I'm Jareth's girlfriend so if Kara wants to talk to Kira she can even if I'm there because they're sisters. If Jason wants to talk to Kara he's gonna. If Samra and Evie wanna chat about books they will. I feel like… like I'm just a side, something to amuse them when they don't have the others."

Aminta sighed heavily. "Sarah… you can't think this way. They all adore you."

"But it's not the same… I need something of my own. I have no family left. Carmen's in love with Scarab. Riley's Emmy's now. Jareth belongs to _everyone_." She rubbed her arms. "I just… realized how alone I actually was today and…" She shrugged. "I'm lonely."

"I'm here!"

"You have Mikel. You have friends here." She blinked rapidly. "I miss my old life…"

The blond sighed heavily and made her way around the table, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm probably just pms-ing. It'll be over by tomorrow."

"Sarah…"

"I'm fine Aminta. Seriously." She smiled brightly and hugged her tightly. "I'm fine."

"Fine is-"

Sarah held up a finger. "Fine is not a good enough response. You must be awesome, amazing, attitude-ical, a donkey's behind or other a-adjectives." Aminta laughed. "And _I_ must be getting back to the Goblin Dungeons before I am missed. Thank you very much for dinner. I'll invite you over soon."

"I'll hold you to that!" Aminta called as Sarah pulled on her coat and scarf and hurried out. She sighed and shook her head. "Oh Sarah…"

The brunette quickly made her way back towards the castle, sneaking in and through the portal and back to her room to sleep off whatever depressive mood she'd fallen into. She quickly changed into her pajamas, brushed her hair out and pulled back the covers to climb in.

"Sarah?"

The brunette let out a weary sigh. "I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood to entertain. I just want to sleep."

"Ah… I'll… talk to you tomorrow then."

Sarah choked on her air and spun. "Rica?!"

The dull haired girl glanced back. "What?"

"What are you doing here?! Where's Honou?"

Clarica's eyes glimmered in unshed tears. "I…" She put her face in her hands. "It's done. It's over. We argued and I'm back. For good."

Sarah frowned. "I thought-"

"So did I." She sniffed, shoulders jerking. "So did I…" Sarah sighed and held out her arms, Clarica quickly hurrying over and hugging her back tightly.

Once Clarica had finally calmed down, Sarah rubbing her back, she took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "He… he said he couldn't ever love me… said that I was too fragile, too far below his level of class that he was just playing along so he didn't _hurt me_." Her chin trembled. "I hate him," she whispered. "I… I _hate_ him."

Sarah sighed and wrapped her arms around the girl. "It's alright Rica." She hugged her tightly. "It'll be alright."

"Sarah." She looked up and found Jareth standing in the door. He looked at Clarica then back at Sarah before motioning her to the hall with his head. She rubbed Clarica's back.

"I'll be right back Rica. Just lay down and rest." She hurried into the hall and crossed her arms. "_What_?" she snapped angrily.

Both of his eyebrows rose but he didn't comment on her attitude. "Why is Honou trying to destroy his bedroom in a rage that is terrifying all of the inhabitants of the Phoenix Castle?"

Sarah frowned. "Clarica just left. Apparently she overheard him talking about never loving her, etc and so on." She cocked her head. "Why would he destroy his room if he wanted her to leave?"

"Interesting conundrum." They both turned to Jason as he rubbed his chin, pipe in hand and Sherlock Holmes outfit on.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jareth asked wearily. "I thought you were helping me look over those documents."

"This is much more interesting. I must find Kara and ask her about the matter."

"Jason!" Jareth yelped. "What about the documents?!"

"They're not due till next month! They can wait!"

"They _what_?!" His laughter echoed down the hall and Jareth snarled. "Damn happy fae."

"You're a fae too," Sarah sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Now that he's dealt with, what's wrong?"

She frowned. "Nothing's wrong."

He scowled and scoffed at her. "Please don't insult my intelligence by lying to me." He turned on his heel. "When you're ready to talk come find me."

Her eyes watered after he left and she hugged herself. "You're supposed to push the issue Jareth," she whispered to herself before sighing and walking back into her room to take care of Clarica.

What a horrible day it was turning out to be.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

This chapter was so hard to write because I wanted to burst out crying several times throughout it.

I'm in a sad mood. I should not write whilst upset. It makes my characters unhappy. And no. Nothing's wrong. Just… blah… Should probably stop listening to sad music. Could _possibly_ be a factor.

(_hides in a corner to pout, eat chocolate and annoy her dog_)

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 17**

"And who is this?" the woman asked, looking down her nose at Sarah.

"A mere servant, my lady." Jareth answered back with a short smile.

Sarah bristled. _A servant?! I outta kick your-_

"Hm… well Lord Jareth, Ikkakujuu tells me you have put in place many safety measures?"

_**You are Sarah of the Labyrinth?**_ Sarah blinked and glanced up. The woman was still speaking snootily to Jareth and Ikkakujuu but behind her stood a unicorn, tall and proud but obviously old and wise, horn glistening silver and hooves of the same color. _**Keep your eyes on the ground young one. I can hear your thoughts.**_

_You can… read my mind?_

_**Yes.**_There was a hint of laughter in the chiming words. _**Does that frighten you?**_

_No but… some things I'd like to keep secret. _

_**My dear Sarah, we do not judge those because of their thoughts on their boyfriends.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

**Summary:** War is brewing in the Underground and it seems as though Sarah's favorite Goblin King is in the center of it. Alliances are being formed quickly but also broken just as fast. Tension rises in the continuation of Heal Me, Hurt Me!

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.

.

.

**Last Time:**

"Jason!" Jareth yelped. "What about the documents?!"

"They're not due till next month! They can wait!"

"They _what_?!" His laughter echoed down the hall and Jareth snarled. "Damn happy fae."

"You're a fae too," Sarah sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Now that he's dealt with, what's wrong?"

She frowned. "Nothing's wrong."

He scowled and scoffed at her. "Please don't insult my intelligence by lying to me." He turned on his heel. "When you're ready to talk come find me."

Her eyes watered after he left and she hugged herself. "You're supposed to push the issue Jareth," she whispered to herself before sighing and walking back into her room to take care of Clarica.

What a horrible day it was turning out to be.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Heal Me, Hurt Me – Part II**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 17 (March 23rd)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD morning Jareth!" The blond fae turned to regard his mortal-turned-fae girlfriend with an odd look. She inhaled deeply. "It is a _gorgeous_ morning!"

"Are you high?"

She pouted. "Am I not allowed to be happy?"

"Not when you were in such a foul mood yesterday."

"Ah. I was pms-ing." A faint blush covered his cheeks and he coughed uncomfortably. She grinned victoriously.

"Jareth? Sarah?" They turned to find Ikkakujuu walking towards them.

Sarah grinned brightly and raced for her. "Kaku!" She hugged her tightly, receiving a tight hug back. "I missed you! Where have you been?"

She smiled. "I was locating my lady."

Sarah cocked her head. "Huh?"

"Ikkakujuu is not the true ruler of the Land of Unicorns."

"Oh. Then who is?"

She merely smiled and Jareth rolled his eyes. "Is she awaiting me?" Jareth asked the pale woman who nodded. "All right. Let me gather my things and I'll be on my way."

Sarah tugged his sleeve. "Can I come along?"

"No-"

"Actually… the Lady prefers she does."

Jareth and Ikkakujuu shared a look before Jareth sighed, apparently giving up. "All right. Sarah, go ask Clarica if you can borrow some of her clothes and an apron."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Just go. I'll explain later."

She nodded and hurried down the kitchens. Throwing open the door, she tackled Clarica who let out a scream and spun quickly. "Damn it Sarah! What's wrong with you?!"

"I'm in need of some clothes and an apron." Clarica raised an eyebrow. "Jareth told me so."

She shrugged. "All right." She led her into the back rooms and to her room. "In the dresser."

Sarah hopped over and pulled out a simple white cotton long sleeved shirt, a dark green skirt and light green leggings and a white apron to go over the front. She modeled for Clarica. "How's that?"

Clarica walked over and pulled a green bandana out, tying it around her head. "There. All better."

Sarah grinned brightly. "Thanks Rica!!!"

"No problem. You will have to explain later though."

"No worries mate!" she chirped, rushing back to Jareth.

Clarica rolled her eyes, reseating herself at the table to play cards with Laurina and Josh. "What was _that_ about?" Josh asked, setting down a Jack.

"I don't know. Sarah's being Sarah again."

Running back into the library, Sarah grinned. "Ready!"

Jareth nodded. "Let's go then." He held out an arm for Ikkakujuu. She took it and followed him out of the castle. Sarah shifted uneasily, frowning and wondering if she were supposed to stay behind? Jareth glanced back at her and she hurried after the pair, eyes focused on the ground and trying to keep the ugly head of loneliness from popping up.

It was hard to focus on the pleasant walk through the woods when all she wanted to do was go off on her own. She wanted to be alone but… wasn't she feeling lonely? She lifted a hand to her forehead feeling it throb angrily. She was confused. Lonely but wanting to be alone. She wanted to rage at the world and despair in her need to be alone, hide from society because they didn't want her.

Why would she try and hide if she wanted them to want her? Her heart was pounding painfully in rhythm with her head and she wanted to throw up, hiding her shaking hands in the folds of her skirt. As it became nearly unbearable the feeling suddenly vanished.

She looked up sharply to find an elegant and pale woman standing before them. The woman nodded once to Ikkakujuu who curtsied then turned to Jareth who bowed as she curtsied to him. "And who is this?" the woman asked, looking down her nose at Sarah after they finished greeting one another.

"A mere servant, my lady." Jareth answered back with a short smile.

Sarah bristled. _A servant?! I outta kick your-_

"Hm… well Lord Jareth, Ikkakujuu tells me you have put in place many safety measures?"

_**You are Sarah of the Labyrinth?**_ Sarah blinked and glanced up. The woman was still speaking snootily to Jareth and Ikkakujuu but beside her stood a unicorn, tall and proud but obviously old and wise, horn glistening silver and hooves of the same color. _**Keep your eyes on the ground young one. I can hear your thoughts.**_

_You can… read my mind?_

_**Yes.**_There was a hint of laughter in the chiming words. _**Does that frighten you?**_

_No but… some things I'd like to keep secret. _

_**My dear Sarah, we do not judge those because of their thoughts on their boyfriends.**_ Sarah hid her blush. _**But I asked Jareth to bring you here because I needed to know where you stand. I've heard much from Ikkakujuu, seen you speak at the council but I must know if the time comes, will you act?**_

_With all my might. I've seen suffering and witnessed death already. I can handle what's thrown at me. _

_**I know you can. I've seen your thoughts. But I must know of your heart my dear. We can see if one beats purely but we cannot tell what one's heart beats for. **_

_You can tell what mine beats for my lady._ Sarah's gaze flickered up for only a heartbeat to connect with the purple eyed unicorn's. _Anyone can tell if they look close enough_.

There was smirk in the voice. _**Or not at all…**_ She glanced towards Jareth._** He is certainly one worth standing for.**_ Sarah blushed darkly. _**Now hold still darling. This may hurt a bit.**_

A bit? Sarah bit on her lip so hard she was almost positive she bit _through_ it. Her hands fisted and shook as the pain laced through her body. She didn't know which way was up or who was who. All she knew is that her veins were on fire surrounded by ice and what felt like thirty elephants sitting on her chest.

A hand brushed her arm and the pain cooled down. She glanced towards Ikkakujuu who shifted back into position, eyes not even moving towards Sarah. Sarah let out a mental sigh.

_Oh goddess… hurt a bit?_ She let out a few strings of curses and yelped back the scream that wanted to crawl up her chest. _If you weren't Jareth's friend I'd kill you, just to let you know._ She winced as her arm twitched. _That hurt a lot._

_**My apologies.**_ The unicorn looked upset. _**I did not know it would hurt you so much. Previous people said it felt like someone clutching their heart, just enough to be uncomfortable but not so painful.**_

_Well that _hurt_._

_**So you've said**_. The words came across as fairly amused. _**But you've proven yourself darling. Ikkakujuu.**_

_**My lady.**_ Sarah nearly jumped out of her skin as her voice ran through her mind.

_**You are allowed to show her if you deem her worthy. **_

_**Thank you my lady. **_

_Worthy? Worthy for what? _

_**Ikkakujuu will inform you. Before our connection is cut, however, I must tell you… this new loneliness will fade.**_ _**Do not worry. The darkness will vanish.**_

Sarah smiled faintly. _Thank you my lady… but I still don't like you._Her laughter echoed as the connection was cut.

"I thank you for your time my lady," Jareth spoke and bowed deeply. Sarah bowed beside him and tried to catch Ikkakujuu's eye but the girl wasn't looking at her.

"Ikkakujuu," the woman said snootily. "You will accompany Lord Jareth back to the castle. I shall retreat from here and go back home." The woman spun on her heel and vanished. The unicorn dipped her head towards Sarah and vanished as well.

"My lord," Ikkakujuu offered. Jareth took her arm and led her back to Goblin Castle, Sarah following with a soft frown. As they stepped into the castle, Ikkakujuu turned and smiled. "I'm sorry about that Sarah. Our speaker dislikes mortals but my lady wanted to meet you."

"Oh… speaker?"

"She acts as the head of our lands so that my lady is in no danger."

"Ohhh… so I had to dress up like a servant so that your speaker would speak to me?"

"More or less…"

"What did Lady 'Corn do to me?" she asked with a frown, rubbing her arm. "It hurt." Jareth frowned and grabbed her hand, turning it palm up to view the five deep gouges she made with her nails.

As he healed it, Ikkakujuu took over. "She was viewing your heart." She waved a hand. "Unicorns represent purity, right? She was going through your heart to see how you truly feel, no strings attached. For example, if you minus Jareth from the equation, would you still be fighting this war?"

"Of course. Kaigan's a jerk and they've already proven they'll kill and kidnap to get what they want."

"Precisely. My Lady _Corn_ was reading your heart to ensure that was your true answer."

"Gotcha." Sarah examined her palms and nodded her thanks to Jareth. "What did she give you permission to show me?"

Ikkakujuu sighed. "Sarah… I…" She smiled faintly. "I don't know you at all."

"What do you mean?"

"I've only met you… _maybe_ five times? The rest have been my sister."

"Sister?"

"Edenorog." She looked over her shoulder as another Ikkakujuu walked out looking sheepish.

"Hello Sarah," she muttered. "I'm sorry about the deception."

"Stop looking like me," Ikkakujuu ordered. "She'll understand easier."

Edenorog nodded and shut her eyes. Instantly she changed, long hair shortening to a little longer than chin length, messy and untamed, covering her right eye. She opened dark blue eyes and smiled hesitantly.

"Hi Sarah," she said timidly. "Sorry about… you know… deceiving you and what not."

Sarah grinned widely. "No worries! I knew something was up!" All three looked at her in surprise. "You guys act different. Kaku's more…" She shrugged. "Not Eden. Now I know what to call you though!"

"You knew?" Ikkakujuu asked. "But… but you never-"

"Just cause I didn't say anything doesn't mean I didn't know." She tapped a finger to her nose. "I'm quite smart once you get past the idiocy. Kaku's more action-y while Eden's softer. Kaku attacked the incubo and Eden was at the party I invited nearly everyone to, right?" They nodded. "See! I'm _smart_."

Ikkakujuu laughed. "Well, I'm glad I picked someone smart to share our _secret_ with." She nodded towards Jareth. "I will attend the next council meeting unless something comes up, Eden will come after that so that Sarah may say hello." She turned to Edenorog. "I must head back. Take your time."

Edenorog shot her sister a faint smile as the woman walked off then turned to Sarah. "Would you do me the honor of keeping me company? I must rest my legs for a short while before I leave."

"Sure!" Sarah chirped.

"Sorry Edenorog." Jareth's hand gripped her elbow tightly. "I must speak with Sarah."

She blinked at him innocently. "But Eden said she wanted company."

The pale woman smiled faintly. "I can wait Sarah. Evie can keep me company and perhaps allow several books to be misplaced while you talk with Jareth."

Sarah was glad she wasn't facing Edenorog so the girl didn't see the pained look that crossed her face. Unfortunately, Jareth _did_. His grip tightened and he flashed a look at Edenorog.

"She will greet you there when we are finished."

The unicorn nodded. "Be nice Jareth."

He growled at her but she apparently didn't take any offense as she made her way in the opposite direction Jareth began dragging Sarah in.

"Can I just say 'ow. You're ripping my elbow off.'" Sarah grumbled, trying to pry his fingers off. She knew it was a useless motion as he had an iron grip. He didn't reply and made his way to his room and shut the door behind them. He finally released her elbow and motioned to a chair before his desk.

"_Sit_."

She crossed her arms defiantly. "No."

His eyes flashed angrily. "Sarah. Do not test my patience. Sit. Down."

"No!" she snarled at him.

A dark growl crept up his throat and Sarah felt her arm twitch in 'flight mode' response. Jareth took a step forward invading her personal bubble. "Sit." She was glad the chair was right beside her as her legs collapsed in on themselves. He moved around the desk, obviously putting a barrier between him and her to keep from strangling her. "Now… what the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing's my problem."

"Sarah. I once again ask you not to lie to me-"

"_You_ told me when I was _ready_ to come find you, not have you interrogate me because you got impatient!"

He was silent, staring at her before he said quietly, "then something _is_ wrong."

She scowled and looked away quickly. _Nice going blockhead!_

"Sarah. If something is wrong you must tell me. I can't afford to have your conscious distracted."

"Why ever not?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes. "You've got plenty of other people to rely on." His eyebrows fell together and a frown grew on his face. "When I said I was fine I meant it. Seriously." She smiled brightly. "I'm _fine_."

"Fine is unacceptable."

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "so I've been told."

"I'm worried I've done something to offend you."

"Jareth, you _always_ do something to offend me." He looked startled. "For one, your hair is far too poofy to be normal." His expression darkened. "Two, you don't like bubblegum. Three, you tell me chocolate is _not_ a food group although it clearly is-"

He was suddenly in front of her chair, hands on the arm rest and face close to hers. "Stop it!" he barked angrily. She jolted away, back flush against the back of the chair and eyes wide. "I will not tell you again. Stop with the fake smiles, the constant jokes, just stop." Her eyes fell to focus on the necklace dangling from around his neck, not wanting to look at his face anymore. "Why can't you trust me?"

"I _do_ trust you."

"You obviously don't," he sighed. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I… I'm…" She wanted to bring her knees up and hug them to her chest but they were pinned by his legs. "I just…"

"We're never going to get anywhere with your stuttering," he replied softly and she glanced up a hint of a smile on his lips.

"I'm lonely," she whispered.

He frowned. "Pardon?"

"I'm lonely," she repeated stronger. "I-I know it's stupid but I feel like I've got no one. Kara's got you and Jason and Kira she can go to. Evie's got Kara and Samra and Ryuu. Kira and Jason are friends with _everyone_. Everyone else has someone they can confide in, someone they like better and… no one confides in me. I'm just here to keep everyone entertained. Completely useless." She laughed and ran her fingers under her eyes quickly. "I know I'm being stupid and selfish but I just want someone to myself."

There was a long pause. "You have _me_," he said quietly.

"I don't, Jareth, and I understand that I never will."

Leather covered fingers planted themselves under her chin and lifted her face to his. "What are you talking about?"

"You belong to _everyone_!" she cried. "And I know I'm being horribly selfish but for once I don't want to share!"

He frowned. "Sarah. I _don't_ understand."

She shut her eyes and sighed. "It's okay. I'm just being stupid."

"No!" he barked, hands grabbing her biceps. "Tell me."

"You…" It was like the dam suddenly burst and it was pouring from her lips. "Everyone depends on you. You're always there for everyone. If Jason has a problem you deal with it. Ikkakujuu found her lady, gotta go meet her. Toroku's being hormonal, have to calm him down. Taka and Washi were just attacked, Jareth's the only one who can handle it. Honou's fireballing his room, must make sure it doesn't get any farther. Oh Jareth there's a troll infestation, can you go weed it out? Can you make the unicorns allies? Are the panthers on our side? Can you make sure that Sarah's not being a useless idiot and getting kidnapped again? Oh and hey, while you're at it, considering ruling the world for awhile. It might be helpful." She glanced up at him and found no expression on his face. She shut her eyes again and sighed. "I'm sorry… but now you see. I know you've got so much to deal with and yet I still can't help but feel selfish because I feel like I'm just something to amuse you when you're not ruling the Underground. Someone to paint the walls pink with Kira when she's bored with everything. Someone to annoy Evie when she gets tired of reading… not that that _ever_ happens."

His hands slowly slid away from her biceps as he stood, still watching her quietly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything…I'll just… I'll go back to my room. Please forget everything I just said." She stood and moved to step around him but he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

She squirmed. "What?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated, "but you're an idiot."

There was a half second's confusion before she bristled angrily. "What?!"

He pulled away far enough to see her face as she tried to push against his chest and get out of the hug. "You're an idiot."

"Why?!"

"Well you said you were."

"That's not the point! Me saying it and you confirming it are two totally different things! Let go!"

"No." She growled but it wasn't as threatening as his so it had no effect. "You said that I'm always there for everyone. _I'm_ not, but the Goblin King is." She frowned. "Jareth, however, is here only for you."

She rolled her eyes. "That is entirely too cheesy."

"But you love it."

Her traitorous lips quirked up into a smile. "None in the least."

He chuckled and kissed her. "See. You need me too. I make you smile."

"As well as curse in a violent rage and want to kill you," she replied dryly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But I suppose that comes with being girlfriend to the Goblin King."

"Jare-whoa! Sorry!" Both turned to Alan who laughed nervously. "Sorry," he repeated. "But there's an official from the High Council who wants to speak with you. Something about regulations on the border."

Sarah schooled her features into curiosity but couldn't help the invisible sigh that ran through her body.

"Tell him I'll contact him later. I'm busy."

Both looked at Jareth sharply. "But… H-High council," Alan stuttered.

"Come now Alan," Jareth said with a wicked grin. "They can't be anymore scary than Jason in a rage."

The dark haired man scowled at him. "Fine!" He stomped off muttering angrily.

Sarah frowned. "Jareth-"

"No." He tightened his arms around her. "I believe that you and I were discussing your idiocy."

She smiled faintly and glanced at the clock. "Could we discuss my idiocy at a restaurant aboveground?"

"You are very demanding," he scolded but smiled back. "You've got ten minutes."

Giving him a tight hug, she whispered a "thank you Jareth" before darting out the door. The blond smiled after her then turned to the corner of the room still in shadow.

"Well?"

Jason unfolded himself from his seat and walked over, a frown on his face. "Does she not realize how much she does for us?"

"Apparently not."

"She…" Jason rubbed his forehead. "She's gotten the centaurs to be allied with us stronger than ever, we can actually _speak_ to the panthers because she's gotten Valdis to hold back killing anyone, the vampires love her, Toroku isn't such a jerk anymore, she saved Samra's life, she's gotten Kara and Emily to open up, she's made you tolerable to society-" Jareth shot him a dark look but it was ignored. "Your father now speaks to you without making your blood boil, she cheers _me_ up on a daily basis…" He trailed off.

"The unicorns are on our side."

"The uni-what?!"

Jareth chuckled. "Ikkakujuu's lady has taken a liking to her."

"Oh goddess…and she thinks she's useless?"

Jareth sighed. "She's an idiot."

"Yes she is!" Jason laughed and smacked his shoulder. "Good luck!"

Jareth grunted and Jason left him to get ready. The blond fae quickly changed into his usual mortal attire; black jeans, black tee and a black leather jacket, before he reappeared outside of her room and knocked.

"That was only three minutes you jerk!" her voice echoed from inside.

He snorted. "I know. I was lonely."

She snapped the door open and scowled. "You are a jerk."

"So you've said." He leaned against the door frame as she scurried back to her closet and rummaged through the clothes. "Sarah?"

"Yup?"

"How long have you felt this way?"

She paused, hand entangled in a dark blue shirt before a frown grew on her features. "I… I don't know…"

Jareth cocked his head. "You don't know? I wasn't asking for a specific date and time, just… two weeks? Three days?"

"Yesterday."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yesterday?"

She nodded slowly. "I…" She rubbed her face. "Yesterday."

"What did you do yesterday?"

"I was with you in the morning, went to Crystal Lake to deliver Kira her papers, when aboveground to talk to Reishka… came back here and talked to you, talked to Valdis, went back to Crystal Lake and hung out with Aminta, came back and talked to Rica before going to bed."

"That's it?" She nodded. "When did you start feeling lonely?"

"After I left you…" She winced and brought a hand to her forehead. "I left your office then-ow!" She grabbed her head and her legs crumpled, Jareth beside her in an instant, grabbing her before she hit the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"I don't know!" She rubbed her head. "It hurts!" She looked up, feeling the tears running down her face and her brain clenching like she had a charley horse in it. "Jareth it hurts! Make it stop!"

"What hurts?!"

"My head! Goddess! Make it sto-" Her eyes suddenly rolled into the back of her head and she seized.

"Sarah! SARAH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

MWAHAHA!... Did I spell that right? I think so. Anyway! (_rubs hands together evilly_) A cliffhanger! I do so love writing them but hate reading them. Sorry guys!

So I'm in a better mood! I went diving with me mum (scuba diving) and we were picking up rocks, grabbing the crayfish and feeding them to the fish following us. It was so much fun! We spent like an hour doing that (just because I was having too much fun and didn't want to go anywhere else) before we got too cold and had to get out. All in all, I spent almost three hours underwater yesterday and it wasn't because I drowned! Cool huh?!

Yeah, Labyrinth. My poor, poor abused Labyrinth. Star Trek has completely taken over my brain. Wahh!!

MAXIMUM WARP MR. SULU! MWAHAHAHAAAA! (_throws arms out and runs away_)

**Kadasa Mori**

P.s. Yes, I know this author's note had nothing relevant to the story beyond informing you all of things you already knew, i.e. cliff hangers. I promise my 'high on star trek' will fade… eventually. Hah! SET PHASERS TO STUN! FIRE ON ALL WHO OBJECT! FEEL MY WRATH!

P.p.s. Saw Star Trek for the fifth time today. Cannot believe how AWESOME it is. (_goes into fangirl mode_)

P.p.p.s. Review or I'll set Spock on you.

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 18**

"If we can provide a picture of who attacked Sarah," Jareth growled. "Can you track them?"

Daederath scowled. "You act as though I'm a common blood hound." His eyes lit up. "Unless… hmm… interesting… I will speak with a few… _friends_ who should be able to track him," Daederath said with a vicious smirk.

Sarah frowned. "Will I not like these friends?"

"You'll adore them," he purred. "They're like fluffy puppies."

She sighed and sent him a dulled look. "Let me guess. Fluffy puppies twenty-nine days out of thirty while on the last they're blood thirsty moon howlers?" He laughed and vanished. Sarah sighed heavily. "With friends like these, who needs enemies," she grumbled and pulled her book back up to continue where she left off. Jareth snorted and leaned back into the couch. She glanced up. "Jareth, dear?"

"Hm?"

"You've hovering. Go away." He scowled and opened his mouth to protest. "I swear. I will use the bubblegum threat on you. I will show no mercy."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** If you've gotten this far in you'll know if I own it or not :)

**Last Time:**

"When did you start feeling lonely?"

"After I left you…" She winced and brought a hand to her forehead. "I left your office then-ow!" She grabbed her head and her legs crumpled, Jareth beside her in an instant, grabbing her before she hit the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"I don't know!" She rubbed her head. "It hurts!" She looked up, feeling the tears running down her face and her brain clenching like she had a charley horse in it. "Jareth it hurts! Make it stop!"

"What hurts?!"

"My head! Goddess! Make it sto-" Her eyes suddenly rolled into the back of her head and she seized.

"Sarah! SARAH!"

.

.

.

**Chapter 18 (March 23rd)**

.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Pause. Turn. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Pause. Turn.

Jason effectively held back the rolling of his eyes as Jareth's boots didn't stop their pacing. The amber eyed man had heard Jareth's yelling for him to find Kara through the crystal that had suddenly appeared before him and had luckily been ten steps from the strawberry blond. Kara had leapt to her feet and both raced for Sarah's room. When they arrived, Jareth was holding her tightly, the girl unconscious. Kara had done an initial scan but finding nothing wrong had ordered him to put the girl on the bed and call for Samra and Ikkakujuu. The two women had arrived within the half hour and Jareth had been booted into the hallway.

Jareth had tried to get in a few times but to no avail. Jason had eventually forced the man to go to the library and sit down. When two hours went by and no word, Jason ushered him to the dining room to feed everyone.

Now, nearly three hours after Sarah had fainted, everyone was sitting in the library as Samra stumbled into the room, pale and shaking. Toroku was at her side in an instant, leading her to the couch. "Sorry," she rasped and was handed a glass of water, hand shaking as she took several deep gulps. "We've found the problem and Ikkakujuu is finishing it up." She swallowed another gulp. "It was an ensomhet."

"What's that?" Kira asked. "A virus?"

The elf let out a laugh. "Indeed. An ensomhet is an ancient beast, just like the incubo and ghiacco." She swallowed again. "Luckily we had some inside help."

Malandra drifted through the wall looking nearly transparent. **My apologies Lord Jareth,** she said wearily. **I knew there was an outbreak but I'd no idea they were headed here.** He nodded.

"What _is_ an ensomhet?" Kira spoke up again.

**It is an ancient creature like myself. This one, however, instead of using the victim's worst memories, **_**creates**_** the victim's memories. It is a creature that causes intense loneliness. Luckily we caught it in time. It only takes two or three days to force its victim to believe they are truly alone. It makes them leave wherever they are and seclude themselves so when it rips apart their mind they are too far away from help to survive…well either that or makes them go insane and murder everyone around them before killing themselves**.

"Luckily she met up with Ikkakujuu's lady," Samra commented. "The unicorn's purity forced the creature to release Sarah for some time and heal a bit of the infection, which is probably why it hurt so much during the encounter." She ran a hand through her hair and leaned into Toroku. "Has Sarah been a bit off lately?"

Jareth snorted. "You've no idea. She'll be okay then?"

She nodded. "Right as rain as soon as Ikkakujuu's finished."

"_How_ did this happen?" Alan asked.

"Someone implanted it." They all frowned. "Someone _physically_ placed the creature on her forehead and allowed it to sink into her brain."

"Sarah was targeted," Jareth growled darkly, hair standing on end. When Samra nodded he snarled. "Who?"

**That we cannot tell, Goblin King,** Malandra spoke up. **But we can assume that it's an enemy.**

"Oh really?" Jason snorted.

"She couldn't remember a part of yesterday," Jareth spoke up, ignoring Jason. "She was trying to remember and the thing attacked her."

Samra sighed. "It sped up the process. It would have attacked tomorrow but this only concludes that someone forced the bug into her head. If it had crawled in there on its own, she never would have known. It would have enjoyed sucking the life out of her for another day before killing her. It attacked to keep her from remembering her attackers face."

"It didn't do a very good job," Sarah grumbled as she fell into the room, a weary looking Ikkakujuu trying to hold her up, Kara protesting her moving.

"Sarah!" several cried at the same time, Jareth at her side in an instant and carrying her to the couch. She smiled faintly at him and sighed.

"Why am _I_ always getting attacked?" she asked as Jareth wrapped his arms around her.

"Cause you're Sarah Williams," Toroku said dryly.

"Yippee," she said dryly as she rolled her eyes. She sat straighter and held up a hand, focusing intently on it. After a long minute she sighed. "Sorry. No magic le-" Jareth put his hand under hers and a flame appeared. "Thanks Jareth." She concentrated hard again and after a minute a photo appeared. She scowled at it then handed it to Jareth. "This is who attacked me."

"How can you remember?" Kira asked in surprise as the photo was passed around.

Sarah grinned wickedly. "Because the idiot wiped my memory of the attack then helped me up and told me to have a good day."

Kira snorted, glancing at the picture. "Lucky bra-"

"HEY!" Alan grabbed the picture away from her. "This is the guy!" Jareth raised an eyebrow. "The guy! The High Council official who wanted to talk to you!"

Jareth scowled and grabbed the picture back. "I don't recognize him."

"It's him! I swear!"

"Don't do that darling," Kira assured, patting his arm. "The children will hear you."

Sarah smiled as Alan and Kira got into an argument about what he really meant, Jareth and Kara making annoying remarks about them being childish and Jason laughing at all four of them. How could she have _ever_ believed she felt so lonely? She was always surrounded by friends who respected her and made her laugh and asked how she was and _listened_ to her. How the hell could she have EVER thought she was lonely?!

Had she listened to the creature, had she not told Jareth the truth, had he _not_ cared for her, the bug would have forced her to kill herself out of this loneliness! It wouldn't have even given her the satisfaction of dying in battle. It would have forced her to kill herself! Her friends, her _family_ would have been destroyed!!! What's to say it wouldn't come after them next?! What's to say she wouldn't have come after them before killing herself?!

Her hands fisted in sudden fury, not realizing the group around her had gone silent as green flames rose from her white knuckles. "Sarah?" Jareth asked softly but his voice was too far away to reach through her fury. She stood up suddenly and stormed towards the doorway. "Sarah!" he called and hurried after her. "Where are you going?! Sit back down!"

She spun on him, not noticing his half step backwards. "I'm going to find him, hunt him down and rip off his limbs one by one," she snarled viciously, eyes flashing. "He dared to harm my family. I will slaughter him!"

"Now _that_ sounds like fantastic entertainment." All eyes turned to the doorway where Daederath leaned against the frame, arms and ankles crossed. The vampire smirked. "I'd heard you were attacked, Sarah, but it seems the rumors are grossly exaggerated."

"I heal fast," she grumbled. "What are you doing here?"

An elegant eyebrow rose. "Did I not just inform you?"

"You came to check up on me?" she asked in surprise.

"Of course. If you were severely ill, his majesty would be out of his mind and it would be better if we vampires didn't ally ourselves with such creatures."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You're all heart," she grumbled.

"As entertaining as this all is," Toroku said dryly as he stood with an out cold Samra in his arms. "I do believe I need to get her somewhere to rest."

"Your regular residence will be fine," Jareth commented. "Kara, you should also get some rest." The strawberry blond scowled sleepily and opened her mouth to argue but instead yawned widely.

"Come," Kira said with a smile, grabbing her sister's arm. "I'll get you to bed. Alan? Will you help Kaku?" The unicorn looked like she was about to faint and shook her head as she realized her name had been spoken.

Sarah limped back to the couch and flopped down. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, she was feeling a bit worse for wear. Jareth took a seat beside her, Jason on the couch across from them. Daederath sat elegantly on the same couch as Jason, the amber eyed man watching him cautiously.

"I won't bite," Daederath commented.

Jason shrugged. "It's not you I'm worried about. It's Sarah tackling you if you say something you shouldn't."

"Thanks for the love, Jason," Sarah commented with a roll of her eyes, picking up a book she had left behind a few days ago.

"No problem!" he chirped happily.

Daederath chuckled. "Just to let you know, Arcadia wanted to come but she was in an important meeting."

"What about Westlyn?"

"I would not spend time in his company without one of my children around to buffer him."

Sarah laughed. "That's not nice."

"He cannot speak proper English… I may have to kill him." Sarah and Jason laughed.

Jareth sighed and put a hand to his face as. "They all come here. _Why_ do they all come _here_?"

"Because we love you darling," Sarah answered and patted his leg. "So Daederath, do you know what an ensommie is?"

He lifted an eyebrow and Jareth scowled at her. "_Ensomhet_."

"Ensomhet, ensommie, whatever. There's not much diff-"

"Are you to say you were attacked by one?" Daederath growled. Sarah blinked at him and nodded. His jaw tightened. "You're clean then?"

"I took a shower this morning." He scowled. "Seriously. Three medical people, one a unicorn descendant, checked me out as well as Mally… where is Mally?"

"She left while Kira and Alan were arguing," Jason supplied.

Daederath sighed. "Even the ensomhets are being released… we need to stop whoever's behind this."

"If we can provide a picture of who attacked Sarah," Jareth growled. "Can you track them?"

Daederath scowled. "You act as though I'm a common blood hound." His eyes lit up. "Unless… hmm… interesting… I will speak with a few… _friends_ who should be able to track him," Daederath said with a vicious smirk.

Sarah frowned. "Will I not like these friends?"

"You'll adore them," he purred. "They're like fluffy puppies."

She sighed and sent him a dulled look. "Let me guess. Fluffy puppies twenty-nine days out of thirty while on the last they're blood thirsty moon howlers?" He laughed and vanished. Sarah sighed heavily. "With friends like these, who needs enemies," she grumbled and pulled her book back up to continue where she left off. Jareth snorted and leaned back into the couch. She glanced up. "Jareth, dear?"

"Hm?"

"You've hovering. Go away." He scowled and opened his mouth to protest. "I swear. I will use the bubblegum threat on you. I will show no mercy." Jason snorted and stood quickly, muttering something about getting some food when Jareth glared at him.

"Do you need anything?" Jareth asked her.

"No. If I do I will call. Go get some work done or meditate or do whatever it is you do when I'm not around."

"You mean relax or curse at the world?"

"Yes. That. Go now."

He chuckled and stood. "Call me-"

She reached out and took his hand with a bright smile. "I will. I just need some time to myself." He nodded and bended, kissing her forehead lightly before he headed back towards his office. He couldn't focus on work but the quiet was nice… well the ten minutes of quiet was before Jason walked in grinning widely.

"What?" he asked cautiously.

"Nothing."

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'm not in the mood. _What_?"

"Can't a guy just be happy?"

"Not _you_."

"Ah. Well I went to check on Kara before I came up here and she said 'Jason' in her sleep." He squealed like a girl. "I knew she loved me!"

"She was probably dreaming about decapitating you."

"But she was still dreaming about me."

Jareth snorted and shook his head. "Come and help me get these files done."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarah jerked awake, looking around the darkened library in sleepiness. The fire had been started but no one was around. She yawned and stretched then pushed back the blanket covering her that she vaguely remembered stealing from Jareth sometime ago. It smelled of him so she assumed he'd come in and covered her up before going to bed. Sliding her legs over the side of the couch, her feet hit the ground and she moved to stand when dizziness took over. Before she could hit the floor, hands grabbed her arms and carefully sat her back down on the couch. She looked up sharply, Daederath frowning. "Hey," she muttered embarrassed.

"I'd have thought that several hours rest and a healing would have healed you by now," he said as he released her arms and stood straight looking her up and down.

She gave a half shrug, bringing her leg up to rub it. "I've never been attacked by an ensommie-"

"Ensomhet."

"-before so I couldn't say."

The vampire chuckled. "Shall I retrieve Jareth for you?"

She shook her head. "Nah. He'll worry and be mother-hen-ish and annoying."

"You know… the ensomhet is supposed to bring intense loneliness but you seem to be avoiding companionship after experiencing such emotion."

"I'm weird," she said with a half shrug held out her hands. "Help me up." He did so, hands hovering by her side in case she fell. She didn't and grinned at him. "Will you walk me to the kitchen? I'm hungry and I don't wanna wake anyone up if it's as late as I presume it is."

"Nearly two in the morning," he chimed happily, holding out an arm.

"Oh…" She blinked. "Well then, to the kitchen!"

He chuckled as they hit the hallway, moving at a slow pace as she tried to regain feeling in her legs. She was surprised he was being so patient but then recalled that Westlyn was still living (or as living as a vampire could be) so Daederath must've had some level of patience within him. "I'm pleased to inform you that my friends will be here by morning."

"Friends?" she questioned in confusion as the sentence tugged her from her thoughts. "Ah. Yes. The fluffy ones." He snorted. "How many?"

"Four. The prince, his mate, and two others."

"Names?"

"They can tell you." She pouted. "It would be rude of me to make introductions without them present."

"Yet you probably already informed them of who I was."

"Sarah, _everyone_ knows who you are."

"Touché." Slipping into the kitchen she released his arm and headed for the fridge. "Let's see… I think a turkey sandwich will be fantastic. Want one?"

"I'm fine."

"I didn't ask that. Are you hungry?"

He sent her a look. "Sarah. _What_ am I?"

She blinked owlishly then slowly got it. "Gotcha. Unfortunately we don't carry a bottle of blood around here so I'm sorry to say I will be a horrible host."

He snorted. "It's quite alright. You're allowed to be a horrible host when you've been attacked by a creature of darkness."

She raised her hands up in defense. "You're about to attack me?!" She received an 'are you for real?' look.

"Sarah. Stop bothering the vampire," Jareth announced as he entered the room.

Daederath sent him a look. "Why is she so stupid?"

"Because she's an idiot," Jareth replied dryly. "Are they coming?"

"They should be here by sunup. I've told them to wait until a few hours after before awakening the castle."

"Thanks. Sarah what are you doing?"

She shrugged, biting a huge piece of her sandwich off. "Imfhungreh." Both lords winced.

"Just… keep your mouth closed." She nodded and resumed the devouring her food. "Thank you Daederath."

"It was not a problem," he replied diplomatically. "I just have to ask… you met with the unicorns yesterday?" He nodded. "And they agreed?" He nodded again. "Very well." He twitched. "Disgusting light creatures," he grumbled.

"Dun like Lady Corn?" Sarah asked.

"You speak as poorly as Westlyn," Daederath sighed.

"I know. You don't like Lady Corn?"

"No. She is a creature of light while I am one of darkness."

"Yin and yang," Sarah chirped.

Daederath blinked then cocked his head. "Hm… that had never occurred to me."

"I'm good for something besides laughs," she agreed in sudden sleepiness then held out her arms to Jareth. "I wanna go to sleep now."

He rolled his eyes and walked over, picking her up. She was out cold in an instant. "I'll see you in a few hours Daederath," Jareth informed the vampire who nodded and vanished. Jareth headed back to her room and slipped her in between the sheets. He brushed hair away from her eyes and smiled before leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Sleep tight," he murmured before going back to bed to continue his sleep from when it had been interrupted as Sarah stepped out of the library.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning, only a few hours after she'd gone to bed, Sarah was making her way down to the kitchens again as she was hungry. She only vaguely remembered waking up in the middle of the night so she didn't recall they had visitors that morning as she passed through the entry hall. "Are you Sarah?" a voice suddenly asked. Before Sarah could turn to address it she was wrapped in a tight and very warm hug. "Oh! It's so great to meet you!"

A familiar vampire was in her sights and he wrinkled his nose. "Luzerne. Put her down. You have fleas."

"I do not!" came the protest but she was released. She turned quickly and found a young man, only slighter taller than herself pouting at Daederath. He had short wild golden brown hair with wolf ears of the same color nestled on top, the whites of his eyes black with shimmering gold pupils, sharp fangs accenting his smile and looking ferocious with the three scarred claw marks on right side of his jaw. He wore a black snug fitting no sleeve that revealed his waist and Sarah wondered why he wasn't shivering because she was cold just looking at him. There were three scarred claw marks, similar to the ones on his face, on his left side below the ribs. One each bicep was a tattooed black paw mark, a black bracelet around each wrist, claws on his fingers. His black pants were cut off a few inches below the knee, like capris, revealing the leather boots on his feet.

He turned his attentions to her and grinned widely. She blinked at him. "You don't _look_ like a werewolf," she commented before he could speak.

Luzerne let out a barking laugh. "I'm a 'wolf'. No 'were' in it." He pouted. "Did Daederath tell you I was a werewolf? He's always doing that, the jerk."

Daederath snorted. "I told her I had friends that could find her attacker."

"You said they were fluffy puppies," Sarah argued but before the argument could continue, three others walked in.

"Sarah, my name's Luzerne!" the man-wolf chirped happily, tail wagging furiously. He reached out and grabbed the woman closest to him. "This is my mate Jamila," he motioned towards the other pair, "my brother Rufinus and my sister Onatah."

Jamilia had short hair like her mate though hers was a light red and very neat, her eyes the same gold. She wore a simple cream colored v-neck, short sleeved dress that fell to mid thigh to reveal the tan leggings and knee high flat black boots. The arms of her gown, however, had a circle cut out so her tattoos, the same as her mate's, could be seen. Her tail and ears matched her hair, fangs in the shy smile growing on her face, claws on her fingertips as she reached up to grab Luzerne's hand.

Rufinus had dark blue hair that was nearly black and stuck up in the back, a black beard covering his jaw and chin, eyes as gray as the vest he wore, a black shirt beneath it. His arms were huge making Sarah think he was a security guard, maybe? His pants were a darker shade of gray, baggy with a big pocket that buttoned at the side of each knee, black boots visible from where the pants tightened at the ankles. He was frowning but Sarah wasn't nervous as it seemed to be a curious frown as though he were trying to study her, his tail flicking behind him, ears twisting every which way.

Onatah was almost the complete opposite of the regal looking Jamilia. She had long black hair, pulled back into a tight ponytail, eyes matching a pale green stomach revealing shirt that tied behind her neck and revealed the identical tattoos on each arm. On each hand were tight brown gloves that billowed past the wrist to creep halfway up her forearm. Her beige baggy pants were slung around her hips and tucked into the wide brown boots on her feet, tail swinging behind her happily. She kind of reminded Sarah of a wolf-ish version of a mechanic.

"We are the best in our pack," Luzerne assured Sarah. "We will find this man!"

Sarah smiled brightly. "Thank you all."

Onatah glanced at Luzerne who nodded. The she-wolf yelped happily and glomped her. "Sarah! It's an honor to meet you! We heard you were a friend to nearly all and wanted to meet you at the High Council meeting but unfortunately our brothers in the Western pack got to go instead. After that there was a dispute between the packs and no one could leave so we couldn't meet and before that auntie was having a baby so we all had to be there and after that Luzerne's birthday was occurring and we had to attend his party and we've been busy patrolling and inducing safety measures for the pack against the incoming creatures of darkness." Her ears flattened against her head. "I'm sorry it's taken so long."

"It's alright, "Sarah smiled. "We got to meet now!"

She wagged happily but before conversation could continue, Luzerne stepped forward. "Sarah, we must find who we are hunting. We will return once we have him." He shifted, transforming into a wolf the same shade as his hair. Immediately the other three followed. Onatah pawed at Sarah's leg in reassurance then raced after her leader. They paused on the pathway, noses to the ground before Luzerne howled and tore down the path.

Sarah cocked her head. "That was… kinda weird. I mean they were talking to me and then they were dogs…"

Daederath snorted and Jareth sighed. "Why do they always come _here_?"

"Why is that any different than your panther friends?" Daederath asked.

Sarah shrugged. "I dunno… dogs are like man's best friend so I wouldn't expect Riley to suddenly be one of us whereas Valdis is a panther _not_ one of us so it's perfectly alright?" She shrugged again. "It's weird."

"_Everyone laughs at me cause they think I've a short fuse but it's because of these people that are always here." _

"Well I suppose that does make sense," Daederath agreed, linking his arms behind his back.

"I always make sense." He snorted. "Jareth, stop talking to yourself darling. It's breakfast time. Daederath, would you care to join us?" The vampire glanced at the pouting Goblin King then bowed dramatically.

"I would love to."

Sarah grinned as Jareth sighed heavily. "I hate you all."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Still on a Star Trek high. Please forgive the long wait :)

Oh and you may notice how different the top is. I got annoyed with having to copy/paste it so I've decided that after what… sixty-eight chapters (yes, SIXTY-EIGHT) you guys would assume that I don't own the characters and know what the story is about.

Luzerne – the name of some lake I drove by some time ago

Jamila – (Arabic) beautiful

Onatah – (Iroquois) of the earth

Rufinus – (roman) red-haired. He was supposed to have red hair but my brain turned traitorous so now he has navy hair.

And Rufinus and Onatah aren't really Luzerne's siblings. The wolves just call pack members 'brother' or 'sister' if they're in the same age group. If they're older they're 'aunt' and 'uncle' and really old is 'grandfather' and 'grandmother'. Each individual wolf calls their parents 'mom' and 'dad' but the pack's leaders are 'pack mother' and 'pack father'.

Okay. It is raining and thundering so I'm going to blast my music to drown it out for it frightens me.

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 19**

With a cry of victory she held the game up and kissed it before turning to her guest. "Ah." She fought to keep the smile up even though she wanted to yell at him deciding it was better he spoke with Jareth or Clarica rather than herself. "Good evening Honou. How are-"

"Where's Clarica?"

"You mean Rica?"

"Where is she?"

Sarah shrugged. "Probably in the kitchen or in her chambers. She usually has-"

"Ice cream right now," he finished and turned on his heel. "Thanks."

Sarah blinked after he disappeared then grinned. "Jareth!" she hissed. He appeared beside her looking bored. "Come on. Entertainment."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters

**Last Time:**

Sarah cocked her head. "That was… kinda weird. I mean they were talking to me and then they were dogs…"

Daederath snorted and Jareth sighed. "Why do they always come _here_?"

"Why is that any different than your panther friends?" Daederath asked.

Sarah shrugged. "I dunno… dogs are like man's best friend so I wouldn't expect Riley to suddenly be one of us whereas Valdis is a panther _not_ one of us so it's perfectly alright?" She shrugged again. "It's weird."

"_Everyone laughs at me cause they think I've a short fuse but it's because of these people that are always here." _

"Well I suppose that does make sense," Daederath agreed, linking his arms behind his back.

"I always make sense." He snorted. "Jareth, stop talking to yourself darling. It's breakfast time. Daederath, would you care to join us?" The vampire glanced at the pouting Goblin King then bowed dramatically.

"I would love to."

Sarah grinned as Jareth sighed heavily. "I hate you all."

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 19 (March 31st)**

.

.

.

.

.

Humming to herself, Kira made her way down the hall. The day was looking bright and cheerful; a promise that spring was around the corner. As she turned down another hall she paused, a familiar mortal-turned-fae at the end of the hall. "Sarah?" Kira raised an eyebrow as the brunette turned, a roll of tape in her mouth. "What… no… I'm not sure I _want_ to know what you're doing…"

Sarah pulled the tape from her mouth and stepped aside. A "WANTED" poster hung there, a very strange stick figure of (whom Kira guessed) was Jareth and a dark haired man, a box labeled 'chocolate' on the side, all done in crayon.

Kira's other eyebrow rose. "Erm… what?"

"They stole my chocolate and I want it back!" Sarah cried.

"Uh huh… who precisely?"

"_Them_."

Kira nodded slowly and backed away, hands up in defense. "I'll let you get back to that then."

"Tell all the _females_ that there is to be a meeting of minds in the library in an hour!!!"

.

.

.

.

.

Standing before the window in the library, Sarah took a deep breath, arms linked behind her back, chin held high. "Members of this league of Justice… a terrible atrocity has been committed." There was a snort behind her but she didn't react, watching out the window. "We must use all of our powers to bring justice back to the world and defeat the evil that was trying to destroy it!" She spun on her heel then sweat dropped.

Kira, Kara, Arcadia and Samra were playing a card game on the floor, Valdis lounging on the couch behind Kira, watching the game. Clarica, Rebecca and Amnita were grinning wickedly using a laser pointer to make Trella, in fox form, go insane trying to follow it around the library, Lucian often getting in her way or running into the wall when he couldn't stop in time. Seiko and Holice sat back and watched, Malandra hanging limply above their heads, out cold.

"Guys!" Sarah whined. "We're supposed to be formulating a plan to defeat Jareth and Daederath."

Arcadia raised a hand. "Can I not be included in the trying to defeat my father?"

"Oh me too," Kira added. "He and I made a pact a few years ago to not go against each other if he helped me terrify Alan. It's not worked as of yet but I cannot break it. _Ha_! Take that Kara!"

"Can all of us not be included?" Kara asked dryly, setting down several of her own cards, Kira letting out a cry of outrage.

Sarah sighed heavily. "Yes. I will enact my revenge though! Mark my words! I will get my chocolate back!" There was laughter and eye rolling directed at her but she ignored it.

"It amazing that you can be attacked by a dark creature and completely forget about it a week later," Valdis remarked dryly.

"It's happened too many times so I've gotten used to it." She crossed her arms. "Now I have to go attack Jareth. I'll debrief you all later."

.

.

.

.

.

Yawning widely, the king of Goblin City made his way towards his room. He'd gotten very little sleep last night as he and Daederath had stolen all of Sarah's chocolate and hidden it from her, revenge for her hyperness a few days ago. He paused as he heard feet smacking stone nearby and turned to look behind him as Sarah skidded around the corner.

"Jareth!" Sarah shrieked then held up a hand, green flame appearing and transforming into a plastic glove. She blew into it so it puffed with air and tied it off then stepped up next to him. "You have committed a horrible atrocity! I challenge you," she whapped him with the balloon glove, "to a duel!"

He raised an eyebrow then stabbed the balloon, smirking as she shrieked in surprise at the loud popping noise it made. "I accept." He rubbed his hands. "What does this duel entail?"

"Sword fighting!" She led him down the hall and towards the "battle room of doom" as she liked to call it.

"Have you practiced since the last time I watched?" he commented dryly. "If I remember correctly, you and the floor made _fantastic_ friends."

She scoffed. "The _ceiling_ and I made fantastic friends. The floor and I were common acquaintances." He cocked an eyebrow in confusion then rolled his eyes, jotting that down as 'Sarah-isms.' "Here we are!" she chirped as she entered the room and skipped over to where her 'toothpick of doom' hung on the wall.

"You didn't answer my question," he remarked in amusement.

"That's because it's my element of surprise."

"What, that you've practiced so you're decent or that you haven't so I'll be so surprised at how awful you are I will admit defeat immediately?"

She pouted. "Shut up. Jerk."

"Just for you," he said happily, holding his hands out, sword appearing in them. He unsheathed it and tossed the sheath to the side. "Well?" He got into a defensive position, watching her do the same. "Whenever you're read-"

She flew at him and while he had been forcing himself not to be surprised, he was _surprised_. She was fast and before he knew it, instinct took over and metal clanged loudly between them. She grinned wickedly at him and he felt his lips returning the grin as they jumped apart. He swung his arm around, aiming for her bicep but she quickly blocked it and pushed against it, rolling to that side before he could get another swing in, hopping up and forward. He blocked, blocked, blocked then thrust forward at her ribcage. It was her turn to block-right-left-right-up-left-down-left-right-she spun out of the attack and swung her arm around.

Five minutes later, she was quite a few feet away, panting as her eyes flickered around, trying to figure out the best way to complete her next move. He leapt forward before she could file her thoughts in order. She yelped, stumbling backwards, trying to block each move as his arms moved faster and faster. He jerked his arm up and her sword flew through the air and clattered against the ground to her left. Her eyes followed it. Before he could tap his sword against her neck, she kicked at his head. He dipped backwards, almost falling over as her foot almost collided with his face. She took the advantage and raced over, grabbing her sword and spinning, just in time to deflect the tip of his sword near her neck. She rolled, standing at the same time and jumping backwards, nearly stumbling over herself as he stabbed at her again.

Grinning she swung widely at him. He deflected, pushing the sword further out. She spun, as though in a dance, colliding with his chest and pulled her sword back close so it tapped against the leather at his neck. He stiffened then grinned widely and let out a short laugh, chest heaving, breath moving the hair against her face.

"That is the first time in a long time anyone has beaten me."

"And a mortal no less!" They both stiffened and turned quickly to find nearly everyone watching. Sarah turned purple. Jareth's eyebrow twitched and he sheathed his sword it vanishing back to his room.

"Aw, is the show over?" Alan asked with a grin. Jareth growled, hand fisting and knuckles cracking dangerously. "Yup!" Alan said quickly, pushing at Kira's shoulders, the blond laughing hysterically. "Show's over! Out! Out! Before he kills us all!"

"Except Daederath!" Sarah snapped at the vampire lord who hadn't moved and merely raised an eyebrow. "Me and him… we gots a score to settle." The group quickly hurried out, Jason offering his wishes that he wanted her water gun should she not make it only to be smacked by Kara and shoved out of the room. Sarah stopped up to Daederath, hands on her hips. "You. I want. My chocolate. Back."

"Sarah?" Daederath smirked as he examined his nails casually. "Do you know what humans call me aboveground?"

"Erm… not that that's what I asked but I'd assume they'd call you Daederath?"

"Wrong. I'm known to many as the Count." Her eyes widened and he bowed slightly. "May I reintroduce myself as Count Dracula, king of the vampires."

Sarah just stared at him then twitched and turned on her heel screaming. Daederath chuckled as her scream echoed. Jareth sighed. "You do know I'll get no rest now?"

"Indeed I do."

The screaming began getting louder and they glanced at each other in confusion. The doors flew open and Sarah leapt in front of him, shoving a book in his face. Daederath jumped back to avoid a broken nose then took the book from her hands reading '_Dracula by Bram Stoker_'. "That Dracula?!" she shrieked.

He nodded. "Bram was a good friend of mine." He smirked. "Unfortunately he didn't understand how vampires worked and thought up a lot of fantastical ideas."

Sarah blinked. "Like?"

"Well… he wrote about my castle being a disaster, 'crumbling' I believe, located in Transylvania." He scoffed. "As if my castle would ever fall to ruins. And Transylvania? The middle of nowhere? Bah. I'd be located in France or Britain, some place of high standing and grand palaces."

She tried to hide the giggle. "And? What else?"

"The stake thing, putting garlic in that what's-her-name's mouth and beheading her." He rolled his eyes. "Please. The stake and garlic are just overkill. Beheading a vampire might certainly kill them but the garlic? Doesn't work. And the feeding blood to control a person most certainly doesn't work. That's what's hypnotism is for my good lady."

Sarah grinned and held up a hand, a green flame flickering but slowly turning into a piece of garlic. She held it in front of his face and he glared at her, then opened his mouth and moved to bite the hand. She shrieked and leapt back, throwing the garlic at his face. He caught in and threw it back, hitting her in the forehead before she had a chance to recover from the backwards stumble.

Jareth just sat back and grinned as Sarah shrieked again, falling over then leapt to her feet and shouted threats at the vampire who just watched coolly, once in a while announcing "that won't kill me dear Sarah" which would start a whole new string of threats.

.

.

.

.

.

After a half hour of shouting at Daederath, another hour of demanding her chocolate be returned, and a final half hour of threats of make-overs and pink nail polish, Sarah finally found herself playing Sudoku in her room with a half a bar of chocolate in one hand and pen in the other. Only a few boxes were left when someone called for her. She held up a hand, the other darting around the board and filling in the gaps quickly.

With a cry of victory she held the game up and kissed it before turning to her guest. "Ah." She fought to keep the smile up even though she wanted to yell at him deciding it was better he spoke with Jareth or Clarica rather than herself. "Good evening Honou. How are-"

"Where's Clarica?"

"You mean Rica?"

"Where is she?"

Sarah shrugged. "Probably in the kitchen or in her chambers. She usually has-"

"Ice cream right now," he finished and turned on his heel. "Thanks."

Sarah blinked after he disappeared then grinned. "Jareth!" she hissed. He appeared beside her looking bored. "Come on. Entertainment." She dragged him after the phoenix and to the kitchen. He stood outside for a moment then took a deep breath and stepped inside. A spell from Jareth allowed them to see inside without the others knowing they were looking in, the doors looking normal and closed from the inside.

Clarica sat at the island in the middle with a bowl of ice cream and a book, hair undone and falling around her face, a somber brown, eyes of the same color. She glanced up as he entered then inhaled sharply. "Honou!"

"Clarica."

She made a face. "Rica. Please."

He ignored her. "Why did you just leave?"

She flipped the page in her book. "The weeks were up. We had our public argument as it was time to go back."

He shifted uneasily. "I told you that you could stay for another few weeks as a gift for… for playing the role."

"And I said it was a delightful gift," she popped some more ice cream in her mouth then swallowed. "But I had to decline for my duties were to Goblin Castle." He looked away, clearly uneasy and lost.

Jareth frowned in confusion. "What's going on?" he whispered.

"Rica's in love with Honou," Sarah whispered back gleefully. "And I think Honou loves her back."

"Really?… hm…"

"Why's that surprising?" she murmured.

"I've known him for a long time but he's not shown interest to _anyone_ in so long we thought he'd never fall. It's odd to see him so taken with her…"

"It's _romantic_," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Girls and their-" she slapped a hand over his mouth as Honou started talking again.

"Alex misses you a lot. He wants to see you."

"He can visit anytime he'd like."

"He's not a full fledged shifter. It will take some time."

"Have someone bring him here." She took a bite out of her ice cream again.

Honou stepped up beside her. "_I_ miss you…" She paused, halfway to turning a page. "I miss you a lot."

She scowled and glared at him. "How _dare_ you."

"Wha-"

"How DARE you?!" She flung her book at him and it flew through the doorway into the hall. "I HEARD what you said and you think you can win me back with a few _romantic_ words?? What? Your mother wonder what happened to the colorful blind sore inhabiting your realm?"

He bristled angrily. "What _exactly_ did you hear?"

"That you could never love me because I was of a lower class, a _servant_, that I was fragile and an idiot!"

He looked lost, frowning in confusion. "I never said that about you."

"I heard you say 'Rica'!"

"Clarica. I _never_ said that-"

"Yes you did!" she shouted. "You were talking with that blue phoenix you're always hanging around with!"

His eyes widened. "Oh… oh! No! Clarica! I wasn't talking about _you_!"

She crossed her arms angrily and looked away. "That's the oldest trick in the book my _lord_."

He grabbed her arm. "I _wasn't_ talking about _you_."

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you believe me! I was talking about that new servant girl, Arica."

Clarica frowned, hand still trying to pry his off of her arm. "I don't believe you…"

"Why? You've seen how she is."

She looked down, eyes watering. "You… you still shouldn't say things like that."

"I know. I'm sorry." He let go of her arm and stepping back uncomfortably. "I… er… I am sorry."

She crossed her arms and looked away. "I… I heard you barbequed your bedroom."

He winced. "Yeah… mother wasn't happy." She snorted but refused to look back at him. "Aiolos and Alanna are disallowing me access to half of my castle until I bring you back," he joked. When she didn't laugh he sighed. "Clarica. _Please_ come back. I am prepared to beg you to come back and you know how prideful a phoenix is."

She looked up slowly. "Your mom-"

"Can take a long walk off a short cliff for all I care."

"The Goblin King won't be happy to lose his best maid."

"He can join my mother then." Sarah grinned at Jareth as he rolled his eyes.

"Hm…"

He brushed his hand against her cheek. "Please come back."

She raised a hand to lay on his. "Are you sure?"

"Please."

She smiled softly. "Then yes. I'd love to come back." She smirked. "Besides, _someone_ forgot to remove my tattoo." He shook his head with a smile and leaned forward to kiss her.

Sarah pulled away, not wanting to intrude and tugged lightly on Jareth's sleeve. He followed after her back towards her room, putting an arm around her shoulders and tugging her into a light hug. She smiled and him and wrapped her arms around him. "Are we as adorable as they are?"

He snorted. "Goblin Kings are _not_ adorable."

"Don't lie!" she chirped happily and reached up to poke his nose. "You're very adorable." He bit halfheartedly at her finger and she retracted it quickly. "That's not nice at all."

"I told you I wasn't nic-" He stopped, gaze going distant before sighing heavily. "I apologize Sarah."

She held up a hand. "Official business. I know." She gave him a quick kiss. "See you later." He nodded and vanished. Smiling after him, she continued towards her rooms.

"Sarah!!!" The brunette turned and blinked not spotting anyone. "Down here ya silly mortal!" She looked down and found Hoggle standing there.

"Oh Hoggle!" she cried and knelt before him, dragging him into a hug. "It's been so long!" She pulled him away to beam at him. "How are you?!"

"Doin' okay. How bout yerself?"

"I'm good."

"I heard you'd been attacked again. Can't you go three months without something tryin' to kill ya?"

"It's an impossible goal to try to attain," she said, rolling her eyes. He chuckled.

"Oh Hooooooogle!!!"

Sarah felt herself violently twitched as Hoggle turned. "Oh Jooanna! There you are! I've been looking for ya!" He pulled the other dwarf into a hug and turned to Sarah. "Sarah! Jooanna and I are getting married!"

"Congratulations," she said weakly, feeling her gut twist into itself. "I'm happy for you both."

"You're invited to the wedding!" Jooanna cooed happily. She began her long speech of exactly what was going where, who was wearing what, how happy they were. Both dwarves turned to each other with a twinkle in their eyes. Sarah swallowed back her horror.

"OhmylookatthetimeIcan'tbelievehowlateitisItotallyforgotIgottagomeetwhat'shisnameohgoodlordI'llbelategottagobye!!!" She tore off down the hallway, eighty-eight point seven-three percent sure they hadn't noticed her hasty retreat. As she skidded around the next hallway, she collided with a familiar neon haired friend of hers.

"Ouch! Sarah. I've got to talk with you. Now."

"Sarah! Where did you go?"

Paling, Sarah grabbed Clarica's wrist. "Okay! Sounds great! Just hurry!"

"What?! Where are we going?! Who's calling you?!"

"Hell itself!" she snapped. "Move it or lose it!" Clarica rolled her eyes and shoved her down the next hallway and into her room. Sarah plastered herself against the door, waiting until the sound of small feet echoed down the hallway and out of hearing range before she relaxed. "Oh goddess… you saved me Rica."

"From _what_?"

"Hoggle and his wife."

She wrinkled her nose. "Hoggle has a wife?"

"Yes." Sarah shuddered. At Clarica's raised eyebrow she shook her head. "You _don't_ wanna know. Trust me." Clarica just waved a hand and took a seat on her bed. Sarah shifted. "So… how are you?"

Clarica shot her a glare. "You were spying."

"The hell?! How did asking how you were tell you that?!"

"Because I know you Sarah." She bit her lip. "Sarah… Sarah what am I _doing_?! I have a life here! My friends are here! My job is here! And what about Mira?!"

"Mira's settled in nicely with Evie and Ashley, actually," Sarah replied calmly. "Her and Ashley are nearly sisters already and Evie's practically adopted both of them."

"True…" She gnawed on her lip again and Sarah sighed.

She leaned forward and grabbed her hands. "Rica. Do you love him?"

"I do… I really, really do."

"Then don't worry about the consequences. Go take care of Alex and stay with him."

Clarica smiled brightly and flung her arms around her. "I'll visit as much as I can."

"Good! I'll need someone to startle me awake."

"I've been teaching Mira. She'll take over for me."

Sarah's look dulled. "Yippee…"

Meanwhile, in Jareth's office, after sending the messenger away with a threat to remove his spinal cord if he ever bothered him again, Jason had come to annoy him but after five minutes of the usual 'nachos in my dream were trying to smother me with moldy cheese and demanding I eat their stale scaly bodies of fuzzy greenness!' he quickly informed Jason of the new couple.

"Honou's taken to Clarica," Jareth announced.

Jason looked up sharply, moldy cheese forgotten. "Honou _likes_ someone?"

Jareth sighed inwardly, knowing that even if Honou came to kill him for setting Jason loose upon his relationship, Jareth's sanity was intact for another day. "Yes. Clarica."

"Hm… that's odd…"

"That's what I said."

"I mean he hasn't _liked_ anyone since Rikki died." Jareth hummed his agreement. A slow grin spread over the amber haired man's face. "I suppose this means we get to torment him mercilessly?"

"Yes," Jareth's grin matched Jason's. "Yes we do."

It was a testament to how much Honou liked them that they weren't burned to a crisp when he took Clarica back to his home.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

(Written nearly two weeks ago...)

Guess what I went to see for like the 9th time last night?! Ah ha haaaa!

So I'm leaving for vacation and I was like 'gotta clean my room, gotta feed my fish, gotta clean my car' then I realized I hadn't updated fanfic yet so I added that and was supposed to do it last night but, well, I kinda went to see Star Trek _again_. Sorry folks!

So a long, long, long, _LONG_ time ago, in the first part of HMHM, **Lady Saffron of the Daggers** (I think… forgive me if I was wrong) put in one her reviews that she could imagine Daederath and Jareth stealing Sarah's chocolate and Sarah posting 'WANTED' signs of them around town and that pretty much expanded into Sarah and Jareth dueling so you have her to thank for that awesome scene.

Normally I would, ya know, go and find exactly what she said but the cable guy is here so I can't… wait… OH NOES! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO UPDATE?!?!?!

**Kadasa Mori**

**P.S.** I never actually _read_ Dracula so forgive me if anything's wrong. Wikipedia is my source of info.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters

**Last Time:**

"Honou's taken to Clarica," Jareth announced.

Jason looked up sharply, moldy cheese forgotten. "Honou _likes_ someone?"

Jareth sighed inwardly, knowing that even if Honou came to kill him for setting Jason loose upon his relationship, Jareth's sanity was intact for another day. "Yes. Clarica."

"Hm… that's odd…"

"That's what I said."

"I mean he hasn't _liked_ anyone since Rikki died." Jareth hummed his agreement. A slow grin spread over the amber haired man's face. "I suppose this means we get to torment him mercilessly?"

"Yes," Jareth's grin matched Jason's. "Yes we do."

It was a testament to how much Honou liked them that they weren't burned to a crisp when he took Clarica back to his home.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 20 (April 14th)**

.

.

.

.

.

Sarah was _not_ a happy camper.

After being awoken at three minutes past eight by a bubby, hyper blond shrieking fae, she'd nearly destroyed her room when the shrieking fae leapt on top of her unconscious form, startling her awake, her magic exploding around her. Luckily Kira had overestimated the power of her jump and had fallen off the other side before Sarah's magic exploded. Sarah had been sitting up, panting and looking around for the source of her distress when the woman leapt to her feet, scaring her once again, and eagerly shouted "get up! We're going shopping!"

Sarah's protests had fallen on deaf ears as she was shoved into the bathroom, clothes flung after her. The constant every three minute knocking kept her from falling back to sleep and just put her in a fouler mood. Jareth had been no help as he'd mysteriously vanished. Kara had been emitting a deathly aura when they met up with her, Evie and Samra in the library. Samra and Evie were chatting lightly, both looking refreshed for the ridiculously early hour.

Without a 'good morning' from any of them or the offer of breakfast or an explanation as to why _exactly_ she was being awoken and forced to interact with the public aboveground, Sarah found herself standing before a clothing store, Kira excitedly dragging everyone within.

Praying to every deity she knew and ones she didn't, Sarah luckily escaped the blond's clutches long enough to make her way to _Dieter's Heaven_ and get some hot chocolate and doughnuts from Reishka. The Russian barely had time to shove the objects into her hands and ask what was wrong before Kira reappeared with a loud "Sarah! There you are! Stop eating and let's go! We've got stuff to do!" which attracted the entire restaurant's attention as Sarah was dragged out by the back of her shirt, trying to eat her doughnut before Kira could steal it.

Three hours later, having been poked, prodded and pushed into several dozen different gowns, Sarah had finally returned to her bedroom, hoping against everything that she could just go back to sleep and ignore the world until someone told her why the hell she needed a new dressed only to find a pissed off panther snarling at the world. Haimon asked (in his "I'm not her friend. You are." way) for her to fix Valdis before the blue haired panther killed someone messily and he had to clean it up.

That took nearly an hour to complete bring her horrible day up to an entire five hours of hell nearing one o'clock with only a doughnut and half a hot chocolate in her stomach (Kara had begged for the other half). To make matters worse, Jason was on a sugar high, the cook thought she was the one who'd destroyed lunch and Jareth was nowhere to be found.

She took the chance and darted into Jareth's room, hoping against everything that everyone would leave her alone for a few hours to get some shut eye. Nearly forty-five minutes after she'd laid down, a hand on her shoulder made her awake sharply and turned with a snarling "what?!"

Jareth blinked at her. "Are you alright? You do know you're in _my_ room, yes?"

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Yes. I know… am I bothering you?"

"No," he replied in surprise. "Are you okay?"

"Your sister is on the top of my 'need to kill' list, but otherwise I'm fine." She rubbed her eyes. "I just need to sleep."

He smiled warmly and kissed her forehead. "Then sleep." Reaching around he grabbed a stack of papers on the dresser and climbed in beside her. "I'll keep watch." She let out a happy sigh and pushed her face into his side wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You're my favorite Jareth, no matter what anyone says." He laughed and hugged her tighter.

Sarah's day was looking indefinitely better after that.

.

.

.

.

.

By the time three o'clock was rolling around, Sarah had a fantastic nap and was slowly awaking to fingers running through her hair. She blinked opening her eyes and found a white shirt filling her vision. Looking up, a mismatched gaze moved from the paper in his hand to her, a smile alighting Jareth's face. "Feeling any better?" he asked.

She nodded and stretched, yawning. "Much better. Thank you Jareth."

"Not a problem." He sat up and set the three quarters of work he'd gotten done to the side and left the others where they were. "Kira came looking for you. Said you needed to get ready for the party."

"What party?" she asked in confusion as she slipped off the bed and stretched.

An eyebrow rose. "Kira and Kara's birthday party."

"_What_?!" she shrieked. "Why didn't they tell me earlier?"

He shrugged. "I think they assumed you knew. It's not really a 'birthday' party, per say, as no one's expected to bring gifts. It's more like an informal get together, hang out, cause chaos party."

"Sounds like Kira," she said with a dark grumble. Her stomach seconded that. "I'm hungry."

"You missed lunch," he offered lightly.

"And breakfast." An eyebrow rose again. "I shared with Kara."

"What time did Kira wake you up exactly?"

"Eight o' three," Sarah replied with a dark glower to which Jareth winced. "Kira will suffer appropriately, most likely by the transformation of all of her food into broccoli."

"That would be a most excellent form of revenge my dear," Jareth replied happily, glad he was out of the crossfire. "But for now, would you like me to acquire some food for you?" Her stomach growled again and she blushed as he grinned. "I'll take that as a yes."

.

.

.

.

.

Lunch with Jareth had been a blast. She'd forgotten the chef thought she was responsible for lunch's disaster and had stepped merrily into the kitchen only to dodge a steak knife. Racing around hadn't seemed like a good idea with such low blood sugar so she'd taken to using Jareth as a shield as the older man yelled at her around his lord. Jareth had been amused for ten minutes before explaining to the chef that Sarah had been aboveground all morning so it hadn't been her.

Grudgingly, the cook made her a sandwich and shooed her out of the room. Jareth just laughed at her as they took a seat in the dining room, a pout on her lips. "It wasn't even me!" she protested.

"It was me!" She let out a startled yelp, leaping to her right and nearly landing in Jareth's lap. Jason grinned at the two shocked faces that greeting him as he crawled out from under the table. "I've been in hiding ever since!" Both stared at him. "What?" he asked in confusion.

"Jason," Sarah said slowly as if confronting a wild animal. "Is there a reason you're wearing a pink dress?"

He cocked his head then shrugged. "Nope. Not really." At Jareth's 'I will disown you as my best friend _for_ _real_ this time' look, he added, "except Kira made me wear it." He twirled. "I look like a man-Kara!"

Hysterical laughter at the doorway made him turn and smile widely at Kira falling to the ground in laughter and Kara looking furious. Sarah grinned and bit into her sandwich, leaning back against Jareth's chest, the fae snatching one of her fries to eat. Yup. Her day was definitely getting better.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anyone seen Sarah?" Alan, Jason and Jareth turned to Kira as she walked up, the men standing outside of the dance hall to avoid a couple Kira had invited despite their expressed wishes the couple _not_ attend.

"Nope," Jason chirped. "We think she's in hiding from you… oops. I wasn't supposed to tell you that." Jareth rolled his eyes and Alan snorted.

Kira put her hands on her hips. "You'd think Sarah would at least stop to say hello to the birthday girl."

"I think she's still mad at you for waking her up at eight o'clock. And I still think I should've worn that dress," Jason argued, crossing his arms.

Alan jerked his head towards him a wicked grin decorating his face. "_What_?!" he asked eagerly. "What dress?!" Before Jason could tell him, Kira had grabbed her husband's arm and was dragging him to the dance floor.

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Goddess above Jason. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Lots-" Jason gasped as he suddenly felt something searing his chest. He let out a holler of pain and reached into his shirt, pulling the burning piece of metal off of his chest. The necklace was glowing brightly and he paled. "Kara."

"What?" Jareth asked then jumped as the man bolted past him. "Jason!"

Jason tore through the hallway to the party and threw the doors open. People nearby looked at him, startled at his sudden fearful appearance. "Where's Kara?!" he shouted.

Evie, who stood nearby, motioned down the hall. "She dragged Samra with her and Sarah to the kitchen." He tore down the hallway, Jareth, who'd just appeared at his side scowling and transforming, flying beside him. Reaching the kitchen, he found only the chef and a few servants standing there. "Where's Kara?"

The chef scowled. "Sarah tried to destroy something so she dragged her outside."

A servant stepped forward. "I believe they were headed for the barn. Sarah wanted to show them something." Jason was gone before she finished. Jareth growled and bolted after him.

"Jason. What's wrong?" he asked, running beside him.

"The necklace Kara gave me got really hot. It means she needs me."

Jareth frowned in worry and picked up his speed. A loud whinny drew both of their attentions to the barn. Scarab raced out, eyes wild in fear, a figure on her back. She reared and kicked, trying to throw the person on her back off. Jareth was by her side in an instant, grabbing the man and throwing him off. He landed heavily and dissolved. "The hell?!" Jason cried.

Scarab whinnied fearfully, still hopping around. "Scarab!" Jareth ordered sharply. "Calm down." She quivered in fear. "Go to the pasture. _Now_." She turned on her heel and ran. Jareth stalked towards the barn and peeked in. Samra was in the arms of someone, their hand around her mouth and holding her tightly. Kara was on the ground, sword at her throat, the man behind her holding her hair. Sarah was in front of the obvious leader, face defiant and his hand at her throat. Jareth produced a crystal and whispered for Toroku to join them quickly at the barn but to keep silent about it.

"How do you know he'll come?" Sarah spat. "Last I noticed he was enjoying the party."

"Then I'll kill you to weaken him," the man responded.

"Ever think that maybe we're just together for show?" she sneered. "We're not together for the fun of it. It's an _act_ you imbecile."

He frowned in confusion. "Excuse me?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's a strategy for the war! Word went through that I defeated his Labyrinth after what occurred. If he won over the girl that defeated him, the _Goblin King_, one of the most powerful creatures in the Underground, how much power could that convey? Hmm? We'd be the most powerful nation in the Underground!" She rolled her eyes again. "People seem to listen to me when I speak about matters of war. I'm merely a negotiator, here to help his side. We're not together. We're not _in love_. He won't come to save me. He'll come to kill you for trespassing my dear." She smirked. "Sorry to burst your bubble."

Jason glanced at Jareth who'd swallowed uneasily. "It's an act," he whispered. "Focus."

The man smirked. "Sorry my dear, if I don't believe you."

She shrugged. "Oh well. Your loss." She motioned to her neck. "If you could, ya know, let go? It's getting a little difficult to breathe."

"Yet you still breathe." His grip tightened.

"Pity that," she replied with a gasp, hands at her side twitching to keep them there.

"Oh goddess, _stop_ talking Sarah!" Kara snapped angrily then yelped as the man tugged at her hair. Jason quivered in anger. A raven flew in out of nowhere and landed lightly beside Jareth. "What's up?" Toroku asked. Jareth motioned to the barn and Toroku glanced in then fisted his hands, knuckles cracking dangerously.

"How do we do this?" Jason whispered.

Sarah had begun talking again. "You know, when I was little there used to be this kid on my bus who'd push me around! He was really annoying and sometimes I just wanted to hit him so one day I did! I grabbed my textbook and WHAM! Smacked him across the face with it. The principal was mad cause I shouldn't have been fighting on the bus and he had a bruise on his face and lost a tooth or two, but nonetheless, I pleaded my case. He was a jerk and I hated him. Well not hate I suppose as much as intensely dislike. Like you guys. I don't _hate_ you. I very much so dislike you, as in, dislike you enough that were you dangling above a shark who was ready and waiting to tear you to pieces and use your pinky bone as a toothpick, I wouldn't save you, in fact, I might even cut the rope myself. I'm curious as to how they do that in the cartoons. They always put the candle under the rope to burn it but you know at the last second the helpless victim will be rescued. It's inevitable. Of course those were children's cartoons and children aren't allowed to see death. Did you know by the time you're a teen you've probably seen millions of deaths on TV? Isn't that weird? Lots of people-"

"SHUT UP!" the man roared in fury, backhanding her.

She hit the ground and wiped her bottom lip. "Ouch." She glowered up at him. "You're not very smart," she remarked calmly and took out his legs. The man behind Kara lifted his sword to kill the strawberry blond and Jason tackled him, both rolling into one of the stalls. Samra bit her captor's hand and he yelped, pulling away just as Toroku went after him.

Jareth already had the man who hit Sarah and had a first hold on his neck. "Hey Jareth!" Sarah chirped as she hopped to her feet and brushed herself off. "Nice of you to join the party!"

"Nice of you to distract them," he growled. "Don't let anyone say you're not good at that."

"I know. I should win a prize or something!"

His lips twitched but he gripped the man's neck tighter. "Now. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man spat in his face and Sarah cheerfully punched his ribcage. "Be nice or he'll kill you."

Jareth smirked when the man paled a bit then turned to Jason and Toroku who were holding their captives. "Let's send them to the dungeons. I'll tell the goblins to have fun with them."

"Well they have been asking for some fresh flesh," Sarah commented easily as the man vanished. She blinked then cocked her head. "Fresh flesh… fresh flesh…hmmm…"

Kara rolled her eyes and smacked her upside the head. "Remind me not to hang out with you. You cause me gray hairs and mental distress."

"Awww. Kara! How could you say that about your bestest buddy?!"

"I thought _I_ was your bestest buddy!" Jason wailed.

Sarah frowned. "Oh. Sorry Jason. I forgot to tell you. Kara's taken it over."

Kara rolled her eyes as Jason began yelling about the unfairness of it all and grabbed Jason's arm, dragging him out of the barn and back towards the castle. He stopped yelling once they were halfway there and turned to her with a critical eye. "You alright?" he asked.

She flushed and nodded. "I never really thought I'd need to use it but I'm glad you were wearing it."

He smiled brightly. "Kara, I never take it off." Both eyebrows rose in surprise. "I mean except when I'm sleeping or in the shower cause I don't wanna ruin it or strangle myself but I put it on noise alert so I can hear it if you need me."

"Oh… well thanks."

"Do you forget to wear yours?" he asked then frowned. "You cannot forget! What if you get into trouble and you don't have it!"

She rolled her eyes. "I always have mine on me Jason."

"Good!" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she sighed heavily but didn't remove it.

Before they got into the dance hall, she glanced at him. "Thanks for taking me out for dinner last night."

He smiled. "No problem at all. You got me this wonderful necklace for my birthday so I had to return the favor. Oh, and the second gift is a dance."

She groaned. "I hate you."

"Love you too pumpkin."

.

.

.

.

.

After appropriately scaring the hell out of his new 'guests', telling Toroku that 'no he couldn't kill them' and 'yes the council would come get them in the morning' Jareth went to find Sarah. Jareth glanced into her bathroom, raising an eyebrow at the brunette who was writing on the mirror with soap.

_Sarah: 5_

_Things-Out-To-Get-Her: 0_

"You should add Kira," he commented lightly, watching her jump. "As she'd score a point for this morning."

"Yes," she said wisely, "but I am in a good mood and not dead so it doesn't count." She sat on the counter and cocked her head. "Jason told me you heard my bluff."

He walked over to stand before her. "Huh?"

"Me saying that being your girlfriend was just a strategy."

"Hmm…" She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

"I was lying. You know that, right?" She pulled away and he smiled with a nod. "Good." She kissed him. "Because if I didn't like you, you would know."

"Oh?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "And how would I know?"

"Remember that spheal I gave the man? Well multiply that by about two and that would be my conversation with you every time I saw you."

He winced. "You must really love me if there are times when you just give me a smile and don't say anything." She laughed and he hugged her tighter. "Wanna go pig out on ice cream?"

"Jareth. You should know better than to suggest that," she scolded as she smacked his arm and hopped off the counter. "But let's go!" She hooked an arm around his. "Can we go aboveground for it?"

He sighed. "Anything for you my love."

"Very good darling. To the beach!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sarah!" The brunette turned from her walk through the front entryway and found Luzerne racing up to her. He laughed and grabbed her arm. "We found him!" She yelped as he dragged her after him and towards the front doors. "We found him!"

"Found who?!"

"Him!" He pushed her out the front doors with a laugh. She skidded to a stop as she recognized the face from a few days ago, the one that helped her to her feet and sent her on her way after implanting that horrible creature in her brain. She scowled darkly and growled. Luzerne jumped, eyes wide as he stared. After a second he grinned at her, sharp teeth showing. "Are you quite sure you're not one of us?"

She smirked at him. "Nah. I think I'm part goblin."

Letting out a bark of laughter, he attracted Jareth's attention. The blond smiled his dangerous 'I feel like killing someone' smile. "Ah. Sarah," he said serenely. "Would you come here?"

She walked up and smiled sweetly at the man seated on the ground. He glared at her. "Hello!" she chirped. "Remember me? The one you nearly killed?"

He spat at her and before Sarah could react, four wolves were snarling at him, fur standing on end. Sarah mentally smiled but outwardly wrinkled her nose. "_That_ is disgusting. I suggest you stop."

"I'll never talk!" the man yelled angrily.

"Oh I know," she said happily. "But nonetheless, I will have a fantastic time ripping your fingers off one by one. I'm sure the wolves would like your spleen while it's fresh and Jareth's in need of a few hearts he's promised to his goblins and I was a horrible host to Lord Daederath the last time he was here so I'm pleased to say that now I've an available source of blood so we may chat over a drink and some dinner." She clapped her hands together.

"So what'll it be? The spleen or the fingers first? Whichever you choose the second will follow then the blood and just before you die Jareth gets to rip out your heart with a rusting plastic spoon." The man paled and she giggled. "I must say, you should choose quickly or I'll choose for you. I'm having a hard time containing my excitement!" She glanced toward Luzerne who was staring at her wide eyed and winked. She saw realization dawn in his eyes and he wagged. "You guys want your spleen as well, right?" He barked and began stepping towards the man, snapping his jaws.

"Alright!" the man cried, backing away from the approaching wolf. "I'll talk!!! It was Darium! He ordered the hit on you and despite each failing continues to send out dark creatures to do the job!"

Sarah frowned and crossed her arms. "_Where is_ Darium?"

"I don't know." Luzerne snapped at his stomach. "I don't know!!! He keeps himself locked up somewhere! Sends all of his orders through shadow beasts! I swear!!!"

"Are you part of the High Council?" Jareth asked suddenly.

The man shook his head. "It was my cover story. I swear!"

Sarah clapped. "Well! This has been very informative! Fingers or spleen?"

"W-what?"

She blinked. "Fingers or spleen."

"But… but I told you-"

"I never said you'd stay alive if you told me," she said with a soft frown. She looked to Luzerne. "Did I?" He shook his head and licked his chops. "Oh deary, Luzerne is getting hungry. You should decide quickly before he removes your spleen."

The man's eyes widened incredibly. "But I told you!" Luzerne snapped at his face and the man shrieked before he passed out.

Sarah fell to the ground she was laughing so hard. Luzerne transformed so he could laugh as well. "Thanks Luzerne," she said with a grin.

"You were _very_ convincing," he said, shifting his weight. "It was… odd."

"I know. But when you live with a Goblin King whose visitors include vampires, wolves, panthers and other manner of vicious threatening creatures, one gets used to it."

"I understand," he replied sagely. "When you live with us, one gets used to fleas."

Sarah wrinkled her nose. "Luzerne, darling, that's something you shouldn't tell other people."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

So I'm back from vacation and finally have internet connection again!!! Thankfully by not having internet connection I was able to write so much!!! I also updated both of my other stories so you can see how much writing was done (mostly in the car ride… about 20 hours of car riding minus a few for sleeping).

Oh and I went to see The Ugly Truth tonight and while I was pretty much beet red and hiding the entire movie (as it was rated R) it was fantastic! Just don't go see it with your parents.

I like writing Sarah rants… it's basically just everything I think about. Her rant to the bad guy was pretty much my thoughts during the entire thing. Ah ha! My brain is messed up.

Okay! So off to finish my other chapters!

**Kadasa Mori**

**P.S.** This preview is basically all I have written for the next chapter… I need to get cracking!

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 21 (really 71)**

"Happy birthday Nikolai," Sarah said with a smile, holding out the box.

He grinned and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks Sarah." He cocked his head as she took a seat beside him. "How's this guy of yours treating you?"

"Pretty good," she replied. "He's kinda annoying though."

He laughed. "We guys are like that. It's better than talking non-stop though," he said as he motioned towards Jason who was chatting with Kira and Reishka, one of the three _always_ talking.

She snorted. "And you don't have to live with two of them."

"Ouch." He leaned back. "So this guy-"

"Jareth."

"Jareth, right… you've known him awhile?"

"I met him when I was… fifteen I think."

"Wow. Ten years."

"Well we haven't been in contact that entire time. We met then met again last May."

"So every day contact for nearly a year…" They watched Jareth walk over to the group of three, the look on his face immediately regretting that decision. "That could pretty much equal up to nearly two or three years of a relationship where you didn't live together."

Her eyes narrowed. "What are you getting at Nikolai?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters

**Last Time:**

"Oh deary, Luzerne is getting hungry. You should decide quickly before he removes your spleen."

The man's eyes widened incredibly. "But I told you!" Luzerne snapped at his face and the man shrieked before he passed out.

Sarah fell to the ground she was laughing so hard. Luzerne transformed so he could laugh as well. "Thanks Luzerne," she said with a grin.

"You were _very_ convincing," he said, shifting his weight. "It was… odd."

"I know. But when you live with a Goblin King whose visitors include vampires, wolves, panthers and other manner of vicious threatening creatures, one gets used to it."

"I understand," he replied sagely. "When you live with us, one gets used to fleas."

Sarah wrinkled her nose. "Luzerne, darling, that's something you shouldn't tell other people."

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 21 (April 15th)**

.

.

.

.

.

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes," Sarah growled as she put dangling silver earrings in her ears. "I told Reishka we'd both be there."

Jareth grunted, scowling at her. "I have no desire to spend more time than necessary above ground with _your_ insane friends."

She sent him a look in the mirror. "Just because you've denounced Jason as your best friend because he turned your bed into pudding does _not_ give you the right to tell me that he's _my_ insane friend." The blond grunted again, crossing his arms irritably, lounging on her bed. She rolled her eyes. "Yes I know. You hate tapioca and wouldn't be nearly as mad if he'd used a kind of pudding that you enjoyed." She received a glower for that and giggled. "I'm sorry but you looked hilarious."

He growled and settled for glaring at the bed covers.

"Darling, don't set my bed on fire," Sarah chimed as she put the other earring in. "I rather like it."

He grunted and a moment later stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pouting. "Do I _have_ to go?"

"Yes. You've no choice in the matter. Besides," she grinned at him, "I can you use as an escape route should things get too hectic. I could say, 'Jareth is getting annoyed. I better take him home so he doesn't kill someone.' It's a foolproof plan."

"Indeed." He sighed. "Fine. I'll go as long as you don't make me spend time with your friends."

"Whatever Jareth," Sarah agreed, mentally thinking of ways to send Jason his way in less than three seconds once they got aboveground.

.

.

.

.

.

Turns out no planning was needed. Like a magnet, Jason was suddenly glued to Jareth's side as soon as the poofy haired blond walked through the front doors. Sarah smiled as she looked around the restaurant. Reishka had outdone herself, especially since she'd gotten help from Kira's 'mad part-tay skillz', as the blond called them. The room was done in deep reds, browns and creams, looking the part of a professional, yet warm and welcoming party. Reishka was where she did her best work, at the food table serving people and chatting their ears off. Sarah was surprised at the amount of Underground-ians there. Jareth had lost Jason when he escaped to the men's room, Jason moving towards Kira and Alan. Kara was there but Sarah didn't see her at the moment nor did she see Samra and Toroku though they'd promised to show up. Well… Samra did.

She spotted the birthday boy seated at a booth and made her way over. "Happy birthday Nikolai."

He grinned and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks Sarah." He cocked his head as she took a seat across from him. "How's this guy of yours treating you?"

"Pretty good," she replied with a smile. "He's kinda annoying though."

He laughed. "We guys are like that. It's better than talking non-stop though," he said as he motioned towards Jason who was chatting with Kira and Reishka, one of the three _always_ talking.

She snorted. "And you don't have to live with two of them."

"Ouch." He leaned back. "So this guy-"

"Jareth."

"Jareth, right… you've known him awhile?"

"I met him when I was… fifteen I think."

"Wow. Ten years."

"Well we haven't been in contact that entire time. We met then met again last May."

"So every day contact for nearly a year…" They watched Jareth walk over to the group of three, the look on his face showing he immediately regretting that decision. "That could pretty much equal up to nearly two or three years of a relationship where you didn't live together."

Her eyes narrowed. "What are you getting at Nikolai?"

He gave a half shrug as Katya made her way over. "Katya and I were in a relationship for two and a half years before I asked her to marry me."

She flushed. "That doesn't mean anything."

"I know," he replied and grabbed Katya's hands, the woman pulling him to his feet. "But it still means something."

"What means something?" Katya asked in confusion.

"Nothing dear." He wrapped his arms around her. "Shall we dance?!"

"No! Nikolai! I can't dance!"

"I know! It's so funny!" As he tugged her onto the dance floor, both still bickering, Sarah risked a glance at Jareth. He looked annoyed at whatever story Jason was telling him. She frowned and looked at her hand, flexing it and staring at her ring finger.

"You okay?" She jumped and turned, Kara leaning against the back of the booth.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Just lost in my thoughts."

She nodded, sliding around to sit across from her. "Yeah. I do that a lot." She toyed with the decorations on the table. "Anything I can help with?"

"Not really… just thoughts…"

She leaned back and turned in Jareth and Jason's direction. "He's not happy with him."

"I know."

"Jason knows it."

A wicked grin spread across Sarah's face. "I know."

"You do know what's going to happen."

"I know," she cackled evilly. "Butterflies galore." Kara grinned and joined in her laughter. After a few quiet minutes of just watching the dancers, Kara glanced back over.

"Are you sure I can't help you with what's going through your head?"

"No… it's something I hadn't really thought about before and I don't know how to feel about it… ya know?"

"Yeah." Kara rested her cheek in a hand. "I got a lot of those surprising thoughts…"

"Do _you_ feel like sharing?"

She looked to the table then glanced up. "Well… I'm the youngest in a line of children produced from the ruler of the Underground… normally that doesn't account for anything except a title but… well Kira and Jareth both have their own lands and Marie died so I'm the last one left."

Sarah's eyes widened. "You'll be the…"

"Queen of the Underground." She gave Sarah a weak smile. "Yeah. Awesome, right?"

Sarah frowned. "You don't want it."

"Not really." She stared at the table. "I don't know what to think about it. I know my dad's proud that one of his children will rule but… I don't know if I can."

"Sarah!" She turned quickly as Jason flopped into the booth beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Jareth says that we're not friends anymore! Oh why Sarah? Why?!"

She rolled her eyes and looked at Kara who was hiding her smile behind her hand. "I gotta go make sure Jareth doesn't kill anyone. We'll talk later." Kara nodded then winced when Jason pulled Sarah from the booth and stole her spot.

A hand grabbed hers and she turned to a ruffled Jareth. "Can we leave now?"

"And now!" Reishka's voice suddenly echoed through the room. "It's time for the Macarena!!!"

Kira let out a cheer and Sarah grinned at Jareth. "No go Goblin King. Get in line." Oh she knew she would pay dearly for it, but it was worth it for the look on his face as Reishka forced him to dance.

.

.

.

.

.

Walking into the library later that evening (having escaped Jareth's wrath by letting him escape before they could do chicken dance), a smile grew on Sarah's face as she spotted a familiar form lounging in front of the fireplace. "Evening Valdis."

The panther jumped and turned, growling. "Sarah. Don't do that."

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying," she grumbled, stretching back out and watching Sarah take a seat out of the corner of her eye. "Where've you been?"

"Miss me did you?" Sarah laughed, opening her book.

"None in the least. Just curious as to why nothing was exploding in Goblin Castle."

"Too true my dear. I was aboveground exploding things."

"Ah. So much better than down here. You don't have to pick up the mess."

"Exactly!"

"WHERE WERE YOU?!"

Sarah leapt out of her seat, Valdis startled into her panther form, hair on end and eyes wide. Running a soothing hand over the cat's head, Sarah sent her a smile of reassurance before she raced towards the entryway. Daederath was holding Westlyn up by his throat, eyes blood red, Tyron and Jareth trying to pull his arms down to allow the turned-vampire to breath.

"Daederath!" Sarah cried, racing towards them. "Stop it! You'll kill him!"

"Good!" the vampire snarled, fangs extended nearly to his chin. "I want him DEAD!"

"Stop it!" Tyron shouted. "You're not in your right mind! Arcadia will be fine! She's come out of worse with nothing but a scab!" Westlyn choked, clawing at Daederath's hands.

"What happened to Arcadia?" Sarah asked quickly, not noticing the panther that was stuck to the floor at her feet. The vampire king snarled and threw him away, Westlyn hitting the wall with a sickening _crack_! Sarah raced to his side, Valdis glued to her hip, eyes focused on Daederath and ears to her head but keeping her body between Sarah and the vampire.

"Westlyn?" Sarah asked in concern as he sat up, wincing in pain. "Are you okay?"

"I'm bloody wonderful!" he snapped angrily, Australian accent thick and heavy, his fangs also extended though only to the bottom of his lips. He glowered at Daederath. "There was nothing I could do to save her my lord-" He choked as Daederath was in front of him, dragging him up the wall.

"Stop it!" Sarah shrieked, tugging on his wrist, Tyron's arm around his father's neck and trying to pull him back, Jareth on the opposite side.

"SHE NEARLY DIED!" Daederath bellowed. "WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU?!"

"I was right there!" Westlyn shouted at him. "I tried to save her!" He choked, whether from the tears or the hands gripping his throat Sarah wasn't sure. "I tried! And I failed! I know that!" Daederath slowly lowered him to the floor but his hands didn't move. "I'll leave… I just need to know if she'll be okay."

"She'll be fine Westlyn," Tyron spoke evenly, eyes focused on his father not the blue eyed blond. "She lost a lot of blood but the healers say she'll recover just fine with complete use of her leg."

Westlyn let out a relieved sigh, legs buckling. Jareth caught him before he could fall, Sarah supporting his other side. Daederath stepped back, lip curling up in a feral snarl.

"Get. Out."

Shutting his eyes he let out a soft sigh before turned to Tyron. "Give her my apologies," he murmured, waited until Tyron nodded and then headed for the door.

Sarah blinked, looking between the furious Daederath and stoic Tyron. "What just happened?" she asked in confusion feeling fur against the back of her legs, Valdis' head ducked and glaring at the vampires.

Tyron glanced at his father. "Arcadia and Westlyn were taking a walk and they were attacked. We're still not sure by what… Westlyn says it smashed him into a tree and he was knocked out but he came to and found Arcadia on the ground bleeding out. He brought her here as it was the closest place and summoned the healers and us…" Tyron shifted uneasily. "There's an ancient rule," he shot his father a look, "one that's in a book we never follow unless the extreme happens, that says if the husband cannot provide for the wife, he must leave her, the clan and the country."

Sarah jerked. "What?! The hell he's _not_!"

Daederath turned a dark look on her. "You would give him refugee when he nearly killed my daughter?"

She held back the shudder that wanted to ripple through her body (even if Valdis didn't) and held her chin high. "I would." The vampire's hand twitched as though he wanted to wring _her_ neck. "You're being an idiot. Westlyn has done nothing but _love_ her. If Jareth was knocked into a tree and I was attacked, I wouldn't blame him the slightest. Those that blame the blameless are the ones that are truly to blame." Daederath's hands fisted angrily but before he could retort, Sarah spun on her heel and raced after Westlyn.

She darted out the door, looking each way before spotting Carmen in the paddock. "Carmen!" she shouted. The horse turned, grass hanging from his mouth. She would've laughed if it weren't such a situation. "Carmen! Did you see Westlyn go by?"

"**The blond vampire? Yeah."** He tossed his head in the direction the blond went. **"He went that way." **

"Thanks!" She raced for the trees then yelped when Carmen was in front of her. He knelt and she smiled, climbing on quickly. Spotting Valdis she cocked her head. "Riding or running?" The panther snorted and hurried towards the trees. "Follow Valdis, Carmen!" He whinnied and raced after her.

Westlyn wasn't far in, sitting on the ground against a tree. Sarah slid off and walked over carefully. "Westlyn?" He hummed to let her know he'd heard her, face buried in his knees, hands on his legs. "Are… you okay?"

"M'fine."

She folded her legs under her. "You sure?"

"I'm fine Sarah."

"You are not."

He lifted his face and snarled. "I'm _FINE_!" She sighed as he lost his anger and looked away. "I'm… you can't imagine what it was like… waking up in a puddle of her blood…" His teary eyes grew haunted, knuckles going white as his hands tightened on his legs. "I thought she was dead… I thought I lost her because I didn't react fast enough… oh gods… I almost lost her…"

"But you _didn't_," Sarah stressed. "She's alive. She's well."

"She almost died."

"But she didn't. Why are you blaming yourself? You were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You always seem to be," a new voice chimed. Both turned quickly, Arcadia, wrapped tightly in gauze and bandages and looked twenty times paler than her normal healthy tan, stumbled in, limping on her right leg.

"Arcadia!" Sarah cried, leaping to her feet to help the vampiress towards them. "You shouldn't be up."

Westlyn stared at her as she made her way over, carefully taking the seat Sarah had just sat in. She smiled and reached towards him, wiping tears off his cheeks. This seemed to wake him up and he jolted away from the touch. "No!" he cried. "I nearly killed you! You nearly died!"

"No my love," she reached for his hand. "I heard it coming I just couldn't react fast enough. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time. You always are." She chuckled. "You were there when I got hungry aboveground. You were there when father caught us sneaking out of guard duties. Now you were there to get hurt." Her face fell as she lifted a hand to the blood stain on the back of his head. "I'm sorry."

He bit his cheek. "Why are you sorry? I failed to save you."

"I failed you love. When you got hit I… I lost control. I attacked it and didn't realize there were two. Killed the first and relished in it and the other got me… I tried to crawl to you to see if you were okay but the shock hit me and I fainted." She sniffed, tears running down her face. "I… I t-thought you were dead!"

Westlyn's arms shook and twitched. "I cannot," he muttered. "I can't stay. You father has ordered I leave and I complied." She looked up in shock. "I cannot stay if I will hurt you so."

"You will hurt me worse if you leave!" she shouted, grabbing his hands. "Please!"

He shut his eyes and looked away. "I-I cannot."

"Westlyn… don't do this to me… please…"

With a speed Sarah didn't know he had her wrapped in a hug. "Don't do this," he cried into her shoulder. "I can't stay if it will result in your injuries."

"It won't. I promise. It's not your fault." Arcadia hugged him tighter then pulled away and framed his face with her hands. "You saved me once Westlyn, when I was on the brink of death. Please let me save you now."

He shook his head. "Your father-"

"To hell with him!" Arcadia spat. "He's had more than enough time to realize that I _chose_ you! I didn't want a fancy general! I didn't care for government! I wanted you, Westlyn. If he doesn't understand that, then to hell with him. I will live with you whether it be above, below or no ground."

"Is there such a thing as no ground?"

"Well there's the sky. Does that count?"

He smiled warmly. "My dear, I don't believe we could live in the sky. There's no flowers. How am I supposed to bring you flowers?"

She laughed and hugged him. "You could make flowers from the clouds."

"If I could I would."

"So you're not leaving?"

"I don't think I ever could." He kissed her forehead. "I would've made my way back to you one day… probably tomorrow... most likely five hours."

"You could last that long without me?" she asked teasingly.

"Hmm you're right. Make it three."

"Surprising."

"Erm, not to be rude or anything but could you two finish this conversation in a safe place?" Sarah asked. "It's getting a little awkward for the third party."

Arcadia laughed and nodded, wobbling as she got to her feet. Westlyn picked her up and walked over to Sarah. "Ready."

"Carmen can give her a ride back if you don't wanna carry her," Sarah offered.

Westlyn shook his head. "I'm alright." He frowned. "It's Lord Daederath I'm worried about."

Arcadia scoffed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Then let's go Aboveground. He'll cool off eventually. We can hide out there."

Sarah grinned. "Brilliant! I have a house there and everything!"

"No need." All eyes turned to the path and found him standing there. He walked towards the two vampires. Westlyn's arms tightened around Arcadia before he carefully set her down at his side and faced Daederath.

"Dad," Arcadia began but was cut off by a glare from her father.

"You think you can disobey me?" he hissed darkly. "I am your _father_."

"He is my _husband_," she snarled back, hands fisting at her sides. "I turned him and he is _mine_. You have no right to banish him!!!"

"He broke the rule!"

"A rule that hasn't been used in over four hundred years! You're just happy you can finally get rid of him!"

"The rule should be followed! He's not good enough for you if he can't protect you!"

"I can protect myself! And I'm old enough to think for myself!" she shouted tearfully. "Why can't you understand that?!"

"I _can_ understand that! And it scares the hell out of me!" His hands fisted. "You're my little girl and…" He snarled. "I can't lose you!"

She bit her lip. "You almost did."

He glared at Westlyn who was staring at the ground. "I know."

"Not from the attack," she said softly.

"I know." He looked down. "Would you really have gone aboveground?"

"We were about to leave." She smiled faintly. "You have to give it up. I'm not leaving him."

He sighed and turned to Westlyn who finally lifted his eyes from the ground. "I apologize for my rash behavior and hope that you will forgive me."

Westlyn grinned, arms linking behind his head. "Aw it's nothin'."

Arcadia frowned. "Westlyn…"

He glanced at her and the easy posture fell. "I do forgive you I just…" He looked down then up sharply. "She is _mine_ now." Sarah felt her hackles rise (or was that Valdis) as the air tightened. "She is my wife and I intend on never leaving her."

There was a long moment, Arcadia glancing between the two vampires nervously before Daederath smirked. "Well done Westlyn. You might have a chance yet." He turned on his heel. "I expect you both back home by tomorrow evening. We have a large dinner with several influential people." He vanished into the shadows.

Sarah blinked and turned to look at Valdis who looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

Arcadia sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Father…"

Westlyn grinned. "I lived!"

Valdis transformed and stood close to Sarah. "What the hell just happened?"

"I have no idea," Sarah mumbled.

Arcadia sighed again. "Fight's over. Father was probably just testing Westlyn… _again_."

"At least he didn't shoot me in the head this time," Westlyn chimed happily.

"Shoot you in the head?!" Valdis and Sarah cried at the same time.

"Yeup! Wasn't too pleasant I'll tell ya." He scooped up Arcadia. "What say you to a fresh cup of French blood and a cozy fireplace?"

She smiled. "That sounds wonderful my dear." They waved and vanished.

Sarah blinked again and Valdis growled. "What the hell just happened?" she repeated.

With a sigh, Sarah headed back towards the castle. "Why are my friends so weird?"

Valdis scoffed. "I _really_ need to stop hanging out with you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Everyone please turn to Stacy Vorosco and give a warm thanks. When the review popped into my inbox I was like 'yay! A review… HOLY GOD! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!'

School has been, to put quite simply, HELL. Gawd. The work and the procrastination KILL meeee! So does MLIA. It basically consumes my soul instead of homework.

And I've just bought Pride and Prejudice and Zombies. It is awesome but distracting.

Oh! And if I don't update until afterwards, in twenty days I turn two decades old! Boogie!

So here is the new chapter. I'm sorry for it taking so long. I will try and be better but I cannot guarantee anything. Thanks for being so awesome you guys!

**Kadasa Mori**

P.S. I read through this like twelve times but I'm sure there're still errors. Lemme know if you spot one. Thanks.

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 22 (really 72)**

"Who are you?" he snarled.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why I am the Goblin Queen. Have you not heard of me?"

"No. Only of a Goblin King." He looked her up and down. "Are you his wife?"

She bristled. "No!"

He held his hands up and took a step back. "Kay! Kay…"

She settled back down, jaw set angrily. "I'm here to offer-"

"Me my dreams in return for my brother. Sorry Queenie but I'd rather like him back now."

She wrinkled her nose. "You want a sniveling little brother instead of your most fantastic dreams?"

"I do. Return him."

"Sorry." She leaned back on the bench, twirling the flames around a gloved hand. "No can do. See, we have rules here and they are that no one goes home till the clock stops a-tickin'." She motioned towards the wall where the clock sat. "And suffice to say, the clock is still a-tickin'." He jerked then spun on his heel, moving to run away. She laughed. "Oh dear me. Have I distracted you? So sorry ol' chap."

He sent her a dark look then raced off. She grinned. "Oh and watch out-" With a yell he shot down a chute and towards the hidden forest below. "-for that hole. Damn tricky thing it is."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters

**Last Time:**

Sarah blinked and turned to look at Valdis who looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

Arcadia sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Father…"

Westlyn grinned. "I lived!"

Valdis transformed and stood close to Sarah. "What the hell just happened?"

"I have no idea," Sarah mumbled.

Arcadia sighed again. "Fight's over. Father was probably just testing Westlyn… _again_."

"At least he didn't shoot me in the head this time," Westlyn chimed happily.

"Shoot you in the head?!" Valdis and Sarah cried at the same time.

"Yeup! Wasn't too pleasant I'll tell ya." He scooped up Arcadia. "What say you to a fresh cup of French blood and a cozy fireplace?"

She smiled. "That sounds wonderful my dear." They waved and vanished.

Sarah blinked again and Valdis growled. "What the hell just happened?" she repeated.

With a sigh, Sarah headed back towards the castle. "Why are my friends so weird?"

Valdis scoffed. "I _really_ need to stop hanging out with you."

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 22 (April 17th)**

.

.

.

.

.

"Sarah?"

She glanced up from her book and smiled. "Jareth." She set the book aside and held up her arms. He walked over and hugged her, yelping when she dragged him onto the bed beside her. He scowled up from her cream colored comforter and Sarah giggled. "How goes it?" she asked.

He flopped onto his back and sat up, propping himself up on his elbows. "Have you been in here since breakfast?" She nodded happily. "You do know that Kira's just about forgotten you transformed all of her food into broccoli and made her ice cream taste of vegetable?"

"Yes but I'd rather not take chances."

He snorted then sighed. "There is another wished away. I cannot go visit the runner." He rolled his eyes. "I have a meeting. Will you watch him?" Sarah nodded and got off the bed, stretching. "No cheating Sarah. Do not help unless he truly deserves it."

Sarah waved a hand. "I can act all Goblin King-y." She walked to the mirror and looked over her outfit before shaking her head. "Not Goblin King-y enough." She pulled up her fire and tapped her clothing, giggling as it tickled and changed. She turned to Jareth and pulled up a green tinted crystal. "How's that?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Very nice. Now hurry up and greet him. And remember-"

"No cheating." She gave him a quick kiss. "See ya later. Have fun. Don't kill Jason."

His eyes narrowed. "Why would I-"

She grinned and vanished. The labyrinth appeared around her and she ran a hand down the mossy walls. "Hello again!" she chirped.

_Hello Sarah._ With a yelp she fell over her feet and landed on the ground. Rolling over she found the spirit woman looking highly amused despite the fact she had no mouth. _It's been awhile_.

"It has." She stood and rubbed her face. "I would've come sooner had I known that was the greeting I'd receive."

The woman laughed and floated around her. _New attire?_

"I'm the Goblin Queen for the day."

_Oh?_

"Yup! Jareth's got important… _stuff_… to do."

_Ah._ She nodded. _It sounds very important._

"Yeah. I figure I'll spend a few minutes tormenting the kid then offer to have a picnic with him. If he says no I shall demand it."

_Oh yeah, cause that'll work,_ she rolled her eyes.

"It will for I am amazing."

_Indeed you are my dear._

"Oh hey! Have you seen Mally around?"

_Malandra? Indeed. She has been inhabiting the Labyrinth. She tells me she enjoys the peace and quiet away from certain mortal-turned-fae._

"Oh dear. Whoever could it be I wonder? I shall have to appropriately punish them for causing dear Mally mental harm."

The spirit snorted. _The list is long indeed_.

"I know, right!"

Laughing, the spirit motioned towards the bend. _Our young runner is approaching. I suggest you get ready._

"Thanks." She looked around then took a seat on the bench, crossing her left leg over her right, hands behind her propping her up. Not even forty seconds later a young man skidded around the corner, racing her way then skidded to a stop as he spotted her.

"Who are you?" he snarled. She raised an eyebrow looking him over; short curly brown hair, bright hazel eyes, a torn black tee-shirt and jeans.

With a smirk, she lifted her chin. "Why, I am the Goblin Queen. Have you not heard of me?"

"No. Only of a Goblin King." He looked her up and down. "Are you his wife?"

She bristled. "No!"

He held his hands up and took a step back. "Kay! Kay…"

She settled back down, jaw set angrily. "I'm here to offer-"

"Me my dreams in return for my brother. Sorry Queenie but I'd rather like him back now."

She wrinkled her nose. "You want a sniveling little brother instead of your most fantastic dreams?"

"I do. Return him."

"Sorry." She leaned back on the bench, twirling the flames around a gloved hand. "No can do. See, we have rules here and they are that no one goes home till the clock stops a-tickin'." She motioned towards the wall where the clock sat. "And suffice to say, the clock is still a-tickin'." He jerked then spun on his heel, moving to run away. She laughed. "Oh dear me. Have I distracted you? So sorry ol' chap."

He sent her a dark look then raced off. She grinned. "Oh and watch out-" With a yell he shot down a chute and towards the hidden forest below. "-for that hole. Damn tricky thing it is."

_You know_, she glanced back at the spirit as she drifted up beside her. _It was really amusing to watch __you__ run the Labyrinth._

Sarah scowled at her. "Maybe for the outside parties. I do not recall this amusement."

_It's also quite entertaining to watch you rule the Labyrinth._

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "Rule the Labyrinth? I'm quite certain the Labyrinth rules itself."

_Well it does, but it reads your thoughts on the runner and devises their torment._ Sarah frowned, confused. The spirit turned to the wall and placed a hand upon it. _The Labyrinth says that you feel this runner is very dedicated to getting his brother back. He seems brave but also cocky. You want him to face more difficult trials to see if he truly wants his brother back or if he just doesn't want to get caught._

Her jaw dropped. She had been thinking that… "Wow…"

_Precisely_. The spirit cocked her head and even though she had no mouth, Sarah knew she was smiling. _You are informing the Labyrinth of what you want done subconsciously. You won't be able to feel its presence in your brain. Only Jareth can do that._

Sarah nodded and sent a mental hug to the Labyrinth for allowing her safe-ish passage through the fierys. She was surprised when she felt a mental squeeze back but didn't tell the spirit.

_Come. Jareth said I was to show you the points to greet our visitor while he was away._ Sarah nodded and took the ghostly hand, floating through the walls and ground to the next point.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As the teen stumbled into the fountain area, the spirit held onto Sarah's shoulder keeping her invisible. He made it into the middle of the stone room, staring at the fountain that was nearly the size of a small gymnasium before looking around the door less room. He sighed heavily and sat down against the stone rim on the fountain, leaning his head back on its smooth surface. The spirit released Sarah who walked over and put a hand on her hip. "Tired already?"

The boy weakly opened an eye before scoffing. "Never."

She chuckled and took a seat a few feet down from where his head rested and looked up at the sky. "It's getting near dark you know."

"Hadn't noticed."

"Hm…" She rolled a crystal around her palm. "Why'd you do it?"

"Do _what_?"

"Wish him away."

He let out a humorless laugh. "I don't know… I was being selfish. My parents make me babysit _all the time_, every night it seems, and I just… I didn't care for half a second. Half a second too long I suppose for the words came to mind and I spoke them." He let out a groan, getting to his feet. "How long do I have?"

"Eight hours." She watched him carefully then leaned back and ran her fingers over the water. A sprite poked her head up. "Good evening my lady," she murmured. The sprite giggled. "Would you do me an invaluable favor?" She motioned towards the end of the pond. "The door. Open it?"

The sprite glanced between her and the boy before nodding and disappearing. He looked at her, then spun quickly as the rock wall on the end of the pond lifted, a door standing there.

"Where does it lead?" he asked.

She shrugged. "It leads wherever the leader wants it to lead. If you want your brother it shall lead you to him. If you want this just to end, a fine end you'll find. If you want to go back home and forget, well off you go." As he walked over and moved a hand to the knob, she reappeared beside him, leaning against the door. "But a warning I must tell. This doorway leads to what you truly want. If your mind is screaming babe but your heart is screaming home, you will end up at home with no child. You must be sure of what you want before entering or else all is lost."

He stared at her then at the door before taking a deep breath and turning back to her. "I want… my brother back."

"Do you truly?" she asked dryly, examining her nails. "Many say that but even fewer want it."

He shot her a dark look. "I. Want. Him. _Back_."

A slow smile curved on her lips and she pulled the clock out of thin air. "You've eight hours and three minutes left. I suggest you hurry." He grabbed the doorknob and threw the door open, running down the tunnel. She nodded after him and turned back to the sprite who was watching. She smiled warmly. "Thank you for your help."

The blue sprite giggled and nodded, disappearing beneath the water. The door shook as it sucked back into the ground and Sarah turned to the spirit who was clapping silently. "Thank you." She mocked a bow. "Where is the next spot?"

_There isn't one. The castle is your next destination_. She cocked her head. _This one is strong and fast. He'll make it to the castle. You must make sure to keep calm so he does not win_.

Sarah nodded then wiggled her fingers in a 'goodbye' before she disappeared from the pond and reappeared in the throne room. The goblins all looked over quickly and she crossed her arms. "Where's the baby?" They motioned to the throne where the baby lay, asleep. She walked over and picked him up, taking a seat in Jareth's throne. "Your brother is coming for you," she whispered. "Just you wait and see. He'll be here."

She smiled as the baby's lips curved as though he knew what she was saying. _Thanks Labyrinth. This boy seems to really care… kinda like I did once upon a time._ She felt the mental squeeze again and sat back to wait.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarah's eyes flickered to the clock. There was only two minutes left. She shifted nervously, not knowing what might happen should the boy actually make it… Jareth said there was no way but… but _she'd_ made it. Jareth would kill her if he made it and shouldn't have!

The clock ticked a minute closer and she heard a yelp, turning to find him climbing up the bridge around the various goblins running about. He nearly fell on his face but turned, huffing and puffing towards the castle. She inhaled sharply and stepped into the shadows, gnawing on her bottom lip in worry. The clock ticked closer with every step he took. He looked up and spotted the castle, pausing for a heartbeat to smile in victory.

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!

He sank to his knees three feet from the castle doors, pale and horrified. "No…" he whispered. "No… I'm so sorry Ian…"

Sarah smiled then pulled up her Goblin Queen face and reappeared before him. He spotted the boots and bristled, then slowly looked up, eyes meeting her own. She smirked. "Such a pity…"

He snarled. "Fine! I lost your game! Now what happens?"

"Well, your brother becomes a goblin and you go back aboveground and get to tell your parents all about your fun time down here."

He looked at the ground then swallowed. "What can I do? Will you send him back and keep me here?"

"You'd do that for your brother?" she asked with a soft sneer, heart jumping about happily. "Sell yourself to the devil to give your brother wings?"

"Yes."

"Hm… _well_… there is _one_ thing you could do."

"Name it!" he cried, looking up as she put her hands on her knees, leaning down.

"Remember." He blinked in confusion. "If you promise to never _ever_ forget what you once nearly lost then you shall get your brother back. That is your punishment and your gift for running the Labyrinth. It deemed you worthy and spoke the words to send you here." She held up her hand, flames flickering in it. "If you promise to never forget and always treasure the second chance, I will send you both back."

He smiled brightly and nodded. "I promise."

"Good." She held out the hand with the flames and he looked uneasy. He looked at her but she stayed stoic. After a moment he inhaled slowly then grabbed her hand. The flames wrapped around his wrist and he yelped, eyes shutting to withhold the pain only… there was no pain. His eyes slowly opened and he found himself back in his living room. "Ian?" he called. "Ian!" He raced up to his brother's room and threw open the door, nearly falling over the crib. Ian was curled up, sleeping happily. He sighed in relief. "Thank you…"

Sarah smiled, peeking around the corner before squeezing an invisible hand, the spirit sending her straight to her room in the Labyrinth. She changed out of the emerald dress and elbow length cream colored gloves, throwing the knee high black boots into her closet and pulling on a sweater and jeans.

Making her way to the library, she found it empty for once and curled up in a chair by the fireplace with a good book. Halfway through it, she heard a faint scream. Looking around in confusion, she frowned.

"SARAH!" She turned as Jareth stormed into the room. "Why the HELL didn't you tell me what Jason was planning?!"

She blinked in false innocence. "Why, whatever do you mean dearest?"

He snarled. "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!"

Her traitorous lips twitched in glee. "I must admit I have no idea what you're on about Jareth." His gloved hands squeaked as they fisted and he growled deep in his throat. "Alright! Before you kill me, Jason told me last night that I had to distract you for an hour so that he could dye all of your gloves bright pink but then you said you had a meeting so I thought he wouldn't have a chance but…" She glanced at his hand and a giggled bubbled up. "Apparently he did."

He sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. "Why did I allow you two to meet?"

"Dunno. You're stupid."

He grunted and waved a hand, lifting her out of her chair with a squawk, sitting in her seat and lowering her to sit in his lap. He wrapped one arm around her waist and held up the other, the glove back to being black (she _knew_ he was just playing it up!). A crystal appeared in his palm. "Touch it."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see how you did today."

"Oh!" She grinned. "You're going to be very happy! I acted very Goblin King-ish." She tapped a pointed finger to it and they watched her interactions from the moment she entered the Labyrinth to when the spirit sent her back to her room.

"So how'd I do?"

"You could very easily put me out of a job," he murmured and she giggled. "I think you did brilliantly… especially when you quoted me."

"Such a pity," she sighed. He poked her and she yelped. "You jerk!" He just laughed. "Oh… there was a moment I thought he'd make it to the castle… what would've happened if he'd made it?"

"He couldn't. The castle doesn't allow the Labyrinth runners within since the last one got here and destroyed it." She flushed. "Magic takes hold when the runner gets close and sends a jolt to the chimes, automatically making them go off. The runner usually falls to the ground, thinking they've lost when they actually could've made it." He grinned wickedly. "It's a brilliant psychological factor."

"But what if they've ten minutes left but they're three seconds from the door."

"The Labyrinth keeps them in its clutches until the appropriate time then releases them with only enough time to get to the bridge where the chimes take over. It's all very complicated but very ingenious."

"Then how'd I get here?"

He scowled. "The Labyrinth likes you."

"Yay!" She hugged the mental apparition, still unsure if it was her imagination or the actual Labyrinth. When it squeezed her back a little tighter and Jareth sent her a funny look, she knew it couldn't just be her imagination. "So! How was your day?"

He grunted and leaned back into the chair. "Woke up. Dealt with Kira and you after you pranked her. Dealt with the runner. Asked you to step in. Went to a boring 'rip your eyeballs out of your skull for amusement' meeting. Found that Jason had turned all of my gloves pink. Tried to hunt him down. He vanished. Hunted you down. Watched what you did. You asked me what I did."

She laughed. "Very good."

"So…" He glanced at her. "Would you be willing to do that again?"

"Yes! It was fun!" She grinned. "You'd really let me be the Goblin Queen again?" She held her chin high. "I am the very picture of royalty."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Oh are you?"

"Yup!" She grinned at him and he sighed. "You should know better than to argue."

"I do know better. That's why I'm not arguing." She let out a loud laugh.

"Sarah?"

The brunette turned then grinned widely. "Eden!" she shouted as she raced for the pale skinned woman. She smiled and drew her into a hug.

"Sorry to interrupt," the unicorn said, dipping her head in greeting to Jareth who waved a hand.

"Eden?" Kara asked in confusion as she followed the pale skinned woman into the room, Kira and Jason on her heels. "That's Kaku, Sarah."

"Didja hit your head?" Kira asked sadly. "I've had that happen before."

"Only because Jareth _dropped_ you on your head," Kara said, rolling her eyes, Jason snorting.

Sarah sent them a dull look. "No I _didn't_ hit my head. I've renamed Kaku as Eden because she's as peaceful as I hope the Garden of Eden is."

Kira and Kara glanced at each other then snorted. "Let me guess. You were trying to say something and it got jumbled up and you came up with _Eden_."

"Yup!" Sarah replied proudly. "I love it!"

Edenorog sighed heavily. "I do wish I could return to the forest now."

Kira laughed. "No go Lady Eden!" She hooked an arm around Edenorog's arm. "You're stuck here now."

"Come! Come! Sit with us!" Sarah chirped, leading them all over to the couches and dropping into Jareth's lap again, the blond scowling at her. She grinned and blew him a kiss.

.

.

.

.

.

.

An hour later, Toroku and Alan had joined them, everyone but Kara and Sarah complaining about the meeting. Jason was retelling (very dramatically) his point of view. "And then I wanted to pull my teeth out and use them as bullets to kill the speaker so that the dull droning voice would stop! But it will never stop! It will forever ring in my ears! Forever haunt me!" Kara rolled her eyes and sent Eden a 'see what I have to deal with' look. The unicorn politely laughed behind her hand. "Forever and ever and ever and ever and-"

"I want a pet dinosaur." Everyone paused in what they were doing, a confused feeling shared between them before all eyes turned to Sarah who was looking out the window. Once she realized there was no noise behind her, she turned to look. "What?"

"What's wrong with you?" Kira asked in confusion.

"A lot apparently," Jareth said, rolling his eyes. "Why'd I bring you here again?"

"Cause I'm cool," she remarked darkly and turned to look back outside with a pout.

"What kind of dinosaur?" Edenorog asked.

"A t-rex." She smiled. "They are adorable. Or a velociraptor. But they're smart and wouldn't wanna be pets. So a tyrannosaurus rex." She turned to Jareth. "Jareth? Can I have a pet t-rex?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." He turned a page in his book. "And because it would eat my goblins."

"I would train him not too!"

"No." When she didn't say anything else he looked up. She had her hands up like claws.

She blinked then clawed at him. "Rawr."

It took all of his willpower not to smile or burst into laughter like everyone else in the room did.

He inhaled and saw her eyes light up in 'oh! He's going to agree!'

"No."

"Damn it Jareth!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Merry Christmas! :D What? No it must be your imagination that it's been _months_ since I've updated! Yup! Definitely your imagination! (_awkward laugh_) Yeah….

Okay so here's a random thought. Watching Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, right, and I was thinking that the lost boys are just boys who never wanna grow up. I was like, I wonder if they can remember their lives back in the real world? Then I started thinking, maybe Peter saves them from bad life situations.

Then I totally went OMG! PETER PAN IS LIKE A KID VERSION OF JARETH!!!

No seriously! Think about it! Jareth takes kids who aren't wanted aboveground and turns 'em into goblins so they don't hafta grow up. He also makes people grow up, which is the opposite of Peter who makes em stay kids. Peter's the kid Goblin King and Jareth's the adult Lost Boy.

Also. They both wear leggings.

This had absolutely NOTHING to do with this story but I still felt it needed to be said.

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 23 (really 73)**

Walking along the beach, shoes dangling from one hand, Sarah smiled. "Thanks for today Jareth."

"No problem. It was getting quite tedious today…"

"It's been tedious for awhile now."

"Well… yes." He rubbed his face. "The war preparations are taking too long. Things are so disorganized. It's difficult to figure out who and what goes where in order to defend each nation as a whole."

"So ask for help."

"Each country must defend itself according to law and reason. It's hard to reason for each country."

"So ask for help."

He sighed irritably. "There is no more help."

"_I_ can help. Just tell me what to do."

"No. I don't want you-"

She stopped dead, face growing angry. "Don't want me what? Fighting? Protecting? The Underground is my _home,_ Jareth, and I will do anything to protect it! I'm as worthy as a natural born so start treating me like one!" She turned and stomped off angrily. He glanced around making sure the beach was deserted before reappearing in front of her.

"Sarah… it's not that I don't think of you as unworthy. I just don't want you to get hurt!"

She threw her arms in the air. "I've already gotten hurt! That part is over! Now I want to help!"

He stared at her then sighed. "You can't-"

"Augh! You stupid fae!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters

**Last Time:**

"Jareth? Can I have a pet t-rex?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." He turned a page in his book. "And because it would eat my goblins."

"I would train him not too!"

"No." When she didn't say anything else he looked up. She had her hands up like claws.

She blinked then clawed at him. "Rawr."

It took all of his willpower not to smile or burst into laughter like everyone else in the room did.

He inhaled and saw her eyes light up in 'oh! He's going to agree!'

"No."

"Damn it Jareth!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 23 (April 23rd)**

.

.

.

.

.

Jareth wondered when his life had sunk to this point. He once had a powerful and serious council… now…

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. The speaker hadn't noticed anything going on, droning on in his monotone voice. Jareth could literally feel his ears bleeding. He looked around his group of powerful council members and sighed.

Toroku was sneering, glowering at the High Council official, no doubt mentally picturing all of the gruesome things he could do to end the voice.

Honou was obviously day dreaming, a bit of drool escaping his partially open mouth, eyes glazed over.

Taka's head kept dipping, Washi watching her in amusement.

Kira was out cold, slumped over on Alan's shoulder, the man barely conscious.

Valdis had vanished five minutes in. A peek under the table found the panther curled up under her chair asleep. Haimon eyes were glazed over just like Honou's.

Ikkakujuu was the only one who looked like she was paying attention but Jareth spotted the book propped against her knees, the unconscious Kira hiding it from the speaker.

Lastly, Jason and Sarah were passing notes, acting covert and throwing a paper ball at the other when they thought no one was looking. Sarah kept refilling the plate of cookies between them and Jareth was sure one of them would burst out in song sooner or later.

"And that is what we believe to be the truth," the official said. "Do you have any suggestions?"

Dead silence ruled the room. The ending of the voice startled Kira awake and she sat up, blinking rapidly. Honou jerked and wiped away the drool. Toroku finally stopped the sneer and looked exhausted.

"Uhh…" Jason opened his mouth then shut it quickly, realizing if he said anything, it would prompt a long-winded response. Jareth rolled his eyes and began jotting down a note for the official to take to his father (so Glorificus could explain in simple terms what the hour long speech had been about).

Sarah's clap made them all jump. There was a thud from the table and Valdis climbed up, growling and rubbing at her head. "Well! I think we should all form teams, make colorful tee shirts and have a water gun fight on the lawns of Goblin City… in accordance with the prophesy."

There was a long moment of silence, everyone staring at her with 'what the…?' looks on their faces except Jareth who was still writing. A few seconds later, he looked up after he had finished and met her eyes. "Sarah?"

"Yes dearest?"

"Shut up."

She couldn't hide the grin and therefore couldn't pretend to burst into tears. "Yes dearest."

"Well I think it's time for lunch!" Kira said quickly, getting to her feet. "How about you darling?" she asked Alan who quickly shot up as well.

"Yes! Lunch sounds fantastic!"

"I shall report back to the High Council as of our success," the speaker said, gathered his things and vanished. Jareth looked between the speaker and the short letter he'd just written before mentally cursing and lighting the letter on fire.

"Thank the goddess above," Taka murmured, resting her head on the table.

Valdis climbed onto the table and padded over to Jareth, transforming and sitting in front of him. "_Why_ did I need to be here for that?"

"You didn't."

The panther turned to glare at Sarah who laughed nervously. "I _will_ kill you," Valdis grumbled. "Later…"

"Why not now?" Jason asked, stretching.

"Because it takes too much energy." She turned to Jareth. "Lunch now?"

He nodded and stood. "I'll meet you all in the dining room. I must take a quick detour." He vanished and all eyes turned to Sarah.

She stood and used her magic to create a microphone. "Hello everyone! Welcome to Goblin Castle Tours! I'm Sarah! I'll be your tour guide for this evening. Okay! And we're moving, and we're moving! This is the doorway to the hallway and we're moving…" Valdis let out a snarl and transformed, racing after Sarah who screamed.

"Why do we come here again?" Taka murmured.

Washi wrapped an arm around her waist. "Because at home we have two nestlings."

"I think the nestlings are calmer than Sarah and Jason," Ikkakujuu answered watching as Jason joined the battle, a foam sword in one hand, a cardboard shield in the other, Valdis swiping at him, Sarah hiding behind him and shouting nonsense.

"You're my hero Jason!"

"I do my best my lady!"

"Jason." He turned to Jareth who'd reappeared looking stressed. "Father needs to see us. Now."

The man frowned then nodded and bowed to Valdis. "Until next time lady panther." She dipped her head and sat beside Sarah. The two vanished a moment later and Sarah frowned in confusion.

"Glory probably needed to see them about the war effort," Alan said, patting her shoulder. "Don't worry. He'll be back soon. Now, about lunch…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah. Jareth. Jason." Glorificus stood and Jareth spotted Jason tense beside him. Whenever they were younger and they got into trouble, Glorificus would stand up from behind his desk and glare them down. He wasn't glaring but he had the same effect on the amber-eyed man.

"Oh goddess. What happened?" Jason asked quickly. Glorificus didn't answer, just motioned to one of the chairs in front of his desk, walking around to sit against the front. Jareth took the other seat and frowned. "What happened?" Jason repeated.

"Nothing of… dire consequence." Glorificus shifted uneasily. "At least nothing I can see backfiring on us in the future."

"What. Happened."

"The Duke of Sunray was found dead last evening."

Jason swallowed. "How?"

"You do not-"

"How?'

"You don't want to know." Glorificus shifted uneasily. "I must admit that when I say dead, I mean his heart was not beating… but he was…" He shifted again. "He was still moving."

Jason looked confused then let out a chuckle. "Ha-ha. Zombies? Come now. Nice prank." Jareth didn't move and Glorificus grimaced. "Guys. It's not funny anymore."

"It never was," Glorificus said quietly.

Jason frowned. "_How_?"

"We believe they have a sorcerer in this midst. Either that or a voodoo man. We think that he was the final product of a trial test. Someone to hit close to home." He glanced up. "I know he was your uncle and I am sorry for your loss. But if zombies are now part of the play…"

"I will alert the authorities that anyone who goes missing is to be immediately reported. Upon their recovery if they are slobbering, moaning and have a taste for flesh, they should be beheaded immediately."

"Jason," Jareth began sharply.

"No. I know the risks and my people will not understand the immediate threat unless I throw in a few jokes." He stood. "Is there any way to prevent the infection once they are bitten?"

Glorificus sent him a crooked smiled. "This is not a sickness. It is a mind control. Once they die and the spell is placed upon them, they do their owner's bidding. They can bite you but they cannot spread the illness."

"Good thing," Jason murmured. "I will get right on it. Thank you for the alert." He quickly left and Jareth glanced at his father.

Glorificus rubbed his forehead. "That went rather well."

"You did not tell him of the spell," Jareth accused. "The one that will keep zombies from his lands."

"No zombie would dare enter the realm of sunshine for fear of instant death. There is a goodness there that wipes out all darkness." He rubbed his forehead again. "Unfortunately, we are not allowed the same peace. I must ask that you put the spell into effect as soon as possible."

Jareth nodded and stood, heading for the door. "I will start right away."

"Jareth-" He glanced back. "The strain of the spell almost isn't worth the end results. If you feel at all faint or in pain, drop the spell. You can pick it up with enough time to save everyone in thirty minutes."

"Thank you."

"And Jareth?" He grunted. "Do be careful." He turned to send Glorificus a startled look. The man smirked. "I can't have my only son dying on me, now can I? Who would take care of your insane mortal then?" With a roll of his eyes, Jareth quickly bid him good bye and headed home.

.

.

.

.

.

Growling under his breath, Jareth glared at the paperwork before him. When he first thought about being king, he hadn't given a thought to the amount of paperwork he had to do. It almost wasn't worth it. And now with the war coming up, the spell he had to put in place, detectives to search out the sorcerer, the regular paperwork… he nearly tore through another sheet.

"Jareth?" He grunted, scowling at the paper in front of him. "Can we go out?"

He blinked. "…what?" He looked up and found Sarah before his desk, biting her lip and rubbing her arm.

"Please? It's been so tense around here lately what with the war preparations… let's just… go."

"Go where?"

"Anywhere. Aboveground. Just… go."

He blinked at her, then at his work before he turned back to his papers. She sighed heavily, turning and walking towards the door. Arms wrapped around her waist just as she touched the handle. "You've no patience. I didn't say no." She turned quickly, face lighting up. He grinned, already wearing a black shirt and jeans. "Shall we?"

"Yes!"

"Where to?" he asked.

"Dinner and the beach?"

"Dinner on the beach?"

She laughed. "Sure."

"Anything for you love." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they vanished.

.

.

.

.

.

Walking along the beach, shoes dangling from one hand, Sarah smiled. "Thanks for today Jareth."

"No problem. It was getting quite tedious today…"

"It's been tedious for awhile now."

"Well… yes." He rubbed his face. "The war preparations are taking too long. Things are so disorganized. It's difficult to figure out who and what goes where in order to defend each nation as a whole."

"So ask for help."

"Each country must defend itself according to law and reason. It's hard to reason for each country."

"So ask for help."

He sighed irritably. "There is no more help."

"_I_ can help. Just tell me what to do."

"No. I don't want you-"

She stopped dead, face growing angry. "Don't want me what? Fighting? Protecting? The Underground is my _home,_ Jareth, and I will do anything to protect it! I'm as worthy as a natural born so start treating me like one!" She turned and stomped off angrily. He glanced around making sure the beach was deserted before reappearing in front of her.

"Sarah… it's not that I don't think of you as unworthy. I just don't want you to get hurt!"

She threw her arms in the air. "I've already gotten hurt! That part is over! Now I want to help!"

He stared at her then sighed. "You can't-"

"Augh! You stupid fae!" She spun on her heel, running away. Water splashed around her feet, reminding her of the temperature drop and night time chill. Once she got far enough away she stopped, panting and blinking back angry tears.

"Done?" She looked up sharply and found him standing in front of her, arms crossed. She looked away quickly but nodded. "Good. I was going to say, before you so rudely interrupted, you can't read the documents… because they're written in only a language the lord of the land knows. But you can help me figure out what to do. Would that be enough to help right now?"

She blinked at him, then flushed. "Stupid fae…"

He chuckled and pulled her into a hug, walking her back to where she'd thrown her shoes down. "Silly human."

She made a face and tugged her shoes on. "Jareth?"

"Yes?"

"I…" She smiled. "Never mind." He lifted an eyebrow. "Nothing. I was going to say something that would inflate your ego."

He grinned. "Well then, by all means, please share with the class." She punched him in the ribs and he winced. "Ok. Never mind. Keep your silence."

"That's what I thought." Grabbing his arm, she wrapped it around her shoulders and tugged him back down the beach towards the lights.

.

.

.

.

.

Lounging on the couch in her room, Sarah felt her worries melting as her brain fell into a state of sleepiness. A soft noise alerted Sarah's half awake mind and she turned in time to see a blue cat face jut itself into her own. With a shriek, she toppled over the arm of the couch and collapsed in a pile on the ground. Laughter echoed in her ears and she looked up to find Valdis stretched across the top of the couch, smirking at her. "Hello Sarah."

"Lo Val." She stood and rubbed her hip. "How are you?"

"Bored."

"Why are you here?"

The panther wrinkled her nose. "Azrael. He wanted to meet the council and inform them of his support. Haimon and I are his bodyguards."

"A very good bodyguard you make."

She purred. "I know."

Sarah chuckled and flopped onto the other couch. "So what's up?" The panther's eyes flickered to the ceiling then back to her in confusion. "I mean what's going on? What's happening?"

She shrugged then looked up cautiously. "Are you… still interested in going to the festival?"

"Festival?" Sarah asked owlishly.

"Yes. We panthers have a festival this weekend. Are you interested?"

"Sure!" She grinned. "What's it for?"

"Just to celebrate the spring. Every year two realms celebrate the seasons. This year it's the Northern tribe gets spring and the Southern tribe gets fall. Next year it will be winter in the East and summer in the West. The following year every tribe celebrates the seasons on its own. Following that West gets spring and East gets fall then South gets winter and we get summer."

"That's really interesting." Sarah rubbed her chin. "That way each tribe gets every season in a decade, has the chance to go to every tribe for every season and celebrate its own seasons within its own home."

Valdis nodded eyes flickering to the side of her face and back. "It's… fun to see how each realm celebrates differently."

"So the Northern tribe gets spring this year? That'll be cool. What usually hap-"

"SARAH!" Sarah let out a shrill scream, flying out of her seat and back onto the floor. She turned to glare at Jason who burst into laughter, collapsing in her abandoned chair.

"I hate you Jason!" she shouted and glared at Valdis who was smirking wickedly. "And you too! You saw him coming!" Valdis shrugged and yawned.

Jason grinned. "That's for all the times you've scared me!"

"It hasn't been that much," Sarah protested weakly, remembering just the other day she'd frightened him seven times.

"Yeah. And watermelon doesn't grow from trees."

Valdis and Sarah shared a glance. "But it _doesn't_," Sarah said slowly.

"Oh… well everyone's in the library and they wanted me to drag you two there, with force, if necessary."

"It's not," Valdis said quickly. Sarah laughed and disagreed.

"Ok." Jason grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, letting out a bellow and running out of the room.

"Jason!" she shrieked, laughter taking over. "What the hell?" She spotted Valdis running after them in panther form, looking completely gob smacked.

Jason ran into the library and shouted, "I'VE BROUGHT THE CAPTIVE!"

Sarah stretched, and turned to find Kira and Kara looking confused, Samra rolling her eyes, Evie stifling laughter and Rica grinning from ear to ear. Sarah frowned. "A Kira, a Samra, an Evie and a Rica… that must mean Alan, Toroku, Ryuu and Honou are in a meeting." She turned to regard Jason. "They why aren't you?"

"Glory told him earlier," Jareth said as he entered the room and flopped onto the couch. Alan sat beside Kira, Ryuu next to Evie and Honou beside Rica. Jason tossed Sarah onto the couch Jareth sat on and flopped next to Kara who grimaced.

A loud shriek made them all jump and turn quickly, just in time to see Alan fall over the side of the couch. Kira blinked in confusion and worry. "Alan?" she asked quickly. "Are you alright?"

"HOLY HELL KIRA!" he shouted. "WHAT THE HELL?"

She blinked again. "What?"

"What was that for?"

"What was _what_ for?"

"You know I hate that!"

"Hate _what_?"

"I saw the charm, Kira," Kara spoke up from behind her book. Kira's lips twitched traitorously for a fraction of a second but everyone saw it, including Alan who let out a roar of anger and tried to tackle her. She shrieked and leapt off the couch, racing around the couches.

Sarah turned to Jareth. "What just happened?" He shrugged.

"Kira's recently found out how to turn her hand ice cold and will randomly apply said magic when Alan is least expecting it," Kara explained. Sarah burst into giggles and Jareth shot her a glare that said 'try it and _die_. Viciously.'

"When's the war meeting that boring old guy was talking about?" Kira asked Jareth to distract Alan who was still trying to tackle her.

"War meeting?" Sarah asked. "Sounds interesting. When are we going?"

Jareth scoffed. "_You're_ not going, Sarah."

"_Excuse_ me?" Everyone in the room froze then quickly made themselves scarce. Even Valdis who usually found their arguments hilarious was gone in a flash.

"You're excused," Jareth said back.

Sarah crossed her arms. "What the hell do you mean I'm not going? I'm part of this war!"

"Well you're not a council member, therefore, you're not going."

"Jareth, I will be going whether you like it or not. I've been a part of this the entire time! I won't be kept out!"

He growled, fisting his hands at his sides. "This isn't some club, Sarah! This is a war meeting! You're _not_ going!"

"Like hell I'm not! Get over yourself and just accept the fact that I will be going!"

"Sarah! If you don't knock it off I'm gonna-"

"What? Send me to my room? Make me run the Labyrinth? Wish me away? You can't touch me Goblin King!"

"You were wished away to me if you recall!" he shouted. "That means you're one of my inhabitants which means I _own_ you! I could send you to an obelisk and leave you there should I so choose!"

"Then do it! It would be better than staying here with _you_!"

There was a long moment of tense silence after this remark, Jareth and Sarah glowering at each other before Jason's voice echoed from the hallway. "Sarah, one. Jay-Jay zip."

"Shhh!" Kara and Valdis hissed together.

Jareth snarled and vanished. A moment later Sarah knew where he was as Valdis shot into the library, hiding behind Sarah, Kara and Jason flying past the doorway, Jason screaming as butterflies attacked his head. Sarah's hands fisted and she let out a scream of anger, storming to her bedroom. She grabbed a pillow off her bed and screamed into it. When she pulled the pillow away, she was surprised to see Valdis standing hesitantly in the doorway. "_What_?" she snapped furiously.

Valdis flinched, unused to the angry Sarah. "I… I just wanted to see if you needed anything…"

Sarah ran a hand over her face, trying to calm down. "No. No I'm fine."

"Sarah…" Valdis walked over and sat beside her, hands twisting in her lap. "I… you've always helped me. I want to help you. If you need anything, please just ask." Sarah smiled weakly and held out her arms for a hug. Valdis transformed into her panther form and allowed her to squeeze the big cat.

"Thank you," Sarah murmured. "But I'm fine. I just need to cool down." The panther nodded and purred, rubbing her face against Sarah's shoulder. "But should I need you, I shall call…" Her words trailed off as she remembered her friends saying the same thing. She sighed and rubbed Valdis' head once more. "Thank you, Valdis, for checking on me." She stood. "I think I'm gonna go to bed now. Sleep on it."

Valdis transformed and sent her an uneasy look. "My father always said sleeping on an angry mind was bad for the soul…" Sarah shrugged. "Sit on your balcony. Relax. Don't think about anything." Valdis stood and headed for the door. "Good night Sarah."

"Night…" Sarah glanced between her bed and her balcony before grumbling and flopping onto the cooling stone. She stared at the sky, furious at the world before the stars distracted her and calmed her down. She went to bed feeling much better even though in the back of her mind she knew it wouldn't last.

.

.

.

.

.

The silence between them was stifling.

Sarah knew that it was making everyone else uneasy but she couldn't bring herself to try and end their 'no speaking to each other' policy. She hadn't even seen Jareth in three days. Jason had told her he'd holed himself in his office to try and get work done but Sarah knew he was just avoiding her. Valdis had been sticking around her more often, Kara too, to make her feel better.

At breakfast, her fury had been so tangible she thought she was going to choke everyone with it. Alan had opened his mouth to say something and Kira had elbowed him quickly, effectively silencing him. Sarah felt her ball of fury grow as her potential innocent target had been taken away.

They hadn't gone this long without speaking in a very long time. As the time between them grew, she felt herself becoming more and more irritable, getting angry over things she had no real use getting angry over.

After nearly taking off Rica's head for having too brightly colored hair, the girl had kicked her out of the castle and told her to go take a walk and calm down. She had stomped to her hill and scowled for an hour before Carmen knocked her over and ordered a rant. Afterwards he shoved her towards the castle and ordered her to fix the problem. She called him a nasty name then bolted for the front door.

.

.

.

.

.

She paced in front of his door for what seemed like years but was probably in fact only several minutes. Finally working up the courage, she swung open the door and stepped inside. He was sitting at his desk and didn't even look up at the interruption signaling he was completely absorbed in his work or ignoring her still. She winced. "Jareth?"

"Hm?" He finished his sentence then looked up. His expression went from surprised that she sought him out, curious as to why she was breaking their 'no speaking' policy, and suspicious as to _why_ she was breaking their 'no speaking' policy. "What?"

She shifted uneasily, holding back the urge to throw herself at him and beg for him to speak with her again. "We… need to talk."

He stared at her for a long time before shutting his eyes and leaning back into his chair. "Are you sure you won't start yelling?" She bristled angrily and he winced, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No. I didn't mean that."

"Well you _said_ it-"

"Stop. I'm sorry for that. I did not mean it." He stood and walked around, holding out a gloved hand. She looked at it carefully then gently lay her palm against his.

The room vanished, the beach from before reappearing before her eyes. She looked around for any people walking the deserted beach line then turned to him as he walked towards the surf, waiting for her to pull her shoes off and roll her pants up so she could walk in the cold waters. They were silent for a long time, Jareth waiting for her to speak and Sarah trying to calm herself enough to do so.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," she finally said slowly. "Even if you totally deserved it." He scowled. "Well you did. I'm not a child, Jareth, and you can't order me around like one of your little servants. I have a right to know what's going on as I am a part of Goblin Castle."

"You're an _inhabitant_ of Goblin Castle. You've no standing in its matters."

She fisted her hands. "I do too! You allowed me to accompany you to a High Council Meeting-"

"Because no one else would!"

"-and you've allowed me into Council Meetings!"

"_Council_ meetings! Not war meetings!"

"It makes no difference!"

"Yes it does! If someone at the meeting is a potential enemy, I can't let them know who you are by sight! They could kill you!" He shut his eyes with a sigh and when he reopened them she was staring at him in confusion. "Sarah… these meetings aren't just with my council. They are with several councils. All of the people in the other councils could be potential enemies. We are trying to sort out who believes in what so that we may sort out the traitors. Everyone knows the rulers' faces but not many know yours. I do not wish to give them that advantage."

She rubbed her face. "Why couldn't you have just _told_ me this? I thought you wouldn't let me just because you didn't want me there to make a mess of things."

"Well that too." She scowled at his smirk. It fell a second later and he sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but… I knew you've just get defensive and wouldn't listen. Can we restart?"

She sighed as well and nodded. "I guess I should start looking at the outside picture rather than just what's happening in Goblin Castle, huh?"

He swung an arm around her neck and dragged her into a hug. "Yes. One might find that to be a brilliant idea." She scowled and punched his side. He grunted and tugged on a strand of hair. They walked down the beach a bit, Sarah watching the water swirl around her ankles. It was silent except for the soft noises beyond the boardwalk of mortal life.

"I'm sorry." She looked at Jareth who frowned. "I am. I should have told you."

"I'm sorry too. I should have _listened_ instead of just storming off."

His arms tightened and he smiled. "Okay. So we're both sorry. Are we… good again?" She nodded and hugged him tight. "Wanna go out to eat?"

"Sure." They were quiet as they walked to the restaurant. Just before they reached the lights of the boardwalk, Sarah tightened her arms around his waist. "Jareth?... I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Don't leave me, kay?" He paused and looked down at her. She frowned. "I mean… you can leave for a few days but… don't ever leave forever."

"I'll won't."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Good." She squeezed him once more before pulling away and grinning. "Onward! To food!"

He rolled his eyes. "Can we be angry at one another again so I don't have to be seen in your insane presence?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Did the world implode?" Valdis asked in amazement as Sarah and Jareth walked through the door, Sarah grinning from ear to ear as she spoke, Jareth rolling his eyes though the smirk on his face betrayed him.

"I think so." Jason held out his arm. "Kara, pinch me and see if I'm still alive." She smacked him upside the head. "Yeowch! Yup. I'm still alive. Ow! Okay I'm-Ack! Kara! I – stop it!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Presenting chapter 23 in which author totally loses track of what she's writing and throws something together to sound good. This chapter was written… rewritten… former writing brought back… rewritten again… god I HATE THIS CHAPTER! Hopefully I've finally done it some justice for you folk.

You know what. Just ignore this chapter and jump to the next one. It's much better. MUCH BETTER. Who cares if you might get confused along the way. Ignore this chapter's existence.

Oh and the zombie thing? A total last minute add. I'm reading Jane Slayre by Sherri Browning Erwin. It's basically a remake of Jane Eyre by Charlotte Brontë where Jane battles vampires, zombies and I think werewolves but I'm not sure yet. Dudez, it is fantastic! Even if you didn't like Jane Eyre (which I did), you'll love this book. READ IT!

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 24 (really 74)**

No need for a preview as I'm posting it along with this one :D yay


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters

**Last Time:**

"Okay. So we're both sorry. Are we… good again?" She nodded and hugged him tight. "Wanna go out to eat?"

"Sure." They were quiet as they walked to the restaurant. Just before they reached the lights of the boardwalk, Sarah tightened her arms around his waist. "Jareth?... I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Don't leave me, kay?" He paused and looked down at her. She frowned. "I mean… you can leave for a few days but… don't ever leave forever."

"I'll won't."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Good." She squeezed him once more before pulling away and grinning. "Onward! To food!"

He rolled his eyes. "Can we be angry at one another again so I don't have to be seen in your insane presence?"

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 24 (April 26th)**

.

.

.

.

.

"Come on Jareth! Come on!"

"Goddess above. You'd think you'd never been to a party before."

"Parties, yes. Festivals, no. Move your-"

"Ah. You made it." Both turned to the doorway to find Haimon there. "Valdis will meet you in the entrance hall." He motioned towards the left. "Jareth the meeting will take place in the City Hall. It is on the way into the festival so we shall drop you off there."

Sarah let out a squeal of excitement and flew around the doorframe and towards then entry hall where Valdis stood, scowling at her brother. "VALDIS!" She turned, startled and was tackled to the ground.

"Panther gods! Get the hell off me! Sarah! Get off!"

Azrael's laughter made Sarah turn, efficiently distracting the mortal-turned-fae from her attack allowing Valdis to leap out of arms' reach. "Azrael!" Sarah chirped and hugged him. "It's been FOREVER!"

"I saw you just the other day."

"Only for a few seconds! Before Jareth was stupid."

"Hey!" Both turned and gave Jareth identical innocent looks. He scowled. "You two need to stop hanging out together."

"Azrael." Arms wrapped around his face. "Leave the Goblin King alone. Sorry Jareth."

"It's alright Aidan," Jareth chirped, smirking as Azrael tried to pry the arms off his face. "Who will be watching Sarah to make sure she doesn't destroy the Northern Panther City?"

"Valdis and Haimon," Azrael answered, finally prying Aidan's arms off his face.

Jareth lifted an eyebrow and looked towards the two panthers, one of which was yawning and looking bored and the other was bristling and scowling at the brunette whose mouth was running non-stop.

"Yeah…" Aidan said slowly. "We're not that bright."

"It'll be destroyed by dinner."

.

.

.

.

.

"And then Arcadia and Westlyn just _leave_! And I was like, what the hell?"

Valdis rolled her eyes. "I was _there_ Sarah."

"I know."

The panther rolled her eyes. "You're unbelievable, you know?"

"Yup." She sighed again. "We need to find you someone to love Valdis."

"Already do."

Sarah blinked then looked at her sharply. "_What_?"

"What?" she asked in confusion.

She leaned in conspiratorially. "You have someone you love?" Valdis flinched as though realizing she'd said something she probably shouldn't have. "Who is it?" She glanced back at the men quite a ways back. "Is it Haimon?" she whispered.

She flinched again. "Panther gods! No! Ew. _No_. He's like… well he's like a big brother not a body guard."

"So who is it?"

"No one." She shrugged. "Just wanted to see if you'd believe me."

Sarah sighed. "Valdis. You know if you don't tell me I will have to ask you in front of Haimon and your brother."

The panther scowled darkly. "_Fine_. Since you won't _ever_ meet him. He's the general of the Southern Panther Tribe."

"What's his name?"

"Raniero."

"Is he nice?" A faint smile graced Valdis' lips and Sarah barely restrained from squealing.

"Sarah!" She turned to Azrael who motioned for them to wait up. Once the men had caught up, he smiled. "So, what's new in Goblin City?"

"Why are you asking me? Jareth's the Goblin King."

"Yes but you get all of the gossip."

She laughed. "Well I suppose that's true. Let's see… the best gossip I just got is that Kira found this awesome charm to turn her hand to ice and she sticks it against Alan's neck when he's not looking." Azrael laughed. "It's like the perfect weapon to use against annoying spouses, boyfriends and best friends. Oh and horses. Carmen really doesn't like it."

"To be totally off track," Aidan spoke up as they reached the doors to City Hall. "I was supposed to inform you of something but forgot. The Southern Army should be here this evening as well."

"YES!" Sarah cheered and Valdis paled. Aidan, Azrael and Jareth looked confused.

Haimon raised an eyebrow as Sarah boogied around the group. "She find out you like the general?"

She flinched. "Shut up Haimon!"

Azrael looked over. "Valdis likes General Raniero?"

"SHUT UP AZRAEL!"

"Well he is cute," Aidan commented. Valdis shot him a dark glare.

"That's called jealousy my sweetness," Sarah told her happily as she hugged her head. "Ohhhh! I can't wait to see him!"

"Shut up Sarah!" Valdis shouted, bright red. She growled, ears flat against her head as Sarah squealed.

Azrael smiled brightly. "So how do we get him to know she likes him?"

Haimon snorted. "Oh. I'm _quite_ sure he'll know."

"How?" Aidan and Sarah chimed.

He snorted again, trying to hold back laughter. "You'll see."

"Shut up Haimon!"

"Lord Azrael, King Jareth." An elderly panther stepped out and dipped his head in greetings. "We're ready."

Azrael nodded. "We'll meet up later for dinner?" he asked. At Sarah's nod, he smiled and disappeared into the hall. Jareth sent her a '_behave_' look and she grinned cheekily.

Once the doors closed, Haimon turned to her. "Where to first?"

"Well what's there to do?"

"The festival won't really hit it off till after lunch," Valdis informed her. "So we've got about two hours till then."

"Again, what's there to do?" She shrugged. "You're a bundle of help Val, ya know?"

"Yup. Oh. You like doodling, yes? There's a museum nearby full of random art crap."

"Ok. Let's go there!"

"Alright."

The museum they walked into had a twenty foot ceiling, paintings and statues everywhere. "Wow!" Sarah's voice echoed in the large room. "This is awesome!"

Valdis rolled her eyes, stalking into the next room and Haimon sighed, following her quickly. "Try not to look like a tourist." Sarah skipped into the next room after them and paused.

A young panther stood by one of the paintings, dressed in a black uniform consisting of a black military jacket and baggy black pants, several silver stars lining the neck. His arms were folded behind his back, left hand griping his right wrist. His hair was pale blond and slicked back between his ears. He must've spotted her movement because he looked her way, eyes bright blue. He merely glanced at her then turned back to the painting, blond tail flickering behind him.

Haimon turned to her, realized she was staring and turned to where she was looking. A grin spread across his face and he leaned in, glancing towards Valdis who was still ignoring them.

"That's General Raniero," he whispered under his breath.

Sarah's expression brightened. "General Raniero?" she said loud enough the blond could hear her. She saw Valdis' back stiffen, the girl spinning around quickly, pupils dilated. Haimon let out a quickly stifled chuckle, looking towards the painting as though it were the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.

The young panther turned and blinked at Sarah then cocked his head. "I'm sorry," he said smoothly as he walked over to her. "Have we met before?"

She shook her head. "No I'm friends with Haimon and Valdis and they told me who you were."

"Oh." He looked at Haimon with a nod and bowed lightly to Valdis. "It's good to see you again my lady."

To anyone else she looked furious, but Sarah could tell how uncomfortably embarrassed she was. "You too," she choked out. Haimon let out a suspicious sounding snort he somehow evolved into a sneeze. Sarah thought she was going to bite through her lip holding back her laughter.

"Allow me to introduce myself properly," he said with a soft smile and he fisted his right hand, placing it on his chest over his heart as he bowed lightly. "My name is General Raniero, leader of the army of the Southern Panther Tribe."

She smiled and curtsied. "And I am Sarah Williams, present citizen of Goblin City and girlfriend of the Goblin King Jareth."

His thin eyebrows rose. "King Jareth? He is here?"

She nodded. "He's in a meeting with Azrael at the moment." She sent a look to Valdis. "One which all members of the royal family should be included in." The blue haired panther shot her a dark glower then folded in on herself when Raniero turned to look at her.

"Did you not want to attend Lady Valdis?"

"It's boring," she snapped angrily and took a step back unconsciously.

He smiled warmly. "Such things usually are."

She glanced at Sarah with a 'help me!' look and the brunette took pity on her. "So General Raniero-"

"Nero, please," he smiled at her just as warmly and Sarah fought to not blush. "All my friends call me that."

_Oh boy. He's __adorable__. Now I know why Valdis fell for him. If I wasn't with Jareth I'd fall for him._

"Nero then, no offense, but why are you here if you're the Southern army's general? Shouldn't you be… general-ing?"

He chuckled. "All tribes are invited to the festival." He frowned. "Did Lady Valdis and Lord Azrael tell you about the structure of our government?" She shook her head. "If you're interested I'll tell you but perhaps we could keep moving?" He laughed nervously, finally falling out of his 'General' stance, a hand coming up to rub at the back of his head as he blushed lightly. "I'm trying to avoid some members of the army and I fear staying too long in one place."

She inwardly squealed, already in love with this panther. "Sure. I wanted to see more art anyway." He smiled and motioned towards the next room. Sarah stepped in and felt a warm smile grace her features as she spotted paintings of families (in panther form), posing. Her gaze lingered on a group that consisted of a rust colored panther standing tall, a pale yellow orange panther lying beside him with two babies seated on her paws, one dark blue and the other a mix of orange and yellow.

She glanced at Valdis who was still blushing and looking furious. Turning to Raniero who was looking at the paintings, she shifted. "So…" He looked at her in confusion. "The government?"

"Oh. Right…" He blushed lightly. "Well our government is basically made of a pyramid," he said as he made the shape with his hands. "At the top is the ruler of all the lands, a figurehead if you will with very little actual power. He rules the neutral lands in the center where all are welcome no matter what time. Below him are the lords, rulers of their corner of the Panther lands."

"Azrael?" Sarah asked.

"Precisely. Let's use the Northern Panther Tribe for the example. At the top is the ruler, then Azrael, then the Generals, the advisors. People who hold a large title to a large amount of people. The council sits somewhere between where Azrael and the Generals would be."

"Are you a General?'

"Somewhat… I'm General of the _first army_. The person above me would be the General of the military, of our entire fighting force. I'm simply… the next step down."

"Still powerful though."

"Well… I suppose." He waved a hand. "Enough of me. You understand the basics of our leadership?"

"Yes… but not entirely. How are you all interlinked?"

"Well each section is separate yet the same… sort of like…" He looked around for inspiration. "Ah." He snagged a flower from the vase. "Like this! Every petal is its own but still part of the same flower, yes?"

Sarah smiled and nodded, glancing at Valdis quickly, the panther frowning slightly, whether out of irritation or thought Sarah wasn't sure.

"Without a petal, there would be a gap, but with it, the flower is completed." He twirled it for a second then held it out to Valdis who looked shocked then flushed furiously, snatching it and stomping to the next painting. He continued as if she hadn't done anything. "We are each like that. We don't take over each other's lands and we all stay relatively friendly." He grinned. "It's also helpful when the leaders are the best of friends."

"Who is the leader of the Southern lands? Are they such good friends with Azrael?"

"Azrael, no, but Oskarbi, yes." He shifted uneasily. "The leader of the Southern lands is a panther known as Castalia… my, er, aunt." He flushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I was adopted when my parents were killed in the raids decades ago. I'm the next in line for the throne."

"Congrats… on the ruling not the raiding," Sarah chimed then cocked her head. "Can two siblings rule different sections?"

Raniero looked confused but nodded. "Yes, provided one sibling marry into the other section."

Sarah spotted Haimon's look of 'wow Sarah. _Real_ subtle.' Her lips twitched but she said nothing else.

"Sarah!" Valdis snapped, having also made the _subtle_ connection. "Stop asking stupid questions!"

Sarah pouted. "So cruel." Haimon snorted and Raniero smiled faintly. "So! What next?"

"Well…" He glanced at Haimon who looked bored, staring at a vase nearby and Valdis whose arms were crossed angrily, glaring out the window. "We could… get lunch?"

"Sounds great! I'm _starved_!" She pouted again. "The Goblin King never feeds me!"

Valdis snorted. "You've quite enough meat to last through the winter, Sarah."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"Ah. You do understand the hidden meanings."

"That's not nice at all Valdis!" Sarah shouted, catching up to the panther who smirked at her, both falling into step and heading out of the building, seemingly forgetting the two males who followed them.

Stepping into the city, Sarah felt her jaw drop, eyes darting every which way in order to look at as much as possible. She noticed a lot of people giving Valdis a wide berth, many others dipping their heads in respect. Vendors lined the streets selling their wares; food, swords, clothes, jewelry, paintings, everything under the sun. She thought her neck would snap from looking around so quickly. She glanced to her companions. Raniero and Haimon were chatting lightly back and forth, Valdis' ignoring everything but the path before her. "Valdis!"

The blue panther looked over in annoyance. "_What_?"

Sarah jerked then scowled, hands on her hips. "Don't sass me, little kitty!"

Valdis rolled her eyes. "What are you, my grandmother? Who the hell says 'sass' anymore? And don't call me kitty!"

"I'll call you kitty if I wanna call you kitty! Anyway, I'm hungry!"

"So go get some food."

She jutted out her lower lip. "But-but-but… but I don't know what's any good!"

Valdis rubbed her forehead. "You. Are. _Annoying_."

"I know! I'm so good at it!"

"You _excel_ at it." She turned to the vendor beside her and dropped a few coins in his hand, grabbing two plates of food, handing one off to Haimon. "Try this."

Sarah wrinkled her nose. "What _is_ it?"

"Just try it."

"But it looks icky."

"Holy panther gods!" Valdis cried, throwing her hands into the air. "You're like a three year old! Just try it!" Sarah grinned and took a piece and popped it into her mouth. "Sarah. You're so annoying."

"I know. I should win a prize or something." She blinked in surprise. "Wow. This is _really_ good. What is it?"

"We call it a paw pear." She popped a piece of the lime green and neon purple spotted fruit into her mouth.

"Paw pear?" Sarah asked, grabbing another piece.

"Yes. When we first discovered it, it resembled the shape of a pear. The flower, however, grows like the shape of a paw."

"It tastes like a sugary apple." Valdis shrugged. Sarah laughed. "You guys have weird names for stuff."

Valdis smiled lightly and bumped her shoulder into Sarah's. "Says the woman who lives with a guy named 'Jareth' and constantly makes up her own words like sturphenheimer."

"Val, that is the greatest word in existence." She could only hold a straight face for a second before bursting into laughter, Valdis lifting a hand to hide her wide grin, shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

Both girls missed Raniero's shocked look to Haimon who gave a half shrug and popped a piece of fruit into his mouth.

"So!" She linked her arms around one of Valdis'. "What next?" Valdis shrugged and glanced at Raniero.

"Well… there are fireworks this evening but they are still hours away. I suppose…" He turned to Haimon. "Would you be opposed to watching the dancers?" Haimon grunted but shook his head.

"Dancers?" Sarah asked.

"We've a talented group of panthers who dance to welcome in the season," Valdis explained, leading them towards the town square where music was loud and happy.

"Ooo. Can I dance too?"

"You know how to dance?" Haimon asked in surprise.

"Yeup! I know the chicken dance, the Macarena, the electric slide-" Valdis rolled her eyes and Haimon sighed. "Oh. Not the right dancing?" The looks she received were clearly 'no's. "Oh… shall we go watch anyway?" She was met with a pleasant nod from Raniero, a dull eyed look from Valdis and a shrug from Haimon. "Very well. Off we go!"

.

.

.

.

.

The dancers had been amazing. Sarah wished she was a panther so she could bend and move like they did. The only way to describe it was cat-like and as she was mortal-turned-fae, she definitely wasn't able to move that way. It had seemed like only a moment but after an hour, the dancers had stepped off the stage and the couples began to dance. Much of it was simply swinging around and moving, but some made Sarah think she was stepping right into an old Victorian movie.

Raniero slipped away to snag something to drink and Sarah grinned wickedly. Valdis was watching the dancers, Haimon finishing some fluffy fishy thing he'd gotten a few minutes ago. "Perhaps you should ask Nero to dance Valdis?"

"Sarah!" Valdis snarled as Haimon choked on his food. "What's wrong with you?" she shouted, a dark blush on her face.

"What?" Sarah asked innocently and then pointed to Haimon. "I believe Haimon is dying."

Valdis cursed at her and slammed a hand on Haimon's back, the panther coughing up the piece of food that nearly killed him.

"Uh oh." Raniero looked confused as he walked up. "What happened?"

Sarah grinned, Valdis scowled and Haimon continued to choke. "Nothing! I'm going to get Haimon some water. C'mon Haimon. Be back in a minute!" Sarah chimed, winking at Valdis who turned cherry red and growled.

Raniero turned to her in confusion. "Are you alright?" he asked after Sarah left.

"Fine!" she snapped. "What are you doing here anyway?"

He blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you at the festival?"

"My aunt decided that I was to attend."

"I thought you were supposed to be at some training thing!"

He shrugged. "They released me early." She growled and he frowned. "Would you rather I leave?"

"No!" she snarled, blushing even darker.

"Oh. Alright…" He shifted uneasily and looked around.

She bit her tongue seeing him look so uncomfortable and sighed. "M'sorry," she grumbled. "Sarah…" She growled.

Raniero frowned. "Do you dislike her? I thought you two were friends."

"No, we are. It's just… she's such a pain." He chuckled and opened his mouth as Sarah returned, Haimon looking composed though his eyes danced mercilessly. Valdis knew, _knew_ she'd never hear the end of it.

"Sorry bout that," Sarah chirped. "So what's next?"

.

.

.

.

.

Dinner hadn't been official. They had simply tried a dozen or so dishes from different vendors around the city. Sarah was having the time of her life. Valdis didn't have a smile on her face but her tone was significantly different than normal. Haimon actually looked interested with life around him and Raniero kept ducking out of sight of other panthers.

"So Raniero," Sarah chirped, hooking her arm around Valdis'. "Tell me. What's the Southern lands like?"

"A bit warmer," he chimed lightly, snagging a few pieces of… bright pink stuff from Haimon's plate. "But nearly the same."

"Anyone special there?" She felt Valdis' near-trip and knew the girl was clenching her jaw.

"I left my Mina back at home," he said with a frown.

"Mina?" Sarah asked nervously, realizing for a moment that this may have backfired ridiculously horribly. She felt Valdis' arm tense and she looked at the General quickly.

"Yes." He smiled. "She's been with me for awhile." He scowled. "Leaves my house smelling like wet cat though."

"So… who's Mina?"

He looked confused then jerked. "Ah! I'm sorry. She's my…" He shifted. "She's like a pet but she's a cat… well not a real cat. I'm not really sure what she really is… she's like the size of a house cat but she's got three tails and she can think to you." Sarah nodded slowly. He shrugged. "She appeared in my house one day and hasn't left."

"Hm. Interestin-"

"Sarah!"

Spinning, Sarah let out a shriek of happiness and nearly tackled Jareth to the ground. "You were gone forever!" she wailed.

He rolled his eyes. "Right. Did you eat dinner?"

"Yeup! Some paws and pink fluffy fish." He rolled his eyes again. "Did you?"

"Not yet. Aidan and Azrael are getting some things from the vendor." He nodded to the three panthers that had followed Sarah up the hill. "Valdis, Azrael says he needs to speak with you about the meeting. Haimon, Aidan wants to discuss something about security with you." The two nodded and headed for the other pair. Jareth and Sarah made to follow but Raniero didn't.

Raniero let out a nervous laugh. "I think I'll go hide. If the meeting got out, people are bound to be looking for me in the village."

"I'll keep you company," Sarah offered. "At least until you guys are done discussing." Jareth sent her _another_ 'behave' look before following after the panthers. Raniero led her to a small grassy hill nearby that would overlook the square.

"Nero?" The blond looked over as he sat down. "Do you…" _Should I interfere?_ She bit her lip. "Uhh…"

He smiled faintly. "Yes."

"Huh?" She blinked in confusion and sat beside him.

"I do like Valdis." He flinched. "That _is_ what you were going to ask, right?"

"Yeah but how did…"

"You're the only person I've seen her interact with so closely. She usually has this shield around her." He blushed lightly. "I, uh, I figured since you were such good friends you'd have seen my crush on her and want to make sure I was a good guy."

"Oh… I just wanted to see if you liked her. She can handle herself if you weren't."

He chuckled and nodded. "I uh…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm glad she's got a friend like you. Before today I… I never actually saw her laugh."

"So a lot of people tell me." She sighed. "Why is everyone in the underground so… so… unhappy or depressed or traumatized?"

"Have you _looked_ aboveground?" he remarked lightly. "Your world is much worse."

"Well yeah but it seems like all of my friends have some sort of secret, something horrible that happened to them."

"I was stabbed once." She shot him a look of incredulousness. He pointed to his left shoulder. "Right here. Straight through. No damage though." He shrugged. "I'm a general. In war, it happens."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You're weird."

"And as I'm learning quickly, so are you, my dear." Sarah sent him a smirk. "Now tell me, what do you and Valdis do together? I wish to learn her hobbies so I may learn them myself."

Sarah shrugged. "Nothing of much interest. She usually just hangs around and makes fun of me. She does help me plan pranks sometimes." Sarah paused then turned to him. "She seems to have a fascination with my Sherlock Holmes novels."

"Sherlock Holmes?" Raniero frowned in confusion. "Is he not a detective?"

"He is. Not a _real_ person, a made up one. I have a book of short stories about Sherlock but maybe… you could convince Jareth to allow me aboveground to retrieve a novel for you?"

He smiled. "You'd do that for me?"

With a bright smile, she replied, "of course! What are friends for?"

He chuckled. "I daresay, we've only known each other for a few hours Sarah. I don't think that constitutes as friends."

"Well that's what you are in my book-VALDIS!" She waved as the blue panther turned with a 'what the hell do you want you annoying pest?' look which transformed into 'oh goddess what the hell are you up to and will you PLEASE stop talking to him?' look. Sarah grinned and waved again, turning to Raniero. "How long will you be here?"

"The army will depart in the morning," he replied, playing with the cuffs of his sleeves. "Yourself?"

"Jareth will drag me home tomorrow unfortunately. Make sure you say good bye before you leave!" With a grin, she ran down the hill and practically tackled Valdis, only Haimon and Aidan holding them up. Valdis immediately transformed and began chasing her around the square. The chase only ended when Sarah ran straight into Jareth, nearly sending both of them sprawling to the ground.

.

.

.

.

.

They hadn't left the festival until well after midnight. Sarah hadn't been pleasant to wake up a mere six hours after she got into bed but she'd cheered up considerably when she was informed Raniero was waiting to say goodbye to her before she left. A quick shower and dressing later, she stood in the front hall, wailing about missing Valdis and the rest, the blue haired panther looking furious at being awoken.

"Good bye Sarah," Azrael interjected between wails. "We'll miss you." She pouted and hugged him and Aidan.

"Sarah." Raniero dipped his head in a short bow. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too," she chirped then leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "keep an eye on my favorite panther when she's here."

"Both eyes shall be glued to her, as always."

She grinned. "That sounded nearly stalker-ish."

"Isn't stalking a form of adoration?"

With a laugh, she pulled away and winked then turned finding Valdis glaring uneasily at her, probably knowing it was about her. She blew a kiss to the panther who bristled angrily. Her vision of Valdis vanished into darkness, a leather sleeve covering her face.

"Jareth!" she protested, muffled into his arm.

"I'm sorry, General Raniero," Jareth spoke from behind her. "Had you but ignored her, you'd have been spared the insanity."

"Quite alright Goblin King."

"Azrael, I'll keep in touch." Sarah pried his arm down to her neck in time to see Azrael nod in agreement. "Until next time."

"Bye Az, Aid, Val, Hai and Nero!" Sarah chimed as Jareth dragged her back onto the apparation circle. Azrael, Aidan and Raniero waved happily, Haimon looked bored and Valdis was still scowling but she nodded once.

When Goblin Castle reappeared before her eyes, Sarah let out a happy sigh. Jareth raised an eyebrow and she smiled at him. "Love is in the air!" she sang and skipped out of the room. She heard Jareth let out a squawk of surprise and as she spun in a circle, she saw him following her quickly. "Valdis and Raniero!"

He lifted an eyebrow. "_Valdis_ is in love with _Raniero_?'

"Yup!"

"… we are talking about the same Valdis, right?"

"Yes! And they are absolutely adorable!"

He sighed and rubbed his face. "Kira has tainted you."

"Why is it whenever I _didn't_ do anything, I get blamed?" Both turned to find Kira standing in the doorway to the dining hall.

"Because you're you," they both said together.

She lifted an eyebrow then shrugged. "True. So anything interesting happen?"

"Oh have I got gossip for _you_!" Jareth rolled his eyes and quickly left before the squealing began.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

This chapter is dedicated to those special people who said "MORI! GET OUT OF REALZ LIFE AND WRITEZ MOAR PHANPHIKSHUN! RAWR!"

… but not really. Thank you, all of you, for your patience with this writer :)

So real life consists of my fury at work and stupid people, trying to help out my sisters who are graduating high school (yay) and dealing with family illness. Everyone who reads this, include my grandpa in your thoughts as he's really, really sick and probably won't live to see another father's day. I love ya Gramps.

**General Raniero** "Nero" - Nero, being the short form Raniero (Italian) meaning "wise warrior".

And I just realized… I published the very first chapter of Heal Me, Hurt Me on October 17, 2005… it is currently 2010. I've been working on this story for FIVE YEARS…. Zomg… thanks to everyone who started with the beginning and is still chugging along XD

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 25 (really 75)** (THIS IS A ROUGH BEGINNING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER)

Snarling, she spun around, knives digging deep into her enemy's flesh. Her blue hair whipped around, just missing her eyes as she charged forward into another enemy and quickly took them out as well. Smirking, she leapt backwards, avoiding being raked across the face by a pair of nasty looking claws. The owner of the claws quickly lost his paw then his life.

As she turned, her eyes widened, landing on one of her teammates. The candy-caned panther's eyes were dull, pupil less and glassed over. "Beck? You're ok?" she asked in confusion before gasping in pain as the other girl's sword jerked into her ribcage. With a cry of pain, she stumbled backwards, lifting her hands to her chest and seeing the blood bubbling out. She looked back up at Beck and coughed, feeling warmth trickle down her lips. "Why?" she asked before her vision blacked out.

Sitting up with a start, Valdis looked around the room, chest heaving as her mind tried to grasp the fact that she _wasn't_ dead. She transformed into her panther shape and quickly raced from the room and down the hallway, slipping into her brother's room. Azrael was curled up on fluffy pillows in front of the fire. She raced to his side and batted at his face.

He jerked awake, looking around sleepily before focusing on her. _**"Valdis?"**_ he asked. _**"Whatever is the matter?**_"

"_**I had a bad dream. I need to see Beck."**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters

**Last Time:**

When Goblin Castle reappeared before her eyes, Sarah let out a happy sigh. Jareth raised an eyebrow and she smiled at him. "Love is in the air!" she sang and skipped out of the room. She heard Jareth let out a squawk of surprise and as she spun in a circle, she saw him following her quickly. "Valdis and Raniero!"

He lifted an eyebrow. "_Valdis_ is in love with _Raniero_?'

"Yup!"

"… we are talking about the same Valdis, right?"

"Yes! And they are absolutely adorable!"

He sighed and rubbed his face. "Kira has tainted you."

"Why is it whenever I _didn't_ do anything, I get blamed?" Both turned to find Kira standing in the doorway to the dining hall.

"Because you're you," they both said together.

She lifted an eyebrow then shrugged. "True. So anything interesting happen?"

"Oh have I got gossip for _you_!" Jareth rolled his eyes and quickly left before the squealing began.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 25 (May 1st)**

.

.

.

.

.

Snarling, she spun around, knives digging deep into her enemy's flesh. Her blue hair whipped around, just missing her eyes as she charged forward into another enemy and quickly took them out as well. Smirking, she leapt backwards, avoiding being raked across the face by a pair of nasty looking claws. The owner of the claws quickly lost his paw then his life.

As she turned, her eyes widened, landing on one of her teammates. The candy-caned panther's eyes were dull, pupil less and glassed over. "Beck? You ok?" she asked in confusion before gasping in pain as the other girl's sword jerked into her ribcage. With a cry of pain, she stumbled backwards, lifting her hands to her chest and seeing the blood bubbling out. She looked back up at Beck and coughed, feeling warmth trickle down her lips. "Why?" she asked before her vision blacked out.

Sitting up with a start, Valdis looked around the room, chest heaving as her mind tried to grasp the fact that she _wasn't_ dead. She transformed into her panther shape and quickly raced from the room and down the hallway, slipping into her brother's room. Azrael was curled up on fluffy pillows in front of the fire. She raced to his side and batted at his face.

He jerked awake, looking around sleepily before focusing on her. _**"Valdis?"**_ he asked. _**"Whatever is the matter?**_"

"_**I had a bad dream. I need to see Beck."**_ He nodded and stood, stretching before leading her from the room. When they got to the front doors, nodded to the guard then raced down the street, Valdis at his side as they headed for Aidan and Rebecca's home.

He transformed briefly and opened the door, padding down the hall to a bedroom. _**"That's her room,"**_ he muttered. _**"I'm going to go tell Aidan we're here."**_

She nodded, staring at the door before taking a deep breath and pushing it open. _**"Beck?"**_ she called.

There was a feline sounding snort, a bright white and red head lifting from a pile of blankets and pillows in the corner. _**"Huh? Wassits? Valdis?"**_ she yawned, stretching on the pillow. _**"Wassamatter?"**_

Valdis padded over and bumped her head against Rebecca's. _**"I… I had a bad dream."**_

Rebecca, had she been able to, would have lifted an eyebrow. _**"Val, I'm sure you've had bad dreams before but you've never come to me with them." **_

"_**You killed me." **_

She jerked away. _**"What?" **_

"_**I… I was fighting with enemies and I turned and you were just standing there and your eyes were blank and I ask if you were ok and you killed me." **_Valdis shifted paws. _**"I just… had to make sure you were alright. It was so real and…"**_ She shifted uneasily again.

Rebecca sighed and stood, butting her head against Valdis' again. _**"I'm sorry dream-me hurt you." **_

"_**Killed." **_

"_**Killed you. I wouldn't do that though." **_

"_**It's like it wasn't you but… was you."**_ She shrugged. _**"I don't know how to explain it." **_

"_**We should go talk to Jareth."**_ Both turned to the doorway where Azrael and Aidan stood. _**"He should know about this."**_

Valdis wrinkled her nose. _**"Why?" **_

"_**Jareth told the panther lords during our meeting on the festival that there was a zombie spotting." **_Rebecca inhaled sharply. _**"He should know that Valdis had a dream about Rebecca being a zombie even though she hadn't heard the rumor. It could be a prediction of something that could happen. It could be a trap. We don't know but we should still inform him."**_

"_**I'll go tell the guards we'll be leaving in the morning**_**,**" Aidan announced, quickly padding out of the room, Azrael hurrying after him.

"_**Val?"**_ She glanced back at the candy-cane striped panther who shifted uneasily. _**"If… if your dream comes true, promise me two things? One, take care of Aidan and Azrael. Two… if I try to kill you, kill me first."**_

Valdis inhaled sharply but Rebecca merely gave a half smile. _**"I'd rather die than live knowing I killed my family."**_ Valdis swallowed then nodded. Rebecca butted her head against Valdis'. _**"Don't worry so much kitten,"**_ she remarked and Valdis bristled at the old nickname. _**"Everything will turn out alright. Now go get some sleep."**_ She yawned, stretched and lay back down. _**"Let the boys take care of the hard work."**_ Valdis snorted and padded towards the closet, grabbing a few blankets and dragging them over beside Rebecca's bed. _**"What are you doing?"**_

"_**Shut up,"**_ Valdis grumbled in embarrassment, curling into a ball.

Rebecca chuckled and swatted at her shoulder. _**"Get some sleep, Val."**_

.

.

.

.

.

Entering Sarah's room with the intention of annoying the hell out of the brunette because he was bored, Jareth frowned. "Sarah?" Jareth asked, looking around the empty bedroom. When he didn't see the girl, he ran a hand down the stone wall. The castle sent him an image of stairs and he frowned, vanishing and reappearing in the Esher room. "Sarah?" he called, peering over the edge. He saw the bottoms of a pair of shoes followed by a face peering over the edge.

Sarah blinked at him. "Jareth?" He vanished and reappeared behind her. She twisted to look at him. "How did you find me?"

"I asked the castle where you were."

She blinked again. "You can _do_ that?"

He hummed. "What are you doing in here?"

"I…" She looked back over the many staircases. "I was feeling reminiscent."

"Are you alright?"

She smiled at him and nodded. "M'fine. Just…" She shrugged.

"I understand." He knelt and kissed the side of her head. "Call me if you need anything." She nodded again and he vanished. As the entrance hall reappeared around him, he blinked, having meant to go to his den but the castle had sent him here. The doors slammed open and he found five panthers running in.

The one in the lead, a bright yellow and orange one, transformed immediately, practically falling into him. "Jareth!" Azrael cried, clutching his wounded side. "Beck… needs help…!"

He turned to look at the candy-cane striped panther and found that there was a lot more red on her than normal. Eyes darkening, he rushed to her side, calling up a crystal as he did and asking Samra and Ikkakujuu to get there immediately.

"Hold on Becca," Aidan murmured, holding up her head. Valdis was pacing, Haimon watching the proceedings and her carefully, helping Azrael stay on his feet.

"Valdis," Jareth ordered. "Go get Sarah. She's in the Esher room. Tell her reminiscing will have to wait and to get here immediately."

Valdis nodded and bolted down the hallway. She skidded into the room and frowned, realizing she'd never find Sarah easily. "Sarah!" she shouted once she'd transformed.

"Valdis?" The panther looked up and found a face peering at her upside down. "What are you doing here?"

"Beck's hurt bad," she said quickly. "Jareth needs your help."

Sarah's eyes widened and she vanished, reappearing as she landed lightly beside her. "Let's go." She ran after the blue panther, down a few winding hallways to the entryway. The group had vanished and Valdis looked panicked. "This way!" Sarah immediately changed direction, racing towards the nurse's rooms.

They skidded into the room and found Aidan sitting in one of the chairs, bloody hands covered his face, elbows on his knees, Azrael, now healed and bandaged, curled up at his side rubbing his back. Haimon was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, Jareth nowhere to be found.

"Where's Beck?" Valdis snapped.

"In the other room with the healer," Azrael answered softly. "They're working on her right now."

Sarah nodded and took a seat, motioning for Valdis to join her. The panther did, sitting still for only a few seconds before standing and pacing furiously. "Valdis." She looked back at Sarah who motioned to the seat. She reclaimed the seat, leg bouncing. Sarah reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "It's okay. Calm down. Worrying won't do anything for her right now." Valdis shot her a dark look but the hand wrapped around Sarah's tightened in nervousness.

Ten minutes after she'd been brought into the other room, Samra appeared and vanished into the room. Jareth walked over to Sarah and leaned down to her ear. "Samra's going to heal her then rest up here. I've called an emergency meeting to ensure the defensive measures are still holding since they were attacked near the edge of my borders. Stay on the grounds."

She smiled at him when he leaned away. "Don't worry so much. I'll see you for dinner?" He nodded and vanished.

After another nerve shattering ten minutes, Samra walked out, nodded wearily to Sarah and vanished. The healer walked out as well, rubbing her face.

"Will she be alright?" Aidan asked, standing quickly.

The healer sighed. "Only time will tell. She's very weak and lost far too much blood. If she survives the night, there's a very good chance that she'll pull through." She gently pushed on his shoulder. "Now she needs rest. All of you out."

Sarah quickly slipped out after the three male panthers who walked off without them, Valdis following reluctantly. She rubbed her arm and glanced at the panther. "Where are you going?"

"To find somewhere to hide. I'll seek you out when I'm calmed down." Sarah smiled and nodded, Valdis quickly disappearing.

She sighed and looked around the empty hallway. "Now… what do _I_ do in the meantime?"

.

.

.

.

.

Lounging on a red and white checkered blanket, Sarah stretched gloriously. Alan and Kira, who were exempt from the council meeting, had decided to have a picnic with the Three Musketeers who were currently chasing Riley around the field. Evie and Samra had decided to join them, both taking extreme pleasure in running around with the little ones.

Alan, who had been quietly talking with Kira, suddenly reached out and tapped Sarah's leg, pointing behind her. She lifted herself onto her elbows and looked over, face lighting up happily.

"Cleo!" she shouted, climbing to her feet and racing towards the group of centaurs walking out of the forest. She frowned in confusion when she spotted the darker centaur walking alongside Cleo, Anor and Elena walking on either side of the pair. Cleo smiled as she spotted Sarah and lifted a hand in a wave, lowering it when the girl made her way to her side. "Hi!"

"Hello Sarah. It's good to see you."

"You too! Who's the newcomer?"

"Sarah, meet my… fiancé…."

Sarah's eyes widened, looking at the centaur who merely glanced at her, then away. He was handsome, she'd give him that, tanned skin against dark blue black hair and eyes, horse body built and dark as well. Her gaze flickered to Anor who was standing nearby with Elena. Almost the complete opposite of Anor...

"You're friends with _humans_, Lady Ithil?"

… except for the apparent attitude all male centaurs seemed to have…

She scowled darkly. "_Excuse_ me?" she asked, crossing her arms angrily. "Is there a problem with me being human? Oh I get it! You want a new nickname! How about horsie? Will that suffice?"

The centaur looked like he'd been slapped. "Er…"

They heard a snort and turned, Anor looking away quickly. Sarah smirked and raced over, jumping on his back and hugging him. "Hiya pony! You haven't visited in awhile!"

He turned and glared darkly. "Get. Off."

Sarah pouted and slid off, shuffling to Cleo. "_Cle_-ooooo? Pony's being meeeeean!"

Cleo giggled and knelt down. "Here Sarah." Sarah cheered and climbed up, hugging her. Cleo smiled and pat her head. "Now be a good little human."

She laughed and turned, so both legs were on one side, kicking out but not hitting Cleo. "So what's this guy's name?"

"Maethor," Cleo answered. "He's a prince from another tribe."

"Oh." Sarah blinked owlishly. "Mayhaps we mortals got a different view on what royalty should act like. I mean, I figured they'd all walk pretty and talk nice but Cleo's horribly mean to me and Maethor is mortal-ist."

"Dare I even ask?" Anor commented dryly.

"Mortal-ist," Elena chimed in. "Against mortals."

"Good lord Sarah," Samra grumbled, having walked over with Evie when Sarah had ran towards the grou[.

Sarah's lips twitched, the only thing keeping her face from a perfectly innocent mask. "What?"

"You are an _idiot_," Evie announced. "I'm going back to the sane people." She turned and quickly made her way back towards the group of fae still cleaning up the picnic.

Sarah sighed. "Does no one like me?"

"No," Cleo and Anor chimed in unison.

"I kind of do," Elena began then snapped her mouth shut at the looks Cleo and Anor shot her.

Maethor shifted uneasily. "What… is wrong with her? Truly?"

"She's an idiot," Cleo said dismissively, waving a hand in Sarah's direction. "Just ignore her."

"Shut up Cleo!" Sarah snapped then brightened. "Valdis! I'll be right back Cleo." She charged up the hill and nearly tackled the panther in a bear hug. "Hiya! I missed you sooooooooooooooooooooo much!"

Valdis grunted, flopping onto the grass and stretching, transforming back into her humanoid form. The panther rolled her eyes. "You're annoying, you know?"

"Yup." She glanced at the panther. "How's Beck doing now?"

Valdis' eyes fell. "Same as last time. The… the healer said if she'd lost anymore blood she wouldn't have made it here." She glanced at Sarah. "What did Jareth tell you?"

"Not much. Just that you were attacked on your way here."

"Nothing else?"

Sarah immediately stiffened and turned to stare at her. "What do you mean? What's happened?"

Valdis' ears flattened against her skull. "If he's not told you-"

"I don't give a damn!" Sarah yelled, not noticing Cleo and the others had heard and were quickly heading over. "If he's keeping things from me again-"

"Sarah," Valdis began with a faint whine. "I can't…"

"What happened?" Kira asked quickly.

"Sarah's trying to get me to spill about something Jareth didn't tell her," Valdis said immediately, shuffling closer to Kira.

Kira sighed. "Sarah…"

"Shut up Kira!" she snapped. "Why is he keeping things from me?"

"Maybe he just doesn't want to hurt you? Things aren't pleasant down here. I know him and Jason have to deal with nightmares and don't tell anyone else much of anything." Sarah crossed her arms irritably.

"You act like a foal," Hathel spoke up. As Sarah spun to tell him off, Elena let out a cry of pain. All eyes turned to the pinto who stumbled forward, hand lifting to the arrow that was now embedded in her left shoulder.

Spinning and following the path of the arrow, Sarah's eyes widened. "Oh goddess above," she whispered as a flood of soldiers ran towards them from the trees. Samra let out a shriek as a scout that had been nearly upon them grabbed her arm, dragging her away from the group.

Summoning her sword and charging for the soldier, Sarah felt a flood of fear, not for herself, but for Jareth. If he returned home to find her and his family butchered… her heart tightening painfully, imagining the pain he'd feel. It steeled her resolve to stay alive and she let out a snarl as the sword swung forward.

The soldier let out a scream of pain as the arm clutching Samra's bicep fell to the ground. There was a moment of silence before what sounded like a thousand swords were being drawn and bloodlust filled everyone's eyes.

Hathel let out a furious whinny, sword appearing in his hand as he turned and stood his ground, Anor falling into step alongside him.

Cleo grabbed Elena's good arm. "You need to go tell my father that we're being attacked!" she cried.

Elena let out a whinny of laughter. "And leave you here to be slaughtered? I think not."

As Cleo opened her mouth to argue, Alan snapped. "Hey! Neither of you are leaving! We don't know who is in the trees and I'm not going to chance anyone dying." He motioned to Valdis. "You two can fight?"

She nodded sharply. "Azrael gave orders to all panthers to defend Goblin Castle and its inhabitants."

"Good. Stay with Sarah."

Sarah blinked then scowled. "Hey! I can fight!"

Alan sent her a look of disbelief. "Did I say you couldn't?" He turned to Samra. "Samra. Take Evie and get into Jareth's den. There's a big crystal sitting on a pedestal. If you press the gem on the bottom it will contact all of the council members." Samra nodded and took off towards the castle, Evie rushing along with her.

"Kira, you need to get the kids into the castle."

"What if they're already in the castle?" she cried. "If that scout got so close without us knowing…"

He nodded. "I'll take you. Sarah… be careful."

"Same to you," she said, feeling her hands clench at her sides in nervousness. He smiled and nodded then grabbed Katrina and Bellezza, Kira sweeping Emily into her arms beside Edmund who was crying. They raced towards the castle. Sarah turned to face the trees and felt her heart fall to her feet and shatter into a million pieces. "We… are going to die."

Valdis rolled her eyes despite her own fear. "You've the reassuring skills the like no one's ever seen before, Sarah."

She smiled shakily then clenched her hands tightly around the sword, glad for Meta's insistence she learn how to use it. "Anything for you my dear."

Valdis glanced at her. "Then just don't die."

Her lips quirked into a wicked grin. "If I die, can I haunt you afterwards?"

"_No_."

.

.

.

.

.

"And so we shall be putting these defense measures into place immediately," Jareth said stoically. "Does anyone have any questions?"

A short quick gasp made all eyes turn to Edenorog who was gripping the table, already pale fingers turning bone white to match her knuckles. "Kaku?" Taka said softly. "Are you alright?"

The unicorn short gasps were worrying them. "Some…thing… is… wrong…" Her whole body began trembling and Honou and Jason, who sat on either side of her leapt to their feet, as did the whole table.

"What's wrong?" Jareth asked sharply.

She shook her head. "I do not know… Jareth we must end this meeting." He nodded sharply. "Go home. Now. I do not know where it is aimed but if it hurts this much-" She let out another pained gasp. "It must be close to home."

Taka and Washi shared a glance then looked at Jareth who nodded sharply. They were gone almost instantly. Honou gently lifted Edenorog. "I shall bring her home safely, Jareth. Her home lies deep in the forest between here and mine."

Jareth nodded and turned to Jason who looked uneasy. "I'm glad Kira and Alan stayed at Goblin Castle," Jason murmured. "At least they're safe there." Jareth opened his mouth to answer but choked when the Labyrinth suddenly filled every pore in his mind, demanding he listen.

"Jareth!" quite a few people cried in worry. Jareth hissed, clutching at his head as he stumbled, unaware of the rest of the council staring at him in worry and Jason grabbing him before he could tumble to the ground.

"Calm down before you split my mind!" The presence pulled away just enough to let him breathe. "What's happened?" It screamed danger, a picture of soldiers pounding through the forest around its borders. He choked as he realized exactly where the soldiers were headed. "It's aimed at Goblin Castle."

Jason was not the only one to pale.

The crystal on the table suddenly lit up. "_JARETH_!"

"Samra?" Toroku asked quickly, racing for it. "Samra! What are you doing on the communications?"

"Toroku! Oh goddess! Toroku! There are troops everywhere! They hit Elena and they're coming out of the trees! Hurry! Oh goddess! Evie!" Ryuu, who had been paying attention but still sitting comfortably leapt up, shoulders tense. "Evie look out!" There was a scream in the background and Samra let out a scream as well that was cut off.

"Samra!" Toroku shouted but there was no response. He turned to Jareth the blond staring at his glove in concentration. "Jareth! What are you doing? We have to get there!"

The blond didn't look at him but instead let out a hiss of breath, fingers trembling as a thin disk the size of a plate appearing on his hand. "Touch it, anyone who can fight."

Jason and Toroku immediately reached forward, Ryuu only a second behind them. Honou glanced at Edenorog who shook her head and pointed to Jareth. He sent her a brief smile before hurrying over and touching the plate as well. Jareth let out a slow breath and flexed his fingers, the disk flashing brightly. The throne room appeared around them.

He took a step forward then nearly fell over as the floor began quaking under his feet. "Damn it," he hissed once the magical quake stopped. "Someone just sent a massive surge of magic through the castle. It just triggered a defense mech

anism that shut down all incoming and outgoing paths. We'll have to rely on simple magic to find everyone." He immediately tapped Jason's shoulder. "You're in charge of Kara and Kira." He touched Toroku and Ryuu. "Evie and Samra." He turned to Honou. "Help whoever is outside fighting." The phoenix nodded and transformed, letting out a shrill cry as he shot out the window. Toroku and Ryuu were gone, Jason running alongside Jareth.

"Jareth," he said fearfully. "I can't sense Kara."

"Thank the goddess," Jareth said in a hiss. "That means she's not on my lands."

Jason looked relieved then even doubly happy. "Kira just vanished too. Does that mean she's gone?"

"Yes. Your spell should be gone. Go help Honou." Nodding, Jason immediately spun on his heel and raced away. Jareth in turn pulled off a glove and pressed his hand against the wall. The Labyrinth grabbed his magic and vanished him, dropping him in the center of the portal room.

His heart dropped as he saw Sarah, being held by two guards, a third holding a sword above her head. He quickly took them out and the four others behind him, turning to Sarah who was clinging to the wall. He grabbed her as her legs buckled.

"Sarah! Are you all right?" She nodded wearily. His eyes flickered behind her, then back to her before he stiffened and looked up sharply. "What… what happened to the portal?"

"Destroyed… it…m'sorry…"

"Sarah? Sarah!" Her eyes fluttered closed and her head flopped against his chest. He picked her up and touched the wall again, appearing in front of the nurse's quarters, shouting for help.

As she was pulled out of his arms, he collapsed into his chair, running a hand over his face. Ryuu raced in with Evie a few seconds later, the bleeding girl handed off quickly. He fell into the seat next to Jareth, frowning deeply.

"Is Sarah alright?"

"She will be…" The '_I hope_' went unsaid but still heard.

"Jareth… I don't wish to sound heartless but… you should be outside."

"I know," he breathed, running a hand through his hair. "Stay here. Unless you hear a loud explosion and people screaming. Let me know immediately if something happens." Ryuu nodded, squeezed his shoulder, then leaned back in his chair.

Jareth stood, took a deep breath then plastered his Goblin King face on and leapt out the window, flying towards the field for some answers.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Does anybody actually READ these authors notes?

Whateve.

O.M.G. GUESS WHAT! Today marks FIVE YEARS of Heal Me, Hurt Me being published on fanfiction. :D I'm so happy! I had wanted to post the final chapter on an exact amount of years but… oh well. I hardly got any writing done over the summer!

Thanks to anyone who sent a PM / email / review asking(telling) me to update. It kept me continuously going back to the story and working on it instead of forgetting it entirely. This chapter was a tough one to get through. It sucks. I'm sorry.

Name: Maethor – (elvish) warrior

Centaur Name: Hathel – (elvish) broadsword

**Kadasa Mori**

_**P.S.**_ Fun fact. Beginning of last month hit SEVEN years of my being a fanfiction member. Wow.

_**P.**__**S.S.**_ This author's note sucked.

_**P.**__**S.S.S.**_ So does the chapter. I'm sorry. The next one will be much better I promise.

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 26 (really 76)**

The group of soldiers stepped into the room. She scowled, shakily getting to her feet. A few grinned wickedly and took a step forward. Letting out a cry she flew into the first one, pushing him back onto his fellow's sword and stealing his dagger in the process. He let out a howl and the others snarled, hurrying towards her.

A hand went around her neck and lifted her. "Where did they go?" the man yelled angrily.

She summed up enough energy to spit in his face. "Go to hell." She raised the hand with the dagger.

He snarled and grabbed her arm. CRACK! Her eyes widened a scream tearing through her throat and echoing down the hallways, the dagger falling to the ground, broken arm swinging.

"Now what will you do if you can't use your right arm?" the soldier grinned, dropping her onto the ground. She inhaled sharply through the pain and swung with her left. "I'll use my left!" A soldier behind her grabbed her and twisted that arm behind her.

"And if I break your left?"

"I'll use my legs."

He kicked at her knees. "And if I break your legs?" The man in front of her grinned, crouching down.

"I'll use my head." She swung her head back, ready to head butt him but the soldier behind her grabbed her hair.

"And if I break your head?"

"Well, I'd be dead then now wouldn't I?" she replied with a smirk.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters

**Last Time:**

"Sarah! Are you all right?" She nodded wearily. His eyes flickered behind her, then back to her before he stiffened and looked up sharply. "What… what happened to the portal?"

"Destroyed… it…m'sorry…"

"Sarah? Sarah!" Her eyes fluttered closed and her head flopped against his chest. He picked her up and touched the wall again, appearing in front of the nurse's quarters, shouting for help.

As she was pulled out of his arms, he collapsed into his chair, running a hand over his face. Ryuu raced in with Evie a few seconds later, the bleeding girl handed off quickly. He fell into the seat next to Jareth, frowning deeply.

"Is Sarah alright?"

"She will be…" The '_I hope_' went unsaid but still heard.

"Jareth… I don't wish to sound heartless but… you should be outside."

"I know," he breathed, running a hand through his hair. "Stay here. Unless you hear a loud explosion and people screaming. Let me know immediately if something happens." Ryuu nodded, squeezed his shoulder, then leaned back in his chair.

Jareth stood, took a deep breath then plastered his Goblin King face on and leapt out the window, flying towards the field for some answers.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 26 (May 1st)**

.

.

.

.

.

"If I die can I haunt you afterwards." Sarah grunted as she swung, sword taking out an enemy soldier. "What a stupid thing to say-_grunt _-when you're about to go into battle." The one running towards her was shish-ka-bobbed. She kicked him off the end of the sword and turned on her heel, racing towards another group of soldiers.

They were getting their butts handed to them. There was a never ending stream of enemy soldiers flooding the field. Carmen and Regius were standing guard at the front of the barn, the rest of the horses tucked safely inside. Cleo and Elena were side to side, battling fiercely, Anor and Meathor destroying anything that came near.

She carefully made her way towards Cleo. "Cleo!" she shouted, the centaur spinning round to look at her. "We need help! Is there any way to contact your herd from here?"

She looked pained and shook her head. "No. We must physically retrieve them-"

"What about that bird thing you do?" Elena asked, leaping to her left and rising to kick at a pair in front of her, wounded arm against her chest. "That green bird that turns into a note."

Sarah's eyes lit up. "Elena! You're a genius! Cover me!"

The centaurs instantly wrapped around her, keeping her in the middle of them. She held up her hand, focusing intently on it. A bird appeared, fluttering in her palm. "King Ambitio," she spoke to the bird which focused on her every word. "Goblin Castle is under attack. We are in need of aid. Please hurry." She ran a finger over the bird's head then threw it into the air, the emerald ball of magic feathers shooting towards the trees like a dart.

Swallowing, Sarah prayed it reached them and that helped reached her in time. Steeling herself, she ran towards Cleo's back, vaulting over it and landed on the head of a soldier who crumpled.

"Sarah!" Cleo whinnied in surprise then laughed. "Very nice."

"Thanks!" She grinned cheekily. "I know I'm amazing." Turning, she darted off towards an incoming group and began the now familiar spin-slice-spin-slice-kick-kabob-slice. She frowned when she turned to examine the trees. Soldiers were still flooding in but in groups at a time, not all at once. _Why aren't they just overrunning us?_ she thought in confusion. _There's no sense to this battle plan… unless they're trying to tire us out… but they would save more soldiers by just flooding us all at once_. She spun on her toes, left heel colliding with the temples of the man on her left.

_Heh. I feel like Chuck Norris._ She turned and let out a roar, startling the running soldier and allowing for her to shish-ka-bob him. _Chuck Norris' tears cure cancer! Too bad he doesn't cry!_

"Good lord, Sarah!" Aidan cried as he landed near her, blood on his hands and around his mouth. "Where did you get this energy from?"

"Er… if I tell you, you'll just think I'm weird."

He gave her a dull look. "I _already_ think you're weird."

She laughed nervously. "Chuck Norris jokes?"

An eyebrow lifted. "Who the hell is Chuck Norris?"

"FOR SHAME!" she shouted with a gasp, lunging forward, sword aiming for his neck. He stiffened but didn't have time to move, the soldier behind him choking as she pulled her sword out of _his_ neck. She winked. "Stay focused, Aidan sweetie."

Snorting, he transformed and tore off towards another small group of soldiers, colliding with them and snarling. Sarah shook her head and turned in the opposite direction, finding herself nearing the trees closest to Goblin Castle.

There were more soldiers here and less allies but… if they got into the castle… She swallowed and lifted her sword to defend her home only to see a shadow joining hers. She spun around quickly and gasped, freezing as the sword swung towards her.

Hands grabbed her around the waist and tugged sharply, a whinny nearly defending her. She clung to the centaur's upper half as his sword clashed with the enemies and his hooves collided with the soldier's face. There was a bone shaking jolt as he fell back onto his front hooves.

"Are you all right, young lady?" She lifted her head and found a kind but older face staring back at her. She frowned, recognizing the eyes but not recalling from where. "Young lady-hold on!" He spun, sword slashing. She shrieked and clung to him once again. Once the movement stopped, he slid her to his back. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. Just startled." She looked behind her and saw centaurs flooding the area, fighting against the soldiers. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome. If you're not armed, I suggest you find somewhere to hide. It's a warzone here and you shouldn't be caught up in it."

"I thank you for the-" Her eyes widened and she grabbed his arm. "Run that way!"

"What?"

"See that blue panther?"

"Ye-"

"GO!"

.

.

.

.

.

Valdis, meanwhile, was battling her hardest. She slashed at the man in front of her, watching as he fell to the ground. A back against her own made her turn quickly. Haimon smirked, spinning the sword in his grasp.

He spotted her bloody claws and smirked further. "Claws, Valdis dear? How primeval."

She scowled. "At least I'm acting like a panther instead of a fae."

He snorted. "Touché. Touché." He leapt forward, slashing at another enemy while she darted forward, her next target already meeting her claws. As that one fell, she smirked and turned spotting Haimon still battling.

"_Still_ going Haimon? I'm already done! Looks like primeval works better."

He turned with an annoyed expression and his eyes widened. "Valdis!" The panther raised an eyebrow, not seeing the shadow behind her. Haimon's breath caught and he turned to hurry towards her. "Valdis!"

She turned and her eyes widened, ears flattening against her head in horror at the sword above her head. Something collided with her as the sword was brought down, sending her tumbling head over paws. She sat up, shaking her head to find a brunette nearby, wincing as she sat up, a deep gash across her back.

Sarah hurried over, clutching the top of her shoulder where the gash started. "You all right?"

Valdis just stared at her.

The centaur that had saved previous Sarah whinnied. "Young lady? Are you all right?"

"That's what I'm trying to ask her!"

"I'm talking about you!" He turned quickly as someone tried to stab his side.

At the same time, the man who'd tried to skewer Valdis stepped in front of the two girls, sword rising. Sarah stiffened, the panther's eyes widening as the man appeared again. Sarah turned, not ready to be able to move fast enough. With a snarl, Valdis leapt at him, transforming into a panther as she did so. Her fangs enclosed around his neck, claws scratching every piece she could get to, the man falling backwards and hitting the ground hard. All the panther could see was bloodlust.

"Valdis!" Her sight faded back to normal and she blinked, realizing there was metallic taste in her mouth. Blinking, she leapt away, spitting viciously. A hand touched her shoulder and she looked up finding Haimon looking concerned. "You all right?"

She transformed back into her human self and nodded. "Fine. Sarah?"

She turned and found the brunette holding her injured shoulders. Sarah smiled faintly. "I think you killed him," she remarked in amusement. Valdis shot her a look.

"Sarah!" They turned towards the castle where they saw Alan trying to fend for his family, Kira at his side, the girls behind them, Katrina holding Edmund. "If you've got time to converse come help us!" Kira shouted.

"MAMA!" All eyes turned as a soldier grabbed Bellezza, the brown haired little girl crying and reaching for her mother.

"Stop!" he shouted, holding a sword up to the girl's throat. Sarah's hands fisted and trembled, Valdis' growling vibrating against her bones.

"Let her go!" Kira shouted and made to run towards her when another soldier attempted to kill Emily. Forced to defend her other three, she made eye contact with Sarah who nodded.

Glancing at the stone beneath the soldier's feet, Sarah followed it quickly towards the Labyrinth, realizing it all linked. _Labyrinth!_ she screamed mentally, praying that it was listening._ Please! Help Bellezza!_ A furious aura hit her and she winced at the onslaught, looking up at the soldier whose feet were suddenly on uneven ground. The arm holding the sword swung out to try to balance him. Sarah and Valdis shot towards the pair.

Sarah didn't know where her speed came from but she overtook Valdis, who'd also started running when she saw him stumble, and reached the pair before the panther, grabbing Bellezza and rolling out of the way as Valdis leapt onto the back of the man. The soldier flailed about, the others looking confused before a red panther joined the battle. Valdis wrapped her mouth around his neck and turned to look at Sarah who shook her head and sent a tendril of magic towards him, his arms and legs bound. Valdis and Haimon transformed back into their humanoid selves.

Sarah clutched Bellezza to her tightly with one hand and slid her other into the grass. _Thank you Labyrinth. Now warn Jareth. Tell him of the battle_. There was a squeeze before it vanished completely.

"Go!" Valdis snarled, eyeing the remaining soldiers, fingering the daggers at her belt.

"We'll take care of this," Haimon announced, pulling out two kodachi.

Sarah smiled. "Thank you."

Valdis glanced back at her and nodded. "Go."

Sarah stood, still clutching Bellezza. Kira grabbed Emily and Alan picked up both Katrina and Edmund. She heard Alan's gasp. "Goddess Sarah. You need a healer!"

"No time!" Sarah cried. She shoved Kira down the hall. "Go!" Sarah shouted. Grabbing Kira's hand, she tore down the hallway, Alan running behind them. They turned a corner and froze seeing a group of enemy soldiers there. Sarah swallowed as they spotted them.

"Get 'em! Hurry!" She spun on her heel, an idea smashing into her brain.

"Come on!" she cried. "I've got an idea!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Come on Evie!" Samra shouted as she climbed the stairs, Evie panting behind her. She paused for only a half a second at the top, waiting for the librarian before tearing off down the hallway. Never before had she wished so hard that she could be a fae and apparate herself wherever she needed to go. She nearly ran past Jareth's den, having to skid to a stop and backtrack a few feet, nearly crashing into Evie, who leaned against the doorframe, breathing heavily.

Running into the room, she looked around, trying to locate the crystal. She spotted a glimmer of silver underneath a jacket and threw the jacket off a gleaming crystal and silver decoration standing there. Twisting the statue around, she found the gem in the center and pressed it.

"JARETH!" she shouted into it, praying they were sitting near one.

"Samra?" She felt her heart clench hearing her husband's voice. "Samra! What are you doing on the communications?"

Tears came unbidden to her eyes. "Toroku! Oh goddess! Toroku! There are troops everywhere! They hit Elena and they're coming out of the trees! Hurry!" A noise tugging on her ears and she turned to look over her shoulder, spotting a guard sneaking up on Evie, who was standing a few feet into the room, clutching her side as she tried to recover from the run. "Oh goddess! Evie!" Evie spun around and gasped. "Evie look out!"

Evie screamed as the sword raced for her, Samra feeling a scream tug at her throat as she raced for the librarian. The sword connected, biting into Evie's side. Samra reached her before the girl could be split in half, shoving her out of the way as the guard finished his swing.

Dropping to the floor, she swung her foot out, sending the guard to the floor as another came racing in. Grabbing his sword, she jabbed upwards making quick work of him before stabbing the sword into the winded guard at her feet.

Evie let out a moan of pain, tears falling down her cheeks, blood gushing down her leg. Samra quickly dropped down next to her, trying to heal it shut.

"I can't do it alone!" she cried. "I have to get you to the nurse!" Evie swallowed and nodded, letting the girl pull her to her feet, crying in pain. Samra wrapped the arm on the opposite side around her neck, clutching her sword in her other hand as she led the girl slowly from the room and towards the stairs. She paled as she saw even more soldiers heading up the stairs.

She quickly set Evie down, leaning her against the wall and taking a defensive stance in front of her, arms trembling. _Toroku_…

.

.

.

.

.

Skidding into a room, Sarah pointed to the portal. "How to we shut that thing off?"

Alan was staring down the hallway at the growing noise. "I… we're all out…" he whispered. "Kira and I have no magic reserves left, no weapons to fight…"

"Alan!" He jolted and turned to Sarah who'd smacked him. She pointed to the portal. "How do we turn it off?"

"You… sum up a massive amount of energy to blow it to bits but…" He shook his head. "Why?"

"If it's destroyed, nothing can get through right?"

"Right. It'll just be a wall." He blinked then grinned. "We can get Kira and the kids through it! Kira come on honey." He handed her Edmund, the woman setting Emily down. "Take the girls home!" She nodded and ushered her kids through the blackness, disappearing.

"How long do you have to wait to destroy it?" Sarah asked, stepping behind Alan.

"Half a heartbeat. It's an instant transporta…" He frowned and turned to Sarah. "Why are you-"

She smiled warmly. "Bye Alan."

His eyes widened in horror and he raised a hand but she shoved with all her might, watching him disappear. Taking a deep breath she summed up everything she had and blew it at the portal. It was like a mirror shattering then nothingness. It was a simple stone wall.

On the other side Alan hit the ground hard, seeing Kira look at him in worry. He leapt to his feet, racing back for the portal when he collided with a stone wall. "Sarah? SARAH!"

Sarah took a step back, frowning and expecting more. As soon as that thought crossed her mine, the floor rumbled like there was an earthquake. She yelped, stumbling abound and trying to keep her balance. As soon as it had began it stopped and an aching 'just-ran-a-mile' feeling began.

She took a step back, legs quivering. _That took more out than I thought it would…_ She stumbled forward, hitting the wall and sliding to the ground, feeling the stone rake against her injured back, breath hardly coming into her lungs as she gasped for air. _Oh man… that took out a lot…_ Footsteps were getting closer and she sighed heavily then smiled faintly. "Least… they're safe…"

The group of soldiers stepped into the room. She scowled, shakily getting to her feet. A few grinned wickedly and took a step forward. Letting out a cry she flew into the first one, pushing him back onto his fellow's sword and stealing his dagger in the process. He let out a howl and the others snarled, hurrying towards her.

A hand went around her neck and lifted her. "Where did they go?" the man yelled angrily.

She summed up enough energy to spit in his face. "Go to hell." She raised the hand with the dagger.

He snarled and grabbed her arm. CRACK! Her eyes widened a scream tearing through her throat and echoing down the hallways, the dagger falling to the ground, broken arm swinging.

"Now what will you do if you can't use your right arm?" the soldier grinned, dropping her onto the ground.

She inhaled sharply through the pain and swung with her left. "I'll use my left!" A soldier behind her grabbed her and twisted that arm behind her.

"And if I break your left?"

"I'll use my legs."

He kicked at her knees. "And if I break your legs?" The man in front of her grinned, crouching down.

"I'll use my head." She swung her head back, ready to head butt him but the soldier behind her grabbed her hair.

"And if I break your head?"

"Well, I'd be dead then now wouldn't I?" she replied with a smirk.

Her smirked and drew his sword. "I suppose you would."

She shut her eyes, waiting for the sword to bit into her. Metal against metal sounded, grating through her ears. When her arms and head were released suddenly, she looked up sharply to find blond hair in her vision. Jareth spun, killing each quickly until all of the soldiers on the ground were dead. She slowly crawled up the wall and felt her knees buckling. He turned to her and grabbed her before she could fall.

"Sarah! Are you all right?" She nodded wearily. His eyes flickered behind her, then back to her before he stiffened and looked up sharply. "What… what happened to the portal?"

"Destroyed… it…m'sorry…"

"Sarah? Sarah!" Her eyes fluttered closed and her head flopped against his chest before she knew no more.

.

.

.

.

.

Valdis let out a hiss of fury as yet another soldier charged at her.

Snarling, she spun around, knives digging deep into her enemy's flesh. Her blue hair whipped around, just missing her eyes as she charged forward into yet _another_ enemy and quickly took them out as well. Smirking, she leapt backwards, avoiding being raked across the face by a pair of nasty looking claws. The owner of the claws quickly lost his paw then his life.

As she turned, her eyes widened, landing on one of her teammates. The candy-caned panther's eyes were dull, pupil less and glassed over. "Beck? You-" She froze, her dream slamming into her full force. She barely had enough time to swing to the side as Rebecca's sword jerked up and only sliced air.

"Beck!" she shouted furiously. "Stop it! What's wrong with you?" The panther didn't pause in her attacks, arms swinging wildly. "Beck! Don't make me hurt you!" she roared. When the panther nearly took off her head, Valdis fisted her hand and swung, hitting her hard enough to knock her out. Nothing happened. She only stumbled back a few feet then straightened, dull, glazed over eyes staring at her as she move back towards Valdis, claws aiming for her neck. Valdis pushed aside her heavy heart and tackled the girl. They both rolled a few feet from each other but Valdis was quicker, pinning her to the ground and reaching for her neck to feel for a pulse. There was none.

When Rebecca leapt up, jaws snapping at her throat, Valdis quickly transformed, wrapping powerful jaws around the other's throat, cutting off her windpipe. The candy-cane panther's right arm was pinning beneath her, but her left scratched at Valdis' shoulder and back. Valdis shut her eyes tight and put more pressure on her neck. The hands stopped scratching and fell to the ground, unmoving.

She stepped back, eyes watering before she turned tail and tore off towards a fresh wave of soldiers. Fury filled her veins and she destroyed the first soldier in front of her. Spinning, she tackled another and was going for her third when a foot connected with her ribcage.

Screaming in pain, she flew a few yards away, panting as she slowly crawled to her paws, head throbbing in pain, only to collapse when she was kicked again, head smashing against the ground. The soldier sneered and lifted his sword. She snarled in defiance but knew she couldn't move. A wild cat scream sounded and the soldier was taking out by a blond panther who quickly moved towards Valdis, standing over her protectively.

"_**Raniero**__?"_ she asked dizzily. _**"What are you doing here?"**_

"_**We came as soon as we heard of the attack,"**_ he replied quickly and she lifted her head just enough to see panthers of all colors rushing out of the trees. She let out a sigh of relief and allowed herself a brief moment of rest as he moved to stand beside her. _**"Are you alright?"**_

"_**Mm…"**_ A sudden wave of magic spread over the grounds, in the distance, a wall of magic reaching up towards the sky. _**"What was that?"**_ she asked in fear, unconsciously moving closer to him.

"_**It looks like a defense shield. I think the panthers have that as well when a large surge of magic other than the lord's is used."**_

Valdis felt her chest tighten. _**"Sarah…"**_

Raniero glanced at her. _**"She's fine Valdis. I know it."**_ She swallowed and nodded.

All fighting stopped as a bird's cry echoed hauntingly across the field, all eyes turning towards the castle as a huge firebird shot from it, streaking towards the forest then arcing around the field, surrounding it in a fiery blaze. Enemies that had been running towards the trees to escape were caught in the flames and quickly disintegrated. Those that had stopped in time were killed by the centaurs and panthers chasing behind them.

"Valdis!" She turned and found Jason running towards her, cutting down a few people in his way. He panted as he reached her. "What happened to Kara and Kira?"

She transformed into her humanoid form, Raniero following quickly. "Sarah took Kira, Alan and the kids into the castle awhile ago. I haven't seen them since. And as far as I know, Kara hasn't been here all day. I think Sarah said something about her having a book reading in Crystal Lake."

The look of relief was immense. "Good. Kira and Alan are back at their lands but I haven't been able to contact Kara." He turned to Raniero. "I'm Jason, by the way."

"General Raniero of the Southern Tribe." Jason's eyes lit up and Raniero sighed. "Sarah told you?"

"Yup!" he chirped happily.

Valdis' eyes narrowed, ears flattening against her skull. "What did she tell you?"

"That he was the General," Jason replied innocently. "Now, what say you to killing off the rest of these guys so I can go check on my lovely Kara?"

Valdis bared her teeth in a vicious grin. "Let's."

Jason made a face. "You know… I'm glad you're _Sarah's_ friend because you sometimes scare the hell out of me."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Uhhhh… weird.

One of my housemates (keep in mind it's like really early in the morning) just sneezed but they went "CHUUUUUUUU!" in this really deep voice. And all of my housemates are girls…

Uh. Yeah. Weird.

So yeah. I just realized, upon re-reading the last chapter, that I interchanged Meathor's name and didn't really give him a proper introduction.

Name: Maethor – (elvish) warrior (what he's supposed to be called in a non-centaur's presence)

Centaur Name: Hathel – (elvish) broadsword

He's very prince-like. He has that "regal" personality that's aloof yet confident, until he meets Sarah, however, and she reacts in the very best way she knows how in order to throw him out of his shell. Cleo is his arranged fiancée though neither of them seemed too pleased about it.

Maethor was going to play a bigger part but I introduced Raniero sooner than I was going to so his part has lessened. I still wanted to include him though :) Be sure that behind scenes, Sarah will corrupt him just as she has with Anor and Cleopatra.

.

.

Okay, so this chapter and the last one were really confusing, even for me, so here's a kind of timeline of sorts to hopefully help you with some added story:

Beck is attacked in the morning, brought to Goblin Castle, Jareth calls for a council meeting, enemies move in

Elena gets hit with an arrow by a scout, Samra and Evie are sent to call Jareth, Alan/Kira/kids head for castle to find safe place

LOTS OF FIGHTING

Sarah sends an s.o.s. to Ambitio which is received almost instantly. He sends the centaurs that have arrived between the time Cleo and the others left and when he received the call for help, then sends a message to a group of panthers who were on their way to Goblin Castle to hurry their pace.

Eden gets a bad feeling at the council suddenly at the same time Sarah is nearly sawed in half.

Alan, Kira and the kids are chased back outside by soldiers who had gotten inside.

The Labyrinth saves Bellezza then at Sarah's command (and its own wishing) warns Jareth of the impending doom. Sarah leads the Crystal Lake family towards the portal. Moments later, Samra and Evie get in contact with the council. Samra cuts off the connection when Evie is almost killed.

Valdis kills Beck and is saved by Nero around the time Jareth/Jason/Honou/Toroku/Ryuu arrive at Goblin Castle.

Sarah blows up the portal moments after their arrival and the defense shield goes up not allowing anyone in or out. Jareth rescues her only a minute or two later and she passes out.

.

.

Wow this has been a really long author's note… okay! TIME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER RAWR!

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 27 (really 77)**

CLICK THE NEXT BUTTON D:


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters

**Last Time:**

Bahhhh I'm lazy. And you just read it XD

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 27 (May 1st)**

.

.

.

.

.

Standing in front of at least a dozen soldiers, Samra wanted to cry. Her arms trembled from the weight of the sword, she didn't know if her friends were alive or dead and she just wanted her husband.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked from behind her. She shrieked and spun, fist flying. When it was caught, she flinched, expecting pain. Nothing happened so she slowly opened her eyes and found Toroku smiling at her. Immediately she started crying and cursed herself for being such a _girl_.

"Toroku!" she wailed, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her tightly and she fisted her hands in the back of his shirt, unwilling to let him go. _Ever_.

"Where's Evie?" Ryuu demanded. She unfisted one hand to point to Jareth's den, keeping her face stuffed in Toroku neck, then grabbed his shirt again.

She felt his chest rumble as he chuckled. "Don't worry Samra. I won't be letting you out of my sight for a long time."

"Good because I'm not letting _you_ leave me for a long time."

.

.

.

.

.

_I hate life_, Evie thought to herself, clutching her raw side and panting. _First of all, I had to deal with Sarah all day. Secondly, we get attacked. Third, I had to run up a billion stairs. I hate stairs. Fourth, I get attacked. Fifth, goddess damn it all! I was supposed to be having dinner with Ryuu!_ She felt tears starting. _Damn it Ryuu! Where are you?_

"Right here." Her eyes flashed open, having not realized she had been speaking aloud. The dark eyed dragon was kneeling before her, worry barely creasing his forehead. "Are you alright Evelyn?"

"I'm still alive," she remarked with a breathless laugh, agony shooting up her side with the movement of laughing. "Ahh…"

He scowled and leaned in, hand sparking with bright blue lightning. "You've lost too much blood," he remarked stoically.

"No surprise. My side's open." She giggled, feeling lightheaded as the lightning zapped through her nerves. "You know, Ryuu, I was born from a C-section." He grunted, focusing on healing her side. "My baby was almost a c-section!" He froze then slowly turned to look at her. "Course… my baby's the size of a pea right now." She lifted her hand, trying to focus on her fingers. "Like… this big."

"Your baby?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yeahhhh." She frowned in disappointment. "Aw. I was supposed to tell you that at dinner."

"You're pregnant?"

She smiled and lifted her hands, both bloody and framed his face. "Yeah. M'luvyou Ryuu." She leaned forward and kissed him then passed out. He just blinked at her.

"You should probably get her to the nurse." He turned to look at the doorframe where Toroku had his arm wrapped around Samra. Ryuu blinked again then tenderly picked her up, quickly leaving the room. Toroku glanced at Samra. "Is she really pregnant?"

Samra nodded happily. "I saved the baby from the shock."

"Good." He wrapped her into tug hug. "I'm so happy you're ok."

She snuggled into his chest. "I love you Toroku."

.

.

.

.

.

Jareth stood in front of the door, arms crossed, eyes closed, eyebrow twitching angrily.

Ryuu had shown up at the nurse's room only seconds after Jareth arrived holding a bloody Evie who was quickly taken into another room. Jareth had taken off to take control of the situation. Two hours later, he'd returned to the nurses' wing to check on Sarah. Ryuu and Alan immediately took over informing him of what had happened in his absence.

Jareth had Jason go and retrieve Alan and Kira from their home, just in case they were attacked there and couldn't get back through. (He'd also made a side trip to pick up Kara in case her healing powers were needed). Alan had told Jareth the events leading up to his rescuing Sarah after he had taken over organizing the soldiers outside.

Ryuu told him Toroku and Samra came in a few minutes after Jareth had left, Samra hurrying into the room with Sarah. Kira had stopped in to check on them before going straight to the Three Musketeers' room and locking them in, trying to settle them down.

Honou had stopped in to tell Ryuu to inform Jareth he would be checking on Edenorog before going home. Azrael, Aidan and Raniero had met up with Jareth on the field for only a brief minute to tell him they would meet with him later. The centaurs hadn't bothered talking to him, knowing he was too busy as it was.

Now Jareth paced in a room that contained himself, Jason, Alan and Kara. Ryuu was in another room with Evie and Kira was still with the Three Musketeers. He knew he should be out there with the panthers and centaurs but…

The door to the room opened and Sakura, the older nurse, stepped out behind three others that quickly left the room to head to the stations set up outside. She shut the door and headed for the first available seat, collapsing into it. "Will she be all right?" Jareth asked quickly.

Sakura sat back with a heavy sigh, pale pink hair pulled into a bun, rosy eyes looking weary. She turned to a frantic looking Jareth. "She's overexerted herself and used up her magical reserves-"

Jareth snarled. "I know!" he shouted. "I know… how much?"

Sakura looked at him coolly then smiled. "Only a little."

"A little?" Alan cried. "She blew up a _portal_!"

The nurse shrugged, getting to her feet slowly. "Her arm was broken and she also had a huge gash along her back that needed extensive repair but fortunately it won't scar too bad. She's a very lucky girl."

"And her magic?" Jason asked.

"She will be fine. She just needs rest for at least a few days. She'll probably sleep for two or three, then bed rest for at least another three or four. After that, she'll be as good as new."

The doors burst in, a panther racing for Jareth before transforming smoothly as it jumped up, hands grabbing his arms. "How is she?" Valdis asked wildly, blood on her face and hair. "Is she okay? It's not bad is it?"

A red panther hurried in after her and transformed, pulling Valdis back. "Val… calm down…"

Valdis blinked, realizing everyone staring before she flushed and pulled away, crossing her arms angrily and putting her nose in the air, ignoring them all. Haimon turned to Jareth. "She's okay?"

Jareth nodded in relief as he realized it and fell into a chair. "Damn girl…"

"Aw come on. I'm in pain and you're _still_ making fun of me?"

"Sarah!" Kara shrieked. "Get back in bed!"

Sarah raised an eyebrow, leaning heavily on the doorframe. "I _was_ kidding about the hurting part."

Valdis was in front of her in an instant, growling. "Back. In. Bed." Sarah's eyes widen and she 'meep'ed then hurried back into the room. Valdis followed after her, still bristling.

"What was that about?" Alan asked Haimon who shrugged.

"They've been 'secret' friends for awhile now. I think everyone knows but them."

Valdis slipped out only a few seconds later, still looking furious. She motioned towards Jareth then transformed and raced out of the room, Haimon letting out an annoyed sigh and racing after her.

Jareth quickly slid into the room, feeling his chest tighten at the pale face and many bandages around her chest. Sarah's eyes fluttered open when she heard felt sit beside her. Jareth smiled softly. "Hey…"

She smiled back. "Hey."

He leaned forward putting his forehead against hers. "Don't ever do that again."

"You tell me that a lot," she pouted, lifting a hand to pat his cheek.

He chuckled. "You do things you're not supposed to a lot."

She smiled, feeling sleep taking back over. "It's fun to… annoy you…"

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Sleep Sarah."

"Hm…" Her eyes were slowly closing when they opened, fighting against sleep. "Jare… centaur… save…"

"What?"

"Ask Val…" She was out.

He raised an eyebrow then sighed, brushing her hair from her forehead. After a moment, he stood and walked out to find the panther, reassuring everyone that she was fine as he did. They all scattered, heading to help someone somewhere, Sakura in her office to keep watch over her patients.

He finally found Valdis, nearly a half an hour later, pacing through the field, watching everyone working in medical tents or gathering up bodies to dispose of. "Hey."

She turned quickly. "How's Sarah?"

"She's fine. Back to sleep." She nodded. "She wanted me to ask you about a centaur."

Valdis frowned in confusion then nodded. "Yeah, one of the centaurs saved her. I only saw him for a minute."

"Would you mind helping me find him?"

"Yes I would mind very much… but I'll do it if Sarah wants me to."

"I think she does." She nodded. "The centaurs that just arrived are waiting along the perimeter."

"Lead the way." Turning, she instantly headed for them, weaving in and around people moving things everywhere. Jareth had to hurry to keep up with her.

Valdis stopped suddenly and he almost ran into her. She motioned with her chin towards an older centaur standing in a small group, chatting. "The older one with the goatee."

He walked over. "Pardon?"

They stopped and turned to him. "Can we help you?"

"I need to speak with you." The centaur nodded in confusion and told the others he'd be back, following Jareth. He spotted Valdis and trotted over quickly.

"How's the young lady?" Valdis nodded and glanced at Jareth.

"Sarah's fine, sir. She wanted me to see you for some reason."

The centaur shrugged. "We met briefly during the battle… I brought her to save this young panther."

Valdis frowned. "You saved her life… _twice_…"

"It's nothing heroic. You're just supposed to help people."

"I thank you," Jareth spoke up. "From the bottom of my heart. I am forever in your debt."

He smiled fatherly. "My dear boy, you've nothing to be in debt for. I'd have done it for anyone."

"But you did it for Sarah. If you ever need anything, you ask for the Goblin King."

The centaur's eyes widened slightly. "Are you he?"

"I am."

He bowed. "It's an honor to meet you my lord. I am Rangi."

"The honor is all mine, Rangi." Jareth bowed back. "Again, I am in your debt. If you're _ever_ in need…"

"I will ask." He smiled warmly and held out a hand. "And I thank you." Jareth shook his hand firmly.

"I saved Sarah," Valdis remarked dryly. "Are you in my debt?"

Jareth sent her a dull look. "Have you been examined?"

The panther scoffed. "I am fine, Goblin King."

"Then no. I'm not in your debt. You annoy me." She scoffed, shifting her weight to her other foot and winced. His eyes narrowed. "You lied."

"I… avoided the truth."

He rolled his eyes. "_Lied_. Let me see." She jumped back as he reached for her and yelped as she collided with someone only to turn bright red as she realized who it was.

General Raniero smiled. "Hello Lady Valdis. How are you?"

"Fine," she mumbled.

"Not fine," Jareth corrected. "She's hurt."

"Hurt?" His eyes narrowed and looked over her, trying to find the wound. "How?"

"Battle," Jareth replied putting a hand on her shoulder. "If you could try to convince her to be looked over?"

"Of course!" He gently took her other shoulder. "Come my lady. You must be looked upon. It would not do well to have an infection crop up!" She shot Jareth a dark glare as she was led to the nurse's station. The blond fae grinned wickedly and waved.

"Am I correct in assuming that she has a crush on the blond panther?" Rangi asked in amusement.

"You are very correct," Jareth replied in the same amusement.

Rangi chuckled. "Your cruelty knows no bounds."

"Nope," Jareth chirped. "Now, if you don't mind, I've a lady to look after." He dipped his head. "It was an honor to meet you."

"The honor is all mine," Rangi replied, bowing once more.

Smiling, Jareth turned and headed back for the castle to go sit with the brunette until she woke up again.

.

.

.

.

.

Running a hand through his hair, Alan sighed heavily, watching the stones pass under his feet. Why did there have to be a war? Didn't people know it made his life a hundred times more stressful? _Damn_, he thought as his stomach grumbled. _I can't believe it's already nearing dinner_. He glanced up as the doorway to their quarters in Goblin Castle loomed close. He half hoped everyone was asleep so he could take a nap while the other half wanted them all to be awake so he could hug each one.

"Daddy!" Alan smiled as he walked into the room, Bellezza spotting him and racing for him, arms wide to be picked up.

"Hello Bella," he chimed lightly, hugging her. "How are you?"

"I'm good." She twisted and pointed to her finger-painting. "I'm painting! Do you wanna paint too?"

"Not right now sweetheart." He bent, setting her down beside the painting. "Where's mama?"

"Sleeping!" She pointed to the other room. "She said she was tired so she put Ed and Emmy to bed and Kat wanted to sleep too and so everyone's sleeping! Except me!" She pouted. "I wanna see Uncle Jare."

"Uncle Jare is very busy," he said softly, brushing her golden brown hair away from her forehead. "He will play some other time."

"Okayyy." She looked back at her painting.

He kissed the top of her head. "Let me check on mama and then we can go visit Grandma."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Clean up your paints and wait here for me."

"Okay!"

He stood and headed for Kira's room. His wife was lying on her back, Edmund asleep on her chest, Emily curled into her right side and Katrina into her left, the blankets pulled up to their chins. Smiling, he walked over silently and bent over, kissing her forehead. Her eyes opened sleepily and focused on him, lips curling into a smile. He shut his eyes and put his forehead against her own.

_**Hey sleepy head,**_ he remarked softly.

_**Hmmm. Evenin'. Where's Bella?**_

_**Putting her paints away. I'm gonna bring her to see Hotaru. Should I wake up the other two or just bring her?**_

_**Just bring her. We've only been asleep for a half hour or so. They'll be out for at least another hour and a half.**_

_**Alright. Love you. **_

_**Love you too.**_ He made to pull away when she called him back. _**Do you know if Jareth ever taught Sarah this?**_

_**I doubt it. That girl doesn't sit still long enough to do this.**_

_**Good point… Suggest it to him though. It could be advantageous one day.**_

_**I will. Get some sleep.**_

_**Anything for you darling.**_ He pulled away, rolling his eyes. She merely smiled, then curled back into her pillow, eyes shutting. He made sure none of the kids were awake before softly leaving the room. Bella was sitting patiently on the couch, her paints put away, painting drying on the table.

"Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded happily and ran over, holding her arms out for him to scoop her up. "Hold on tight." She wrapped her arms around his neck and curled her face into it.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Is mama okay?"

He blinked then frowned. "Mama is fine. Why? What's wrong?"

"The bad men… whenever they come they make her sad."

He hugged her tighter. "That's because they are mean and they hurt people. Mama is just tired but she'll be fine."

"Oh okay… why do they hurt people?"

"They are mad at us."

"Why?"

"They want Grandpa's crown."

"They can't have it!"

"I know sweetie. That's why they are trying to hurt us."

"That's not nice."

"It's not, but mama and I will protect you."

"And Sarah?"

"Sarah too."

"Okay… can we go see Grandma now?"

He chuckled. "Anything for you darling. Now hold on tight."

.

.

.

.

.

Raniero led Valdis to the nurse station, motioning for her to take a seat on one of the makeshift beds. "I'll get a healer for you." When her eyes flashed, he sighed. "Are you going to leave as soon as I turn my back?" She jerked in surprise then blushed and shook her head. He watched her for another second before nodding and vanishing.

Shifting uneasily, she glanced around. Centaurs, fae and panther alike were being healed by various healers. She felt her chest tighten as she realized that war truly was upon them… She bit her bottom lip at the thought of Rebecca being one of the first and fisted her hands so tightly they drew blood when she realized she was the reason Rebecca was one of the first.

"My lady?"

Tearing her eyes open and hoping the tears weren't evident she realized Raniero had returned with a panther healer, the older woman's face drawn into a concerned mask. Raniero was staring at her stoically but the clenched jaw alerted her that something was wrong.

"What?" she snapped angrily, head beginning to pound furiously.

The healer glanced at Raniero. "You have three broken ribs, a fractured arm, a broken finger, a lot of blood loss and probably a mild concussion."

Valdis blinked as her world began twirling round her. "Would that be the reason I would very much like to pass out right now?" she remarked easily before the world went black. What felt like only seconds later, she awoke to the sight of Raniero bent over her, picking her up off a cool surface and laying her on something soft. "What happened?" she asked dazed.

He looked down in surprise. "You passed out. It's only been a few minutes. The healer didn't want to move you until she was sure you hadn't broken anything else."

"Did I?"

"No…" He cocked his head. "Are you alright?"

"Obviously not," she grumbled, trying to sit up but his hand on her shoulder kept her lying down. "I've got broken stuff and my head hurts like a troll smashed it against a wall."

"No. I meant…" He leaned down, eyes trained on hers. "Something happened, didn't it?" She froze then looked away quickly, knowing that told him something really did. "You don't have to tell me," he said softly, "but if you need a friendly ear," he smiled faintly, "and Sarah's not around, know that I'm here."

"Thank you General," she murmured. "I will keep that in mind."

He nodded. "Very good." Straightening, he glanced around. "I'll go check on-"

"No!" Valdis yelped then blushed furiously when he blinked at her in surprise. "Er… can you just…" She sighed, lifted the uninjured hand to rest against her face. "Can you just stay here until someone else I trust can watch over me to make sure no one comes near if I pass out again?"

When he didn't react, she peeked through her fingers. He was just staring. "You _trust_ me?" She turned even redder and refused to answer.

For once in her life, she was supremely happy to have a healer return to her side. Her happiness sunk to hell when that healer was followed by at least six more. Her ears instantly went flat against her head, hands fisting on her thighs. Raniero stood and moved to her other side, standing behind her as the group of healers stood before her, all talking at once.

"You're bleeding," Raniero suddenly announced and all eyes turned to him. He touched her shoulder and her back arched in pain, a gasp erupting. He was instantly shoved aside, several healers tugging off her jacket to get a good look at the wound.

"Stop it!" she snarled, jumping away from them and stumbling towards Raniero, keeping him between her and them. She hid behind him, claws sinking into the fabric of his jacket as she peeked around him at the group, ears still flat against her head, hair standing on end. She ignored the fact that Raniero was clearly uncomfortable with the fact she was so close.

"My lady!" one female cried. "You'll hurt yourself further!"

"I don't care!" she snapped around his right elbow. "Get away from me!"

"My lady," Raniero began softly. "They need to make sure your wound doesn't get infected."

She snarled at him. "No. I'm sick of being poked and prodded and bandaged. Get away from me!" she snapped, curling into his side as someone came close to her.

"My lady-"

"No!" She lashed out at the one closest to her and they jumped back quickly.

Raniero sighed. "What if only one stays here?"

"We need more than one-" a healer began but stopped quickly at his glare.

He turned back to her to find her watching him cautiously, tail flicking agitatedly, ears against her scalp. She glanced at the healers then back at him. "Fine. One healer." She pointed to the first nurse. "You stay. Everyone else leave." When a healer began to protest, the nurse shoved him out of the room. Raniero stepped away from her to leave but her claws caught his sleeve. "Not so fast. You gotta stay."

He blinked at her in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"I said _stay_," she snarled furiously, pupils dilated in fury. "If neither Sarah, Haimon nor Azrael can be here, you gotta stay."

"I could go retrieve Haimon if you truly wished it." She brightened. "Never mind," he said quickly. "You'll leave and we'll never find you again. I'll stay." Shoulders drooping at the escape plan gone bad, she took a heavy seat on the bed, wincing as it agitated the wound.

Raniero sat before her, hands hanging between his knees as he stared at them. Movement drew his attention as Valdis' hands fisted on her knees before smoothing out then fisting again. He glanced up and found her face twisted in pain as the nurse gently wiped at the wound and cleaned it.

Glancing at her hands once more, he leaned forward enough to hook his hands under hers as they loosened between waves of pain. She had enough time to snap her eyes open and focus on his in surprise before they clenched shut, fingers tightening around his. He mentally kept the blush away when her fingers loosened but didn't move away.

"Almost done my dear," Mui, the nurse, said gently, wrapping a tight piece of gauze around her shoulder.

Valdis swallowed and let out a breath of relief when she was done, pulling her left hand free to run through her hair.

"Well isn't this cozy." All eyes turned to the doorway, Haimon leaning against the doorframe.

Raniero blinked in surprise before feeling Valdis' hands tear away from his. He glanced at her and found her face alit, glowering at Haimon in fury. The maroon panther smirked before it quickly fell.

"General. The other three are awaiting you in their tent. Val, Azrael needs to speak with you about Beck." Raniero was close enough to feel her tense, her hands jerking as though in pain.

She inhaled sharply then let it out shakily. "Where?" she choked out. Haimon glanced between her and Raniero quickly before motioning Mui out. The nurse vanished quickly, Haimon snapping the door shut behind him.

"What happened?" he asked quickly, striding up to her side and sitting on the bed beside her.

She looked away. "What do you mean?"

"What happened?" he repeated, this time softly, a hand coming up to rest on hers.

She swallowed painfully. "I… I killed her," she whispered. Raniero wished he could've pulled her into a tight hug but as Haimon didn't do anything but stare, he knew she'd probably claw his eyes out.

"What?" Haimon asked. "She's dead?" Valdis swallowed again and nodded. He blinked several times jaw moving before he looked away. "Why?"

"She was…" She turned to regard Raniero. He cocked his head in confusion. "I…" Realizing he was interrupting, he quickly stood and strode towards the door. "General." Glancing back at the doorframe, he found her looking away, bright red. "Thank you."

Haimon's eyebrows rose in surprise but Raniero merely smiled and nodded. "Anytime you need me, just call." She blushed even deeper and nodded. He quickly vanished out of the room.

Turning to Haimon, Valdis scowled. "What are you looking at?"

He grinned. "You are adorable." He ruffled her hair and she batted his hand away. "Now… what happened?"

.

.

.

.

.

"What. Happened."

Jareth turned to regard his father, the man consuming the doorway. "An oversight. It will be fixed."

"An _oversight_?" he growled, storming into the room. "People _died_ today, Jareth. That is NOT an oversight!"

Jareth slammed a fist onto the desk as he got to his feet. "You don't need to tell _me_. I'm trying to figure out how the hell they got in here and I don't need you shouting at me!" By the end of his sentence he was screaming and he swallowed, trying to reign in his temper.

Glorificus glowered at him then looked away with a sigh. "I apologize."

Jareth deflated quickly. "As do I."

"Someone killed the Governor of Paltinea today, around the same time as your attack." Jareth looked up sharply. "He's the only other that knew of the zombie attack on the Duke of Sunray. Jareth… it's getting out of hand. We need to figure it out before they can hit us with a wave."

"I know!... I know… Was he turned?"

"No. They interrupted the process." He shuddered. "Apparently it was horrifying. Make note not to interrupt the process. Wait until they are undead and then kill them."

Jareth snorted. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Jareth!" Both turned as Jason rushed in. "Ah. Hello Glory. Jareth, King Ambitio wants to speak with you. He says something about his daughter being in danger or something."

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose. "Goddesses above please help me stay sane."

"Hey," Jason said brightly. "At least this time Sarah's not here to offend him!"

"Very good point. Where is he?"

"Front lawn, examining the medical tents."

"Thank you Jason." He nodded and vanished. Jareth turned to Glorificus. "If we could continue this another time?" he asked wearily.

Glorificus frowned. "When was the last time you stopped for a few minutes to breathe?"

Jareth snorted. "When I woke up this morning."

"Have you eaten at all?"

"No. I woke up, went looking for Sarah because she hadn't annoyed me yet and the day started falling apart from there."

Glorificus stood from the seat he'd sunken into. "I will handle Ambitio."

"Father-"

"No. If I have to, I will order you as High King to take a nap." He smirked. "I'm almost positive there is an empty bed beside Sarah's. Eat a snack then take a nap. Ambitio will have to handle speaking with me instead of the Goblin King."

Jareth nodded wearily then sent him a half smile. "Thank you." Glorificus clapped a hand to shoulder, smirking when Jareth's eyes widened in surprise before he vanished. Chuckling, Glorificus headed for the front doors.

Jareth scowled as he landed at the foot of Sarah's bed, cursing his father for being able to send him somewhere in his own castle! His gaze turned to rest on the sleeping brunette and he quietly walked over, brushing her hair from her forehead. She mumbled in her sleep and turned towards his hand. He smiled softly and pressed a kiss to her forehead before turning and flopping into the bed beside her own, sleep coming quickly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

GUESS WHO RANGI IS? Bonus points and cyber-cookies to anyone who gets it right!

Yeah. So a lot happened in this chapter; Samra loves Toroku, Evie's pregnant, Sarah's really powerful, Rangi was introduced, Valdis was made fun of, a new power was foreshadowed, slight Valdis/Raniero fluff, some more drama, Glory is pretty wicked cool, slight Jareth/Sarah fluff.

Omg this was a long chapter DDDD: gahhhhh.

BUT GUESS WHAT! It's gonna be an equally long author's note!

So classes are pretty much over. I have to hand in a test and perform a scene and I'm done! I handed in that fifteen page paper and it was 17 and 1/3 pages long. Holy crap. I didn't know that much about Emily Dickinson and I didn't really wanna know that much about her.

I just watched The Number 23 and I looked at the clock and it said 1132pm. Put it into military time and it's 23:32 OMG

So yeah, I'm just babbling. A few of you guys said you liked the author's notes when they were funny. Hopefully I'm succeeding at being funny! Dude(tte) it's like 83 degrees in here gahhhhhh. Okay. I won't make you suffer this babbling any more.

**IF YOU SKIP AUTHOR'S NOTES, MAKE SURE YOU DON'T SKIP EXTRA SCENE LOCATED RIGHT HERE! **

Here's an extra scene I couldn't fit in and wasn't going to add but will just for you guys since it's been two months since my last update…:

.

.

Alan loosened his grip on Bellezza as the High Castle welcoming chamber appeared before his eyes. A servant appeared only seconds later. Upon recognizing him, she dipped into a bow. "Good afternoon, my lord. The High King and Queen are in the sitting room."

"Thank you," he chimed lightly. "Could you bring some cookies for this one?"

Bellezza giggled and flapped a hand at the servant whose lips curled into a wide smile. "Of course! Any preference?"

"Chocolate chip?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course!" She nearly vanished she left so quickly.

Alan chuckled. "You certainly know how to get things you want," he muttered. Bellezza just giggled.

It took a few minutes to walk to the room, given the huge estate the High King lived in. A brief knock at the door and he heard a soft "come in," from Hotaru.

Swinging it open, Glorificus looked up from his seat, Hotaru from hers. Hotaru's eyes lit up.

"Bella!" she chimed and held out her arms. Alan set the girl down and she ran for a hug, giggling when Hotaru swung her slightly. Alan walked over and shook Glorificus' hand.

"Glory," he remarked lightly.

"Alan." The man cocked his head lightly. "How does Goblin Castle fare?"

He sighed. "Much better were there not soldiers on its lawns."

"Hmm. And Jareth?"

He winced. "You know how he handles things."

"I will be sure to drop by later today."

"GRANDPA!"

All eyes focused on Bellezza whose eyes had welled up with tears. "I won't let the bad men steal your shiny crown!" she wailed, reaching for him. "Bella will keep it safe!"

Glorificus held her in shock, looking to Alan in confusion. He, of course, would be no help as he was trying to hold himself up, crying he was laughing so hard.

.

.

Ah ha haaa. I hold you liked it. I just had this awesome image of Bellezza proclaiming herself to be the protector of Glory's crown, not realizing Alan had meant they wanted to be High King rather than have the actual crown, and Glory being completely dumbfounded.

Alright, author's note is over! See you next time!

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 28 (really 78)**

"NO!" All three blinked at each other and turned to look at the doorway, as did the rest of the occupants. "I DON'T CARE, DAMN IT!"

"Ms. Williams!"

Sarah appeared in the doorway, shirt and pants on instead of the gown they had been making her wear. "I'm not staying here any longer!" she snapped at the nurse.

"You're hurt!"

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not!"

"Listen!" she snarled, spinning on her heel to face the nurse. "If I have to stay in here one more minute I will literally go insane!"

"I think you're already far beyond that point," Jason said dully.

Sarah snarled viciously at him. "Shut up Jason!" The man's eyebrows lifted in surprise at the venom in the words.

"Sarah," Jareth said soothingly. "Are you alright?"

"NO!" she screamed. "Get me the hell out of here! NOW!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I really don't understand disclaimers. I mean, this is "fan"-fiction. Doesn't that automatically mean that "fans" are writing about "fiction" that's been written by someone else?

**Last Time:**

Glorificus frowned. "When was the last time you stopped for a few minutes to breathe?"

Jareth snorted. "When I woke up this morning."

"Have you eaten at all?"

"No. I woke up, went looking for Sarah because she hadn't annoyed me yet and the day started falling apart from there."

Glorificus stood from the seat he'd sunken into. "I will handle Ambitio."

"Father-"

"No. If I have to, I will order you as High King to take a nap." He smirked. "I'm almost positive there is an empty bed beside Sarah's. Eat a snack then take a nap. Ambitio will have to handle speaking with me instead of the Goblin King."

Jareth nodded wearily then sent him a half smile. "Thank you." Glorificus clapped a hand to shoulder, smirking when Jareth's eyes widened in surprise before he vanished. Chuckling, Glorificus headed for the front doors.

Jareth scowled as he landed at the foot of Sarah's bed, cursing his father for being able to send him somewhere in his own castle! His gaze turned to rest on the sleeping brunette and he quietly walked over, brushing her hair from her forehead. She mumbled in her sleep and turned towards his hand. He smiled softly and pressed a kiss to her forehead before turning and flopping into the bed beside her own, sleep coming quickly.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 28 (May 3rd)**

.

.

.

.

.

Sarah was _not_ having a good day.

First of all, the damn nurse wouldn't let her leave despite all protests that she was fine. She'd already been here two days. That was more than enough time to catch up on her beauty sleep – despite the fact her muscles were too weak to support her.

Second, even if she had been able to leave, she had woken up too late to wake Valdis up. This meant that instead of leaping on the cat and shrieking her love of blue, she had to instead stalk her down the hall and do it. Unfortunately this meant that there was a very distinct possibility that Valdis would immediately turn on her and maul her without knowing it was her whereas had she been asleep, Sarah would've had enough time to run and bolt the door behind her.

Then again, just finding the panther proved to be a hardship. Sarah had already told every visitor she had to find the panther for her but no one seemed to be able to. Even Haimon had visited but said he hadn't seen Valdis for some time. (He'd developed a worried crease in his forehead and immediately bid her goodbye, wished her well then muttered on his way out how much trouble he was going to be in for losing the panther.)

Finally, she was _still_ stuck in this _damn_ hospital room. Her hands twitched under the sheets and she could feel the smile on her face beginning to crack as her mind spun, insanity creeping into her veins.

Sakura was chatting away as she straightened the sheets on the bed nearby and cleaned up. "Well then, I'll let you rest," she chimed. "I'll be back for lunch."

She nodded, smiling, but it instantly dropped once Sakura was gone and her hand flew up to rip the IV out. She wrapped her fingers around the cord then sighed and carefully untangled them, releasing the plastic. Her hands fisted at her sides and she dropped back with a heavy sigh.

_It's not like last time,_ she remarked lightly. _I'm free to go when I want to. I have friends who will visit. No one was killed._ She swallowed and threw her less injured arm over her face.

"Sarah! Hey-whoops! _She's asleep_!" She lifted her arm and found Jason spinning around and ushering her guests out.

"No I'm not," she called out. "I've slept enough! Come visit me!"

He grinned and was instantly at her side, ruffling her hair. "We miss you!" he chimed as Alan and Kara followed him in.

"I miss you guys too." She pouted. "I don't wanna be in here anymore!"

"We are enjoying the quiet," Kara said with a soft smile that promised she was just kidding.

"_Thanks_."

"I mean, blowing up a portal is a lot of work so I expect we'll enjoy this quiet for quite some time."

"Why is everyone making such a big deal about a portal?" Sarah mumbled.

Alan sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. "Sarah… there's a reason Glorificus is High Ruler. He's incredibly powerful but it takes extensive magic to create a portal. It doesn't take nearly enough to destroy it but to safely destroy it, there should be at least three fae to keep anyone from dying or emptying their magical reserves."

She blinked in confusion.

"It would take Kara, Kira _and_ myself to destroy one and we'd still be out of commission for a few days because of the little amount of magic we had left. _You_ destroyed a portal all by yourself and you lived to tell the tale. That's why everyone's making such a big deal out of it."

She frowned. "What about Jareth?"

"What about him?"

"Could he do it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Jareth _creates_ portals."

"Oh…"

Jason leaned forward. "What Alan means is that he's a freak, a powerful one." Sarah's lips curled into a wide smile and Jason had just enough time to wince as a hand smacked the back of his head.

"Be nice," Kara scolded. "Or Jareth might take away hospital visits."

Jason opened his mouth to complain but froze at a panicked shriek of "_He can't_!"

All three turned to stare at Sarah in surprise. She blinked several times then smiled in embarrassment. "I mean… dear goddess. I'm so bored I could blow up a watermelon!"

"Ouch. Don't do that," Jason said, only a hint of worry in his laugh. "Sakura won't ever let you leave this room if you try to use magic before she gives you the a-ok!" Her fingers twitched, tightening in the sheets. Kara's eyes caught the motion first and she softly wrapped her hands around Sarah's.

"Hey… you alright?"

She smiled wearily, forcing her fingers to unwrap from the wrinkled sheets. "M'fine. I think I might end up killing Sakura if I have to stay here another week though." Her laugh sounded forced. If they noticed, they didn't comment. If anything, if pushed Jason to make more and more jokes.

After almost an hour, Jason suddenly yelped and leapt to his feet. "I forgot I was supposed to meet Jareth for lunch!" he cried. "It was good to see you Sarah-I'll see you later-bye!" and he was gone.

Kara blinked after him in surprise. Turning to Sarah she smirked wickedly. "I think he forgot I was here. That's the first time he's ever-" and he was back, tackle hugging her.

"Kara! My love! I forgot to tell you good bye!"

"Jason! Get off me!"

"But I must profess my love and adoration! How I adore thee!"

"Alright!" Sakura shouted. "Out! Out! Out!"

"Damn it Jason! Look what you did!"

Sarah giggled as Kara's complaints faded as they left the hospital.

"I'd better go make sure she didn't kill him." Alan stood, made to follow after them then turned around and leaned down, pulling her into a tight hug. She jumped in surprise then hugged him back. He pulled away after a moment and grasped her shoulders. "Don't you _ever_ do that again." She frowned. "When you said good bye… I thought I'd never see you again."

Her lips curled into a warm smile. "Don't worry Alan. I'll stay around to keep your insane wife from driving you round the bend." He half smiled. "I'm sorry for scaring you." She dropped her gaze. "I just… I couldn't see my family get hurt." When he didn't say anything she glanced up.

He was smiling and he leaned down to hug her again. "Just remember that you're _our_ family too."

She hugged him tightly, biting her lip to keep from crying.

"Do I have to worry about you having an affair?"

Both turned and found Kira standing in the doorway, an amused smirk on her face, Edmund on her hip.

"Of course not," Alan said soothingly. "All the other worries about affairs were nonsense, right? This one is no different."

Kira snorted and walked over, depositing Edmund in Sarah's lap, the brunette smiling and hugging him. "So only if I notice you and Sarah start disappearing at the same time should I start to worry."

"Precisely," he chimed happily. "But only if you notice." Sarah snorted this time, averting her eyes to keep from laughing hysterically. "I was just thanking Sarah for saving us then scolding her for almost dying."

"Mmm. I walked in at just the right time then. Sarah, darling?" Sarah glanced up. "Don't ever do that again. I will kill you, for real."

"Sure thing Kira. I'll keep that in mind while we're running for our lives."

"Good. Didja ever think of going with us and destroying the portal from the other side?" She blinked owlishly and Kira sighed. "Of course not." She bent and hugged Sarah's head. "My little Sarah. Please don't be a moron next time."

"I'll try my hardest," she said dryly, patting Kira's back.

"I know you just got here Kira," Sakura's voice penetrated the hug. "But Sarah really does need to rest. Perhaps you can visit after she takes a nap?" Sarah grunted as Kira pulled away. The blond winked at her as though reading her thoughts on 'taking a nap.'

"We'll visit after dinner, hopefully. I think mother is taking the Musketeers for the evening so Alan and I have free reign."

"Alright." Kira hugged her once more then picked up Edmund and slipped from the room.

Alan hugged her and muttered, "remember what I told you."

"I do. Only if Kira notices we're disappearing at the same time should we deem it an affair." He laughed. "And yes, I'm part of your family too."

"Good." He ruffled her hair. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." She waved as he left, Sakura shutting the door behind him.

Once everyone was gone, she dropped the smile, staring dejectedly at her knees as the room's oppressive silence bore down upon her. _Why is this happening to me? Why can't I just get over this? It's nothing, just a few more days. I'll be fine_-

"Sarah?" Drawing herself from her thoughts, she found Jareth standing beside her looking concerned. "Are you alright?"

She smiled faintly and reached out, pushing her face into his stomach and hugging him tightly. "M'fine now."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Am I medicine then?"

"Yes." He made to move but her arms locked.

Frowning, he waited until they loosened again and quickly forced her to let go. She looked hurt for only a split second before he slid onto the bed beside her and pulled her into a hug. She snuggled into his neck letting out a soft sigh. He shut his eyes, glad for the brief respite from the war outside, from being a leader, from everything.

After a few minutes, Sarah seemed indefinitely less tense and she pulled away, smiling up at him. Something sparked in her mind and she inhaled sharply. "Jason."

He lifted an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

"Jason said he was supposed to meet you for lunch and he ran out of here looking for you."

"Mmmm. Well I suppose he should have met with me for lunch then. Now he'll have to search the entire castle looking for me."

She laughed. "You are very mean."

"_I can be so cruel._"

Giggling, she wrapped her arms around him again. The door opened and Sakura paused just inside. "Jareth."

"Sakura."

"If you're going to be bothering Sarah, and if she's not going to be taking a nap, can you at least help her with her exercises?"

"Yes ma'am." Sakura shook her head and slipped out. He glanced at her. "Do you want to do exercise?"

"I suppose. It'll tire me out so I can sleep."

He chuckled and slid off the bed, holding out his hands. She tossed the blanket aside and slid to the edge of the bed, dangling her feet off it. Grasping his hands, she carefully landed on her feet, straightening slowly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just really tired. It's like I spent all day running and doing sit ups and now my body is complaining."

"So how do you exercise?"

"Let's walk to the other end of the room." The walk was slow, almost a shuffling of her feet. She swore she could hear her bones creaking and Jareth told her to wait a few centuries before complaining about aching bones. It took almost five minutes to walk a distance of thirteen feet but she finally made it to the other bed.

"Why are the other panthers still here?" Sarah asked, panting as she collapsed beside him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her onto his lap so he could hug her tightly.

"So that no one can try and kill you again." She chuckled, too tired to protest, curling her head under his chin. "We have half of Valdis' army and half of Raniero's that were headed here when the attack sounded, plus the centaurs that were on their way to Cleo's herd. Edenorog and Ikkakujuu have been here, helping to heal wounds."

"How's Eden?"

"She's fine. Tired. Said her muscles hurt like she'd been training all day." Sarah grunted. "Yes, I told her you feel the same. She sends her apologies and hopes that the inhabitant of Goblin Castle will enjoy their short reprieve from your madness." Sarah snorted and Jareth chuckled.

"And Kaku?"

"Fine, as always."

"What's the casualty count?"

"Not as bad as I feared. We were lucky. We had the element of surprise against the enemy. They were expecting mothers and young women, not centaurs and full grown panthers."

Sarah smirked. "They should know better than to underestimate us."

He hummed his agreement and helped her to her feet, walking backwards towards her bed. "We'll have to plan out new and surprising strategies for the next battle."

"Next battle?" she asked tiredly.

"You didn't think that would be the only one, did you? No. There will be skirmishes, most likely several battles, then the final one meant to wipe out as much of the enemy as possible. Whoever is left is the victor."

She sighed, stopping her exercises. "It's not fair, Jareth. Why can't there be peace?"

His lips curled into a sad smile. "Nothing's ever fair, Sarah. I thought we'd gone over this already."

"Several times. I just like complaining nonetheless."

He chuckled and wrapped her in a tight hug. "If I could, I'd banish war and introduce you to an Underground of peace."

"Mm… sounds kinda boring."

"Nothing ever pleases you, does it?"

She snuggled into his hug. "I'm pleased right now. Course, I'd be more pleased if you could pick me up please because my legs are about to give out." He quickly swung her into his arms and walked back over to the bed, dropping her into it. She squealed in laughter as she bounced a few feet into the air.

"I suppose you'll never get to sleep now," he remarked in laughter.

"Never!" she cried as she yawned. "I am a bundle of energy."

He snorted and pulled the blankets up over her. "Indeed. Well, Mistress Energy, please get some rest so that Nurse Sakura doesn't come after me."

"Mm… I don't like Sakura anymore."

"That's not very nice."

She grunted, curling into her pillow. "I don't wanna be in here anymore, Jareth."

"It's just a few more days. Then you can cause mayhem and chaos to the castle."

Eyes closed, her lips curled into a smile. She reached out blindly, catching his hand. "Stay… till I… pass out?"

"Of course," he murmured, tightening his hold on her hand and brushing hair out of her face.

She fell asleep only a moment later. He left twenty minutes after that.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It had only been three days.

Three days.

She had to get out.

The walls were closing in on her. She felt her heart racing, breathing picking up. She bent over, hands shaking violently and hair falling around her face, obscuring her vision of the white walls.

She _had_ to get _out_.

White noise vibrated against her eardrums. Her breath was harsh, echoing in her mind. The room spun, her fingers had turned to claws and were embedded in the mattress.

_She had to get out!_

Clawing towards the side table, she grabbed the drawer and flung it open. Kara had brought her a change of clothes just in case she got sick of wearing the hospital gown Sakura provided. Sarah tore off the gown, frantically pulling her tee shirt on.

Sakura wandered into the room. "Ms. Williams? Your friends are here to see... Sarah? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she panted, fisting her hands in the sheets and praying that Sakura wouldn't try to force her to put the gown back on. It would interfere with her plans of escape. "I'm fine. Leave me alone."

"You're obviously not!" She was at her side in an instant, bursting Sarah's personal space bubble, taking readings and touching her.

"Let go of me!" Sarah snapped angrily. "Don't touch me!"

"Sarah? What's wrong?" Sakura asked in worry.

Sarah pushed her hands away, falling out of bed and stumbling to her feet, pants on only a second later. She had to get out.

"Sarah! You can't leave! You have to stay here! Sarah, stop it! You're going to hurt yourself!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jareth yawned as he stood in the waiting room. He, Jareth and Alan had come to visit Sarah at the same time, something Sakura didn't care for. He scowled. He loved the nurse but she was as strict as one of his old tutors sometimes, especially with the care of her patients.

"So I told Kara that I loved her and she got embarrassed- _embarrassed_!" Jason complained.

"Did she indeed?" Alan asked in hidden amusement.

"_NO_!" All three blinked at each other and turned to look at the doorway, as did the rest of the occupants. "I DON'T CARE, DAMN IT!"

"Ms. Williams!"

Sarah stumbled backwards out of the doorway, shirt and pants on instead of the gown they had been making her wear. "I'm not staying here any longer!" she snapped at the nurse who followed her. Her hair was every which way, a crazed look on her face. Jareth frowned in worry and glanced at Jason and Alan whose eyes were wide, jaws dropped.

Sakura reached for her and Sarah leapt away from the hands as though they would hurt her. "You're hurt!"

"I'm fine!" Sarah took even more steps backwards. "Leave me alone!"

"No you're not!"

"Listen!" she snarled. "If I have to stay in here one more minute I will literally go insane!"

"I think you're already far beyond that point," Jason chirped, trying to make her laugh.

Sarah snarled viciously at him. "_SHUT UP_!" The man's eyebrows lifted in surprise at the venom in the words and his back stiffened automatically in defense.

"Sarah," Jareth said soothingly, physically and verbally putting himself between Sarah and her victim. "Are you alright?"

"NO!" she screamed, hands grabbing at her hair, eyes swimming in tears. "I won't stay here any longer! I WON'T!"

"Alright. Just calm down."

She clawed at him, grabbing his jacket, a frantic look on her face. "Get me out of here, Jareth! _Please_!"

He glanced at the shocked occupants before nodding to her. The room vanished, her room appearing. She sagged in relief, letting out a soft moan before stumbling to her bed and curling up.

"Now that we're alone," he remarked, sitting on the edge facing her. "_What the hell_ was that about?"

She didn't move for a few minutes, breathing evening out slowly. She turned, tilting her face towards him, hair covering her face. "Remember I told you that my brother was shot?" He nodded, reaching forward to brush her hair off her face. "I… I didn't include that it went straight through him and hit me too." She lifted her shirt a little bit and ran a finger over the skin on the right side of her belly button where a faint scar sat. "I was in the hospital for two weeks. All I had were four white walls, a view of a parking garage and my memories. Cops were in and out, questioning me, my grandparents were all dead, no aunts or uncles, friends all at college…"

"You just relived it for two weeks." She nodded. "Then what? Why did you leave?"

"I realized I didn't know where Riley was."

"Who had him?"

"Neighbor. I signed myself out. Went and got him. Packed my things and was gone." She sighed. "Tell Sakura I'm sorry but… I _really_ hate hospitals."

"I will." He kissed her forehead. "Get some rest. I'll come find you for dinner later."

"Thanks Jareth."

He nodded and stood. Looking down at her, he realized how exhausted she looked, the fear still in her eyes. He dropped to his knees beside the bed and reached out, pulling her towards him and forcing her to look straight at him. "Sarah. Don't _ever_ hide something like this from me again. You hide your hurt so well we can't tell when you need help."

"I don't need _help-_"

"_Sarah_." The wounded plea in his voice made her stop protesting immediately. "Please. Promise me."

She swallowed and nodded. "I promise," she whispered. "I'll tell you. I'm sorry, Jareth."

"It's alright." He kissed her. "Sleep tight. I'll bring you dinner in a few hours."

"Thank you," she murmured, body already sagging. He helped her get under the covers and tucked her in.

Once he was sure she was out, he vanished, the still shocked hospital room where he left it. All eyes turned to him questioningly and he sighed. "She's scared of hospitals," he summed up, not wanting to delve into her past. "She's been tolerating it for the past few days but today was enough."

"Why didn't she say something?" Sakura snapped. "I could've had her moved!" She spun on her heel. "MARY! Mary put this in the file! No hospital wing! Moved to room asap!"

Jason motioned towards the hallway and Jareth led the way, Alan on his heels. He didn't speak until they reached his den, positive no one could hear the conversation.

"Did I ever tell you about her brother?"

"He died, right?" Jason asked. "That's the grave she visits every so often."

"Her step-mother killed him accidentally while trying to kill her." Alan and Jason's jaws dropped, staring at him in faint horror. "They were teasing each other and he jumped in front of her just as his mother pulled the trigger. Sarah never told me that the bullet hit her too."

Alan winced and Jason sighed. "So the hospital…"

"She was in the hospital for two weeks with no friends or family to visit her. Just doctors and cops." Alan took a heavy seat, rubbing his forehead. "She couldn't take it anymore. That's why she broke down today."

"I should have seen this coming," Jason remarked. "When we went to visit the other day, there was a touch of hysteria when we joked about her never leaving the room while under Sakura's supervision. Even Kara noticed it. When we asked her if she were alright, she just joked and said she'd end up killing Sakura if she had to stay there for another week."

Jareth nodded, sighing as he slouched into his chair. "She'll recover but I think she'll end up staying in her room for the next few days. Limit the visitors, yeah?"

Jason nodded sharply. "I'll spread the word. Quietly."

"Thanks."

"Do you think the Musketeers would be too much for her?" Alan asked. "Kira and I have to attend a meeting tomorrow. We were going to leave them with Hotaru but… if Sarah wants company…"

"I'll ask her. That might be just what she needs. On the other hand, she might not be up to the Musketeers."

"I gotcha. Just let her know not to feel obligated. We've got Kira's parents, the nursemaids, Kira and I, Evie, and about two hundred willing townsfolk ready to wait on them hand and foot."

Jareth sighed and shook his head. "They could rule the world."

"Taxes could be paid in cookies!" Both he and Alan sent Jason a look. "Nachos could be the official food and our anthem could be _This is the song that never ends_!"

"Now look what you started," Alan grumbled.

"Better go find Kara," Jareth sighed. "I think it's time to sacrifice her for the cause."

.

.

.

.

.

.

For dinner later that night, Jareth asked the cook for a simple platter – soup and sandwiches. He appeared in front of Sarah's door and knocked.

"Come in." The door opened before him, Sarah sitting in a chair just inside of the balcony doors, the dying light highlighting her exhausted frame. She turned to look at him as the door closed. "Hey Jareth."

"Evening." He waved a hand, the tray following him, darting to rest on a table that appeared before her. "Eat."

"Very romantic," she remarked with a soft smirk.

He snorted in response, waving a hand to pull a chair up beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Rested. Embarrassed." At his look of confusion, she added "because of my freak out in the hospital?" Snagging a sandwich, she took a healthy bite and swallowed it before continuing. "What did everyone say?"

"They were appropriately shocked but once I told them you were scared of hospitals, Sakura made Mary put it in the books to have you transferred to your room immediately."

"How's Jason?" she asked quietly. "I didn't mean to yell at him."

"He's fine. He understands. He was just worried about you. Alan… well he didn't really have much of a reaction. I think it's because Kira's _insane_ so your minor freak out was nothing compared to what he's used to." She laughed and he felt a weight fall off his shoulders. "You didn't ask about me, you know?"

Smirking fully this time, she snagged another sandwich. "You, my dear Goblin King, should be used to my freak outs by now."

"True." He tapped the handles of the chairs and they formed into one seat. She automatically shifted so he could rest one leg on the couch behind her and she could lie back against his chest. "But I was very worried about you."

"Don't be." She patted his cheek. "I promised to tell you when I was hurting, yes? And so I will."

"Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"Are you breaking your promise already?"

She snorted. "You catch on quick. But no, I'm not. I'm… sad but I'm not hurting. It just… I was so close to forgetting. Every time I almost forget, I'm forced to remember again and… I just don't want to remember."

"Then don't," he said softly, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist. "Just relax. Don't think about anything except relaxing."

She grumbled, curling tighter into his chest. "Right. Think about nothing. That'll work just great."

He chuckled. "Fine then. I'll tell you about Jason's plans to crown the Three Musketeers as rulers who force their subjects to pay taxes in cookies?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarah had fallen asleep somewhere between Jason's fifteen verse of the national anthem and the sacrifice of Kara to his insanity. Jareth had let her nap for almost an hour before his 'need to get paperwork done' alarm went off in his head. Sighing, he gently woke her up. "I've got to get back to work."

"Mmkay," she mumbled, rubbing at her eyes and yawning.

Standing, he opened his mouth to bid her good night then remembered Alan's offer. "I almost forgot. Alan wanted to know if you'd like the Three Musketeers to spend an afternoon with you."

She swallowed roughly, regaining her control before she smiled weakly. "I don't think I can, Jareth."

"Alan will understand. Don't worry."

"Thanks."

He kissed her temple. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Until then." He vanished, the empty tray, cups and table leaving with him. She sighed heavily, looking out the doors to the night sky. "Tonight's the last night," she said darkly. "Then no more. You can't haunt me anymore Karen. You've cause me more harm by not shooting me than you ever could have if you'd killed me. So that's it. No more."

Standing, she strode to her bed and slid under the covers. "So that's it. You can haunt my dreams for the last time tonight. Tomorrow is a new day and a new Sarah."

Nothing replied and she took that as a good sign. Smiling, she held out a hand, imagining…imagining… _pop_! She peeked an eye open and smiled, finding Hippo, Jareth's stuffed owl, lying there. Snuggling close to the feathery fuzzed stuffed animal, she quickly fell to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

So in the past three days I've spent about… I wanna say 10 or 11 hours on this? Probably more than that. I've been re-reading, re-writing, planning, plotting, organizing and all other verb-ings of this story. Gah. I was re-reading and I fell upon a character who I had no idea where they came from, what part they played, nothing (please forgive me Alex, the wished away who is now living with Honou and Rica).

What I'm really trying to say is OH DEAR GOD THIS STORY IS HUGE! How do you guys go through it in only a day or two? I wrote it and it takes forever! Bravo to all you who've reviewed and said you just read through the entire thing in one go. You are amazing and this chapter is dedicated to you.

Right about now, there's about… 13 more chapters, I think? (which at my rate of updating will take about five years to finish hahaha-no.) I was hoping for a nice even 100 though so, considering this chapter was actually chapter 78, then I'd need to add nine more chapters in, which I think I can do… maybe?

Also, I've written a few but I wanted to know if people are interested in backstories of some of the characters? I've written a story for Anor, Clarica, Reishka, Cleo and Jason right now. Oh, and Washi and Taka. I've been debating whether or not to put them up or not (mostly because I don't feel like editing them) but if anyone wants to read them or know more then lemme know and I'll post em. Also, if you guys have a question about one of the characters or why they are the way they are then ask it in a review and I can maybe write about it in a one-shot.

Anywho, chapter 29/79 is almost finished. I've just gotta clean it up and write a better ending then I'll post it. I also gotta run through the entire story to make sure I didn't miss any plots that never went anywhere. Gahhhhh… that means I have to read about 400 pages (single-spaced) of story all over againnnnnnn.

So again, let me thank those of you who can sit in your chair and read the ENTIRE story in one go.

_**You. Are. Amazing.**_

Kadasa out.

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 29 (really 79)**

Jareth let out a grumble as he rubbed his forehead, cursing paperwork. Oh how he hated it so.

"JAR-_RETH_!" Rolling his eyes, he sighed heavily through his nose and looked up as Sarah marched into the room, three panthers following behind her. She crossed her arms and cocked her hip to the side. "Why didn't you tell us about the zombies?"

"Why aren't you in bed-wait. What?" He blinked in surprise then shot Valdis a look. The panther ignored him, eyes focused on a shiny silver ring dangling from a coat thrown over a chair casting light beams around the room as it swung. He frowned. "I did not want to incite a panic," he remarked easily.

"Why wasn't the zombie barrier working?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

"The one to keep out zombies? Beck turned into one when she was here."

"_What_?"

Sarah sighed. "You're becoming redundant, darling."

"Rebecca turned into a zombie?"

"That's what I _said_-"

He was on his feet immediately, boots clicking as he brushed past them, through the doorway and down the hallway. Sarah blinked then raced after him, the panthers following quickly.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** Would I really be writing "fanfiction" if I owned the characters?

**Last Time:**

Standing, he opened his mouth to bid her good night then remembered Alan's offer. "I almost forgot. Alan wanted to know if you'd like the Three Musketeers to spend an afternoon with you."

She swallowed roughly, regaining her control before she smiled weakly. "I don't think I can, Jareth."

"Alan will understand. Don't worry."

"Thanks."

He kissed her temple. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Until then." He vanished, the empty tray, cups and table leaving with him. She sighed heavily, looking out the doors to the night sky. "Tonight's the last night," she said darkly. "Then no more. You can't haunt me anymore Karen. You've cause me more harm by not shooting me than you ever could have if you'd killed me. So that's it. No more."

Standing, she strode to her bed and slid under the covers. "So that's it. You can haunt my dreams for the last time tonight. Tomorrow is a new day and a new Sarah."

Nothing replied and she took that as a good sign. Smiling, she held out a hand, imagining…imagining… _pop_! She peeked an eye open and smiled, finding Hippo, Jareth's stuffed owl, lying there. Snuggling close to the feathery fuzzed stuffed animal, she quickly fell to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 29 (May 4th)**

.

.

.

.

.

Morning found her and Jareth in an argument over her use of magic and the custody of Hippo. She declared that it was only a little bit of magic and that since she'd actually been the one to _buy_ Hippo, she should be able to snuggle him if she so pleased. He argued that 'only a little bit of magic' could destroy her weakened core and that she'd _given_ him Hippo as a present and had therefore given up rights to the stuffed animal. Their argument ended with the compromise that she wouldn't use magic for the next few days and that if she really needed a stuffed animal to sleep with, he would go and buy her one.

This was followed by breakfast and a brief kiss before Jareth went to work on 'oh-dear-goddess-more-paperwork?' and Sarah lounged in her _chaise_ in the sunlight drifting into her room from the balcony. She'd just stood up to go pour herself a glass of water when her door snapped open.

She turned and smiled. "Valdis! How are youuuuuu..." Her voice trailed off in surprise when the panther raced for her, wrapping arms around her neck. "Val?" The girl didn't respond. Sarah cautiously wrapped her arms around Valdis, hugging her back just as tightly.

She glanced up when a flash of blond alerted her to someone else's presence. She found Raniero standing in the doorway looking flustered. Upon spotting Valdis and Sarah, he sighed in relief, nodded to Sarah and vanished. Sarah felt a grin curl at her lips and Valdis stiffened.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked cautiously, pulling away to glower at her.

"Nothing. Prince Charming was just here to check on you." Valdis blinked in confusion. "Nero." She flushed. "Ah ha!" Sarah grinned. "Aw. So cute!"

"Shut up Sarah!" Her eyes narrowed in fury. "What did you tell Jason? He knew Nero before they met!"

"Nothing of dire consequence." She laughed then cocked her head. "So… what's wrong?"

Valdis' jaw clenched and she looked away. "Can we sit on the balcony?"

Nodding, Sarah stood stiffly and headed for the balcony, gladly leaning on the offered arm, taking a seat beside the panther who twitched nervously. The brunette said nothing, staring at the sky, waiting for Valdis to open up.

"Beck's dead."

Choking, Sarah turned to her quickly. "I thought her injuries weren't that serious!"

"I killed her."

Sarah's response was a dropped jaw and a dead brain.

Valdis swallowed. "I… I killed her Sarah. I killed her because she was about to kill me." Her jaw trembled and she pulled her legs up to her chest. "She was my friend, a sister and I…"

Sarah pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Val," she murmured as the panther cried into her shoulder. She didn't know how long they were sitting there but the chiming of a clock made Valdis sit up straight, wiping at her eyes. "Val?"

"Hm?"

"Why was Beck trying to kill you?"

Valdis frowned. "Did Jareth not tell you yet?"

Sarah sighed. "No. He's not told me much. I think he's trying to keep me in the dark." She wrung her hands nervously. "And I… uh… I'm sorry for yelling at you before the battle. I know Jareth tells people not to tell me things and I shouldn't pressure them but it makes me so mad not knowing something that everyone else does! I'm a part of this as much as anyone else!"

"You are." Her tail twitched a few times as she stared at the clouds. "I don't care if I'm not supposed to tell you. Beck was turned into a zombie."

Sarah's eyes widened and she leaned away from Valdis. "Val… did you get bitten?"

"Wha…" She rolled her eyes. "No. Not _that_ kind of zombie."

"Zombie?" Both turned to Raniero who'd been walking towards them, Haimon at his side. The blond's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

Valdis frowned. "There's this thing called _knocking_, Haimon."

"Who says I didn't knock?" Both girls sent him a look. "Fine. I didn't knock."

"Who was a zombie?" Raniero growled. All eyes turned to him in surprise.

"Beck," Valdis said uneasily. "She was attacked on the way to Goblin Castle. She must have died during the night and was brought back."

"Wait, you said it wasn't that kind of zombie," Sarah interrupted.

"It's not the viral zombie. It's a voodoo zombie," Haimon explained when Valdis shot her an exasperated look but didn't explain. "Basically, viral zombies are caused by a virus that kills the creature and brings them back to life as a mindless drone out for blood. Voodoo zombies are killed then brought back basically under mind control with no hope of being saved. There is no cure and they are entirely under the witch doctor's orders, kind of like a flesh and blood puppet."

"So Beck was _murdered_ then sent to attack Valdis?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." He glanced at the blue panther who was staring at her knees. "The only way to rescue her would be to kill her."

"Why wasn't I told about this earlier?" Raniero snarled. Everyone turned to him in surprise, not used to the anger in his voice. "I lost soldiers today! Any one of them could be transformed and no one would know until they were attacked!"

"We didn't want to cause a panic," Haimon explained. "And Jareth has a spell working over his lands that prevents zombies from entering."

Sarah cocked her head. "If he has the spell, then how did Beck become a zombie?"

There was silence for a long moment, everyone staring at each other.

Valdis frowned at Sarah. "That's unsettling. Would the spell not be working then?"

"One would assume. We should ask him."

"He won't be happy with you," Haimon told Valdis. "You were supposed to keep it quiet."

"I don't care. Sarah's as much a part of this war as anyone. She deserves to know." She glanced at Raniero. "You too, General." He looked surprised. "I don't know why your aunt didn't inform you immediately of this but believe me, we will have words."

He nodded and dipped his head in respect. "Thank you m'lady."

Haimon rolled his eyes. "Oh. _Now_ you want to play leader." He was quickly and effectively silenced with a fist to the ribcage.

As he collapsed onto the ground, a bright red Valdis snarling at him, Sarah held out a hand to Raniero. "Help me up, yeah?" He grabbed her hands and tugged, seemingly effortless, and she flew to her feet. She smiled her thanks then grinned wickedly, hands on her hips. "Now, let's go find my dark knight."

.

.

.

.

.

Jareth let out a grumble as he rubbed his forehead, cursing paperwork. Oh how he hated it so.

"JAR-_RETH_!" Rolling his eyes, he sighed heavily through his nose and looked up as Sarah marched into the room, three panthers following behind her. She crossed her arms and cocked her hip to the side. "Why didn't you tell us about the zombies?"

"Why aren't you in bed-wait. What?" He blinked in surprise then shot Valdis a look. The panther ignored him, eyes focused on a shiny silver ring dangling from a coat thrown over a chair casting light beams around the room as it swung. He frowned. "I did not want to incite a panic," he remarked easily.

"Why wasn't the zombie barrier working?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

"The one to keep out zombies? Beck turned into one when she was here."

"_What_?"

Sarah sighed. "You're becoming redundant, darling."

"Rebecca turned into a zombie?"

"That's what I _said_-"

He was on his feet immediately, boots clicking as he brushed past them, through the doorway and down the hallway. Sarah blinked then raced after him, the panthers following quickly.

"Jareth?" she asked when they reached a room she'd never noticed before. It was made completely of gray stones, smooth walls and floors, only a simple circle engraved in the center of the floor.

He spun and pointed at her. "Stay. Do not cross the threshold."

She nodded sharply, taking an extra step back as a precaution.

Moving across the room, he stood in the center and held a gloved hand over the center of the circle engraved in the floor. The entire room brightened so fast Sarah threw an arm over her eyes, blinking away spots when it died down. Her jaw dropped when she could finally see again, Jareth in the center of the room, eyes shut, a thin streak of lightning connecting his palm to the stone engraving, the entire room pulsing bright silver. The pulsing slowly died down. When the last one faded from sight, his eyes snapped open and he broke into vicious cursing.

"Jareth?" Sarah asked hesitantly.

He snarled at her. "That's how they got in!"

She frowned. "What?"

"They flooded the zombie barrier! Goddess damn it all! I'm not explaining it twice! Come on!" Storming from the room, he turned to panther-Valdis. "Find your brother. Tell him we're having a meeting in fifteen minutes. He needs to be there." Her eyebrows rose in surprise but she nodded and flew from the room, Haimon and Raniero transforming as well and running after her.

Sarah frowned and reached a hand out, grabbing his hand. He slowed and turned to look at her then sighed and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry I scared you… I just realized how much of this could have been avoided if we'd just taken precautions."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain during the meeting. It's far too much to explain at once. Basically, the enemy knows how the barrier works and can use it to their advantage." He scowled. "The Labyrinth and I are in for several long nights of work."

The presence Sarah associated with the Labyrinth squeezed around them and she smiled faintly.

"I never did thank you for rescuing Bella," she remarked softly.

"I'm sorry?" Jareth asked.

"The Labyrinth. I called upon its aid during the battle when Bellezza was in danger. It rescued her and helped me get to them in time before it warned you of the battle."

"Oh." He cocked his head. "I don't know if we've ever discussed this, but it is odd that the Labyrinth and you have developed such a deep magical bond."

She made a face. "You're just jealous cause it likes me better." The presence was obviously laughing because they could feel the immense joy radiating from the walls.

"Hey Jareth?" They turned as one and found Honou looking at the walls oddly as he walked towards them. "This might sound strange… but I think the _castle_ is happy."

.

.

.

.

.

Sarah frowned lightly, looking around the crowded council table. Alan and Kira were in debate over something with Taka and Honou. Washi was talking with Aidan and Toroku, Ryuu listening in. Jason and Ikkakujuu were laughing over something, Haimon nearby and smirking. Valdis was sitting beside Sarah scowling at the world, Raniero between her and Azrael, Aidan beyond Az. Jareth suddenly stalked into the room, Glorificus following close behind. Jareth slid into his chair, Glorificus sitting beside him.

"Thanks for getting here so fast," Jareth remarked. "I know you all don't want to be away for too long so here it is. The enemy understands the barrier." No one really reacted. Sarah knew it was because they were as confused as she was. "Valdis," Jareth began. "Your dream. You said you saw Beck attacking you as a zombie?" She nodded cautiously. "The Duke of Sunray was found as a zombie only a short time ago. As I put the pieces together, I realize how elaborate their plan was." He rubbed his forehead.

"They attacked the Duke, knew that I would put the spell into effect. Once the spell was up, they aimed for someone who frequented my lands and would come to me with information. They sent Valdis the dream causing her to tell her brother who had been told of the zombie sighting. You five left your homes to come here and were attacked. Beck was nearly killed, but she was still alive when she passed the barriers. Now on the inside, they had eyes and ears once she died. They used the barrier to get in. It looks for zombies and keeps them out. They proved they weren't zombies and could slip in, only in small groups at a time."

Sarah sat straighter, recalling her internal questions on why only a few small groups were attacking at a time.

"When Beck arrived here, I instantly called a meeting. This drew me and the other members away from Goblin Castle. They attacked. When the Labyrinth realized what was happening, it flooded my mind. When it did that, the zombie wards flickered, allowing… a gap, for lack of a better word. This gap let Beck transform into a zombie and get loose." He stared at the speechless council. "Don't you understand? This was a _test_. They attacked us to test the wards, test our reactions, test if it could be done! Now they know it can be done!" He threw his arm out towards the field. "Guess how many dead we still have left out there!"

Horror was beginning to seep into their faces.

"Oh goddess." Ikkakujuu lifted her hands to her face. "Jareth. Last week one of our young herdsmen went… well, crazy, for lack of a better term. We thought it was simply a fever of the mind or some such illness but… he was careful with all of his attacks. There was no inner fury. If there was a zombie outbreak… he may have been a casualty."

"Perhaps. There are ways to check." He motioned towards Glorificus. "Father knows more about this than I."

Glorificus took this as his cue and stood but before he could do anything, the doors snapped open, Clarica panting. "Sarah!"

"Clarica," Honou began sharply. "You can't be in here."

He was ignored as the pale faced, sickly green haired woman ran towards Sarah, wrapping her hands around the brunette's wrist and tugging sharply towards the door. "Hurry! Hurry! Something's wrong with Carmen!"

Sarah felt her heart go cold and picked up her pace, shoes smacking the stone as she charged ahead of Clarica and to the paddock. Carmen was whinnying furiously, kicking at anything that got too close to him. The barn hands looked helpless and Scarab was keeping her distance but kept calling for him.

"Carmen!" Sarah shouted, panic lacing her speech. "Carmen! What the hell is wrong with you?" She climbed onto the fence to jump into the paddock but screamed and fell back as he charged, body slamming into the fence she was just sitting on.

"**GET AWAY FROM ME!"** he screamed in fury, ears flat against his neck. **"YOU FILTHY TWO-LEGGER!"** Her breath caught in hurt. **"WHY CAN'T YOU HUMANS JUST LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE?"**

"What happened to you?" she asked, cursing the fact that she was close to crying as Clarica helped her to her feet. He whinnied in fury and slammed his body against the fence again, smacking his head against the posts. "No! Stop it!" she cried when he started bleeding. He snapped at her hands and she drew them back quickly. Wounded fury rose in her and she felt her hands clench tightly.

"CARMEN!" she shouted, her voice echoing in the field and her head. "KNOCK YOUR CRAP OFF!" He spun around to face her again and she swiftly backhanded him. His head swung to the side and he snorted, backing up quickly in shock, just staring at her.

There was absolutely no noise. Even the wind seemed to still, human and horse staring at each other.

"**Sarah?"** Carmen blinked a few times and looked around. **"What's going on?"**

She pointed a finger at him sharply. "Don't you DARE give me that crap!" she snarled. "I'll beat you with your own face if you even start…" Her voice trailed off as something bright red materialized on the top of the white blaze on his forehead.

"**I'm pretty sure it's physically impossible to beat me with my own face,"** Carmen's dull voice was almost muted to her as all her attention was focused on the bug thing clinging to his forehead. **"What the hell are you staring at?"**

"C'mere." He took a few cautious steps forward, bending his face close to hers.

"**If you rip my face off-"** She magically created gloves and a glass container. **"Sarah?"**

"Hush." Quick as lightning, she snagged the bug, slammed it into the container and sealed it. The bug let out a screech that nearly made her ears bleed. Carmen wasn't so lucky, letting out a scream of pain and backing away quickly, shaking his head frantically.

"What is that?" Cleo yelled, hands clasped over her ears.

"I don't know!" Sarah shouted back in panic. "Make it stop!"

"Make the container sound proof!" one of the stable hands cried.

She quickly did so and everyone let out sighs of relief, Carmen panting in pain. "Help Carmen. I'm taking this to Jareth." Clarica quickly followed the brunette back to the castle.

"What is that thing?"

"I dunno. We'll ask Jareth. He'll probably know."

"Was that why Carmen was acting strange?"

Sarah sent her a dull look. "What part of 'I don't know' don't you get?"

"The 'don't' part."

"Ah. Well then that's okay." Clarica laughed. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Honou had to go to this meeting. I asked if I could tag along to say hello." She shrugged. "I missed you guys."

"I'd hug you if I weren't holding this glass container with an evil bug in it."

"… you can keep the hugging to yourself until you wash your hands. Thoroughly." Clarica looked at her with a raised eyebrow when Sarah cackled longer than usual. "That wasn't that funny. What are you happy about?"

"I get to interrupt his meeting," she chirped. "It's fun to see the look of 'oh dear goddess I should never have brought you down here' that pops up on his face when I annoy him."

Clarica laughed. "You are a horrible person."

"I know." Reaching the room, she kicked open the doors and swung her free hand into the air. "Hello everyone! It is I, the great Sarah Williams, here to bring you a present!" She slammed the container with the bug onto the table, resting both hands on it. "Now, someone is going to tell me _immediately_ what the _hell_ this thing is, why the _hell_ it was on my horse's forehead, and who the _hell_ I'm going to _kill_ for it."

There was immediate silence, all eyes focused on the bug. After a long pause, Kira slowly raised a hand.

"Yes! Kira!"

"Er… well… what is it?"

"That's what I was asking you-"

"It's an Iracundia." All eyes turned to Ryuu. "There have not been many in existence." He sent Sarah a weary look. "Must you to attract _all_ manner of ancient beast?"

"It's a curse," she said dismissively, waving a hand. "So why was it on Carmen's forehead?"

"Is that why he was freaking out?" Alan asked, leaning forward to examine the creature.

"Yes," Ryuu answered when no one else did. "The Iracundia are beasts that attach themselves into the mind of a creature and increase the rage of the individual."

"Lemme guess, once attached they are invisible?"

"Indeed. Usually whoever has been attached to the Iracundia attacks others and, in an effort to stop the individual, they are killed to save the rest."

"Like my herdsman?" Ikkakujuu asked softly.

"You said his attacks were careful and precise?" Washi rubbed his chin. "I'd say that points to zombie rather than all-out rage." Ryuu nodded his agreement.

Sarah lifted her hand. "Uh, back to my horse please." Many eyes rolled in annoyance.

"So Carmen was most likely targeted so that we would end up killing him and hurting Sarah?" Honou asked.

"Most likely."

Sarah cocked her head. "Huh. I think today has marked the most I've ever heard you say, Ryuu."

Jareth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Is that the look?" Clarica asked, pointing to Jareth.

"Yup. That's the look. So what are we doing with Ira?"

"_The_ ira," Glorificus corrected. "And I will take it back to the High City. We have sorcerers there that can put the beast back to sleep and send it back to wherever it came from."

"Goody. I'm gonna go check on Carmen-oh! Tell your sorcerers not to … not to not?" Clarica shrugged at her. "Okay then, tell them not to not un-sound proof it unless they want bleeding ears." More than a few people looked confused at that. "Don't let noise out of container."

"Indeed."

She pushed the container towards Glorificus who wrinkled his nose, glaring at the frantic bug inside. "Well I'm gonna go check on my poor baby Carmen. Catch y'all later!" She waved and left quickly, Clarica following her with a wide grin. "See. _That_ is how to properly annoy a Goblin King."

"Well you've had far more practice than I."

Sarah laughed and wrapped her arms around the neon-haired girl. "I missed you Rica."

"And I missed you too-OH DEAR LORD! Let go of me you bug infested little girl!"

"I didn't even touch the bug with my bare hands!"

"Ew! Ew! Ew!"

"Clarica! You used to be a servant, damn it! A little bug shouldn't bother you!"

"That wasn't a _little_ bug, Sarah! That was huge bug!"

"Ira was _not_ a huge bug!"

"It was a huge bug! And it's called an iracundia!"

"Ira the bug. Whateve."

"Iracundia!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

This chapter seems really short… huh. Maybe it was because there were a lot of paragraphs instead of speaking? I dunno. Next chapter's almost done. Should be up soon.

That was a HORRIBLE beginning to an author's note D: I'm sorry! Let's see… how bout I tell you a joke instead. One of my friends at school always has the GREATEST jokes ever! Seriously. They're so stupid but I laugh for twenty minutes afterwards. I love stupid jokes.

Here goes:

What did the mother buffalo say as her child left for school?

…

…

…

BI-SON!

Hahahaha! Get it? Bye-son but they are buffalo so they're bison! Hahaha!

No seriously. I'm still laughing.

If you've got a horrendous joke, please leave it in a review cause I'm having an icky day and I need to laugh more.

Also, check out _**Behind the Scenes**_. It's gonna be a collection of one-shots about the characters in the story starting with Reishka!

Till next time,

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 30 (really 80)**

"Sarah!" Jason waved as he hurried to catch up with her. "Hey! So are you over your Nosocomephobia?"

"Noso-whatta?"

"Fear of hospitals."

"Oh. Yes. For now." She twisted her fingers nervously. "I, uh… I'm sorry for freaking out on you."

"Pshhh." He waved a hand. "No worries. If we'd have known, I woulda commandeered Kara to help me kidnap you from Sakura's evil grasp." Sarah laughed and he swung an arm around her shoulders. "Besides, it's completely understandable to fear hospitals. They are creepy and all whiteness. Yucky."

"Yeah. They're not fun."

"I'd suppose not. I mean, every time I know of you being in the hospital, someone's died or-" He choked softly and she paused, trying to figure out what he was freaking out over as her mind went over the conversation. Like a flash, her mind pinpointed on what he must know to make such an assumption and she felt a spark of anger.

"You-" She bit her tongue to keep from lashing out. "How. Do. You. Know."

He winced and pulled away, hands up in surrender. "I… Jareth told us-"

"Us?" she shrieked angrily. "How many people know?"

"Alan and me! That's it! I swear!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** Would I really be writing "fanfiction" if I owned the characters?

**Last Time:**

Sarah laughed and wrapped her arms around the neon-haired girl. "I missed you Rica."

"And I missed you too-OH DEAR LORD! Let go of me you bug infested little girl!"

"I didn't even touch the bug with my bare hands!"

"Ew! Ew! Ew!"

"Clarica! You used to be a servant, damn it! A little bug shouldn't bother you!"

"That wasn't a _little_ bug, Sarah! That was huge bug!"

"Ira was _not_ a huge bug!"

"It was a huge bug! And it's called an iracundia!"

"Ira the bug. Whateve."

"Iracundia!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 30 (May 4th)**

.

.

.

.

.

Having terrorized the cook, Mira, Evie and Carmen once more, Clarica and Sarah parted ways, the neon haired girl heading back home with Honou and Sarah heading to her room to take a breather from all the excitement.

"Sarah!" Jason waved as he hurried to catch up with her. "Hey! So are you over your Nosocomephobia?"

"Noso-whatta?"

"Fear of hospitals."

"Oh. Yes. For now." She twisted her fingers nervously. "I, uh… I'm sorry for freaking out on you."

"Pshhh." He waved a hand. "No worries. If we'd have known, I woulda commandeered Kara to help me kidnap you from Sakura's evil grasp." Sarah laughed and he swung an arm around her shoulders. "Besides, it's completely understandable to fear hospitals. They are creepy and all whiteness. Yucky."

"Yeah. They're not fun."

"I'd suppose not. I mean, every time I know of you being in the hospital, someone's died or-" He choked softly and she paused, trying to figure out what he was freaking out over as her mind went over the conversation. Like a flash, her mind pinpointed on what he must know to make such an assumption and she felt a spark of anger.

"You-" She bit her tongue to keep from lashing out. "How. Do. You. Know."

He winced and pulled away, hands up in surrender. "I… Jareth told us-"

"Us?" she shrieked angrily. "How many people know?"

"Alan and me! That's it! I swear!" She spun on heel, storming off. Jason hurried after her, trying to keep up with her pace. "He wasn't going to tell us but we were _so_ worried and you would never ever tell us anything and we were just trying to figure out how to help you so it wouldn't happen again and – dear goddess Sarah – _why don't you trust us_?"

She froze and turned to look at him. He'd stopped a few feet behind her looking hurt.

"Don't you know how much we all love you? If we lost you now…" He looked down. "The fact that you couldn't trust us enough to tell us how afraid you were, how much it affected you – it hurts, Sarah. You try your damnedest to help all of us." He laughed weakly. "Jareth is now on speaking terms with his father. Kira is closer to her family than ever before. I can't even begin to tell you the strides you've made upon the Musketeers. Kara actually _talks_ to me! Toroku trusts you with his, and more importantly, Samra's life.

"Washi and Taka trust you with the kids I didn't even know they _had _until after you found out. Ikkakujuu let you meet her lady _and_ Eden. Cleo and Anor now talk to us and Ambitio isn't trying to instigate battles between the herd and the goblins. Valdis isn't ready to rip out everyone's hearts and feed them to the victim. Haimon actually cares about other people. Daederath talks to people other than Jareth."

He laughed almost hysterically. "I actually have someone I can trust that isn't Jareth!"

She looked surprised.

"Oh. Yeah, I don't know if you knew that. Sure I love Kara, I'd do anything for Kira and Alan – hell, anything for Toroku, but I won't talk to anyone else about my problems. I don't trust anyone else except Jareth and _you_." He walked up so that he stood right in front of her.

"We all joke that Jareth is everywhere. He's everyone's advisor, someone they trust implicitly. We all figured that with so many secrets, he'd explode one day and kill himself or someone else. Then you came along. Jareth might seem like he has a lot to do but before he never had time to relax. It was rare he got to see Kira and his nieces and nephew. It was rare that Hotaru and Glory came to visit. Hell, we never even _saw_ Valdis except for their report once a year, and even then it was only for a few minutes."

He reached up and grabbed her arms. "What I'm trying to say is that ever since you got down here, you've changed everyone. You've given them all someone to trust, someone to believe in, yet… you can't even trust _us_ to take care of you. _Why_? Why can't you just trust us to rescue you from your own demons?"

She blinked back tears and looked at the ground. "Because… because before I got here I was all alone. Because I had to trust in myself. Because the only people I had to take care of me were… were a dog and a horse and a woman I bought hot chocolate from every day!" She looked up. "You don't understand! For years all I had to comfort me was the fact that I was alive. I was alive and my family wasn't. My little brother wasn't! He jumped in front of me and-" She choked, putting her hands over her face. "Why couldn't it have been me?"

He wrapped her in a hug and let her cry.

Once the sobs died down, he pulled away and wiped at her cheeks. "Will you trust me now?"

She frowned at him through watery eyes. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Okay. A bit. But it's going to take some time to-" she laughed weakly. "To trust people? I'm used to silent animal therapy, not reactive human ones."

"Ah. But that's the difference." Jason held up a finger and winked. "For I am fae, not human."

A smirk grew over her face. "_All_ fae?" He froze. "I heard you were half elf."

"_Where_ did you hear _that_ from?"

"Trella… and Ryoko. Besides, if Ryoko and Meta are half elf-half wolf and Trella is all fae, and you are cousin to both, then you'd have to be part fae and part elf or wolf. You're obviously not wolf, therefore, elf."

He shifted uncomfortably for a moment then sighed. "You blackmailed Ryoko into telling you my family history didn't you?"

Laughing, she cocked her hip to the side and crossed her arms. "I was actually trying to get blackmail on _you_ and Ryoko gave that tidbit up." She waved a hand. "He thought it was good blackmail. I said it was stupid blackmail and he needed to give me something better."

"Sarah… the world isn't so… _fond_ on half-and-half's."

"Bah. The world can grow up and look around. Just today my friend was attacked by an ancient beast. If the world is worried about blood lines, I'd say they need to set their priorities straight."

Jason sighed. "You see? You _are_ someone to trust down here. Ryoko would _never_ have told you that unless he trusted you. He knows what that information can do to someone's reputation. He obviously trusted you enough to gauge your reaction with the knowledge."

"Indeed. Well then, I shall use this trust you all have of me to find fantastic blackmail on everyone."

"You do that," he remarked dryly. "But promise you'll come see me when you've got problems?"

"Yeah, yeah. You hafta get in line behind Jareth though." She scowled. "He made me promise first."

"Of course." He wrapped his arm around her neck again, dragging her into a one-armed hug as they walked down the hall.

"So Monsieur Jason-"

"Ooo. French. I like."

"Oh yeah? Do you speak it?"

"Not much but Kara does so I got her to tell me how to say I love her."

"Yeah? Let's hear it."

"_J'adore les lamas_."

Sarah snorted, lifting a hand to cover her mouth, ignoring the look of confusion on Jason's face. "Oh. That's… that's great. I love Kara too. So much. You have no idea how much I love her at this very moment."

.

.

.

.

.

Deciding three hours of paperwork was enough, Jareth decided to go find his favorite brunette. Jason had told him to check the garden because Sarah had wanted some peace and quiet but that had been before lunch so she might not still be there. Jareth turned the corner to the center of the hedge garden and paused. Sarah was seated on one of the stone benches in a secretive area of the hedge garden, flowers all around her and flower fairies fluttering about her, several holding up a rosy red rose to her. She smiled and put it behind her ear, finger gently running over the fairy's head. He pasted the scene in his mind before recalling he needed to disrupt it.

As he walked towards her, the fairies spotted him first and flew into the air, scattering like flower petals. She let out a soft noise of distress before noticing him. Her lips pulled into a bright smile and she held her arms out for a hug. She pulled back after a quiet moment of hugging and kissed his cheek.

He blinked and cocked his head. "What was that for?"

She shrugged. "I'm in a good mood." She patted the bench beside her and he sat, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "So tell me, young master Goblin King, how goes your day?"

"Much better now that I've found you."

"You certainly know how to flatter, don't you?"

"Indeed." He smiled at her. "But it's true."

She blushed but smiled back, hugging him tightly. "And I am ecstatic that you've come to visit me." She pouted. "I got tired on my walk here and don't feel like walking back but I've begun to get bored staring at hedges for an hour or two." He chuckled and held out an arm, Sarah sliding her hand into the crook of his elbow.

"How'd you know where to find me?" she asked, brushing her fingers against the hedge.

"Jason told me. He said he-"

She suddenly stopped moving, the sudden jerk made him stumbled and he turned around in confusion. Her face had turned from calm to furious. "You."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Me?"

"You told Jason and Alan!"

"I'm sorry?"

"You told them about… about Toby!"

"How did you find out about that?"

"WHAT?" He flinched. "How did find out about that? How about 'I'm sorry Sarah, for telling everyone that your brother died'?'"

"I'm sorry, Sarah, for telling _Alan and Jason_ that the reason you were freaking out and scaring everyone was because you were suffering from the terrible death of your younger brother."

She snarled and fisted a hand, swinging. He caught her wrist just as her knuckles brushed his cheek and turned his face towards the right. They didn't move for a moment, both staring at each other.

Finally, Jareth sighed and released her wrist. "Swing again. I won't block it this time."

She tore her hand away as though it were burned. "You think I _want_ to hit you?"

"Obviously," he remarked dryly.

Letting out a screech of fury, she spun on her heel and stormed off. Jareth frowned and hurried after her. "Sarah. Come back here-"

"No, Goblin King!" she snapped over her shoulder. As she turned the corner, a woman let out a yelp of surprise. Jareth caught up and found Kira looking surprised.

"Sarah?" she called.

"Sarah!" Jareth shouted.

"GO AWAY GOBLIN KING!"

"What's wrong with Sarah?" Kira asked.

Before Jareth could answer, Sarah spun around. "Don't you dare!" she screamed. "You're not allowed to speak about me anymore! Understand!" He scowled but she didn't stay to argue, running away.

"Sarah!" Kira called. "Come back!" When the brunette vanished around the edge of the gardens, Kira turned to Jareth. "What the hell was that about?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I'm not allowed to talk about her anymore, remember?"

"Jareth."

"I told Alan and Jason personal business about her when she freaked – and made them promise not to tell anyone so don't bother – and Sarah just found out and she's pissed."

"Why'd you tell them?"

"Because I felt they needed to know. I also didn't want them questioning her about it and further upsetting her."

Kira sighed softly and wrapped her arms around him. "You're gonna be in the doghouse for a few days."

"Yippee."

.

.

.

.

.

"Lady Cleopatra?" Turning from her letter, Cleo found Fawn standing there. When he realized she was looking at him, he stood at attention. "Y-you have a guest!"

She lifted an eyebrow. "And who is that?"

"Umm…"

"Oh, just move."

Cleo rolled her eyes as her favorite human-turned-fae pushed her way into the tent. "Sarah. Be nice to Fawn."

Sarah scowled at her then turned and said sarcastically, "I'm sorry Fawn."

Cleo's eyebrows rose. "Sarah? Are you alright?"

"M'fine."

"Fawn." The centaur stood straight again. "Could you give us some privacy? No visitors unless it's an emergency." He nodded sharply and drew the curtain. "Sarah…"

Sarah's eyes flickered to her then away. "Sorry. Jareth and I got into an argument."

"Was this a good argument or just a normal one?"

"Pretty good. I almost punched him but his damn reflexes got in the way."

Cleo chuckled. "What happened?"

Giving a soft shrug, she collapsed into a chair nearby. "Hey, why do you have a chair in your tent if you're a centaur?"

Lifting an eyebrow, Cleo sent her a look that clearly said 'I know what you're doing and it's not working but I'll humor you nonetheless.' "Because sometimes two-leggers visit us mere centaurs and we like to provide them somewhere to rest."

"Ah."

"Sarah."

"He told Alan and Jason something I wanted to keep secret."

"That doesn't sound like Jareth."

"Well, I was freaking out and they were worried."

"Freaking out?" Cleo lifted an eyebrow. "Freaking out over what?"

"I've… a fear of hospitals and I'd been in one for some time before the fear got too strong so I freaked and unfortunately they were in the room when it happened."

"Ahhh."

"So Jareth told them why I was scared of hospitals and it included information I didn't want relayed to everyone – information he _knew_ I didn't want people to know so…"

"Sarah. Did you ever think that maybe he told them so they wouldn't be worried about you? So that maybe they wouldn't badger you about what went wrong? Or why you freaked?"

Sarah sighed heavily. "Yeah… I'll apologize later. I just wanted to be mad at him so he'd remember next time not to tell people."

"Gotcha." Cleo stretched. "So can I offer you a walk about?"

"That sounds amazing actually." As she stood, she winced.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I just ran all the way here so my sleepy muscles are sore."

Cleo smiled sadly. "It's weird to think the battle was only a few days ago…"

"I know." Sarah held open the curtain so Cleo could walk out. The centaur princess exchanged a few words with her guard before leading Sarah through the campsite. Sarah grunted as she limped along. "How's… Elena?"

Cleo sighed and rubbed her forehead. "She fine. She's just-" She paused, staring at the centaur who'd just stepped in front of them.

He smiled warmly at Sarah. "Hello young lady. It's a pleasure to know you're alright."

Sarah grinned widely. "It's Sarah, good sir, and I do thank you for saving my life several times."

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "It was nothing. Your Goblin King was very adamant about it, however, as it now appears he is in my debt."

Sarah smiled faintly. "That's Jareth. Very protective."

"I would be overly protective of such a pretty mortal too."

She blushed at the flattery. "Do you have a name?"

"My name is Rangi." He shifted uneasily. "I do have a favor to ask, do you know where I can find-"

Cleo grabbed his arm. "_What's_ your name?"

He blinked. "Rangi…"

She inhaled sharply, nearly choking on her air. "I thought you looked familiar. Sarah? Can you ride or are you in too much pain?"

"I could manage… why-eep!" She was suddenly on Cleo's back and Cleo was tugging Rangi after her.

"What's wrong?" Rangi asked, startled.

"I knew you looked familiar," Cleo muttered. "I just couldn't place it." She dragged him towards a tree at the other end of the field then paused once they were within sight. "Stay," she ordered Rangi and walked towards the tree where Elena and Cleo stood.

Elena turned quickly and spotted Sarah first. "Sarah!" she cried and hurried over. "We heard you got hurt!" She hugged the brunette tightly. "I was sooooo worried!"

"Don't worry! I'm fine! How's your shoulder?"

"Better." She lifted a hand to rub at it. "Just needs some exercise and it'll be back to normal."

Anor walked over and crossed his arms. "I thought you were supposed to-" His eyes widened, spotting their visitor.

"Horus?" Rangi whispered.

"Dad?"

Two things happened at once; Elena's head whiplashed around to stare at Rangi and Sarah let out a whoop. "I _knew_ I recognized him from somewhere!" she chirped. Cleo rolled her eyes, wrapped a hand around the brunette's mouth and trotted around the tree to stay out of the way, Sarah fighting the entire time.

"Papa?" Elena asked, eyes brimming with tears.

"Alcarinque, my night star," he whispered and held out his arms. She raced for him and hugged him tightly. He looked at Anor. "Horus, my day star. I told you we'd meet again."

Anor walked over slowly, just staring before Elena pulled him into a tight hug, all three hugging each other, only two crying heavily, the last just looking stunned. Cleo and Sarah pulled their heads back, averting their eyes from the scene. A few minutes later, the three walked into the forest to talk in private and Sarah frowned.

"What was that?"

"Remember when I told you Anor was part of a bargain between tribes?" Sarah nodded. "So was his sister… Elena told me her mother died when she was three, just three years before they both were sent to another herd. They went through quite a few herds in the ten years before we got them. They've been with my herd for nearly forty years."

Sarah nodded slowly. "… and?"

"Sarah? What's forty plus ten?"

"Fifty."

At Sarah's still confused look, Cleo frowned. "Sarah… you aren't allowed to go back to your herd." Sarah stared at her, wheels turning but nothing happening. "They haven't seen their father in fifty years…"

"Oh… Oh! My god…"

Cleo rolled her eyes. "Now she gets it."

"Shuddup." She slid off Cleo's back and her legs collapsed under her.

"Sarah?" Cleo asked in concern.

"M'fine." She smacked her leg. "I'm sick of feeling tired."

"Maybe you shouldn't use all of your energy then," Cleo said sarcastically. Looking up, she spotted Astald grazing twenty feet away. She let out a sharp whinny and his head lifted sharply, focused on them, then he quickly trotted over. "Good day Astald."

"**Good day, Lady Cleopatra."**

"I wonder if you'd do the honors of bringing Sarah back to the castle for me? It wouldn't look good for me to carry her back through all the centaurs."

"**Of course, Lady."**

"Thank you." She bent to help Sarah onto Astald's back. "Sarah. I order you to go inside and rest."

"Oh don't give me that crap," Sarah scowled. "You may be princess but I'm not one of your subjects."

Cleo stuck her tongue out. "Astald. Just make sure she gets to the castle."

"**Yes, Lady."** Cleo smiled at him, sent Sarah a look then headed back towards the tent.

Sarah sighed irritably. "Well Turtle, shall we take a walkabout back to the castle?"

"**Yes, Lady Sarah."**

"Don't call me that." He snorted but began walking back towards the castle. They'd made it across the field before something occurred to her. "Hey Turtle?"

"**Yes, Lady Sarah?"**

"Stop calling me Lady. How's Carmen?"

"**He's doing better. The stable healers fixed his ears and head from the wounds he received and he's been sleeping ever since. They say he just needs a day of rest and he'll be fine."**

"That's good… Hey, I have a favor to ask of you."

"**Anything."**

"I just want to see how fast you can run. Please?"

"**Where to, Lady Sarah?"**

"Don't call me Lady. Let's just head for the hill overlooking the pond. I don't want to get in the way of anyone going in or out of the castle." He nodded and began trotting. "Come on Turtle! Can't you go any faster?"

"**Are you sure? I wasn't allowed to go fast at my last home."**

"As fast as you can."

He stopped then shifted slightly taking one step back and rearing up before bursting forward. Sarah gasped, grabbing a hold of his mane before she could fall. He was faster than Carmen! The ground was racing by in such a blur it almost hurt to concentrate. She looked up and found the pond only a few meters away. She braced herself for a skidding stop but he stopped smoothly beside the tree. He shifted and turned to look back at her.

"**Was that all right Lady Sarah?"** She just stared, shell shocked. **"Lady Sarah?"**

"OH MY GOD!"

He jumped slightly, but that was enough to make her fall off. He whinnied in surprise. **"Lady Sarah? Are you all right?"**

She leapt to her feet, grabbing the sides of his head. "Oh my god! Where'd you learn to run like that? Why didn't you tell me you could run like that?" He merely stared at her. "_JARETH_!"

The blond fae appeared beside her in a heartbeat. "Sarah? What's wrong?"

"Watch this! Turtle! Race to the fence and back!"

Astald took a step back and glanced at Jareth who raised an eyebrow then nodded. He turned and raced to the fence then back only to find Jareth's eyes wide, mouth parted in surprise, Sarah grinning widely. "You see? You see? He's like the wind! Turtle! You're amazing!"

Astald looked between them in shock. **"Uh… I…"**

"Whenever we have races, I automatically call you," Sarah informed him cheerfully then turned to Jareth, opening her mouth to exclaim how she'd always win when her mind chose to sharply remind her of her fury at him. Immediately her happiness was gone and she scowled. "Jareth." Astald, realizing this were about to get nasty, quickly trotted quite a few feet away, just within hearing distance if they called for him but not close enough to overhear their argument.

Jareth sighed. "You just remembered, huh?"

"Yes." She set her jaw and crossed her arms. "Jareth… I-"

"I'm sorry." Her eyes widened and her face went slack in shock. "I'm sorry I told them, really, I am. I'm not sorry that by telling them I kept them from further questioning you and causing you mental distress. But I am sorry I told them without your permission."

She blinked a few times before sighing. "I'm sorry I got so defensive. I shouldn't have gotten so angry."

"You had all rights to get as furious as you wanted."

She stomped a foot lightly. "Why do you have to be so amazing about this?"

His lips curled. "Because this time I was in the wrong and I wanted to prove that I was sorry."

She punched his arm. "You're a jerk…" Hesitantly, she reached out and wrapped her arms around his waist. He instantly wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

She pushed her face into his shirt. "Have you noticed our arguments get shorter and shorter?" He hummed his agreement. "Wanna go out to eat aboveground tonight?"

"I can't, Sarah, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She pulled away. "You're still mad-"

"No! Nonono. It's…" He motioned towards the battlefield. "With them so close to home, I fear leaving, even for a few hours."

"Ohhh." Her lips curled. "Well, do you want to have dinner with me tonight then?"

"Of course. Where?"

"Esher room? For old times' sake."

"Sure." He kissed her. "It's a date."

"Good." She held out her arms. "Now bring me back to my room so I can take a nap. My legs hurt."

He rolled his eyes and picked her up. "You shouldn't have walked around so much."

"Bah. I was getting bored." The field vanished, her room reappearing.

"Well, I understand that. You and boredom don't get along well."

"Exactly!" He dropped her onto her bed and she waved a hand. "Not here!" She pointed to the chaise lounging in the sunlight of her balcony. "There!"

Rolling his eyes, he picked her back up and walked over, gently setting her down. "Anything else your highness?"

"A glass of water?" He held it out. "That's all." She waved a hand at him. "You may go."

He chuckled and bent, kissing her again. "I'll see you for dinner."

"Six-thirty?"

"Make it seven. That gives you… two and half hours to rest."

"Yes, mother."

He ruffled her hair. "Sleep tight darling."

"Mmm." She shut her eyes, soaking in the sun.

Jareth glanced back at the door. "Thank you for accepting my apology."

"Thank you for accepting mine."

He smiled. "See you in a few hours."

"Jareth?"

"Yeah."

She looked over, wincing. "Uh… I may have been a bit reckless while on my rampage so I apologize in advance."

"… apologize for what?"

.

.

.

.

.

"And so Kara said that she wouldn't go out with me and I cried – I CRIED!"

Jareth rubbed his forehead. "Jason. We already apologized to each other. You don't need to make me miserable."

"I know. So then she got all embarrassed and yelled at me! WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT? I love her so! _J'adore les lamas_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

So I thought it was almost done but then it wasn't so I started writing and writing and then it was almost double what it was! Aren't you guys so lucky?

Okay so I know it seems like this chapter is just a repeat of Sarah's freak out… last chapter? ... some time ago but she's still getting over the freak out so all the memories are fresh in her mind so it's justified… or something. I dunno. I just wanted her to freak out again and have some Sarah / Jason bonding time.

And I know, I know, the Astald thing is random but it'll be important later on.

Also, Jason is not saying "I love Kara." He's saying "I love llamas" because Kara doesn't want to hear that he loves her in more than one language and because Kara's wicked cool by pulling pranks that people don't get until other people start laughing at them.

This chapter is dedicated to _**Dark Angel Millenia**_ who sent me the GREATEST jokes ever hahaha.

Where does a king put his armies?

A: In his sleevies!

AND

What kind of berries do Ghosts like?

BOO-BERRIES!

Omg. I love you so much.

**Kadasa Mori**

**P.s.** SHAMELESS ADVERTISING! Check out "Behind the Scenes" because I just posted another chapter! This one is Anor :)**  
**

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 31 (really 81)**

After watching Sarah's _horrible_ practice, the family retired to the library once more, this time joined by Evie and Ryuu who'd stopped by to let Ashley and Mira play together. Jason had suddenly appeared and startled Kira and Kara when he'd leapt up from behind the couch and grabbed them in a hug. He was quickly beaten with pillows and forced to sit in the corner.

Jareth had just sunk into a state of comfortable oblivion when a scream suddenly pierced the quiet.

"Was that Sarah?" Kira asked quickly, Jareth leaping to his feet. Before anyone could do anything further, the brunette was running into the room screaming something incoherently.

"Sarah!" Jareth shouted, grabbing her arms. "Calm down! What's wrong?"

"IT'S A HORECRUX!" They all blinked in confusion. She grabbed his arms. "EVIE GAVE ME A _HORECRUX_ FOR CHRISTMAS!"


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** Would I really be writing "fanfiction" if I owned the characters?

**Last Time:**

"Thank you for accepting my apology."

"Thank you for accepting mine."

He smiled. "See you in a few hours."

"Jareth?"

"Yeah."

She looked over, wincing. "Uh… I may have been a bit reckless while on my rampage so I apologize in advance."

"… apologize for what?"

"And so Kara said that she wouldn't go out with me and I cried – I CRIED!"

Jareth rubbed his forehead. "Jason. We already apologized to each other. You don't need to make me miserable."

"I know. So then she got all embarrassed and yelled at me! WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT? I love her so! J'adore les lamas!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 31 (May 5th)**

.

.

.

.

.

"Jareth! Random question. W-"

"Which was named orange first, the color or the fruit?"

Sarah froze, halfway to where Jareth was sitting in the library. "Uhhh… well… I'd guess the color?"

"You'd know better than I would." Jareth shrugged, turning a page in the book he was reading as Kira laughed at them from the other couch, playing Go Fish with Bellezza.

She rolled her eyes and sat on the armchair of the recliner he sat in. "What are you reading?" He lifted the book and she scowled. "I don't know that language."

"Good."

"_Jare_-reth!"

"He's reading some old Latin text, Sarah," Kara chimed from the floor, drawing with Emily and Katrina.

"It says 'Bonds, Barriers and Bogus Spells: A Caster's Guide to Protecting the Homelands.'" Hotaru spoke up, startling Sarah for she'd thought the older woman was asleep, eyes closed and body reclined across one of the couches. Sarah cast a suspicious look towards Alan who was in another recliner, mouth parted and softly snoring, Edmund out cold on his chest and drooling.

Kara spotted the look and chuckled. "_He_ is asleep, Sarah. He can't fake sleep because he starts giggling like a high schooler." Sarah laughed loud enough the dark haired man gave a snort and stirred before zonking back out. Kara and Kira rolled their eyes in unison.

"So what was your question?" Jareth asked, finally looking away from the book to give her his full attention.

She frowned in confusion. "Huh?"

"Your random question?" He lifted a brow when she shrugged. "You announced you had a random question as you were walking in?"

"Oh… oh! Oh yeah!"

He waited a moment then poked her ribcage sending her falling to the ground. "Well?"

"Patience is key darling."

"Mine drains quickly whenever you're in the room with me." She smirked victoriously. "So what's your question before I refuse to answer it forever?"

Her eyes flickered to the golden brown haired little girl on the couch. "What ever happened to that guy I tied up who was trying to kill… uh… a little girl we both know?"

Jareth scowled, turning his attention back to his book. "He's locked up."

"And on another note, where's Glory?" Sarah asked, looking around the room.

Kira scowled. "Probably interrogating the baa-uhh-bandit!" she chimed happily as Bellezza blinked innocently. "Why?"

"I've some steam to blow off."

"Sarah," Jareth warned.

"I won't kill 'im, just scare him." He grunted. "So… where was he again?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

A young soldier was standing in front of the door to the room the enemy soldier was in. Sarah lifted an eyebrow and regarded him slowly. He sent her a cool look. "What?"

"Nothing… just not used to seeing soldiers in Goblin Castle."

He grunted and shifted lightly. "What do you want?"

"I want in."

"The High King is currently questioning the suspect."

"Oh, he's not a suspect, I assure you. He's guilty. But that's not really a response to my request. Let me in."

"No. I cannot open the door for you."

She folded her arms under her chest and stared. He stared back. Neither moved. She was proud she lasted an entire three minutes before snarling and (victoriously) startling the guard. "Let me in!"

"No. The High King said not to open the door for anyone."

"I don't give a damn! This is Jareth's castle-"

"And Glorificus is High King of the entire underground, _including_ this castle."

She scowled. "_Please_ let me in."

"No. I cannot open the door for you."

She opened her mouth to curse him out then froze staring at him. The man's lips twitched faintly. Her jaw set. "Did you have to run the Labyrinth?"

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped faintly in shock. "Y-yes. How did you-"

"Damn word games," she grumbled, stomping past him. He snorted in amusement and let her pass.

Sarah opened the door and paused. The man who'd grabbed Bellezza was in a pile on the ground, blood dripping from his nose. Glorificus looked over, rage covering his features. Sarah's instincts told her to turn on her heel and run screaming in the other direction. Instead, she slid inside and shut the door behind her, leaning against it and crossing her arms.

"H-help me!" the man cried, reaching for her. Glory snarled at him then turned back to her carefully. "P-please!" the man continued. "He'll k-kill me!"

She shrugged. "That's fine by me." Both looked startled. "That's what I was gonna do so he's saving me the effort."

The man quivered. "I didn't go after you!" he shouted as he crawled backwards. "I went after them! Their family! You have nothing to do with them!"

Sarah advanced on him quickly, sure her hair was standing on end as green fire crackled around her fingers. "They _ARE_ my family!" She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up so they were nose to nose. "You dared to touch something that belonged to me! You think the Goblin King is possessive? You think the High King is dangerous? They are _nothing_ compared to the hell I would put you through if you succeeded in touching my girls." She dropped him into a pile on the ground. "While I highly doubt you will ever breathe free air again, if you _ever_ come near _my_ family again… I will kill you and I will not make it pleasant." She turned on her heel, eyes on the ground to avoid Glorificus' look. She heard the man shift before she spotted the shadow and spun, fist colliding with the side of his face. He flew the side, letting out a shriek of pain and slid to the ground. Before she did something that would get her into trouble later, she spun around once more and stormed out of the room.

_Great_, she thought. _I wanted to just give him a few nightmares but now I'm even more angry_. She heard the door slam behind her and footsteps follow her. A hand on her shoulder made her turn and glance back to find Glorificus standing there.

He smiled faintly. "Thank you for that."

She frowned. "Huh?"

"For referring to them as your family." The frowned deepened. "I know you've called them so before but… I didn't know you before so I thought you were just saying it." He clasped a hand to her shoulder. "I thank you."

She smiled back humorlessly. "You think I'm being sweet? I wasn't lying. If someone touches one of them, they will die." He blinked. "I _will_ kill them unless someone stops me."

With a nod he released her shoulder. "And that is what makes you the greatest aunt for them. I've no doubt you would kill for them."

"Before you kill someone," both turned sharply at the new voice and found Meta stalking towards her, "you need practice with a weapon. Come." Meta grabbed her arm and led her towards the dueling room. "You've not practiced in weeks!"

Sarah waited, reaching for Glorificus. "Glory! Get Jareth! Tell him Meta kidnapped me and he needs to rescue meeeeeeee! Hurryyyyyyyyyy!"

"Shut up Sarah." Meta ordered as they vanished around the corner.

Glorificus just blinked.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jareth had been lounging in the library, watching Kira and Alan (the latter having woken up violently when Edmund sneezed and smashed his own face against Alan's chest) as they played a card game with the Three Musketeers since Kara had been called away to assist some scholar. Hotaru had gladly taken Edmund and was currently lightly bouncing him on her knees.

When his father appeared beside him, he only moved his eyes, chin in his palm. "Yes?"

"Sarah wishes me to inform you that Meta has kidnapped her and that you must rescue her."

Jareth's eyebrows rose and he snorted, unfolding his legs and getting to his feet. "Then I suppose I should go check it out." Glorificus nodded and made to leave but Kira called him back.

"You'll wanna watch this, father," she chirped happily. "C'mon girls. Let's go see Aunt Sarah fall down a lot." Alan laughed, swinging Katrina up onto his shoulders, Emily and Bellezza racing out of the room with their mother. Hotaru stood and followed them, Jareth and Glorificus bringing up the rear.

"Fall down a lot?" Glorificus questioned.

Jareth snorted. "Yes. It's very amusing." Before he could ask his father anything, Bellezza caught the older fae's attention, describing in detail the game they'd played with Sarah, chasing after the brunette with neon colored pool noodles in a mock battle.

"I don't WANNA!" They heard her shout as they neared the room.

"You have to!" Meta shouted back. "Sarah! I mean it! Get back here!"

Sarah was running out of the room and slammed into Kira who yelped and was only just able to keep them both on their feet. Spotting the group, Sarah sighed. "Great. I take it I _have to_ practice now?"

"Yup!" Kira chirped, spinning her around and marching her into the room.

Glorificus shot Jareth a confused look but the younger fae just snorted in amusement and followed after them. Sarah was placed ten feet from Meta with a sword in her hand. Meta nodded to Venus who held her hand up then sharply brought it down.

Sarah let out a shout, charging him only to trip and fall face first onto the ground. Everything froze, all eyes on the brunette who slowly sat up, stunned. She inhaled sharply and screamed "OWIE!"

Jareth groaned and smacked a hand to his face as everyone burst out laughing.

"Sarah," Meta sighed. "Have you seriously lost _all_ of your skills?"

"Shuddup!" she snapped, climbing to her feet. "I just tripped!"

"Right." He shifted then turned. "Jareth. _You_ fight her."

His eyebrows rose. "I beg your pardon?"

"She'll fight more seriously against you." The sword was tossed to him, Jareth automatically catching it. "You fight her." Sarah smirked wickedly as Jareth glared at Meta then walked over to face her.

"Let me guess," Jareth remarked, twirling the sword in his hand. "You were just acting horrible so Meta would force me to fight."

She grinned brightly. "Yup-" CLANG! She jerked in shock, staring at him as he smirked, only her quick reflexes keeping her head and neck attached. Scowling, she quickly defended herself. Jareth shied away out of reach. As she leapt for him, he vanished and reappeared behind her. The tap of his boot signaled his position and she spun around just in time to block it.

He vanished again, appearing behind her once more. Again, she just blocked it in time. When he vanished a third time, he appeared to her right, startling her out of the rhythm and forcing her back. She responded just as he'd assumed she would – violently. Bursting forward, he almost couldn't keep up with the frantic sweeps, focusing on the silver swing of the sword so intently he almost missed her surge of magic as she stole his technique and appeared behind him. He ducked the wide swing and swung a leg out, quickly taking her down. Before he could tap the sword to her neck, she rolled out of the way, leapt to her feet… and fell on her face.

He smacked a hand to his own face, slowly dragging it down as the room burst into laughter.

Climbing to her hands and knees, she panted heavily. He sighed and twirled the sword. Immediately, she swung a hand up. "Hold it… m'done… tired…" He cocked an eyebrow and she made a face. "I dunno… if you know… or not… but I… was in this… really big battle… just a few… days ago… m'still… recoverin'…"

Instantly his face shut down, a scowl growing. "Sarah."

"Jareth." she grunted and held out a hand. "Help me up." He did so and pointed towards Kira who motioned towards a chair.

Meta stepped out into the middle of the room and bowed lightly to Alan. "We rarely get to see your skills. Would you dance with me?"

Alan snorted and took the sword Venus offered. "I suppose I could dance just once."

"Daddy!" Katrina cried, Bellezza quickly echoing her.

Glorificus glanced from the battle between Meta and Alan to find Jareth leaning towards Sarah, the brunette looking unhappy. She waved towards Glorificus who stiffened when Jareth glanced at him curiously then turned back to Sarah. She patted his cheek to which he bit at her hand then straightened and walked back towards Glorificus.

"So what did you find out?" Jareth asked as he stepped up beside his father.

"Find out? About Sarah or the enemy?"

He looked confused. "… both?"

"Sarah obviously fights well she just needs proper motivation." He smirked. "You seem to be her motivation."

"Shuddup."

"Oh and she teaches you new vocabulary. It works out all around."

"_Thanks_."

"As for _him_." Glorificus grunted. "Not much. Interrogated him for an hour but he didn't say anything."

"Sarah said you broke his nose."

"About three seconds before Sarah walked in. He said something… nasty about Kira."

"I'd have broken his nose too."

"I did not wish Sarah to see me so angry. Had she arrived but a minute earlier, I'd have still been calm."

"At least she'll keep your fury in mind when she decides to have a waterfood fight again."

Instantly Glorificus' face shut down into a stoic mask. "If she _ever_ starts that in my castle, she won't have to worry about seeing me angry because she won't live long enough to see it."

"Waaa! Meta! You couldn't have just _let_ me win in front of my girls?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

After watching Sarah's (and Alan's) _horrible_ practice, the family retired to the library once more, this time joined by Evie and Ryuu who'd stopped by to let Ashley and Mira play together. Jason had suddenly appeared and startled Kira and Kara when he'd leapt up from behind the couch and grabbed them in a hug. He was quickly beaten with pillows and forced to sit in the corner, tracing unseen patterns on the rug as he pouted.

Jareth had just sunk into a state of comfortable oblivion when a scream suddenly pierced the quiet.

"Was that Sarah?" Kira asked quickly, Jareth leaping to his feet. Before anyone could do anything further, the brunette was running into the room screaming something incoherently.

"Sarah!" Jareth shouted, grabbing her arms. "Calm down! What's wrong?"

"IT'S A HORCRUX!" They all blinked in confusion. "EVIE GAVE ME A _HORCRUX_ FOR CHRISTMAS!"

Evie burst into hysterical laughter, falling off her chair as everyone looked between the two. Sarah turned bright red. "It's not funny Evie!" she shouted. "He's gonna use my life force and send a basilisk after everyone!"

This only made Evie laugh even harder. Jareth nodded slowly. "_Riiiiight_… what happened?"

She scowled and vanished, reappearing with a thin black book, the same book she'd gotten for Christmas. "Evie gave me this for Christmas. I just found it again today," she waved a hand, "it got mixed up with other books, but it was still blank so I wrote 'my name is Sarah' in it and the writing VANISHED then writing appeared saying 'hello Sarah. My name is Tom Riddle.'" She was blinked at again. "Tom Riddle? Tom M. Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort?"

"Who?" Kira asked after a long pause.

"The most evil wizard on the planet? Harry Potter's arch-nemesis?"

"Ah," Alan said. "I know that book... wait, what?"

Evie's giggles were finally ending, the bookwork wiping her eyes and hiccupping. "I'm sorry Sarah. It was too good to pass up."

"What was?" she asked in confusion.  
"It's a prank book." Sarah jerked then glared at her. "You can program words to appear on the pages." She giggled again. "Oh goddess. That was too funny."

"Evie?"

"Yes dearest?" Evie nearly purred.

"I will kill you now."

Evie shrugged then stood, brushed herself off and plopped herself in Ryuu's lap. "Try," she said cheekily, grinning at her. When Sarah took a step forward, Ryuu's arms lifted to encircle Evie's waist.

Sighing, the brunette stepped back. "Fine. I'll kill you when the giant lizard's not around." Both scowled at her but she ignored it and turned to Jareth. "I'm sorry for scaring you Jay-Jay."

He twitched violently and spun to glare at Jason who was hiding behind Kara who stiffened nervously.

"Jason!" he snapped. "I'm gonna kill you for real this time!"

"But I didn't mean it!" Jason wailed.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"I didn't call you that! Sarah did!"

"Only because you keep calling me that!"

"Hey," Sarah turned from battle as Evie tugged on her sleeve. "Let's go outside and chat while we have the chance."

Sarah smiled and hooked an arm around the bookworm's, leading her to the door. "Sounds good."

"I'm gonna kill you Jason!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sitting on the hill overlooking the pond, Evie glanced towards Sarah, wondering what the other girl was thinking as her expression was so intent.

_I know I've wondered about this before,_ Sarah thought, staring at the ground. _But… what __does__ grass taste like? I mean… animals have taste buds, right? So it's gotta taste good… right?_

"So… you've calmed down a lot since you came down here," Evie said slowly as though expecting an explosion.

"Muh?" Sarah drew herself from her thoughts and shrugged, pulling at the grass. "I just realized that you guys aren't gonna leave so I might as well stop attracting attention."

"What?"

"Well… I was never able to keep relationships aboveground so I figured if I was loud and obnoxious down here, I'd have friends but no one really close therefore I wouldn't be hurt if you left later. Once I realized you guys are like annoying glue people-" Evie scowled. "-I calmed down."

"You're obnoxious."

"I know." She grinned cheekily. Evie just rolled her eyes and looked back out over the landscape. Sarah cocked her head as a stray thought drifted to the surface. "Evie?"

"Hmm?"

"You're pregnant."

The woman turned and regarded Sarah with her 'you're an idiot' look.' "Really? Wow. Thanks for letting me know."

Sarah made a face at her. "I just meant that I'd forgotten. Congratulations!"

Evie smiled tiredly. "Thanks."

Cocking her head, Sarah lifted a hand to her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah… I just… Ryuu is a dragon – the prince of dragons – and I just… I'm not royalty." She wrung her hands together. "I'm not sure if the family will accept a half dragon."

"Yeah someone told me that the underground doesn't like half-and-half's… Jason I think… but they'd better! Or else I'll have to come give them a talking to!" Evie laughed. "How's Ryuu been about it?"

"I'm not sure. We haven't really discussed it."

"What?"

"It's only been a few days since he found out." Her eyes narrowed. "Speaking of finding out, how did _you_ find out?"

Sarah laughed nervously. "Uhhhh, a certain raven figured that because we were friends I knew and he told me to forward his congratulatory wishes to you without knowing I didn't?"

"Hn. Remind me to kill 'im."

"Certainly!" Laughing, Sarah got to her feet. "As long as you tell Samra that it was your fault her husband's dead and not mine."

Evie took her hands when Sarah offered them and was tugged to her feet. "Only if you tell Ryuu that it was his fault that I had to kill him and will now be in prison."

"Ergh… never mind. I'll take responsibility for the kill."

"That's what I thought."

As they walked back towards the castle, Sarah glanced at her. "You gonna tell him you need to talk about it?"

"I don't know… soon we'll have to." She rubbed a hand over her stomach. "I mean… dragonets usually take about a year to be born and humans take about nine months so I'm figuring ten is a good speculation and… well I'm only like two months along so-"

"Good goddess," Sarah grumbled. "_Math_. Look, just talk to him, okay?"

Evie laughed softly, hooking her arm around Sarah's. "Yeah, yeah." She kicked at the ground as they walked back towards the castle. Her soft smile turned wicked. "So… you and Jareth thinking about having kids?"

The reaction was instant – Sarah's face gained the ability to boil eggs on her cheeks. "_EVIE_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sitting on her balcony, Sarah hummed to herself, staring up at the skies. She could now pick out the constellations Cleo had taught her, mind floating in stories of brave centaurs defeating horrible monsters.

"Oi."

Jumping, she twisted to find Jareth leaning against the doorframe. She grinned. "Hello!"

He scowled. "Were you the one that turned my bedroom pink in my absence?"

Instant innocent look. "What? Why would I ever do that?"

"Because you're obnoxious."

She laughed, getting to her feet to walk over. "That's not nice, considering I'm the one that told Jason that light pink was better than neon orange with neon green polka dots."

He winced. "Ah. I suppose I should thank you then, for rescuing my corneas."

"You should."

Shaking his head, he glanced over her. "How are you feeling? Still tired?"

"I feel much better, thanks."

He hummed. "That doesn't tell me if you're still tired."

"I know." She grinned. "Did the guard tell you about the word puzzle I worked out?"

"He did. Very good job."

"Thanks. I had a good teacher though."

Jareth smiled and leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. "You, Sarah Williams, are amazing."

Her lips curled into a smile. "Flattery will get you nowhere." He chuckled, eyes shutting but he didn't move away. "What's wrong?"

His eyes opened again. "Why does something have to be wrong?"

"Because you normally don't enjoy this touchy-feely crap." She frowned in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I just… I have this feeling that something's going to happen soon." He pulled away. "I'm sorry."

She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry. Everything will work out for the better." He hugged her back just as tight.

With a soft sigh, he released her. "Get some sleep. I'll see you for breakfast." He turned away.

"Jareth?" She frowned. "If you need anything…"

He smiled and kissed her briefly. "I'll let you know. Good night, Sarah."

"Good night." He vanished and she sighed, rubbing her face, wondering what the hell that was about. As she pulled her hands from her face, she twitched violently, eyes weeping at the bright colors.

"JARETH! COME BACK HERE AND FIX MY ROOM!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

I know, I know. It's been awhile. But a lot's happened in that time.

I went on a dog walk for cancer, I passed all my finals, I graduated college, I worked a lot, some **MORON** rear ended my car and totaled it, I cried violently, I've spent hours trying to find a new car, I saw Harry Potter pt 2 three times already, I worked some more, I got hooked on "Viva la Vida" and tried to write a Labyrinth one shot but am unhappy with it, and now I've finally got around to actually _writing_.

Really. I just wanted a nice, quiet summer to relax after graduating, finish writing HMHM, earn some money for master's school – but no. I hafta find a new car because some idiot decided to drive without a license and rear end me, shoving the back of my beautiful car off its frame therefore killing it after getting brand new tires and spending all day in the shop. God. Damn. It.

Okay, so really none of this actually has to do with HMHM. Sorry.

SO! This chapter includes so much random crap it was really difficult to piece together. But it foreshadows! Haha I love that word. Foreshadows. The next chapter's gonna be muchos better.

**Kadasa Mori**

**P.s.** I know. Sarah gets mad a lot, but it makes me feel better to write rants and it seems like a thing Sarah would do often :D

**P.s.s.** Thanks to... someone who told me I spelled horcrux wrong D: I am a horrible Harry Potter fan. You know who you are and I'm very lazy to figure out who it was so THANK YOUUUUUUUU!

**P.s.s.** Thanks to EVERYONE for reviewing, favoriting, story-alert-ing my fanfics T.T I love you.**  
**

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 32 (really 82)**

Hotaru suddenly let out a soft noise of surprise from behind them but neither turned to address it, thinking she was going to try and stop their argument. Jareth opened his mouth to answer with a furious reply but it was cut off when Sarah flinched as something warm and wet hit her cheek. His eyes widened as did hers when her fingers rubbed at the thick maroon sludge.

Turning quickly, they both froze at the sight before them. Hotaru blinked in confusion, slowly looking down at her stomach where a gaping wound was, blood pooling around her feet. With a soft gasp, she fell to her knees. Alan and Jason had been closest, both falling to the ground beside her, each grabbing a hand as she started convulsing.

"_MOM_!" Kira screamed in horror, dropping the book she'd been reading to the Musketeers and racing for her mother. Jareth and Kara seemed to apparate they got to her side so fast, the strawberry-blond muttering frantically under her breath as her hands flattened against Hotaru's bleeding stomach.

"Kira!" Alan snapped. "Get the kids out of here! _Now_! Jason, go with her!" Jason was instantly up and pushing Kira away, ushering the two eldest out while Kira snatched up the two youngest, stumbling from the tears clouding her vision.

"What do I do?" Sarah cried in horror.

"Go get help!" Kara said furiously, hands already glowing as she shoved them into the pooling blood. Jareth ripped off his gloves, putting his hands on Kara's forearms. "Anyone who can heal!"


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** Would I really be writing "fanfiction" if I owned the characters?

**Last Time:**

I'm super lazy and you just read it.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 32 (May 7th)**

.

.

.

.

.

Bent in half, a trembling hand clutching the bark of the tree beside her, Sarah gasped in heavy lung filled breaths of air. Her calves burned in fury, feet protesting their abuse – even her hands hurt!

_Damn. I really need to get into shape_, she cursed herself mentally. _I used to be able to run three times what I've done and not be out of breath!_

"Sarah?"

She lifted her head up enough to identify the speaker as Azrael, Adian walking alongside him, before dropping it back down to focus on breathing.

"Sarah? Are you okay?"

"M'fine… exercise… icky…"

Adian snorted and let go of Azrael's hand, walking over and gently pulling her into a standing position. "In through your nose, out through your mouth." She inhaled quickly. "Hold it for a few seconds." Her lungs protested angrily. "Okay, out slowly."

A few times later, she could finally breathe though her heart was still racing.

"Thanks," she panted.

"Anytime." He smiled faintly and took a step back, hand automatically swinging back to grab Azrael's as the other panther reached them. "Why were you exercising?"

"I used to run all the time," she explained, leaning back against the tree and summoning a water bottle. "But since last fall I've fallen out of the habit – mainly because I have too much to do. I decided I should probably work on that if there are going to be more battles where I'll be running around a lot."

"Good idea," Azrael agreed. "But don't tire yourself out too much. You've still got the rest of the day ahead of you."

"Bah." She stretched lightly. "I can take a nap."

"Oh the stresses of being a mortal-turned-fae," Aidan remarked dryly. Sarah winked and stretched lightly, vanishing the water bottle.

"So… wanna race back to the castle?"

.

.

.

.

.

Jareth stepped out the front doors to the castle, trying to locate Sarah for lunch when he heard shouting. Turning to his left, he watched in almost detached amusement as a pretty brunette charged out of the forest, two panthers running alongside her easily.

"I'm… gonna… win!" Sarah shouted furiously, trying to run even faster.

Azrael let out a yeowl of laughter and charged forward, brunette and panther racing for Jareth. Aidan just followed behind at a slower pace, shaking his head. They reached him at almost the same time, Azrael winning by a few feet.

Sarah bent in half, panting heavily. "Oh… how I… hate you…"

Azrael yeowled in amusement, transforming into his humanoid shape to stand beside Aidan as he padded up next to him. "You should never bet a panther to a running contest.

"I hate you," Sarah groaned, stumbling to Jareth and holding her arms out. "My legs hurt. Pick me up?"

He lifted an eyebrow as the panthers sniggered. He crossed his arms and she let out a yelp as she was suddenly floating a few feet in the air.

"Jareth! That's not picking me up!"

He shrugged. "I don't care. It's lunch time." He glanced at the panthers. "You're welcome to join us."

Azrael frowned in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Fine."

"I mean you seem a bit-"

"I _said_ I was fine." The panthers' eyes widened. Sarah frowned at Jareth, slowly floating to the ground.

"Alright, Jareth. You're fine. Lead the way, yeah." His jaw tightened then loosened and he nodded, walking back into the castle. Sarah shrugged at the looks she got. "He's probably pms-ing. Just ignore it. You eating with us?"

"Might as well," Aidan replied when Azrael looked at him hopefully. "We'll head back afterwards."

"Sounds good. Come on." They chatted lightly on the walk to the dining room, Jareth already having made it there, seated near the end of the table.

"Here." Sarah motioned to the seats across from her. "You guys can sit there-"

"NOOOOOOO!" All eyes shot to Kira who was staring in horror at her plate.

Alan sighed heavily and rubbed his face. "_Really_?"

"Shut up, Alan!" she snapped and pointed at her plate. "Get rid of it!"

"Get rid of what?" Azrael asked.

Alan held up a piece of broccoli. Sarah (and everyone except Hotaru and Jareth) sniggered.

"Kira, you set a horrible example for your children's eating habits," Hotaru informed her.

Kira shrugged. "They usually eat it for me so they're actually eating more veggies." She turned to her husband with a scowl and pointed to the plate. He just sighed again and scrapped the tiny green trees onto his own plate.

Sarah smirked and opened her mouth but Alan spotted it.

"Don't you dare say _anything_, Sarah," he snapped. "You've been putting your tomatoes onto Jareth's plate since you sat down!"

She pouted, glancing at Jareth who wasn't looking up. "Aw. Jareth doesn't mind, do you poofy-head?"

He snarled at her and everyone at the table froze. His jaw clenched and unclenched a few times before he let out a sigh.

"Apologies. I'm not in a good mood."

Jason opened his mouth then apparently thought better and snapped it shut. Conversation slowly trickled back in after that but Sarah glanced at the blond in worry. Her glances seemed to be making him angrier so she quickly looked away and refused to look for the rest of lunch.

.

.

.

.

.

After lunch they retired to the library. Sarah glanced at Jareth, knowing he was still furious but trying to hide it behind his stoic mask. She saw Jason and Kira glancing at the blond as well, just waiting for him to explode. Kira and the Musketeers curled into a couch in the corner, the mom happily reading one of their favorite fairy tales to them. Alan and Sarah shared a couch, Jason and Kara across from them as they played a card game. Jareth sat in his own chair slightly out of the circle, gloves in his lap, fingers interlocked and glowing lightly. (Sarah knew he was trying to seclude himself to get rid of his horrible mood). Hotaru sat in her own chair by the fire, eyes shut as she took an after lunch nap, hands wrapped tight around a cup of tea.

"ARGH! Damn you Sarah!" Alan shouted, throwing his cards onto the table. The brunette smirked, drawing the pile of chips towards her. Kara and Jason shared an amused look and tossed their cards down as well.

"How do you keep winning? You said you'd never played poker before!"

"I never said that," she corrected, shuffling the cards. "I said I couldn't remember when I'd played that last."

"You lie."

"No, I'm just wicked fan-awe-tastic-some-ly cool," Sarah chirped happily.

Alan gave her a look. "That's not a word."

"You're a moron," Jareth grumbled.

Sarah pouted at the blond fae. "Just because you're jealous at my word making ability-"

He let out a rough bark of laughter. "Why would _I_ be jealous?"

Her hackles rose instantly. "Look. _Don't_ take your stress out on me."

"Oh realized that did you? Using that thing you call a brain?"

It was a stupid fight starter but her annoyance skyrocketed into fury.

"Sarah," Kara began with a sigh.

"Shut up Kara!" Sarah snapped, leaping to her feet. "Jareth! You complete and utter-" She was glad she remembered the Musketeers were in the room. "Jerk! What the hell is your problem?"

Hotaru suddenly let out a soft noise of surprise from behind them but neither turned to address it, thinking she was going to try and stop their argument. Jareth opened his mouth to answer with a furious reply but it was cut off when Sarah flinched as something warm and wet hit her cheek. His eyes widened as did hers when her fingers rubbed at the thick maroon sludge.

Turning quickly, they both froze at the sight before them. Hotaru blinked in confusion, slowly looking down at her stomach where a gaping wound was, blood pooling around her feet. With a soft gasp, she fell to her knees. Alan and Jason had been closest, both falling to the ground beside her, each grabbing a hand as she started convulsing.

"_MOM_!" Kira screamed in horror, dropping the book she'd been reading to the Musketeers and racing for her mother. Jareth and Kara seemed to apparate they got to her side so fast, the strawberry-blond muttering frantically under her breath as her hands flattened against Hotaru's bleeding stomach.

"Kira!" Alan snapped. "Get the kids out of here! _Now_! Jason, go with her!" Jason was instantly up and pushing Kira away, ushering the two eldest out while Kira snatched up the two youngest, stumbling from the tears clouding her vision.

"What do I do?" Sarah cried in horror.

"Go get help!" Kara said furiously, hands already glowing as she shoved them into the pooling blood. Jareth ripped off his gloves, putting his hands on Kara's forearms. "Anyone who can heal!"

Spinning on her heel, Sarah raced for the doorway. Just as she reached the doorframe, she recalled that she had magic now and summed up the energy to apparate to the hospital wing. Luckily Sakura was reclining in a chair, Mary nearby. They both jumped as Sarah snapped into being before their eyes.

"Hurry to the library!" she cried. "Hotaru needs help!" They were instantly packing up and flying out the door. Concentrating, Sarah apparated again.

There was a snort of surprise and she didn't take the time to examine the herd of unicorns around her, reaching forward to grab Ikkakujuu and Edenorog's wrists. "Hotaru is hurt! She needs help!"

"Release us," Ikkakujuu said sternly. "We can get there quicker using our magic."

Sarah nodded. "She's in the library," she said, releasing them before she apparated once more.

Samra let out a shriek, falling off the couch she sat on. "Sarah! How the _hell_ did you just appear in my room?"

"No time!" Sarah cried. "Hotaru's hurt! She needs help!"

"Oh dear." She tapped her bracelet twice and held out a hand. "Bring me to her." Sarah forced her magic to accept Samra as part of her for the journey, the library swirling around them.

Hotaru had been laid out, her head resting on Edenorog's folded legs, the unicorn's eyes shut, fingers on Hotaru's temples. Kara was on her right, Ikkakujuu on her left, Sakura and Mary on either side, all four pushing magic into her. Samra quickly raced over, falling to the ground beside Kara and diving into the healing process.

"Will she be okay?" Sarah asked in worry, a headache beginning to pound against her temples. Jareth just clenched his jaw. "Where's your dad?" He turned to her in confusion. "I'm sure he'd like to be here."

His mouth opened then snapped shut, eyes betraying the conflicted emotions; leaving his mother to find his father or staying and not telling his father his mother might be dying?

Sarah grabbed his forearm, ignoring the sudden surge of energy she felt when her fingertips brushed against his bare wrist. "I'll get him. Where is he?"

He looked down at her hand, brow furrowing in confusion. "Probably in High City." She nodded and stepped back, focusing on appearing beside Glorificus. "Wait, Sar-"

Jareth vanished, the huge meeting room she'd been in months ago reappearing before her eyes. The meeting she'd interrupted skidded to a halt as people began shouting and guards raced for her. Glorificus was sitting in front of her, eyes wide in surprise, twisted in his seat to look at her.

"Sarah?" he asked, quickly holding a hand up to the guards. "What are you doing here? How did you apparate into this room?"

"No time!" she cried, stepping forward and nearly collapsing as her sudden surge of energy turned to weariness. He leapt to his feet and grabbed her to keep her nose from meeting the stone floor. "Hotaru's hurt! You need to get there now!"

His face turned to stone and he turned to nod at another council member before straightening Sarah and vanishing from the room. The library reappeared around them.

"Goddess damn it all! She's crashing! Sakura! We need a transfusion or something!" Glorificus inhaled sharply, Sarah feeling the world beginning to spin around her, only Glorificus' hands tight on her biceps keeping her standing. "Who has the closest blood type?"

"I…"

"Damn it Kara! Focus! Who?"

"She's a type-" Sarah blanked out the huge word that Kara used. "I think the closest match would be Kira – well, Katrina but she's too little for so much blood."

"So we use both! Jareth! Go get them!"

"Wait! Sarah! You too! Get over here! You're like a blank slate for blood since you were a mortal!"

Sarah stumbled to their side, dropping like a rock beside Sakura who looked worried. "Are you okay?"

"M'tired," she mumbled, holding out her arm. "Take it, you bloodsuckers… don't tell Daederath I called you that. He'll get offend'd." Sakura snorted and Sarah felt the briefest prick of a needle as the colors around her began to swirl.

"Dad!" Kara shouted. "Get over here! You too Jareth! We need some more power to make this work!"

Sarah watched him move over, the room going in and out of focus and trembling. "Sa'ura?"

"Yes?"

"Keep the… blood goin' ba… just wan you… t'no… I'm gun'a pass out now."

"What?... _Sarah_!" And the world went dark.

.

.

.

.

.

Letting out a low moan, Sarah groggily ran her hand down her face. "Ohhh. I shouldn'ta drunk las' ni'." Slowly she sat up, pushing the covers away with one hand and holding her forehead with the other.

"Oh! Sarah! Don't sit up!" She barely had time to pry her eyes open to see who was assaulting her as she was pushed back down. The pink hair gave the assailant away.

"Sakura? M'gunna puke."

"Oh dear." The bucket was shoved under her face _just_ in time. "How are you feeling?"

"Like _crap_." She accepted the cool cloth with a soft thanks, flopping gently back onto the bed. "What happened?"

"Do you remember Hotaru getting hurt?"

She sat up quickly but her upset stomach and Sakura's pushing forced her back down. "Is Hotaru okay?"

"More than fine," Sakura laughed incredulously. "You saved her life."

"But I didn't do anything… cept give her my blood… is that why I'm so sick? You _bloodsuckers_." She winced. "Don't tell Daederath I called you that-"

"He'll get offended."

She lifted the cloth to peer at the nurse. "How'd you know I'd say that?"

"Because… you told us before you passed out?" Sakura looked worried. "You don't remember?"

"No." She waved a hand, replacing the cloth. "But I felt like I was drunk when I got back from getting Glory so I wouldn't be surprised. So what happened to Hotaru?"

"Jareth will explain later. You really need to sleep."

"M'not tired." Her body betrayed her and made her yawn.

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm." She started to fall asleep but was able to get out "tell Jareth to get in here a-sap" before she zonked out.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarah woke to the sight of a familiar blond, but not the blond she'd wanted. She pouted. "As happy as I am to see you Glory, I'd rather have Jareth."

He snorted in amusement. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Tired. What time it is?"

"Almost eight. Dinner will be served in a half hour."

She peeked open an eye and found him staring at her. "Why are you staring?"

"Sarah, you continue to amaze," Glorificus said with a soft smile. "You should not be able to apparate into the center of the unicorn herd. You should not be able to apparate into Toroku's chambers. You most definitely should not be able to apparate into a High Council meeting. You should not be able to do any of them yet you did them all consecutively and in doing so, you saved Hotaru's life." He grabbed her hand and squeezed. "And I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Despite having this privilege already, should you need _anything_ you need only just ask for it and it will be yours."

"I need some advil and a bottle of liquor so that I can pass out and prepare for the hangover in the morning," she grumbled, rubbing her temples. "Why do I feel like I got run over by a dump truck?"

"Despite not knowing with advil or a dump truck is, I'd say it's a result of the backlash of using too much magic at once," he stood "and I will be getting you pain medication at once." He slid out of the room and returned only a moment later with Sakura.

Sarah groaned. "You said you'd be getting me pain medicine, not bringing _more_ pain." Sakura brushed the jab off with experience and Glorificus lifted an eyebrow. "Don't worry Glory. She knows I love her."

"Like a broken arm," Sakura remarked sarcastically, holding out two pills. "Down these with the _entire_ glass of water. Then I want you to eat something before you pass out. Got it, brat?"

"Sure thing, docta-mum."

"Don't backtalk or you're not getting out of here for weeks instead of hours."

Sarah made a face but downed the pills and the water. "Can I leave now docta?"

Sakura crossed her arms and Sarah recognized the 'no way in hell' speech about to erupt and was just about to resign herself to the fact she was going _nowhere_ when Glorificus took a step forward.

"Ma'am," he said soothingly. "I promise to keep an eye on her if you release her now."

Sakura stared at him for a long moment before sighing. "Just… don't let her go crazy. If she feels faint or dizzy, make her come back."

"Yes ma'am."

Sarah sat up and slid her legs over the side. Luckily, they didn't collapse under her. She shot Sakura a thumbs up and headed for the doorway. "Let's go Glory!" He followed quickly. Sakura shouted after her to remember to return if she got dizzy. Sarah yelled back some sort of affirmative and hurried away.

"Whoa." Sarah stumbled slightly as the hallway tilted around her. Glorificus reached out and grabbed her shoulders to steady her. She blinked a few times and the dizziness went away. "Thanks."

"Didn't your doctor just tell you to return if you felt dizziness?"

"She won't know I felt it if we don't _tell_ her."

"Hmm."

"_Exactly_."

They traveled in silence for a few more minutes, Sarah focusing on putting one foot in front of the other as her dizziness slowly vanished. This led to her getting distracted and focusing on not stepping on a crack in the floor.

"You know…" She jumped, having forgotten he was walking alongside her. He just lifted an eyebrow and continued. "Despite knowing you for months, despite knowing how you act, how you don't demand anything, how not-normal you are-" Sarah made a face. "-I'm still surprised that you've not asked anything of me yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," he let out a soft laugh of amazement. "I mean that I'm _High King_. I gave my word to give you whatever you desired. You could ask for my crown and I'd have to give to you."

She made a face. "Um. Thanks but no thanks. I've seen the amount of paperwork _Jareth_ has to do and he's not even High King."

Glorificus rolled his eyes. "You're missing the point."

"I got the point. I just decided to gloss it over with a funny joke. Look," she stopped and turned to face him. "If I need something, I'll ask you for it, but it won't ever be anything like that. It'll probably be for you to hold Jareth behind for a few minutes so I can finish a prank or-or tell some people off so that Jareth can have a day off or help me organize a party that Jareth has no knowledge of in order to startle and/or annoy the hell out of him." He chuckled. "What I mean to say is that I expect nothing for helping Hotaru. I'd have done it for anyone regardless of their standing in society."

"I know, yet knowing this, it still surprises me that I'm surprised you haven't asked for anything."

"Fine." She held out her hand. "I want a bar of chocolate." He raised an eyebrow but it appeared in her hand. "Sweet." As she unwrapped it and continued down the hall, she called back over her shoulder, "we're good, right?"

Lifting his eyes to the ceiling, he let out a soft breath and caught up to her quickly. "Dear goddess, give me strength."

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes and bit into the chocolate. "You're totally related to Jareth. He does that a lot too."

.

.

.

.

.

The rest of the inhabitants of Goblin Castle (besides Hotaru who was still unconscious in the hospital wing), were gathered at the dining hall table. The only free spots were beside Samra, between Kara and Jason (which was never a safe spot to be) or between Alan and Jareth. Deciding that Jareth would go all mother-hen-ish on her if he noticed she were still tired, she took the seat beside Samra to allow Glory to sit beside his son and son-in-law.

"So what happened?" Sarah asked then grunted when Samra hugged her. "What it a curse or magic or something?"

"Nope," Samra replied, reaching out to put more food on her plate before shoveling it into her mouth. Sarah wrinkled her nose but said nothing about the elf's table manners. Instead, she served herself a helping of pasta and chicken – something she knew her upset stomach would hold down.

"It was a poison. They put it in a capsule and hid it in her food. After so much time passed, the capsule disintegrated and the poison burst her stomach which melted through the skin causing it to burst almost immediately," Kara recited tonelessly, as though reading from a book. Sarah wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Basically, if it had happened when she was alone, she would have died. You need to pretty much be standing in a hospital at the same time your stomach explodes in order for you to survive."

"Or have a Sarah Williams handy to apparate around the world and get all of the people you need to heal the victim," Samra chirped happily. Sarah lifted an eyebrow as the elf began piling her once again empty plate.

"How'd you do that by the way?" Alan asked, reaching over to steal the broccoli off Kira's plate as she stared at it in disgust. Sarah wondered why she kept getting broccoli even though everyone knew she hated it.

"I dunno." She stirred her pasta around her plate. "As I was leaving here I remembered I could apparate so I went and told Mary and Sakura first then I apparated to Kaku and Eden and they said they'd get here faster without me so then I went to get Samra who came back with me but when I came back I was feeling bad, like I got a headache and my stomach hurt a bit but then I grabbed Jareth's hand and I started felt better so I went to get Glory and nearly passed out when I tried to walk but he grabbed me and then he brought us back and the world started spinning and then you vampires took all of my blood and I passed out."

"She stole some of my magic," Jareth said after a minute, people shaking themselves from the coma-like state Sarah's speech had put them into. "When she apparated back with Samra, she grabbed my hand and accidentally touched my wrist."

"So by touching your wrist I stole your magic?" Sarah asked in confusion, mind half on the conversation, half watching in amazement as Samra filled up her plate _again_.

"Yeup. That's why I wear gloves."

"Oh." He lifted an eyebrow. "I just always figured it was part of your outfit… or that you were a germaphobe."

Jason sniggered, biting his lip and looking at his plate, Kara covering her mouth with a hand and looking away. Jareth sighed and rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

"He _is_ a germaphobe," Kira announced, looking up from her plate as the last broccoli left it. "He hates germs so he wears gloves. Always has."

He crossed his arms. "Lies."

"Is not," she shot back childishly.

"Is _too_."

"Children," Hotaru said sternly as she slid into the seat across from Sarah.

"Sorry mum," they mumbled, glaring at each other. Sarah grinned and waited for it… "_MUM_!"

"What are you doing out of bed?" Kara snapped.

"They said I was free to leave!" She pulled a plate of pasta over. "You all did such a wonderful job of healing me that I don't need any bed rest!"

"You escaped, didn't you?" Jareth asked wearily.

She grinned victoriously. "There _is_ a reason I'm High Queen."

Sarah lost interest in the conversation immediately as Samra reached for her eighth plate (that Sarah had seen) of food, piling it high and digging in.

"Oh my goddess!" Sarah finally interrupted. "Where the hell are you putting it?"

Samra looked up at her in surprise. "Huh?" She blushed as she realized all eyes were on her. "Sorry. My magic's basically eating everything that enters my system." She began shoveling food in again but paused in between spoonfuls. "I used up so much that it needs to, _literally_, be fed before I can do anything else."

"Ah." She turned to look at Kara. "So why aren't you eating as much?"

"I'm fae and Samra's an elf. Different species is different magic."

She sipped at her drink as Jason leaned forward with a grin, "and she ate four galleons of ice cream while you were unconscious." Kara choked on her drink then spun to whack him, realized her mother was in the way then pouted. Hotaru just laughed.

"Come on," the older woman said, getting to her feet. "Let's retire to the library."

"You sure?" Jason asked cheekily. "I mean, you did almost die in there."

"There's a saying that you have to get back on the horse after falling or something."

"The library isn't a horse."

Hotaru whapped him upside the head. "You're ruining my metaphor. Get." Kara snickered as the amber eyed man quickly scurried away.

"Oh. Jareth," Glorificus said as they were the last ones leaving the room. "I am sorry for doubting you about how annoying she is."

Jareth blinked at him in surprise. "What?"

"Sarah. She's very annoying."

"I know she is," Jareth said slowly. "I've told you that a million times. How have you just figured this out?"

"I told her that because she saved Hotaru's life, I was in her debt. Whatever she wanted, she would get." Jareth's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "She asked for a chocolate bar and said we were 'good.'"

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a ragged sigh before rolling his eyes heavenward.

"See!" Sarah chimed, suddenly standing beside them. "I told you Jareth does the same thing! So is that debt thing still on? Can I have another chocolate bar?" She was lucky enough to escape with her life.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Wow. I had planned on only getting chapter 31 up but then I sat down and was like NO! People want this story to be updated and I haven't updated in awhile and I MUST GIVE THEM STORY!

So here it is! Chapter 32, actually 82, of Heal Me, Hurt Me! Holy crap. That's a lot of story.

Can't promise another quick update. Now that I have a new car, I need to work a lot to pay it off and school starts at the end of the month-OMG SCHOOL STARTS AT THE END OF THE MONTH DDD:

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 33 (really 83)**

Chuckling, he leaned against the doorframe, crossed his arms and turned to look into the room. "Still mad?"

Jareth reappeared, leaning against his desk. "No. I wasn't really mad at her, just annoyed."

"Hmmm." Jason glanced back down the hall. "Does she know?"

"I don't think so… I warned everyone not to tell her because I didn't want a party."

"It's very suspicious she chose today to be nice."

"It is. But I'll figure out what she's up to at the picnic."

"You know," Jason stood straight, walking back to his desk and flopping into the seat. "I think she wanted it to be a surprise."

"Hm." Jareth twisted to face him. "Well maybe she shouldn't have attacked me with a water gun when I walked out of my meeting."


End file.
